Hollywood remake - The Anam Cara - chapter 01
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: This is a Billybob remake of a 2006 short short story. it is a RON/Hermione pairing among others and is admittedly smutty in nature. As I do not write pronography I have tried my very best to do this tale tastefully. Please read a few chapters with a open mind before judging me to harshly - thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood remake of Anam Cara**

 **Originally written by: Redblaze and Shellyk**

 **Last time updated 12/10/2006 -** (I say that again … 2006)

 ****Rewrite done by Billybob – begun 02/01/2017**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Old total Word count – original version; 38,576**

 **Billybob word count 94,406 - - (I've updated it a-bit)**

(Rewrite author's notes): this is an really old one folks – from a time before book seven was even published (2007) and honestly it is rather smutty – it was rated M when it first came out and justifiably so … those of you that are naïve enough to think in the year 2018, that teenagers at seventeen (Ron) and eighteen (Hermione) don't ever think about sex or drinking … need to find a safe room and cuddle with a teddy bear and fool around with *Play-Doh* like the rest of the college delusional wimps.

If you were raised in a Covent and didn't think impure thoughts during your formative teenage years – or skipped puberty entirely – then you might just want to skip the rewrite of this great short story.

It was originally penned by: **Redblaze** and **Shellyk** to whom I give full credit – praise and glory. Two writers whom; as far as I can tell, have both moved on to other things beyond HP fan-fiction. Getting permission for a rewrite - from people who are long gone - obviously isn't going to happen. - However; if either one of them find out about my rewrite – and can prove their authorship and disapprove of what I've done herein – out of deep respect for their original tale … I will delete my rewrite at once.

 **Traditional Disclaimer:** I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

I am admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check will do. I consider myself an unskilled… story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish without a qualified editor.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

Again; you have been **warned**! - This one is extra smutty - so - "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here"

88**88**88  
 **  
** _ **"When you are blessed with an anam cara, the Irish believe, you have arrived at that most sacred place: home." - John O'Donahue**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _**The discovery of a mysterious, old medallion starts a chain of events that bring Ron and Hermione together in ways neither of them could have ever anticipated. The question now is. . .How close is too close?**_

 **Chapter One**

 **RBW POV**

88**88

 _The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been brutal. Ron was sweaty, grimy and sore all over, but it had been well worth it to beat some Slytherin arse. The celebration on the pitch lasted about a half hour before the Gryffindor's retreated to the Tower for some intense partying. All he wanted at that moment though… was a long hot shower to combat some of the stiffness in his shoulders and to relax a bit under the warm jet of water before he rejoined the rest of the team for a pint of butterbeer or maybe a titch of Firewhisky to warm the soul._

 _He wandered down the hall, towards the changing room, and undressed haphazardly, not caring where the pieces of his Quidditch uniform fell. He'd pick them up later; he was just too tired at the moment and needed that shower. - - Soon enough, he was fully naked. - The tiled floor felt like ice beneath his feet. The closer he came to the shower room, made him realized he could hear running water. - He naturally assumed that one of the blokes was still here, cleaning up before the party, (because female players have their own locker-room) … but when he reached the shower room - he realized it wasn't one of his teammates under that shower spray…_

… _And definitely; NOT, one of the blokes._

 _It was (instead) a woman that stood under the water jet, glistening and wet and very much naked._

 _He groaned and immediately hardened. Watching the woman wash herself was maddening _and suddenly, it didn't seem at all odd to find a woman in the blokes' shower (again: ladies have their own). - - Without thinking, he walked toward her. The shower room floor was wet, the water warm and swirling towards the drain. - He didn't make a sound; the woman didn't seem to realize he was coming closer. - Now, he had a greater view of her body, and it took everything he had not to rush over and fuck her … right then and there._

 _She was shorter than he was, perhaps six or seven inches shorter. Her hair was long, and looked almost black because of its wetness. It hung more than half way down her back, almost touching her small, prefect bum. - - And what a bum it was. He had never seen a better looking arse in his life. - It wasn't too big or round, yet not completely non-existent or too flat._

 _Most of his male siblings, didn't fancy 'petite' girls. - The twins for example, preferred witches that tended to be hour-glass voluptuous (measurement wise) the type that filled most of the adult magazines that Seamus had hidden in his trunk. - Charlie also fancied the big busted birds, at Hogwarts - - but Bill seemed to hold the opposite point of view, for Ron had seen Bill's wife Fleur, sunbathing at the Burrow (the previous summer) wearing a bare midriff cropped tee-shirt and tiny shorts and that- 'peanut smuggler'- had a (super-model) pipe cleaner figure. Ron couldn't speak about Percy's preferences, as his fiancé (if real) Audrey had never been brought to the-_ _ **Burrow**_ _\- meet the family._

 _None of Ron's brothers were big fans of overly brilliant witches (the Ravenclaw type). - Even Bill chose a Veela that was both wise and culturally sophisticated … but not book-smart brilliant like the next Head girl of Hogwarts. - Regretfully, Ron fancied to the extreme such a girl but his efforts to chat-up Hermione … well … his success rate with a particularly lady … a petite, pipe cleaner figured witch, hadn't exactly been stellar… so far._

 _The odd thing was, this woman in the shower … was physically … very similar in body type to the lady Ron fancied so much … to him this dripping wet witch, was simply perfect. – She had a small hour-glass figure, which under clothing would be barely visible, but dripping wet and naked …_ _ **wow**_ _. - There was just enough substance there, for his large hands to grab onto comfortably._

 _He licked his lips. If she looked this glorious from behind, he was dying to see her from the front. He wanted to know exactly the size and shape of her bosom and tormented him … who was this goddess in front of him. - He raised his arm, and placed his hand on her… shoulder. - She didn't seem surprised at the contact. His heart beat wildly in anticipation. He would know who she was. He'd finally know._

 _Slowly, she turned, and spoke_ , "Ron! Harry! Wake up. We're going to be late!"

88**88

Ron shot up in bed, startled out of his dream, his most- _magnificent_ -recurring dream. - He tried to shake the sleep from his head and eyes, idly noting that Harry was reluctantly doing the same in his bed across the room they shared in the Order headquarters of Grimmauld Place. - And that's when he realized he never got to see who his dream woman was. - Bollocks! - Every time he'd dreamed that dream, someone or something interrupted him. - He was beginning to think he was cursed and if you take into account his miserable dating experience … during almost all his time at Hogwarts – that fact alone made him start cursing, using every bit of colorful language he knew.

"Ron! Watch your language," Hermione huffed.

She stood in the middle of the room, wearing her- 'ultra conservative' -pink dressing gown, tied securely at the waist of course, arms crossed, and glaring daggers at him. Her hair flew wildly about her head, like she had just woken up, which was rather likely; since it was early.

What time was it anyway? He reached for his clock; it pointed to 'Too Bloody Early' which was exactly what he thought too. - - Groaning, he flopped back down onto his bed, and covered his face with his pillow. If he was lucky, he'd smother himself, and then maybe he'd get to finish that dream.

"Go away, Hermione. I'm sleeping," he mumbled from beneath the pillow, though it came out rather muffled.

"Ron, if you don't get up this instant, you will regret it! - You don't want to be late on your first day as Head Boy, do you?" Hermione's voice was becoming a little shrill with panic.

Letting out a short; annoyed breath, Ron abruptly sat up (again), his pillow falling onto his lap. "I never wanted to be head-boy – I got talked into it. - I wanted to have a-little fun this year – not do all the crap the heads do . . . and besides - I won't be late!" - Immediately, he dropped back onto his bed, and pulled the covers over his head, in a vain attempt at shielding her from his slumber. He hadn't expected the shock of the cold morning air to hit him so suddenly… "bloody hell."

He opened his eyes to see Hermione holding his covers. She had yanked them off his bed, leaving him cold and dressed only … his ill fitting (hand me down) rather 'snug' boxers. - Harry was lying on his bed nearby; shaking with amusement, his head buried in his pillow to silence his laughter. Having had enough, Ron stalked over to where Hermione stood, ignoring the feeling in his stomach at the look on her face. Apparently, she hadn't expected him to be sleeping practically naked. - He almost forgave her when he saw the pronounced blush, creep across her cheeks… almost. - She had interrupted his dream after all.

Taking the covers from a stricken looking Hermione, Ron deadpanned, "I believe these are mine." And he made his way back to his bed, and wrapped himself in a tight cocoon of covers, before adding, "Now, I'm going back to my dream."

"Fine!" she said, clearly having snapped out of her erotic stupor, for those formfitting boxers had shown her something about Ron (clearly outlined) that she had not expected to see. - "If your Head Boy status is revoked (she said) because you're late, Ronald Bilius, don't blame me! - I was only looking out for your well-being!" The door cracked shut, and two seconds later, Ron and Harry heard a second door - most likely the one to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny – slam as well.

Ron poked his head from his covers to stare at the door. -"Touchy, that one," he declared.

"You do have a talent for annoying her," Harry volunteered, surprising Ron a bit. He had forgotten that Harry was there in the first place, and felt slightly guilty. That seemed to be happening more and more when Hermione was around, but Ron didn't like to dwell on it.

"Well, if she didn't rip me from my naked women dreams, then maybe I wouldn't be so short with her."

Harry perked up a bit. "You had the dream … again?"

"Yeah. I tell you, Harry, it was great. It was in the Quidditch changing rooms this time."

Both young men groaned. It had been a long time fantasy of both boys, one they had shared during a night of drinking where they admitted they would love to shag a girl in the changing rooms.

"Did you get to see who she was this time?"

"No." Ron sighed and ran a hand through his tussled red hair. He tossed on the bed, so he lay on his side, and faced Harry's bed. "I was this close." Ron's index and thumb indicated about an inch. "She was turning around when 'Miss Head Girl Alarm Clock' struck."

"Rotten luck, mate"; Harry shook his head in sympathy. -"Well, we've got about another hour before we really should get up. Maybe you'll get to see her this time", - he offered.

"I hope so."

They settled back into their beds, and soon Ron was asleep again. Unfortunately, he did not dream.

88**88

Ron's toe made very strong contact with the corner of the oak dresser.

"Bloody … fucking … hell!"

Rushing around, trying to get everything packed … before his mum realized he hadn't packed at all … until now, anyway. - In the progress, Ron had somehow stubbed his toe, and now he _hobbled_ around the room trying to get everything packed. - He glanced at the clock, and groaned because he was running out of time. He still had to take a shower _and_ eat breakfast, and accomplish all of this in a mere twenty-five minutes, so that Hermione wouldn't have anything to nag him about. Ron wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'.

"It's all yours, mate," Harry informed him of the bathroom status, poking his head into the bedroom.

"Cheers, Harry."

All right then … Ron said as he surveyed the room and decided that if he cut his shower down to five minutes, he would be able to finish packing and would still have time to spare for breakfast. He reached for his towel, and flung it over his shoulder as he crossed the hall to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to undress – he was on a tight schedule – and soon, he was washing up under the warm stream of water.

The soap travelled his body, quickly creating a rich lather, when the images from last night's dream floated back. His hand brushed his cock, making it spring to life. His mind debated; he didn't really have time for this, but every time he closed his eyes, he could see the woman from his dreams so clearly, and wondered what would have happened if the dream hadn't been interrupted. Would he have shagged her under the shower spray? - - No doubt.

Mind made up, Ron firmly grasped himself, and began stroking steadily. His body responded instantly, causing him to harden further. His eyes closed lazily, causing his imagination to wander, filling in the blanks of his dream. Ron imagined the faceless woman falling to her knees and taking him into her mouth. God! That would feel fantastic. Then, the image blurred and was replaced with the sight of him shagging her against the wall. Ron moaned, and stroked himself faster. He still couldn't see her face, but somehow that didn't matter. He needed to find release quickly. His fist pumped his erection strongly; when he came, he cried out.

Breathing hard, he tried to catch his breath. That had been the best wank he'd had, and it was all due to his dream woman. He bet that if he ever found out what she looked like, he'd likely explode.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione called out from the hall.

Her voice was almost like dropping twenty buckets of ice-cold water on his head. What the hell was she doing in the hall? What had she heard? He prayed to every deity he knew, asking for a little bit of help."Uh, I'm fine Hermione." His voice seemed to resonate oddly. He hoped beyond everything that Hermione hadn't heard him wanking. Shite … shite … shite.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard something."

He shook his fists in the air, damning said deities, and made quick work of washing up. "I said I was fine!" he reiterated, as he stepped out of the shower. Too bad he hadn't been looking where he was stepping because his foot landed on a wet bit of tile, causing him to slip and curse loudly. His knee hit the basin; he saw stars from the pain.

"Ron, what was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That wasn't 'nothing'! - Let me in; Ronald Bilius", she said in an angry tone.

"No."

"You may be hurt."

"I am also … dripping wet and very naked at the moment. - Now unless you wish to see me in all my glory, I strongly suggest you drop the matter."

A pregnant pause hung in the air. "I'll meet you downstairs, then?"

"Good girl," he whispered, though felt oddly disappointed at her decision. - It would have been quite interesting to see what would have developed had Hermione opted to join him in the bathroom. - - Such a thing would never happen, though. - Hermione Jean was much too_ ' _prim and proper'_ _about male female interaction to engage in sex with him _and he cared too much about her to lose their friendship over an attempted quick tumble in the shower … especially with a boy; she'd repeatedly refuse to get romantically involved with.

Naturally … the new Head Girl of Hogwarts would totally ignore his nakedness - while lecturing him over the thousands of reasons surrounding the impracticality of the very idea … of he and she being together. - Mostly of these objections would center on his insufficient grades and peasant like table manners mixed vigorously with the disgusting reality that the bloke, naked in the shower wasn't; Harry James Potter, the boy she had been semi-chasing since she was a firstie.

Knowing deep down he wasn't _her type of bloke, was always a mood killer for him … but that was just a fact of life that he had to live with. - It never entered his calculations that his dream girl could be the prim and proper Miss Granger, because whoever the extra horny girl from the locker-room fantasy was … the one bird on earth that Ron knew with absolute certainly would never 'put out' for him … was Hermione. She barely acknowledged his existence on any level …but that sad fact (in itself) didn't mean he couldn't think about doing the Head-Girl it - so Ron decided to file that thought away for future reference.

Grinning, he dressed at breakneck speed, before rushing back into his and Harry's temporary bedroom to finish packing. He chanced a glance at the clock, which confirmed his suspicions; he only had five minutes to finish packing … Bollocks. - - He couldn't get it done in that time frame … not with his wand anyway … so looking around to make sure he was alone … (with his wand still on his bed, untouched) _Ron then raised his right hand – which began glowing light blue and in the blink of an eye; all his dresser drawers flung open.

Another flick of one finger and all of his clothes were airborne, flying into his trunk … neatly folded. Books and personal items quickly followed. At the same time his usually cluttered bedroom was scrubbed clean, beyond anything ever seen before – in fact; his mother would be shocked speechless when she saw his room, after coming back home.

Had Ron actually had the luxury of more time, he would have sat back and watched his magical handiwork. - Ever since the Department of mysteries battle and his encounter with the brain; his ability to use a ' _w_ _an_ _d controlled magic_ ' had abruptly ended. Put a real wand in his hand (any wand) and it just shattered.

It had been Professor Dumbledore who had helped him; by replacing his old shattered wand with an plain oaken stick, that had been magiced to look and feel like his old wand _and it had been the headmaster who had arranged for a few (retired) members of the_ _**Unspeakables**_ _to investigate his abilities and teach him how to control it. – Ron was then sworn to secrecy over this newly found ability. - No one knew, except for certain members of the order … including some; but not all of the teaching staff (not Snape of course, Ron had insisted on that) so only a limited number knew what he could do anymore … and his parents, the twins … Harry and Hermione weren't on the short list. Keeping this blue magic secret from his best friends - - (Dumbledore's idea) was made a-lot easier by the fact that his OWL scores had_ **not** _been good enough to qualify for NEWT level classes. –

Ron really didn't think that Albus had deliberately fudged his grades to break up the trio … for he had earned each and every one of his barely averaged marks. Harry and Hermione had for different reasons, (political and brilliance) had qualified to sit in the advanced classes … with Ron … meanwhile; having the *honor* to undergoing an additional year worth of training in … skilled trades. – Because they now sat in different classes, fate had separated the three friends for the first time since entering Hogwarts and as a result, these different lines of study had made the blue magic secret far easier to keep.

His two best friends apparently; didn't know or care all that much …about what Ron was doing in trades; Harry being overly obsessed with Draco (last year) meanwhile … Hermione nose was buried in a book (as usual) and without Ron bugging her for homework help … the number of times she had interacted directly with Ron had been dramatically reduced. As she always seemed to overlook him anyway, so his absence wasn't really noticed by her (at first). - The ' _chosen one'_ and his brainy sidekick ( _girlfriend wannabee_ ) had apparently_ ' _moved on_ ' _to the NEWT's level classes … without a single backward glance (that Ron noticed) at the one who had fallen behind.

Falling off his friends radar, turned out to be a good thing for Ron … (in a way), for it had allowed the secret training in blue magic to continue at Hogwarts (by a retired members of the Ministry's – Unspeakables department) that Ron had first undergone during sixth year concerning how to 'channel' his new magic through a ordinary stick (to keep-up appearances) this method however; as a negative by-produce, greatly limited his magical output and control to way below average.

Draco (naturally) had been overjoyed to learn of Ron's shortcomings magically (during 6th. year) and had rubbed Ron's face in his spell casting weakness at every opportunity. - Hermione said publicly that Ron's magical weakness didn't bother her, but he could see the flicker of annoyance in her eyes when in one of the few classes they still shared together (charms/transfiguration) when he exposed his subpar ability to perform even the simplest of 'practice' spells. Ron didn't know what annoyed her the most … the fact that her 'friend' and quasi-brother weren't as good at spell work as her precious Viktor … or being stuck in the company of such an obviously inferior wizard. - Ron suspected it was a little of both.

88**88 - _**meanwhile back in Ron's bedroom**_

As the last text books flew about the room, fighting for a choice positioning in his trunk … Ron witnessed a few narrow misses and almost collisions, but his head managed to make it out of the room …unscathed. - He sealed his trunk closed, and then went to retrieve his broomstick from under his bed.

Panic flowed through him when he realized it wasn't there. Frantically, he wondered where on earth it would be, considering it was always under his bed, just like Harry always kept his Firebolt under his own. - Granted, Ron's wasn't the best broomstick in the world, but it was his _ and he prized it above all of his other possessions. – So … before he did something rash, like literally tearing apart the entire room with blue magic, (he had actually done that … once) blowing-out a window (very messy). Ron tried to think about this logically.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOURSELF AND YOUR TRUNK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU … HEAD BOY OR NOT!"

"I'll be right down, Mum!"

Right-then ... He was sorely tempted to ' _blue_ _magic_ ' levitate everything off the floor, when something shiny under Harry's bed caught his attention. The floor was hard beneath his knees – and unusually spotless as neither he nor Harry were the neatest of blokes. His curiosity made him forget his mother's threat of leaving him here, as he tilted his head to get a better look under the bed now gently floating some eight inches above the floor.

Right there, (not two feet away) in front of him was a strange coin. - Ron instinctively picked it up. – But it wasn't actually a coin; it was a medallion of some kind, made of silver or something of the sort. He wasn't well versed in metals. On the front of it there seemed to be some kind of intricate pattern carved into the surface, like a whole bunch of ropes all knotted together. The back was smooth, but there was some sort of inscription he couldn't understand. The language seemed familiar, but Ron couldn't make out what it said.

The medallion also looked very, very old. How did it get under Harry's bed? - Ron wondered … it wasn't Harry's, since Harry didn't own many things … especially jewelry _ and the things he _did_ own were practical and newly bought. - He unconsciously flipped the medallion back and forth in his hand without noticing the golden glow that the coin produced while being handled. - - He didn't notice because his mind was franticly trying to remember the last place he saw his broom.

"RONALD! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"Coming!"

Shite … He quickly pocketed the medallion, and just as quickly forgetting about it, and resumed looking for his broom. From his kneeling position, he saw twigs peeking out from under Harry's quilt. - Reaching farther under the bed, Ron's hand grasped the object of his search. - A loud triumphant whoop echoed throughout the bedroom when his beloved broomstick emerged. - He didn't have time to figure-out what it was doing under Harry's bed, because his mother was screaming again.

"I'm coming!"

Ron ran out of the room without noticing that his blue-magic in packing his trunk had cleaned his bedroom so thoroughly, that his own mom wouldn't recognize it. The floor appeared scrubbed and waxed, the patch of rug washed, no dust bunnies to be seen anywhere. Somehow and unknowingly magic had folded-up Harry's cot, his blanket and sheets neatly in a pile - while doing the same for Ron's stripped bare mattress. - - Meanwhile; Ron flew down the stairs two at a time, his trunk floating behind him. He literally ran into the kitchen, out of breath. He sat down, and began loading his plate with bacon when his mother entered.

"Finally! - Right now. Everyone gather your things. We're off."

"But Mum! - I haven't eaten yet!"

"Well, that will teach you to sleep in, Ronald Weasley. - Now, come along."

Grumbling, Ron left the plate of food behind, while managing to grab a handful of bacon and a few slices of toast, which he wrapped in a cloth napkin – his breakfast in hand he then walked out the door, as he heard Hermione whisper in his ear smugly, "I told you so."

Great … If things stayed like this, it was going to be a very long year. 

88**88

To be continued.

88**88


	2. Chapter 2

**Anam Cara**

 **A rewrite attempted by Billybob-csagun36**

 **Chapter Two – Reflections upon current events**

 **Rated MA – meaning mature audiences - and - AU – alternate universe**  
mostly HJG POV

Authors friendly Warning: Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over.

OK?

 **8**

 **88**88**

The library was unusually quiet and Hermione hadn't expected it to be otherwise; not many students decide to try to get ahead in their studies after the fourth full-day of class, but she had always been the exception to the rule. - Even though she had not expected a stellar turn out when she posted her availability hours for student consultation on the bulletin board, she _had_ hoped that some of the younger students would have sought her out for some academic advice. As it was, no one had shown up yet.

She considered the students' lack of concern regarding their studies as completely mad. How on earth would they find a career if they didn't apply themselves? - She prided herself in helping all the younger students she could, but honestly, she was beginning to despair. - If she couldn't even get Harry to take his NEWT's level studies seriously _and that after six years of trying, she didn't feel like she had a hope in the world, to inspire other students. –

Ronald's trades training (beginning during the previous year) hadn't come as a major surprise to her … as he had never taken his future seriously. – Hermione considered what happened to the red haired 'prat'… divine justice _and an object lesson to all slackers. What he was going to actually do 'career wise' remained a mystery at this point; as Ron had been unusually tight lipped about the subject.

Hermione suspected that Ron's relative silence when he had found out that his marks weren't good enough to move on to the NEWT's level … was due to a combination of deep embarrassment over the sad realization (finally sinking home) of the end of his Auror ambitions and that unpleasant truth of not being her intellectual equal _ combined; this all boiled down to the harsh reality of being reduced to spending his remaining days in a mundane career … as a common shop keeper.

As trades training was usually only a one year course of study, (done during sixth year) Hermione had been surprised beyond description when Ron was invited back for a seventh term. Normally someone assigned to trades would begin their on-site apprenticeship during what would have been the students sixth year summer holiday. – But in Ron's case there was some unexpected problem with housing, which had prevented the tradition start of Ron's apprenticeship. He had spent twelve hours every day (last summer) working in a shop in London - before flooing back each evening to the Burrow.

The Headmistress in making her Head-boy post offer … had solved the apprentice problem by requesting from the Ministry a repeating portkey that took Ronald to London at six am every day and returned him to Hogwarts at 2 in the afternoon. – As to why the * _ **Board of Governors**_ * had made this extra special arrangement for a mere tradesman in training, was anyone's guess.

Hermione then made a mental note to herself, to take the time (at some point during their last year at Hogwarts) to try to convince Ronald that his appeal as a wizard … had little to do with what he would do for a living. He had been a good friend to her and being a journeyman in a skilled trade wasn't as bad as being an unskilled … common laborer, like Stan on the_ _**Knight Bus.**_

But, that was for later; as Head Girl, it was her duty (right now) to make herself available to those few students, who genuinely wanted a better career… better anyway - than say …a ' _dishwasher_ ' in a pub. - This was the reason why, she sat alone in the library, surrounded by seven years worth of school notes and textbooks, congratulating herself on her self-discipline and hard work. - Unlike some other people who had mucked up his life … through laziness.

Once again her thoughts turned to the unexpected Head-boy … for it made no logical sense to make special arrangements to give a lazy clod the position of Head-Boy … instead of say; Harry (Potter being the far more reasonable choice in Hermione's option) with all the Weasley's … including Ron, sharing in her utter disbelief; to the point of- _'flooing'_ -the Headmistress to inquire if a mistake had been made and the letter incorrectly addressed. For this was clearly the second time in Ron's life that he had been appointed to the wrong position.

Ron's marks in class were never stellar enough, and with his mouth full of food … he wasn't often intelligible_ facts that the acting headmistress conceded without argument. - Minerva (after arriving at the Burrow) then went on to point out rather harshly that: "intellectual genius wasn't a requirement for the Head's position, for extra smart people were rarely … people orientated. - As one of the heads had already picked; a person who had a reputation for being an extremely antisocial … ' _know it all_ '," Minerva pointed out while staring straight at Hermione.

"So to balance the_ 'serious negatives' _of the person already picked (Minerva continued) … "what the Board required was a person who was on good terms with just about everyone – even some of the Death-Eater wannabe's in Slytherin." - - Hermione had to concede this point; because it was true. There was simply no denying that Ronald; did have 'a way' with people that she clearly lacked. In fact she had been put into therapy at a very young age precisely because of her anti-social tendencies.

In the face of these unpleasant realities and the fact that Harry had bluntly refused to take the position … (He didn't want to talk about his reasons either) it wasn't hard to conclude why Ron had been appointed Head boy; due to his moderating influence on my unstoppable criticism of everyone else in the entire school. –

In fact Hermione had already acknowledged (privately and never out loud) that she had several character flaws … _but then-again, who didn't_ ;" she said to herself. – "However; her biggest shortcoming, wouldn't interfere (too much) with her long-term career goals; although it would most likely, keep her all but friendless for her entire life. She also knew that most of her peers called her the- ' _know it all B_ _itc_ _h_ ' -behind her back _and this well-earned title meant that, she actually needed a diplomat in her life; to keep her on speaking terms with the massively ignorant and emotionally childish …student body.

One of her biggest mistakes since coming to Hogwarts and (again) never publicly acknowledge … was in not realizing until she had been separated from him (during sixth year), the vital role that Ron had played as her personal envoy since the troll incident … actually _and not only with her peers; but with Harry as well. - She knew all too well that she had stepped on the toes of the *chosen-one*, more times than she could count_ and without her peace-maker mending fences, she would have entered her seventh year universally hated, friendless and alone. For five years she had overlooked him due to her near total fixation on- 'the boy who lived'.

In a big-way, Hermione was also grateful for Cho, - - for until the Ravenclaw came along, Hermione had no clue that she wasn't – 'at all' - Harry's type of potential girlfriend. - Cho was smart, top of her class, so Hermione's intelligence clearly wasn't the issue. – Anatomical differences aside, Cho was attractive, outgoing and a person that loved Quidditch … which naturally made her 'irresistible' to Harry. Finally everyone seemed to like her - and regretfully_ peer popularity was_ **not** _one of the negative traits that Hermione suffered from. – It was only Cho's grief over losing Cedric that ended any chance of a more permanent relationship with Harry.

There were only two students in all of Hogwarts that Hermione could call close friends and only one that she knew without doubt, was in love with her. – Since fourth year, she had deliberately avoided this unpleasant truth. - So it didn't bother her (at first) when her long-term and unrequited suitor was suddenly separated from the trio to undergo training as a tradesman. – In fact Ronald was fortunate in getting any schooling beyond fifth year.

Those that had failed their O.W.L's exams completely (like Vincent Crabbe) had not returned to Hogwarts, instead like their Muggle counterparts …they had been forced into the workforce as unskilled labor. Greg Goyle had gone into trades like Ron did during their sixth year so he should have been gone too. However Greg's new master (lord I hate that term) taught trades at Hogwarts so his apprenticeship actually began at school. There were two others in similar situations but I don't remember (off hand) who they were. That brought the total to four –non students living one extra year at Hogwarts.

With a burning ambition of transforming the Wizarding world and dragging it into more modern times on certain issues… I did not wish that fate (meaning trades) on a_ friend …that wanted to do something important with their lives. I was however; privately overjoyed at the prospect of Ron condemned into trades , for I felt it gave me, a clear shot at Harry without Ron being constantly underfoot. –

Regretfully; I hadn't calculated on the seductive power of Ron's little sister, nor did I figure that it ' _wouldn't take long_ ' after Ginny's 'growth spurt' to hit Harry square in the face, as it did over the course of the last school term (Harry's sixth) … when I saw with my own eyes; Harry and Ginny snog in the common room; at that moment … all of Hermione's hopes of hooking up with Harry (romantically) at Hogwarts, seemed to crash and burn.

Because Ron wasn't underfoot – keeping the trio together … Harry became fixated on Draco getting the dark-mark (during most of last term) and my strong disagreement on this point led to him openly shunning my company, a situation made ten times worse when *He* acquired a (totally unexpected) girlfriend at mid-term. - With Ginny now constantly at his elbow; Hermione began to experience what Ron had been feeling perhaps for years… she felt like a *third wheel*, constantly interrupting_ and possibly resented for being in the way of Harry finding true love. - Exactly the same feeling of resentment, which I had felt concerning Ron getting in the way of Harry becoming my boyfriend.

Sixth year had been an real ' _eye opener_ ' for Hermione in any number of ways, the semi-break-up of the trio had finally driven home the fact that Harry not only didn't fancy me in any romantic way, but he also made it undeniably clear that he had only tolerated me in his inner circle, because of Ron's obvious love for me. Otherwise; he would have told the annoying know-it-all (me) to take a hike … long ago.

Because Ron's trades 'stuff' was so different from NEWT's classes; there was a-lot fewer times during the day that Ron got to spend time with his old friends. – When Harry hooked up with Ginny during the ' _latter-half'_ of sixth year; Hermione was suddenly forced to confront for the first time, the real level of her actual unpopularity among her peers – as a result; she found herself working harder than ever; to find time in their different schedules, for the trio to be together.

Sixth year Ron didn't have to be convinced to hang-out with Harry, his loyalty to his best mate was unshakable …but due to being slapped down by his failure academically … apprentice Ron no longer felt all that comfortable, hanging around the two people now openly referred to as the ' _Chosen One_ ' and his unofficial girlfriend the ' _smartest witch of her age_ '. - Ron was an open book most of the time and therefore the easiest person I knew to read; his normal self-worth insecurities had suddenly intensified to the point where he didn't want to be the dimwitted (and magically subpar) wizard … who was barely allowed to be in entourage of two far more powerfully intellectual people… for pity reasons.

The downside for me was feeling increasingly isolated as the school year progressed and not wanting to end-up disliked and alone (especially after Harry and Ginny hooked-up) - I found my-self suddenly desperate for Ron's company – for I frankly … had no other real friends. - As if seeing him for the first time, I found my-self attracted to this warm and outgoing young man, who seemed on friendly terms with just about everyone … even Slytherin's.

With my sixth year open attempt to chat-up Harry ending abruptly after the famous Potter/Weasley kiss in the common room. I had to endure with as much good grace as possible the girls of Gryffindor finding it hilarious that Harry had been stolen from right under my nose (by Ginny). - I was naturally humiliated by this failure, but had no one to turn to for girl advise as my only female semi-friend was more often than not … off in a broom-cupboard (somewhere) snogging Harry.

With no other option, I now found myself spending many a Saturday afternoon and evening, seeking out Ron's company _and just talking. - It was these conversations that made it the most natural thing in the world for me to seek comfort in Ron's arms; when Dumbledore was murdered at the end of sixth year_ and being in his arms did help me feel less helpless.

Taking comfort in Ron's company, gave him the courage to ask me out on a real date after the funeral and I was so unsettled by the Loss of the headmaster and feeling vulnerable; I made the colossal mistake (during a temporary moment of weakness) of confessing my longstanding feelings for Harry (unrequited desires as it turned out) … who had, for really stupid reasons (or noble intentions… perhaps?) broken up with Ginny to keep her safe.

So as it turned out - it was two of the three members of the trio, which made a really bad tactical move (concerning our future happiness) at Dumbledore's funeral, - - A mistake … which would end-up having us both semi-exiled from the Burrow … for all but the last fortnight before school resumed. - The only reason (at all) that either of us got an invitation to Bills wedding in late August was that Harry was still considered Ron's (best-mate) friend_ and I was Harry's … plus one.

When I arrived at number 4 Privet lane, I found a deeply depressed Harry … all due to a certain female Weasley - not being on speaking terms with him. – Harry breaking it off with Ginny hadn't put the ginger in the mood to be friendly towards him. – All summer holiday; Harry's letters to the Burrow had been returned unopened. - I understood how Harry felt as my written explanation for what I said, that I had sent to Ron had also been repeatedly rebuffed - so going to the Burrow in the timeframe of Bill's wedding, became truly awkward.

The Head-Boy letter had arrived the same hour that Harry and I came to the Burrow, a mere twenty-four hours before the actual nuptials and it was the reaction to the head boy posting news that had turned the Weasley family home into a war zone. – Harry and I stood at the door looking in and saw Ron's obvious anger at his family's negative reaction to the very idea. - The Weasley's automatic disbelief that Ron had been named Head Boy should have been expected, as they hadn't believed that Ron's had been named Prefect either. I stood there shocked beyond words as Ron the hurt clear on his face, loudly declared his agreement with his families' consensus over his lack of worthiness for the high and mighty position of Head-boy.

Over his father's strong objection; Ron had promptly taken pen and parchment and sent an Owl-post reply to Hogwarts right away, rejecting outright the post he had been offer - 'in favor' of the far more suitable *Chosen-One*. - - Pointing out correctly and loudly … (it was a Howler after all) the obvious fact, that with the end of sixth-year (his trades year) his excuse to be at Hogwarts had ended. – He (Ron) couldn't go back - while Harry should be; by right, the Head Boy – Acting as if this conclusion was pre-ordained. The only real objection came from the doorway (next to me) from a boy who didn't want the post of Head Boy either (as I have already mentioned).

Ron was so disgusted with his entire family; he had announced his intention to move out before the wedding. - As a result … the parental Weasley's had been forced to use the famous - ' _Don't humiliate the Clan_ card' - on him thus preventing Ron from leavening the Burrow_ as one Weasley son was already boycotting Bill's Wedding in favor of his career … besides; Ron's claim to be moving in with a 'unnamed' Huffelpuff friend's flat, until he could afford his own place to live in (near Diagon Alley) – was utterly unbelievable because the rent on even a extra-tiny studio flat in central London was outrageous (I checked).

This was how matters stood – when Harry discovered (by accident) that the Hufflepuff friend was in actuality … Arabella Figg's (damaged) tent that we had all used for the World Cup Quidditch event two years before. – After a-lot of groveling and chasing after Ginny begging forgiveness for being an idiot all around the Burrow (much to the amusement of her family) Harry had by accident … stumbled across_ ' **it** ' (a very familiar looking tent, all set up) on a remote patch of woods about half a league from the Borrow proper. Ginny had unknowingly led Harry there to:*talk* things out … in private.

In the middle of a clump of trees Harry had discovered just the open doorway flaps into an old musky … magical tent that still smelled of cats, a tent that was far bigger in the interior than it was on the outside. The interior had clearly been carefully repaired and magically upgraded by someone with the required skills … patching several holes in the roof and three in the walls, while replacing the worn carpeting, the heat/cooking stove as well as installing magically very advanced plumbing, Ron himself was not suspected of doing the deed as Harry knew from sixth year that Ron's sub-par magic was simply not up to the task.

A gob smacked Ginny and Harry side by side peeked inside from the tent door (just the door for the rest of the tent was invisible) and saw that this (hidden) getaway tent was stocked full of supplies for a at least a fortnight worth of camping_ and had the outer canvas door flaps been close at the time they had found the entrance, they never would have known the thing was there at all. The outer canvas was obviously covered with a potion (created possibly by the twins) that blended the outside facing canvas with every environment imaginable (around it) rendering the entire tent all but invisible. The only reason Ginny had discovered the tent while being followed everywhere by Harry was that the doorway flaps were pulled all the way open and tied back, with the sound of Ron sitting on the floor humming a merry tune, floating out the doors.

Ginny exchanged a look with Harry as they looked at Ron with his back turned to the doorway struggling with the assembling instructions for a wooden recliner from a place called_ **IKEA** (it said so on the cardboard box) –

"So this is what Ron's been doing this summer" Ginny said in a whisper (half to herself) which earned her a dirty look from Harry. While on one hand Harry was angry at Ron for not spending all that much time with him at the beginning of sixth year - - - on the other hand Harry had been delighted beyond words that Ron hadn't been around during the time he had been alone in a half-dozen Broom cupboards with his sister. - Not telling anyone about this tent or his plans to camp out in one of the parks of London instead at the Burrow - until he had enough 'Dosh' to rent a flat near the shop where he was apprenticed at… it was that lie that now made Harry furious.

During the next hour or so there was a heart to heart chat between Ron and Harry as the three of them tried – failed and finally succeed in assembling four pieces of_ **IKEA** _furniture. Ron offered to put the kettle on (refused) while Ginny inspected each and every supplies full cupboard and noticed that all the *Cannons crap*- memorabilia - that Ron had collected over the years had been transferred from his top of the house bedroom into this lousy tent. - Clearly her brother was closer to moving out than anyone realized, Ginny concluded.

88**88

Having accepted the Families demand that he stay for Bill's wedding - the last twenty-four before the actual event, with the head boy controversy piled onto everything else; had everyone walking around on egg shells and no one daring to speak to a the dutifully silent Ron, who after the Headmistress visit had become completely unapproachable. When Harry had gone up to Ron's old room at the top of the Burrow within hours of his arrival, he had found no trace that his best mate had ever lived there, Harry began to quickly wondered … what the hell was going on.

Luckily; Harry and Ginny (after stumbling across the tent) had convinced Ron to move back into the house (with several changes of clothing) until at least the entire family move to Grimmauld place two days before the start of the school year, to make getting to the rail road station easier ... with the First of September at this point being a mere fortnight away.

In return Harry and Ginny had promised in return to say nothing about the tent to anyone together; they broke down the still fully supplied tent and returned to the Burrow with me none the wiser. - Ron continued to avoid my company like I had the plague (or something) for the last twenty-four hours before the wedding – leaving any room the moment I entered, especially if Harry was there.

When I asked Mrs. Weasley why Ron was giving me the cold shoulder her reply_ "They'll be no * **poaching** * done under my roof", made no sense to me. Thus the atmosphere at the Burrow became extremely awkward. This horrible situation didn't change all that much after the Headmistress visit on the mourning of the actual nuptials.

I had been assigned space in one of three *rented* magical tents as a guest (Ginny was still mad at me –blaming me for her break-up with Harry) so I stayed in a tent that were naturally bigger within than without … although much newer and vastly larger on the inside than the one I remembered that the Weasley's used at the Quidditch world cup. These massive wall tents were divided into tiny rooms (each with a folding cot) by hanging canvas. Each rented tent was set up next to the burrows *shed*_ and this temporary campsite was intended for any party guest too sloshed to apparated home after the reception.

This camping area was expanded upon as more and more of the Weasley Clan and the extended Delacour family (from other parts of two countries) set up their own magical tents for the wedding celebrations that were planned to go on until at least - one in the morning … I say all of this because I knew nothing about (growl) the more Weasley friendly tent that Harry and Ginny had stumbled across in the marsh. – I'm sure that I would have been much more comfortable with some much needed privacy (did you know that drunken people snore … really loud?) also I would have felt much safer while surrounded by Ron's *stuff*.

During these frantic (last minute) wedding preparations … Harry and Ron reconnected (as friends) and the two of them even began to speak to me on semi-friendly terms (once or twice) as more and more guests arrived. That neither of my boys had wanted to be my Head-Boy, was more than a tad disappointing (for me)… that Ron had reluctantly taken the post just hours before Bills wedding …with so much reluctance had also spoke volumes … to me.

Naturally – I was beyond curious about what had caused this dramatic change in Ron's mindset, why he had resigned himself to being Head-Boy. I'm not the type that apologizes, because I don't make all that many mistakes. However; telling Ron that I was in love with Harry (at the time) was the raw truth, plain and simple… but it was also a miscalculation. That Harry didn't fancy me at all didn't seem to matter to Ron, for to him I had made my choice – match over. His behavior after that had all the traditional qualities of the classic English good loser. His stubbornness on this good manners issue was all on Ron … not me.

However; I did eventually discover the main reason that Ron took-on the Head-boy job. The details ended-up being carefully explained to me (in private, during the wedding reception) by the very drunk twins – just to point out to me … yet another example of Ron doing something stupid for my sake. Thanks to two pairs of trademarked extendable ears, the twins had overheard acting Headmistress Minerva telling Ron bluntly what his refusal would have meant for me … personally. He was told that it was a package deal – all or none, if Ron refused then the Headmistress would have to repick both positions … girl and boy.

So without talking it over with me first (like he use to do … growl) Ron had reluctantly taken the position and after that a very a satisfied Minerva had departed … having gotten what she wanted and leaving Ron to make the best of a bad situation.

88**88

8

8

8

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Originally written by: Redblaze and Shellyk**

 **Last time updated 12/10/2006**

 **Old version total Word count; 38,576**

 **8**

 ****Rewrite began by Billybob-csagun36 on 02/01/2017**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

 **Billybob word count 94,623 - - (I've updated it a-bit)**

It was originally penned by: Redblaze and Shellyk (to whom I owe all praise and glory) who as far as I can tell; both have moved on to other things beyond HP fan-fiction. Getting permission for a rewrite - from people who are long gone - obviously isn't going to happen.

 **Traditional Disclaimer:** I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

I am admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check will do. I consider myself an unskilled…story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

** In a reply to a review – Yes I know that my written English prose … sucks. (see the above) first to third person switching is horrible – well Duh. I warned you that I'm just a bad story teller.

Harry/Hermione unrequited love affair is not cannon. - Yes … I agree, but can I remind you how much the movies are different from the books?

Pull up a chair, hold thy nose, lift the hem of the filthy garment, and enjoy the ride.

OK?

88**88

Chapter 3 - entitled: being a good loser

Musings - mostly is from Hermione's POV - - while still seated at her special spot within the_ **evil lair** (library)

88**88

In my humble option, being forced into the job, gave Ron all the excuse he needed to put his own stamp on the Head Boy duties - - and by the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade station everyone on the train knew it. Instead of the highly resentful 'empty suit' that I half-expected ... not doing his duty and letting me do all the work. - Ronald argued against the disciplining of 'certain' rule breakers on the train, for certain rules violations involving open displays of romantic attraction (rule 321) on board the express or in the halls in between classes.

More often than not, I yielded to his extra strong suggestions on these romantic rule infractions, mainly because on this point he had drawn a line in the sand and refused to budge. The truth was I was stunned at Ron's stubbornness on this issue. - I was so use to being able to brow-beat Harry into doing whatever I wanted after considerable nagging, getting Ron's reluctant acceptance as a by-product. - - But once Ron pinned on the head-boy badge, he began to fight me tooth and nail on certain issues - I think that telling him, about my strong feelings for Harry, had set him free from any desire to please me on most HEAD issues.

I fully expected to dominate the Head position … no matter who was named as Head-Boy. Ten minutes on the train trip and my hope to dominate … vanished. - The two Heads 'had' to agree on any detention the Heads set … and Ron made it abundantly-clear , that he would flat out cancel any detentions I wanted to impose … on this one particular issue. He would match any deduction of points I made concerning 'open displays' of teenage affection … with plus points of his own.

Oddly enough: when it came to House on House violence (fighting) Ron took a far harder line than I intended to. - He had zero tolerance for attacks of one house on another, while going out of his way to protect young love. - He was more interested in what caused the first hex, than who cast the spell.

Cause and effect was his mantra - and this meant, that he treated any 'provocation' far more harshly than the reaction to it. - In just three days since the start of school, Ron anti-violence agenda had reduced the hallway attacks considerably. In light of the results … I found myself conceding to the positive side benefit of his stance on train passageway hex battles, and his- _**even handedness**_ \- on inner house rivalry; because it resulted in usually strong cooperation of all the Prefects … even the Slytherin's.

Because he had taken the Head-Boy position to fulfill a longstanding dream of mine, after years of being in his company, I had gradually transformed from being a strict rule enforcer as a firstie … to viewing the rules as being too inflexible to be much of any practical use. Ron had told me straight-up that public displays of affection, romantic off-limit rendezvous, and stopping house on house violence was his, in exchange for supporting his agenda on those issues, he'd support anything I wanted to do on any other issue.

Telling Ron that I fancied Harry had brought out a side of him that I hadn't seen before. - He was still overly polite and gracious, but my control_ or rather strong influence on him …was gone. He stopped seeking me out after class, and with Harry and Ginny reconnected at the hip … I spent my first four evenings after school started … alone. –

Ron had been such a constant in my life, always at my elbow, keeping me company and making me feel of value … genuinely wanted. - I had made a huge error in more or less telling him (at the funeral) that he had no chance with me, and I shouldn't have been surprised that he had responded accordingly. Ron was a grown wizard, after all and was behaving as a dumped proper gentleman should. - We lived in a small community, we were bound to run into each other and as a result, Ron continued to be extra civil and polite with me, meaning … we no longer argued about anything. Whenever a discussion got heated, Ron would abruptly shut his gob, bow politely and leave the room.

In-fact; it was one of life's great oddities that it was only during the last fortnight of the summer holiday, after Bill's wedding; when he was doing his best to put a respectful distance between us, that Ronald Bilius Weasley came to the forefront of my every waking moment.

My cheeks began to burn just at that thought. - As my ambitions for Harry had faded in the light of the undeniable evidence I had my-self witnessed; while watching Ginny and Harry in action during sixth year - walking hand in hand in the hallways and catching them in various broom closets. - I shouldn't have been surprised at how quickly they renewed their relationship after the ' _bikini incident_ ' that took place at the- **Burrow** -pond after the wedding. - - That tiny bit of swimwear had been the turning point … the point where I (Hermione) had finally accepted that Harry was beyond my reach romantically.

Ginny and Harry seemed to complete each other, devouring each others with their eyes and after catching them in the act … ' _more than once'_ , last year …after hours. – Enraged by jealousy beyond description; I had wanted to punish them, while Ron always let them go with only a verbal warning (drat that boy). - Their break-up at the funeral had given me one last desperate glimmer of hope that I still had a chance to get Harry, but it was a fool's hope, really. - Four days back at school, and I was more convinced than ever that Ginny had won the battle for Harry's heart.

However …Ginny was not the only Weasley that had undergone an anatomical growth spurt during the summer separation. – My Ginger prat had also become a full grown man and I had only realized that 'yummy fact' - just five mornings ago. - While I had always realized that he had- _**all**_ -grown up emotionally from their days as- _**Firsties**_ … I just hadn't quite realized to what extent … that Ron had grown into a MAN.

Had it only been a few days ago, when I had yanked the covers right off him, in a futile attempt to wake him? – I will never forget that day … as an eye-opener; for until that fateful moment I hadn't a clue concerning what oversized hand-me-down clothing and Hogwarts robes had so well hidden.

Hermione subdued interest in her red-haired friend had developed rapidly over the course of a little more than the fortnight since Bill's wedding … (actually) fueled in large part by what she had seen; after yanking-off those bed-covers. – But now that I think on it … my change of attitude toward Ron dated back to the latter half of sixth year. With Harry taking up so strongly with Ginny and having encountered long bouts of loneliness for the first time since entering Hogwarts - with no other friends to turn to … I instinctively began to seek out Ron's company …(I know I beating a dead horse here …but humor me) with the long talks we engaged in over the course of the later part of sixth year – being surprisingly enlightening as I discovered to my great surprise that Ron's interests had expanded to include subjects beyond eating food like a starving man and Quidditch.

I always found it odd that no one else at Hogwarts could ever make me laugh or smile like Ron could, but his sharp wit and unexpectedly infectious sense of humor, had the rare skill to forcing me out of my semi-permanent state of seriousness. - He was as I had only recently discovered; a great listener, whenever I had a problem of a personal nature, Ron would hear me out without interruption and his suggestions … (after I vented) were usually positive and actionable. - It was this unexpected talent at being helpful, that had made him the most sought after Prefect within Gryffindor.

Ron … primitive and ill mannered as he was, had grown into a really nice young man. - But his kindhearted nature paled in comparison to the kind of expected thrill that coursed through my body … just at the sight of him in a pair of *worn-thin* boxers on the morning of our final return to Hogwarts. The second that bed cover floated off his body; Hermione cursed herself for having done it. Ron's body, was so long that it hardly fit on the bed, and his shoulders so broad, they almost hung over the sides. She had never realized just how fit and toned he was. His legs were muscled, and his stomach flat. - His abdomen rippled, and his chest was … divine.

But what really sent me over the edge was seeing the sprinkle of hair on his chest. _**Oh**_ \- _**sweet baby Maeve**_. - - It wasn't too much, but just enough copper hair to catch the light and make one take notice. What was most maddening was the way it travelled down, past his navel, towards and then under the waistband of his ill-fitting boxer shorts, where it became (I assume) a thicker patch. When I had seen that tiny trail of hair, I had wanted to spontaneously combust on the spot. - - Thankfully, Ron broke me out of a semi-comatose state of arousal with a smart-ass remark.

My reputation as a prig had been saved, but just barely. - A precious few hours later, my self-control had been tested yet again; when Ron announced he was naked behind that bathroom door. - - After years of total focus on books and my studies, a unbroken disinterest in serious romance for five plus years, was abruptly brought crashing down … twice in a single day …by feelings of raw lust. This abrupt change in me was all the more glaring as my school-girl crush on Viktor hadn't ever turn sexual_ and my stalker-like obsession on Harry had gone …nowhere this intense. –

You have no idea what a shock to the system September 1st was. - For the very first time in my life I was having purely sexual thoughts (something I would never admit it aloud to anyone) but worse yet had been the nearly unstoppable desire I had felt of being so fiercely tempted to break down that door and march into that bathroom and devour a very naked Ron.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere … sexual thoughts, where had such behavior coming from?

Alas, for me … having sex wasn't an option. - Right from the off, it didn't fit in with my long-term career goals. Secondly; a committed feminist like my-self doesn't_ NEED _a man for anything. In fact I deeply resent the way that *MEN* are running everything in the entire world – both Wizarding and Muggle. Third; Head Girls just didn't march into bathrooms filled with naked men. - And lastly, I just didn't have enough of that Gryffindor courage to do it. - - So, I had opted to wait for him downstairs (coward). - Unfortunately, I had an amazing imagination and my thoughts kept playing out different scenarios involving me and Ron, while in a hot steamy shower.

Again, my cheeks burned. - Head Girls should_ _**not**_ _be thinking such things. - Worst yet … just a year and a-half ago, I wouldn't have given Ron a second thought. - Harry had been my focus, the center of my world - but thanks to Cho, and then Ginny; my eyes had been opened and my unrequited love for Harry … murdered. - Harry had overlooked me as a possible candidate for romance in the same way I had … for five plus years with Ron – oh well … if Harry wasted-away his opportunities to be with me … it was his loss.

Was my behavior now an act of desperation? - - Were my hormones belatedly kicking in … all at once due to an irrational fear of going through life alone? - Was I settling for second best? - That I didn't know the answer; instantly - - worried me … a-lot.

Anyway …my books beckoned me; it was much safer to think about parchment and books than it was thinking about the yummy Ron Weasley in a steaming hot… Quidditch shower room. - Clearing my throat, I resumed my reading, and soon, I was completely engrossed. - - That was, until I was startled by someone who threw himself on the chair beside me, knocking some of my books aside.

Ron never had any respect for my school things.

88**88

88**88

8

8

The smut continues … maybe

Oh shoot – I forgot; the chapter title for number 01 was_ " **Under Harry's bed** "

8

8

8


	4. Chapter 4

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 4 – the trap is sprung

Mixed POV, but we'll start with Hermione

88**88

Hermione spied on him from the corner of her eye, but didn't dare acknowledge his presence. After what she had been thinking a few minutes ago, combined with the fact that Ron was sitting very close – too close in fact – so close she could actually smell his natural musk – and that scent had set off alarm bells in the area of increased heart rate and pulse to the point that she didn't feel she could speak without embarrassing herself.

8

Five years of chasing Harry and the mere thought of him had never caused my arousal to stir like Ron could do so easily now. - - That only Ron could whip-up a girl … who had never before had any sexual thoughts, even when dating Viktor - - well … that unpleasant realization was another thing that worried me to no end.

I had been (more or less) asexual in outlook, before last summer, when I had appariated into the Burrow for Bill's wedding. – But considering my over-all life plan, my lack of interest in romantic entanglements made sense. Since then, however - something 'primeval' had awoken inside of me, something erotic … something … sexual. At one time, sitting close to Ron was a primary source of just comfort for me. - Now; sitting just a few inches away from him … his proximity alone, was causing my nipples to harden and a storm of butterflies to appear in my stomach.

Ron had turned his chair backwards, so that he straddled it, and rested his head on his arms, which were crossed on the back of the chair. He just kept staring at me silently.

The silence was becoming unbearable for me, and I felt this incredible need to fill it. "No," I said finally in a harsh whisper, though Ron hadn't even said anything to me yet.

"You don't even know why I'm here."

I glared at him. "It's obvious … you want to copy some homework."

"Oi … now that's, a funny thought!" - His indignant cry echoed in the library, earning him a stern look from Madam Prince. - He lowered his voice just above a whisper. "I don't sit classes anymore, oh high and mighty Head-Girl …meaning I don't need to seek-out your help for school subjects … that we no longer share."

"You can't blame me for assuming that's why you're here. - This is the library; you never venture into this- **_evil lair_** -unless you want some help with something … like potions", she said.

"May I remind you, I had to drop potions after the OWL's exams due to below average marks, that failure ended my Auror ambitions for good … and pushed me into becoming a tradesman? Only you and Harry are taking NEWT's classes this term. So on my honor … I swear …I'm not here about homework."

Now in a sour mood; Hermione put down her book and faced Ron, clearly skeptical. "All right then. - Forgive me for forgetting about your abysmal marks - - so enlighten me. Why _are_ you here?"

A small gold medallion slid from Ron's hand, swinging from a small golden chain. He brought it closer so she could better see it. - The medallion swung back and forth, and Hermione's breath caught suddenly when she realized what it was.

My eyes widened in shock. Could it be that Ron was about to try (again) to win her affections by admitting again to feelings (out loud) … feelings of love that everyone one in the entire school knew about, but had not been verbalized since I had turned him down so brutally at the funeral? - Could this be the beginnings of a second shot at romance with my red-head in boxers? - - Was all the recent dreams and hot shower fantasies of the last fortnight … finally be coming true? - Was he really going to give me this medallion, this Celtic symbol of love?

"I need you to find out what this is for me," he declared in a casual manner.

My heart crashed. Of course, he wasn't going to give me the medallion. - How silly of me to think so. - All he wanted was information. - My throat constricted; as I fought fiercely to hide my huge disappointment. - - I refused to cry… I would _not_ cry.

"Can you help me figure out what it is?" He repeated.

I barely gave the object another glance – For I knew if I did, I'd never be able to control my tears- so I responded blandly, "It's a Celtic Love Knot."

Ron held the object higher, to his eye level. "How could you tell that from just looking at it for three seconds?" His astonishment was clear.

"Honestly, Ron. They're all over the place. I'm surprised you've never seen one." Was he just being dense to torture me?

"Are you sure they're all over? - I mean this one looks really-really old. - It's made of metal not plastic, like the ones you see in the shops. - - Finally; it's decorated on both sides, unlike the ones you can buy and it's inscribed in some weird language on the back. - - Look again, please … just take another look … it's important."

Ron looked so earnest that I felt my resolve weakening. If he was doing this to give it to another girl, Hermione silently swore to her-self … _I will hex his balls off until kingdom come_.

"Oh, all right."

He gently placed the medallion in my palm and smiled extra warmly at me - "Thank-you, Hermione Jean."

I huffed as if annoyed, trying to show him that this interruption was bothersome and cutting into my studies, though his excitement was somewhat contagious … Damn him. - Turning the medallion over in my hand, I suddenly realized that Ron was correct - it wasn't just a regular Celtic Love Knot, like those sold in shops - it seemed fairly old. It was surprisingly warm to the touch, and light in weight. - - I tried reading the inscription on the back, but couldn't translate it straight off.

"Where did you find this?" I asked, my curiosity wining out.

"That's why this is so urgent … I found it the morning of the Hogwarts express, under Harry's_ **bed**."

"What? … Why didn't you show this to me earlier – on the train?"

"I was running late at the Burrow … as you well know! I stuffed it in my pocket and just remembered it was there."

"Ron! - You should have showed this to me – right from the off. What if it's some sort of dark magic? - What if, someone was trying to hex Harry with it?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? - We don't know what it is yet, so can you just please spare me the usual lecture?"

"Fine!" - - I snorted in my usual irritated tone. If he didn't take Harry's safety seriously, at least I did. I'd find out what this was, if only for Harry's sake. Hermione then inspected the medallion closer. "It looks like the inscription is written in an ancient Celtic sub-tongue," I announced. "My Celtic is a little rusty."

Ron's mouth dropped open - - " **R** **us** **ty**?"

"I decided to teach myself a while back, but honestly, most libraries aren't equipped like Hogwarts', so I've not really kept up."

"You taught yourself?" Ron was incredulous.

"Yes. You know, for fun."

"For – FUN,?" a moment later Madam Prince shushed Ron sharply, for his loud outburst.

Exasperated, I sighed. "Yes, for fun. I'll be right back; I need a book from the languages section to help me with the translation."

The huge book I needed was on the top shelf, of course, and weighed about fifty pounds. It took all of my strength to get it down then drag it toward the table. Ron saw me struggle with the book, and jumped to his feet and rushed over … effortlessly taking it from me, and deposited on the table with a loud bang, earning him his third and final warning from a very annoyed Madam Prince.

"Why on earth didn't you just levitate that book? - It weighs a ton!"

" _It got you to help me didn't it?_ " I said to my-self, but quickly shoved the thought aside. What was wrong with me? - - That had been a very girlish trick, something that brainless tart Lavender would employ. I was flirting and I couldn't go around thinking these kinds of thoughts about Ron. It would just break his heart in the end.

"It helps me stay fit," I replied instead.

"Maybe I should implement book lifting as a fitness requirement for the Quidditch team", he joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes until she realized he was actually serious. "For goodness sake; can't you think of anything other than Quidditch …for five minutes?"

"What_ and ruin my well earned reputation as- ' _thick as a post_ ' … No-way," he replied as a joke …using his trademark wit.

She huffed. "Men!,"

"Face it. A dimwitted sidekick to the -' _boy who lived_ ' -is how you always saw me … in fact; you wouldn't have me any other way… because in your mind, being a dolt makes me- **safe** ", he said with yet another lopsided grin … the sight of which was (strangely enough) far more arousing, than it was annoying.

All he ever needed to do 'lately' was flash that boyish grin, and Hermione was rendered all-but helpless. This was a very recent development and very disturbing to say the least … for it was dramatically changing my personal dynamic with Ron. - The amount of *alone time* I had suffered through since Dumbledore's funeral had clearly affected me more than I had expected. After five years of Ron always at my elbow, his abrupt withdrawal (last year) had made me realize, his relative importance in my life, with just the sight of his lopsided grin, making me do pretty much … anything he ever asked.

Now he sat next to me in the library, (the evil lair) as an intense sexual heat began to burn hot within my dripping wet core, my nipples were hard as stone and I was so eager to taste his lips, I could almost feel the insides of his mouth. – Six plus years at Hogwarts without a single sexual thought and after Bill's wedding … an otherwise dormant volcano had fast-tracked toward eruption. But why Ron of all people … why had I never felt this way (aroused) by Harry or any of the Ravenclaw boys? - Years of obsession with Harry and my feelings for him had never turned sensual.

This was my territory (the library) I felt safe here_ and yet, erotic images filled every corner of my mind. I envisioned a repeat of a recent carnal fantasy of mine, about this place which ranked second (to the Quidditch locker room - shower) in the forbidden thoughts that now filled my nights … spilling over into the daytime. – These dreams involved a almost naked Ron (wearing those damn boxers) tried-down and spread-eagle – on top of my research table, way-back in the stacks … towering bookshelf's on all sides … and the air filled to overflowing with the smell of dusty tomes … with a tub of whipped cream in my hand … _**Oh**_ \- _**sweet Baby Maeve**_.

Hermione shook her head to clear it of erotic thoughts before saying: "I never actually called you dimwitted … Ronald Bilius _ and you're no more Harry's sidekick …than I am. I demand you stop putting yourself down this instant, I never found it funny … especially when your twin brothers did it to you. You can't play chess the way you do and be stupid – you're not fooling anyone …understand", I said extra harshly while clearing my throat and suppressing my surprisingly dirty mind. "I'll get started on this. Why don't you try to find any references to Celtic Love Knots while I translate?"

Ron sat there motionless … gob smacked at my speech and not knowing what to say, I had never before challenged the common consensus that he was nothing more than the trio's clown, just part of the servile entourage. Stunned beyond thought by my unexpected rant, he hesitated.

"What? …What's wrong?" I asked

"You put me down almost as often as the twins", Ron admitted softly (but not actually intending too) "I fully anticipated a lecture about wasting your time on unimportant rubbish, followed by an abrupt dismissal. - You really don't think I'm smart enough … to help you do research. - I had expected to leave this with you, as I have done countless times in the past _and get in some practice time on the pitch." He said with unusual candor. At least Ron had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"You weren't really expecting me to do all this research on my own, were you?"

"Well, you're so much better at everything bookish - than I am", he replied.

"Ron! I can't believe you! - I happen to have other things I need to focus on, and don't have time to research your every whim!"

"It's_ **NOT** _a whim!" - The vehemence in his voice startled me, and scared me a bit as well. When Ron decided he was passionate about something, no one could convince him otherwise. - It was a formidable thing to see and yet, the intensity was both frightening as it was exciting, although not in a bad way. - - No, when Ron was passionate, - its effects on me was strong and the frightening part came from the realization of the fact that I could really lose my-self and my heart in the intensity of his passion, and worse … I wasn't sure if I could avoid coming out again unscathed … or if I really wanted too

"You don't need to yell," I informed him as I internally fought down my own ... unexpected desires.

"I apologize; truly I do." And he really did seem sorry. - "Look; command me … I'll do whatever you want to get this done. – While you focus on the translation, I'll go and find stuff on Love Knots, okay?"

Nodding, I turned back to the heavy Celtic book and began working, while part of me … a rapidly growing part, desperately wanted to 'Command' him. Ron meanwhile; made his way deeper into the - _evil lair_. – And it was an hour later, as I was finishing up the last of the translations, when Ron plopped back down in the seat beside me.

"I think … I've got it!" he announced. This time, he gently placed the book onto the table, and cast a furtive glance towards Madam Prince's empty desk. Hermione suspected he was afraid she'd expel him from the library. "I've got it," he repeated, his voice even lower.

I tried not to laugh. Hermione had never expected to see Ron reading a book called _'Love Magic'_ ; it seemed more suited to the likes of Lavender or Parvati. He flipped the pages, quietly mumbling to himself, a trait Hermione sometimes found endearing, and at other times annoying. Sometimes he would mumble when concentrating, and it often drove me mad. But for some reason, I thought it rather cute today.

"All right, then. What have you found?"

"This." He pointed to a spot on the very faded and dusty page. Hermione automatically breathed in the scent; it was one of her favorites.

"Oi; are you actually smelling the book?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

A fierce blush flamed my cheeks. - "Never mind, - Please show me what you've found."

"It's something called _'Anam Cara'_." Ron declared proudly.

"'Anam Cara'? - that translates into 'Soul Mate'."

"Yeah - - How did you know?" - Ron shook his head, and raised his hands in surrender. "You know what? - Don't tell me. You probably read about it. You know, for - _fun_."

His little barb hurt a little, but I tried not to let it bother me …too much. He teased me like that quite often, so I should be used to it by now. But I wasn't, though. - "Are you through insulting me?" It came out harsher than I expected.

"Oi … sorry again; I was just kidding. Why are you acting so strange … today?"

"No reason. Look, please … just continue." The subject was closed. I certainly didn't want Ron to know why it hurt so much when he said things like that. - That would be admitting something I wasn't at all ready to admit - - not yet anyway. - - Meanwhile Ron was looking at me dubiously, probably wondering if I was going through a PMS mood swing or something of the like. "Please. Continue," I prodded.

"Okay. Well, according to this, the- _Anam Cara_ -spell is very ancient, and very powerful. There isn't that much information because it's quite rare. - Legend says that Aengus, the Celtic God of Love, created the Anam Cara to help mortal lovers find their one true soul mate, much like he found the Goddess Caer - and to bind their souls forever the way the Gods had intended at the beginning of time."

"Aengus created a medallion, one that could be touched and had very special powers. - Once activated by reading a special (unknown) incantation, the medallion would then search out that person's soul mate and bring them together like a magnet's pull to iron ...if they are nearby. - - Legend also says that Aengus made ruddy-sure that it would_ **only work** _for true … 'soul mates'. For when two people are brought together who are- NOT -fated to be together, the medallion does absobloodylutely_ **nothing**. There is no irresistible pull toward your other half".

"That's the down side – the good side is - if the medallion is placed anywhere in close proximity to two fated lovers it will glow like crazy. The medallion seeks out soul mates and brings them together (which is really neat). Folk-lore isn't sure why the medallion appears to certain people but not others. Those couples chosen by the medallion would eventually be bound to each other in every way, sharing everything, and in some extreme cases … even sharing their magic."

Hermione absorbed the information hungrily. - It was quite interesting, but one thing nagged at her. "You know, this is pretty innocuous. Why in the world would this book be in the Restricted Section?"

"I think I know," Ron volunteered with a grin. He read a passage from the book, "'One of the eventual binding's more visible side-effects … is a ten-fold increase in the sexual appetite and attraction for their Anam Cara partner. - The attraction is powerful and so strong, it's virtually undeniable. Each coupling feels like the first time to the chosen lovers, with the hunger for physical intimacy never fading".

"Oh my," Hermione said and could feel herself flush. "Well, this legend had to be rubbish then. Only a fairy tale would speak of undeniable sexual attractions? - It seemed quite similar to some of the romance novels Lavender had lying around - and those were definitely fantasy".

"You don't suppose someone was trying to get Harry to deliberately find this, do you - - to flush out his soul mate? - - What if, someone wanted to use whoever she is - to trap him?" Ron said in a deeply worried tone.

"Honestly, Ron. You don't believe a little piece of metal can find a person's soul mate and bind them, do you?" - I replied skeptically

"First-off; - It says so right here!" Ron snarled while pointing at the book, - "and secondly; at age ten, did you believe magic was even remotely REAL"

"Good point actually". Hermione conceded reluctantly. "I'm admittedly a cynic, and an overboard critic of - **all** \- obscure folk-lore…and don't even get me started on Luna's nonexistent creatures. Like I said - I'm a skeptic … nothing new there. But without multiple cross references and documented supportive evidence – the Anam Cara legend becomes more of a rumored- ' _ **tall-tale**_ ' -than fact. Like I said; this whole thing sounds like something flighty little girls thought up to spice up their romantic novels."

Ron huffed in frustration.

"There's no such thing as a permanent ' _romantic_ ' binding spell where the two involved never take each other for granted. – there is only so many ways to have sex before the novelty of lovemaking with one partner wears off … the eventuality of carnal boredom is why so many married people cheat … I know that for a fact. Therefore, logically … this never get tired of a partner sexually myth, falls under the category of fairy tale!" I insisted.

He didn't seem to be fazed at all, by her answer. "Alright then, on the assumption that this isn't the genuine article, created by a god and therefore didn't magically appear on its own … then as an alternative, is it not equally possible, that it could have been planted as an- _artificially enchanted object_ -and placed under Harry's bed deliberately".

"Deliberately", Hermione repeated as her eyes went wide

"As you might recall that there was a real Nutter a few years back, who tried to feed Harry a love potion in candy - but ' _caught me up_ ' instead. - In fact I know of a pair of pranksters who would ' _just-love_ ' to see Harry make a royal fool of him-self over some girl… especially in public - - If we were to adopt the artificially enchanted_ **plot** _theory, then whoever made the medallion – also had access to my old bedroom to plant it under Harry's bed", Ron rambled on acting every inch a detective.

"If this was; on the other hand, an outside job … at the top of the queue; are all the guests that attended Fleur's and Bill's wedding", Ron said sternly. "If one of them is the culprit behind planting this, then we have no way to prove guilt …because during the reception there were all kinds of relatives going in and out of the Burrow.

"I'm not buying into your theory that this was planted during the wedding …Ronald", I retorted instantly going into argument mode. "But …for the sake of this discussion and considering the number of Delacour's and family friends of the Weasley's at the wedding, I have to agree with you that the sheer number of suspects, makes finding who did this nearly impossible. - - Besides … a stranger would have no idea which bed Harry slept in. As the god theory is obviously rubbish; I have to concede that it is far more likely that this medallion is a - _artificially enchanted object_ – was an inside job planted under Harry's bed as (perhaps) a bad prank".

"If this is an insider prank as you suggest", Ron countered. – "Then our first suspects are obvious …The twins".

"Fred and George aren't the only ones at the Burrow who would be deeply concerned if Harry became serious about your sister", I replied

"True enough … but a prank isn't how my parents would show their displeasure", Ron replied. "Charlie didn't stay around long enough to notice how Ginny threw herself at Harry … post wedding. So that leaves by default; only two girls with motivation and means … that were at the Burrow during the time frame required to plant this_ and they are both clever enough to pull off something like this … better than that …they both fancy Harry like mad". –

"Don t be ridiculous, Ronald", I snorted.

"If the twins aren't behind this then Ginny is suspect number one; a gifted prankster in her own right (second only to the twins) she could have easily transfigured some bit of really old scrap mental from my dad's shed into this medallion and planted this under Harry's bed … just to see his reaction. Ginny's been dropping, ' _come-hither looks'_ , in his direction since the wedding and lord knows she has the anatomical bait to catch something. Her figure these days is far better rounded than the top heavy Cho's was - - yeah, an erotic prank would be Ginny's maneuver".

"Not … Ginny, she doesn't know to make a spell this complex", I countered

"The other alternative is- **you** … of course – using the intellectual approach to prompt a reaction. He'd naturally come to you to translate the inscription and that would open the door to a discussion on romantic attraction – which could potentially lead to …" Ron declared while unable to verbalize his conclusion – not while looking at her as the prime suspect.

"Don't be silly, I don't use trickery or a lame medallion to get a man's attention. I've always been above-board and straight forward on romantic issues".

"Yeah-yeah … you don't do romance ...but your use of feminine wiles on him; so far - has sucked_ and you do still fancy him a-lot …and desperate times require desperate measures. – You saw the short lived Ginny/Harry thingy from last term and although it ended at the funeral. - That it happened at all must have been worrisome. - What happened at the wedding and after … the bikini incident might have made you desperate enough to try something this obscure. - This will be our last year at Hogwarts together before Harry spends two years of near total isolation at the Auror Academy. So if you're going to ' _get him_ ' as a boyfriend … before he goes, then time is running out", Ron stated as a matter of unquestionable fact.

88**88

** _Although she continued to listen to Ron ramble on… part of her mind went off on a tangent to consider more deeply Ron's planted theory_.

88**88

… these kinds of assumptions didn't really sit well with Hermione … especially on the rare occasion where Ron was spot-on in most (but not all) of his deductions. Harry was an attractive bloke and all - and she had admittedly; semi-chased after him (with too much subtlety, apparently) for five plus years with nothing to show for it.

Ginny ' _on the other hand_ ' – after a dramatic growth spurt – now processed better curves than Cho did in her prime and due to that anatomical trump-card, Harry began taking obvious notice of this accelerated 'development' especially after the wedding, which was coincidentally the same timeframe when I most noticeably lost ground to my Burrow competition … it was perfectly feasible that an impatient Ginny would use a magical method to determine whether or not; Harry was serious about anyone at the Burrow.

It was equally obvious; why Ron suspected me. He would think it an act of desperation, to get back the boy that Ginny was so clearly stealing from me. - - - I imagined that my knowledge of obscure magic did indeed make me a prime suspect, for I did have both motive and opportunity.

I was painfully aware of how Ron felt about me, since fourth year actually (thanks in no small part to Patil and Brown) I knew that poor lovesick Ron had always worried about me hooking up with Harry, and it might have happened … but now if the – ' _ **truth-was-told**_ ' - Ginny actually had a better shot at him. Ron really shouldn't worry so much about me and Harry… not anymore.

For starters, Harry had made it repeatedly clear during - _numerous private conversations_ (over the last three years) - that he had zero romantic interest in me, as in: 'no way' … 'nada' … 'ain't going to happen – like ever! - After finally processing this- **NO** -answer, after catching Harry snogging Ginny's brains out, far too many times to count during sixth year … well anyway, I had been forced to accept losing Potter to another girl …which was harder for the ever so brilliant Hermione Granger to do, than you might think (I never gave up easily on anything important).

Dumbledore funeral had ended more than the life of a great man. Harry had broken-up with Ginny and I had crushed Ron hopes to be with me … romantically. I think that Harry had regretted breaking up with Ginny almost immediately, so hooking up with her again, after the wedding had been as easily predictable as Ginny aggressive second go at him".

For the longest time, I had no plans to connect with Ron, as anything more than close friends. The reason for this was obvious and as I stated before, during my nearly eighteen years of life – I had never had a single sexual thought. - In reluctantly accepting defeat in wooing Harry, I had decided to forgo any hope of finding love, and spend the rest of my life as asexual career girl, for after losing Harry; I acknowledged that my life companion would consist of a series of cats.

Destiny however had other plans for me

So after spending some time thinking on this medallion issue from all sides _ I had come to painful realization that Ron theory of an enchanted object intended to entrap Harry was not as farfetched as I first thought. - I discounted the idea of an inside job, done by someone like the twins or Ginny … preferring instead to limit my suspect list to one or more of the numerous quests than attended Bill's wedding.

With my own ambitions for Harry now in ruins I could finally looking at the_ 'boy who lived' _with somewhat detached objectivity. - Harry was; admittedly - a skinny little runt (I had been actually stunned to finally realize this) that even in flat shoes, I literally towered over Harry - - especially in compassion to the more manly shaped (nicely muscled) and taller; Ronald Bilius - Secondly; Harry didn't have red hair … and finally he didn't cause almost daily amounts emotional turmoil to explode inside my head and heart - running the gambit of arousal to annoyance - driving me to the point of madness several times a day - in the way Ron did.

I easily dominated the overly kind Hufflepuff's – Slytherin's would never waste their seed on a Mudblood like me_ and Ravenclaw males were the most unthinkable … for living with one would be a never-ending argument over who was right and at some point both sides would just stop listening to the other. I had endured long drawn out arguments with Ron since as long as I had know him and not even once had he- **not** –( _ever so carefully_ ) listened to everything I said. No-one else did that, with Harry being the quickest to- ' _tune me out_ '.

In Fact: Harry and I had never gotten into a real argument … not once in six plus years. It was always a flat yes or a blunt no, with zero 'give and take' - no discussion what so ever and that's not remotely normal, for a couple that's dating. Ron and I disagreed often over all kinds of things, but he always listened to my arguments on an issue – at least closely enough; at times, to win him over. The big question now was …why were these kinds of thoughts dominating my mind since the beginning of term.

88**88

** _having made-up my mind I rejoined the discussion_.

88**88

"I really don't think Ginny is behind this", I said firmly.

"I'll happily concede that point, as just the possibility of Ginny using trickery to get Harry doesn't sit well with me. But with Ginny off the suspect list, have you reconsidered my outsider theory; that this ' _d_ _evic_ _e_ ' like a magical time bomb - could have been planted (by one of your Gryffindor enemies) to discredit you in Harry's eyes? - - He's not the type of bloke who would like being tricked into a relationship or worst yet _ marriage … and there's a-load of people who still think you would do almost *anything* to become Harry's fiancée". Ron said with blunt honesty and then watched as Hermione's eyes go wide in horror of that possibility.

"That's ridiculous", I declared nervously.

"Is it?" – He countered, "what if the medallion enchantment was crafted to remain inactive, until it is triggered remotely, like during the train ride to Hogwarts?"

"Don't you go paranoid on me Ronald Bilius", Hermione hissed in warning.

"Constant Vigilance, Ms. Ganger … as Mad-eye would say" – Ron replied drolly. "I for one won't let my guard down until- _**Tommie Riddle**_ -is dead. Think what you will, but I think it best for me to hold on to this little mystery – keeping it safe in my trunk, up in the- ' _ **Head Suite**_ ' –and as far as possible away from Harry.

"But what if it goes off on you?" I asked

"I have had the medallion in my pocket for day's now_ and it hasn't gone off … yet", Ron countered. "There is some magic in it, I can sense it. - Maybe it's a badly done joke, or a magical dud. - But considering how much it resembles the legendary Anam Cara – a magical compulsion spell at its core … a trap is at bare minimum, a possibility. - - Luckily; there isn't a single bird at Hogwarts that fancies me …even remotely - and Lavender doesn't count … so don't bring up that mistake", Ron said; thus cutting off, any counter argument that I might have brought up (darn it). –

"So if the medallion_ ' _goes off_ ' _on me, like Romilda Vane candy did … no-real harm can happen to anyone important. - I wouldn't want Harry to accidentally find himself in love with a Slytherin … would you?"

"Ron, don't be silly."

"Humor me, please – better safe than sorry. So what about you? - Any luck with the translation – an accurate use of the Celtic might indicate that there is a Ravenclaw mind behind this ruse and that could provide a clue as to who made this thing"? - He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I'm just about finished," I replied, and turned back to the parchment, trying to ignore the fact that Ron seemed to be taking this legend thing with a little too much paranoiac enthusiasm. I scribbled the last few words of the translation, and finished with a triumphant flourish. "There!"

"Let me see." Ron grabbed the parchment and unintentionally holding it up over the medallion.

"Ron! - The ink's still wet!"- Hermione said trying to pull the parchment back. - Their two hands connected by paper 'over' the medallion

"Its fine". Ron said aloud, concentrating hard. "Let's see": - - ** _'my heart reaches out, deeply longing to heal the separation, to be in total union with you again - Yet I know and painfully so, I must await divine timing. The day will come - when our hearts will be as one … in the prefect union of body, mind and soul … with our special Tantric magic combining, to do truly wondrous things. And thus we shall remain – united – in this life and the next … forever more'._ \- -

"It's a poem?" - He asked."

"Essentially, yes." But Ron seemed disappointed and I didn't understand why. It was a rather lovely poem. Ron let the parchment fall back onto the table, covering the medallion, and then ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"All that for a bloody poem,"

"What did you expect; a complex magical incantation to trigger the affect? - I told you it was a silly legend."

Neither of them noticed the medallion glowing like crazy under the parchment.

888

8

8

8

8

8


	5. Chapter 5

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

A reminder: I am admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check will do. I consider myself an unskilled…story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook_

 _Please review, "need imput Stephanie", said Johnnie 5_

88**88

Chapter 5 - the evil lair

Mostly Hermione's POV

88**88

 _It was night. The moonlight was almost completely covered by the clouds that were allowing rain to fall heavily from the heavens. Mist swirled, covering the forest floor. It shifted as he walked toward me, clouding up around him and revealing him in the small patch of radiance that gleamed through the trees._

 _My hair was wet, clinging to my naked form in dark rivers, getting even more soaked as I waited for him. He was naked too, hard where she was soft, and it didn't feel at all unusual that they were both out in the rain in such a state of undress. The warm rain glimmered on their bare skin, and it seemed to wash away the fear, leaving nothing but longing in its wake._

 _As he approached, he licked his lips, his eyes roaming over my body hungrily. Then he glanced back up, and his brow knit in disappointment. "I still don't know who you are."_

 _I laughed softly. "Oh Ron, don't you see? I'm the one you are looking for."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"You should know already."_

 _He growled in frustration. "I know! - I should know …but, I don't. Tell me, please!"_

 _"I'm not going to give you the answer. You need to discover it on your own," I taunted lustfully, still semi-laughing at his aggravation._

 _He wrapped his large hands around my naked waist and pulled me to him, kissing me fiercely. Passion roared between us the same as always. The rain cooled fevered flesh as his lips claimed mine, his tongue thrusting into my willing mouth. They stayed like that for a while, touching, kissing, and filling the air with the intimate sounds of lovers. I moaned in disappointment when he pulled away from me, but then rewarded me by dipping down and capturing a taunt nipple through the strands of my hair, sucking on it, causing me to cry out._

 _"I will make you mine," he vowed as he stood to his full height and looked down at her._

 _"I'm already yours," I whispered hotly, standing on my tip-toes to kiss that sensitive patch of skin behind his ear. "I've been waiting for this … for so long."_

 _He shivered. Goose flesh followed my lips as I trailed them over his neck and down to his chest. He was so vulnerable to me like this, and the knowledge was maddening, making the need rise up violently. It seemed he almost couldn't resist, and he reached between my legs, his fingers parting my opening and sliding inside my warm welcoming body... I trembled in need at the contact, moaning softly._

 _"You do want me," he stated simply when he discovered her wet with need._

 _I gasped, "Yes - you and only you"_

 _"I want all of you too …" He slid his fingers even deeper into me as I arched into his hand. "…I want to be inside of you. Tell me that's what you want too."_

 _"Yes, yes, that's what I want," I moaned. "I'm so empty without you."_

 _Ron removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking on them; tasting my desire for him. With a growl of possessiveness he hauled me against him, my body fitting perfectly against his. Then he pushed me against a nearby tree, his hands running over my thigh, bringing it up to hook around his waist. He was rock hard, and pressing against my dripping sex. It didn't even matter that I hadn't told him my name, just so long as the hunger stilled, the wanting and the desperate pounding of desire that could drive a person mad._

 _"I'm empty without you, too. So lonely ... You have no idea." He groaned, and bent his knees to place his erection in more intimate contact with her waiting opening. "Tell me again what you want to happen – talk dirty to me."_

A strange sound suddenly vibrated around them and I groaned: - - - " **Nooo**!"

88**88

Hermione rolled over and turned off her alarm clock, which was rattling around on her nightstand, chirping annoyingly, hardly sounding like the morning bird's song it was supposed to. It was just a few days before my eighteenth birthday (September 19th) and Hermione rustled more deeply under the covers, miserable and embarrassed.

I was still aching for him, burning with need. I squeezed my legs tighter together when I recalled how mind blowing it'd be … to have the real Ron touch me like that. – But it was only a dream; I reminded my-self … an incredibly vivid dream. Worst still; I couldn't recall, during all the years that I had fancied Harry, a similarly erotic dream about him.

8

What I had felt for Harry clearly wasn't love, I now decided. - Being with Potter was more akin to a utopian fantasy of riding off into the sunset with the Hero - like in the cinema. Ron was more down to earth … primeval, like the raw male animal he is… my recent dreams about him were also more down to earth – more passionate - - lustful. I could still almost feel his kiss on my lips, and what that touch did to my core … was not doing a thing for the maintenance of my sanity.

During the first sixteen days since I had returned to school, I had been repeatedly haunted by sensuous dreams of Ron, crystal clear dreams, which got increasingly more passionate and sexually more explicit in composition – with every passing night. These dreams were so realistic, that they recently began to- 'linger' –in my mind during daylight, causing me to stare at Ron longingly whenever he wasn't looking.

This was totally unacceptable behavior ' _of course'_ , for any number of reasons. First-off; if I was to concede that Ginny has won Harry's Heart, why would my rebound dreams – sexually intense dreams, be about Ron exclusively? - - Wouldn't a Ravenclaw boy be better suited for my long term goals to become the first ever Muggleborn_ **Minister of Magic**? - And being from a well-off family wouldn't hurt either. - How could a mere tradesman on my arm help me at political fundraisers?

What I needed was someone who was brilliant enough to climb the ranks of the Ministry as fast as I intended too. The more I learned of the subservient role of witches in the Magical World the more I wanted to radically change the Wizarding society. Secondarily: as I was Head Girl. I simply couldn't afford to be distracted from my studies by such whimsical fantasies, especially when the beefcake in question (OMG …did I just use the term, beefcake?) when the male in question was someone as intellectually challenged (utterly clueless) as Ron was.

However: As if to offset his lack of- ' _book smarts_ ', in recent years (two) … his analytical/ common sense approach to practical (down to earth) problem solving as a Prefect and then Head Boy … had developed as rapidly as Ginny's anatomical gifts. His emotional depth was still somewhat limited and he did undervalue his own worth far too much, but even these shortcomings were now showing signs of improvement.

Right then and there I decided that I would not think of Ron today, I vowed this as I got up and donned my dressing gown. Still, there was just the little matter of the throbbing desire in my core area, which just begged for release, but it was nothing that a few minutes alone in the privacy of the *Prefect Bath* wouldn't fix. I'd gotten rather proficient in self-satisfaction lately, and had actually started setting my clock thirty minutes early to give me time to relieve the erotic tension I'd come to count on being there every morning. Leave it to me to create a routine, even for my dreams.

Damn Ron for being nearly naked that morning, this was as usual…his entire fault. Who slept in only boxers, anyway?

88**88

It was now late afternoon (of the same day) and once again … Hermione sat in her corner of the library. She was surrounded by the quiet sounds of quills scratching against parchment and pages of old worn volumes being turned. –These library noises were a form of great comfort to me. It helped to still the insistent nagging in my mind, the voice that begged me to search out Ron and see if he really did kiss as incredibly as I had imagined.

My erotic night-dreams were rapidly getting out of hand. They were now invading every aspect of my daily life, interfering with all my carefully laid out plans. - I felt distracted, and that led to being frustrated to the point that I had become decidedly more irritable.

So what was I doing about it? - I was hiding…that's what! Safely entrenched in my- _**evil lair**_ ; certain that Ron wouldn't have any more fanciful medallions for me to research. Yes, everything was just fine. I'd spent my entire Saturday revising in my corner of the library, working on a Advanced Potions essay, an assignment which wasn't even due … for another two weeks.

Head Girl duties sometimes made it difficult for me to stay as far ahead of my peers as I'd like. - I mean honestly … I am on my own for more than half of the day, as Ron is in London from six in the morning until two in the afternoon. I'm not complaining really, because little trouble took place during the morning hours with the trouble makers only half awake _ and Ron was always back in time for the after-class mischief of the afternoon and evening hours. He was quiet effective as Head Boy; a position he still insisted should have gone to Harry, with one of his few joys was being goal keeper and chief strategist for Gryffindor's Quidditch team where Harry was Captain. - Come to think-on-it both of her best friends needed every spare moment for their respective studies.

Not that I cared what Ron did in London, because really… I didn't.

8

"Hey…Have you seen, Ron?"

Hermione gasped and nearly jumped out of her seat, spinning around quickly in her seat she was surprised to see Harry walking towards her in his usual casual gate.

"Sweet-Merlin; you scared me!" I snapped at Harry in a quiet but clearly annoyed voice.

"So I noticed." He smirked. "You've been jumpy lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm … F-fine," I stuttered, running a hand through my mass of hair to still the shake in my fingers. "I'm just … working, and you startled me - that's all."

"It didn't look like you were working. It looked like you were staring off into space."

Hermione huffed, feeling annoyed and a-tad embarrassed. "I don't waste time daydreaming, I was thinking – you should try it sometime; Harry. But I digress - is there something I can do for you?"

He arched an eyebrow at her in disbelief and pulled out a seat to sit. "Yeah, I was looking for Ron."

"Is there a problem of significant magnitude, which would require one of the heads to intervene?"

"It's not a school problem and even if it was; I wouldn't bring it to you". Harry said abruptly, clearly in the beginning stages of yet another of his foul moods. - His mood-swings were coming on faster and faster recently. "No one is going to bring problems to someone so inflexible - like you are".

( _Right from the off; – I HATE being called INFLEXIBLE … aargh!_ )

"Do you know that the Headmistress was spot-on", _Harry continued before I could verbalize a reply_ , "the board of governors for Hogwarts did offer me the post of Head-boy_ **first** _and I just as quickly turned it down … and do you know why? - - - Headmistress McGonagall wanted you as- Head Girl - to reward your brilliant academic achievements … but no-one in any of the other three Houses (like Ravenclaw) wanted to serve with you – I'm afraid. Because you're six year old reputation of a know-it-all, pain in the ass … preceded you."

"I'm not that bad", I pouted.

"I'm a close friend, Hermione - and even I have problems with you – especially when your hyper critical arrogance gets out of control, _ and without Ron around to…"

"What … make me more reasonable?"

"He always had a way to make you 'bendable' on certain issues; that positively affected your usefulness as a Prefect - and that's what I told the Headmistress", Harry said in total seriousness. "Ron, ' _by-the-way_ ' didn't want any part of being Head Boy either. - He wanted to be left alone in his apprenticeship (in London) while we return here for one last term. I also turned down the post so I could have a-bit of fun during our last year here. And I'll tell you another thing you might not know. – The only reason you're Head girl (right-now) is because the boy who loved you more than his own life – (until your funeral confession) - gave up a normal life as a tradesman in a shop – just to make sure your long term dream of being Head Girl … came true".

"I already knew all that … besides I didn't ask him to give up anything for me", Hermione protested.

"A real piece of work, you are … Heaven help you if you find yourself loving someone … one-tenth as much as Ron *once* loved you", Harry snarled.

"I gave no encouragement … I never led him to believe…"

"Because you wanted me to be your boyfriend – and at some later point, your husband … _and all_ _of it pre-determined before you turned the age of eleven_ ... you've had your entire life all planed out –years in advance … without consulting me or what I might want. - - Since I learned that unpleasant truth - I've told you more than a dozen times - that it's never going to happen", Harry said.

"I also know that", I replied with a sad sigh.

"So I'll be going now – leaving you alone in your favorite spot – surrounded by the friends you really prefer – a stack of dusty old - **b** **ook** **s** ", Harry snarled.

"Your right; I do like books more than stupid, immature people" Hermione huffed back, while shuffling her parchments, trying to appear busy. "As for the Red haired terror, have you tried the Quidditch field - Ronald at twilight; is usually out there goofing off, isn't he? – Constantly polishing his smooth and- 'ridged' -broomstick; when he should be attending to his duties … or revisiting."

I was suddenly struck by usually vivid and erotic image of Ron in the shower, his stiff manhood broomstick in his hand … dripping wet, gloriously naked and gently stroking himself. - Just the thought of it had a profound effect on me. ' _Oh Merlin, what was wrong with me, lately_ '?

Harry had obviously caught my unintended double-meaning; because his mood abruptly changed. He suddenly burst out laughing at my statement, but tried to stop when Madam Prince scowled in his direction.

"What?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence, abruptly bringing my-self back to reality.

Harry choked, trying to bite back another laugh. "It's just the thought of - You - …Miss super critical of everything he does - - polishing his broomstick … the mental image - - that - - it…"

Hermione was looking at him with a sour expression, calmly waiting for him to make a complete sentence.

"Oh, never mind," Harry sighed, seeming miffed again that he didn't have anyone to share the joke with. "Heaven forbid you ever have and erotic thought enter your priggish mind. I'm just worried about him, that's all. - He's been acting strange lately… Distant."

"Really?" - Hermione said thoughtfully and frowned. - She hadn't had much contact with Ron lately. In truth, she'd been avoiding him, afraid she might humiliate herself after the thoughts and dreams she'd been having lately. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "I mean … he does have a lot on his mind."

Hermione nodded, picking up my book-bag to search through it. "He is busy. We all are."

"Yeah, I know, but I noticed recently that several girls; including Lavender Brown, has been flirting with him again_ and as we both know, Brown is bad news", Harry began in a weary voice. "As you clearly don't want him, and he's finally acknowledges that (at long last). I just don't want him to hook-up with the wrong sort … on the rebound … you-know? - - Merlin on a bike; listen to me … all of a sudden I'm sounding so … girlishly sensitive."

Hermione dropped her bag on her lap and reached over to squeeze Harry's hand. "Don't give it another thought … Listen, Ron is fine. Lavender won't get her hooks into Ron again … I will see to that personally"

"Can you really spare the time?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You worry too much; our individual happiness isn't your personal responsibility. Ron will find his soul mate someday… he's a great guy … and yes – even I can see that". Hermione said to look of stunned surprise on Harry's face

"This is our seventh year … our last year and his taking on an apprenticeship and the post of being- Head Boy – well … it has just been rather hectic for him and coming to grips with his new responsibilities has made it difficult for him to get his bearings." I smiled reassuringly on the outside not wanting Harry to realize how concerned I was rapidly becoming. "How is the DA coming? We're all anxious for the meetings to start again?"

Successfully distracted, Harry launched into discussion about the DA, asking her advice on the things he had planned, telling her the list of new students interested, and so on. I nodded, and gave my opinion when needed. - He was really passionate about the DA, especially this year. Harry's often repeated diatribe was only half listened to … because Hermione had a-lot of other things to think about.

For example: it was true that Harry was more than a-tad annoyed, that Ron might find a girl he didn't approve of. - Oddly enough … losing my Ron to another woman didn't sit well with me either. However; come to think on it …what if Ron's love-life wasn't really the root cause of Harry's disquiet.

Since the beginning of seventh year; due perhaps to overwhelming embarrassment; Ron had stopped attending the DA meeting (except as an casual observer on the sidelines) because with a wand in his hand … Ron's magic was weaker than a third year, both in reach and power. – His accidental blue magic discharges were less frequent than last year, but still disquieting. The headmistress had told me that some negative side-effects had been expected due to his encounter with the Brain in the department of mysteries. Ron's diminished wand abilities and occasional flare up of uncontrolled blue magic – might also been a determining factor in ending his Auror ambitions. NEWT level spells were now too complex for someone who couldn't control his magic

Harry had taken to wandless magic in the DA like a fish takes to water_ and although he was far *stronger* with a wand … Harry was now promoting wandless magic drills for the older students in the DA. - I was terrible at it (wandless) … just saying.

8

After the Ministry battle, Mr. Weasley had gotten Remus Lupin to help the- _**gang of three**_ – (Ginny, Harry and myself) with dueling during the last two summer holiday's (Ron had declined to attend after our first lesson – due to his ministry Brain injuries) – these lessons starting right after our unauthorized 'field-trip' to London at the end of fifth year.

During this first summer training session (between fifth and sixth year) - my spell work had been textbook prefect for a 'seventh' year student, but in spite of being spell knowledge advanced; Remus kept saying that I lacked flexibility in wand combat (have I already mentioned how much I hate that term). Because, whenever I tried to be creative with my spells during practice duels, I ended up on the losing end … just like what happened to me during the Department of Mystery running battle.

Harry started out under Remus doing some of his best casting to date. But one of his slashing curse went terribly wrong and it would have hit me - had not Ron (without thinking or drawing his wand), jumped in front of me and had thrown up both his hands, palm outward – both of which had glowed dark blue with magic, thus putting up an unusually strong shield between me and the curse. - I was physically unhurt … except for my pride and yet, stunned by what I had seen.

That kind of power is rare; Remus repeatedly told me and it clearly upset him a-lot. - He canceled the lesson and returned us all to the_ _**Burrow**_ _to have a long and very private chat with Ron's parents and from then on … Remus didn't include Ron in our training. Instead several members from the- **Department of Mysteries** -took Ron every day for a fortnight to London to investigate this odd ' _accidental magic discharge_ '. Ron downplayed the whole incident for the remainder of that summer … calling the whole incident 'accidental' and more importantly a …TEMPORARY disability. - -

Not wanting to openly thank Ron for saving me, I accepted this lame explanation of a short-lived negative effect of the *Ministry Brain incident*, but I knew for a fact that Mr. Weasley didn't buy-into that excuse - and nor did I, - as I became as time progressed, noticeably more worried about the unspeakable department sudden and extra-strong interest in Ron's encounter … with that experimental magical Brain.

There were other minor accidents that summer when Ron accidentally displaying enormous amounts of uncontrollable magic power with a bluish tinge, but I could see that Harry wasn't all that concerned … not really. I imagine he was just frustrated that he couldn't deliberately use the kind of overwhelming power that his best mate did accidentally - but Harry must have been comforted by the fact, that his spells casting had so much greater control. – For the first time in his life, _**the chosen one**_ _couldn't match the magical punch of a mere tradesman and I guess Harry's pride was hurt. Ron joked about the whole thing; not wanting Harry to feel bad about what he called a 'short term' … role reversal.

After those accidental blue outbursts last summer; Ron magical abilities with a wand continued to diminish and he took pains to always use his wand in public_ and as I pointed out (repeatedly) to Harry … that the more powerful spells Ron had used to protect me (that one and only time) had been employed shortly after the Ministry battle … when the encounter with the brain was still so recent. It was now more than a year since the incident and Ron had shown no signs of being anywhere near super powerful (it was a white-lie, to shelter Harry's fragile ego … not a big deal).

In fact as our seventh year began; Ron appeared in every way sub-par magically, the half-truth of this, went a long way to reassure Harry that his best-mate … as good a friend as Ron was in other ways … was nowhere near Harry's equal in magical power. As 'the boy who lived' - a child of prophecy, Harry desperately need to feel superior to the average wizard. Harry's pride also made him believe what I told him about Ron … but I didn't believe it for one second. (but there is more to the blue magic story that Ron was holding back … I'm sure of it)

Meanwhile: things in the Wizarding world were not only 'arse over elbows' crazy, they were grimmer as well. I my-self found it somewhat comforting - - that Harry could now regularly beat Professor Snape (during the Professors second year as DADA instructor) in practice duels. - Ron being in trades (naturally) wasn't allowed to sit N.E.W.T.'s level 'Defense'.

The former 'Death Eater' didn't take kindly to the concept of being beaten by a mere student (this term) although it also meant that Harry wasn't being called upon for class demonstrations - just as an excuse to beat-up on Harry, like he'd done during sixth year. Thanks in large part to Remus's summertime teachings; it was Severus who was battered and bruised at the end of each class … instead of Harry.

The only disturbing thing about this development; in Hermione point of view - was that a member of the Auror department now attended every single DADA class that Harry did, and this individual was actually encouraging Professor Snape to try harder to hurt Harry, during these practice duels. It didn't work-out as the Thickness administration wanted and Harry was learning loads from theses drills … techniques that he was joyfully passing on during the DA meetings - which was yet another positive result of Harry being more powerful - because everyone (except Ron) needed all the practice they could get.

88**88

… Hermione musings abruptly ended when she heard:

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked after a long while, sounding somewhat amused. "You've been looking through that book-bag for a half an hour now."

Hermione glanced down at her bag in her lap, and then back up to Harry. "Oh. . . It's nothing. I just. . . Well, it doesn't matter. I'm sure it's in my room."

"Okay, well I better go. - - I'll try to catch-up with Ron later" Harry said while getting-up. "B.T.W. - and just as a heads-up … I've recently, been trying to convince Ron that what he has always felt for you … has always been a ' _lost cause_ ' and it would be far better in the long haul, especially at this point of the match, to accept defeat and just wait until after the_ _**Leavers Ball**_ _ (Graduation) to begin his search for a genuine girlfriend.

I'm almost certain that in London; Ron will find someone anatomically gifted and is more of his intellectual equal - A sharp witted girl with an actual sense of humor, who might actually love him back", Harry snorted throwing my own words back in my face … most unpleasant. – "So perhaps Lavender's sudden renewed interest in Ron, is partially my doing."

"Thanks for the update", Hermione had said with a forced smile that Harry didn't even notice. I felt conflicted and confused for some odd reason as I found my-self deeply upset about what Harry had just alluded to. – A lot of witches in their seventh year were husband hungry and Ron was admittedly … a good catch for those witches looking for an utterly faithful life mate. - There were even more spouse hunters in London, looking to avoid a decent (hard work) career by settling down and popping out babies - and that particular thought for me … was deeply troubling. Erotic dreams aside … _which were most likely_ the result of a_ 'temporary' _case of out of control hormones – prior to Bill's wedding, I hadn't actually thought-about on any conscious level, of settling down with anyone.

"You go then and don't you worry about Ron's girl problem", I said aloud to cover my growing worry. – "I'll sort him out at the Prefect meeting tonight," Hermione said as she got-up, quickly packing-up her book-bag. "I don't want to be unprepared."

"That's just another reason I turned down Head-Boy …too many ruddy meetings," Harry said happily, in a more upbeat mood. "Just think of all the fun I'll have while you and Ron are stuck in yet another … never ending (boring) meeting."

He left, with a bounce in his step and humming a merry tune with Hermione close behind him. She had to go to her room for a bit, where she'd organize her things and then head to the meeting. She felt nervous for some reason, but she chalked it up to the Prefect meeting. After all, she was in charge of running it, and that could certainly cause a case of the nerves.

8

8

8

8


	6. Chapter 6

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

I am admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check will do. I consider myself an unskilled…story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

 _Re-write authors note to readers_ : most magical people will show pride about an unusual ability and boast about it _if they can control that ability_ **all the time** _ (in the Muggle world an example would be: walking a tight-rope) and keep their gob shut when it goes-off unintentionally without a deliberate casting, like out of control 'accidental' displays of unusually strong magical power … just saving.

8

88**88

Chapter 6 – Girl talk

Head-Girls suite, Gryffindor …one hour before midnight; September 16th

** - **Mostly Ginny's POV**

88**88

Very late that same evening - Ginny trudged up the stairs to the Head Girl bedroom, both slightly concerned and more than a-tad amused. It wasn't every day that someone like Hermione forgets to show up for something as important as a Prefect meeting, especially now that she was Head Girl.

I reached the top landing where Hermione's bedroom was, and would have knocked, but the door was already ajar. Naturally I peered inside, gasping at what I saw. The usually immaculate room was in tatters, clothes strewn about, drawers emptied and laying on the floor, books scattered, papers laying on the bed and dresser as though they'd been shifted through, then tossed aside like so much rubbish.

Hermione was riffling through the bottom drawer, tossing more clothes over her shoulder in a very un-Hermione like fashion. I walked fully into the room, completely unnoticed by the Head Girl. I instinctively caught in mid-air a pair of knickers as they went soaring by my head, looked briefly at the grandma's style of undergarment, and then tossed it aside with clear distaste … where it came to lay with its other fallen comrades, on the increasingly messy floor.

"Hermione?" I said softly

Hermione's head snapped up and she turned to look at me. Her hair was even frizzier than usual, falling over her shoulders and down her back in a untamed disarray. When she jumped up, I saw that she had on a simple, somewhat wore-sheer, white nightdress and over that a bright-pink dressing gown that hung open, with one side falling off her shoulder to droop sadly on her arm. Never in all her years of knowing her; had Ginny seen Hermione in such a state, looking wild and totally chaotic.

"I didn't see you come in," Hermione said, then turned back to her dresser, pulling open yet another drawer and rummaging through it.

"Lose something?" I asked.

"Yes, something really important."

"So I guessed," I said, watching as more formerly neatly folded clothes land in a pile on the floor. "What in Merlin's name is it?"

"I don't actually know," Hermione mumbled, stopping for a second. "I feel like I should … I just can't remember. - Still, I know it's here…Somewhere."

Now I was genuinely concerned, this just wasn't normal behavior, not by the farthest stretch of the imagination. "So, you missed the Prefect meeting to tear your room apart, looking for something…but, not knowing what that something is?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, not even flinching at the mention of the missed Prefect meeting.

"Are you feeling okay, Hon?" I whispered, approaching Hermione cautiously. "I know you've been under a lot of stress lately."

"Don't patronize me, Ginevra Molly. I know what I'm doing… and I'm not a nutter," Hermione snapped.

"You're not looking at yourself from my point of view", I snarled (sweet Merlin; I really hated the name Ginevra). - "You missed a Prefect meeting for God's sake. - Both of you … Ron skived off too. I thought he'd at least show up to keep the Slytherin prefects in line with his bare hands (since his magic sucks) - he's supposed to help keep order; while you ramble on for hours on end … about nothing," - I said mostly to my-self, then shook my head sadly. "Anyway, the way I figured it, you two had to have gotten into a one of your 'infamous' knock-down rows over something inconsequential (like always)… to the point of forgetting what day it was"

"No, we didn't have a fight … I honestly, haven't seen him in days," Hermione said, getting a far off look in her eye. "Ron missed the meeting too, eh?"

"Yeah… and without you two, we didn't do much. Pansy kept fawning over some new diamond necklace that her parents bought her, and Malfoy tried to take over the meeting, but I guess you can imagine how that went. Ferret-boy is without doubt the most despised bloke at Hogwarts".

"Necklace?," - Hermione asked; abruptly stopping in the middle whatever she was doing and straitening-up while staring off into space, her eyebrows knitted as though she was trying to figure something out – that was just out of reach. Then suddenly, she gave a surprised shout: "eureka"

"What?" I gasped, looking over my shoulder.

"The medallion…that's it," Hermione said triumphantly.

"What medallion?" I repeated.

"Ron's - - he found it under Harry's bed at the Burrow … that has to be the reason behind all of this insanity," she said and then looked extra hard at me, her eyes suddenly becoming a little less dazed, as without realizing it, she suddenly became *usually indiscrete* about private matters … which was something Hermione had never done before. " _Issues that affected the trio, stays within the trio._ With that policy clearly in mind, Hermione had tried (over the years) to keep me out of the loop as much as possible (and I hated that … just saying). - However; all of a sudden … her usual caution went out the window

"The ancient Celtic soul mate aspect of the thing is pure rubbish, of course", Hermione continued without thinking. "No mere scrap of mental can help someone (like me), find their one and only true Love".

"The medallion could do that, eh … but how?" I asked softly, hoping beyond hope, that she would explain more.

"Through sexual attraction, I imagine … overwhelming and totally undeniable; sexual attraction and that of course, can be simulated (but for no more than hour or two) by a spell", Hermione rambled on. "We must have triggered some sort of magical trap …when Ron read out loud (in English) the translation of the inscription on the back. - Whoever planted the medallion at the Burrow was very cleaver; with Ron suspecting that one of the guests from Bill's wedding … brought it into the Burrow …but who planted it under Harry's bed - no longer matters, they missed their intended target Harry, instead they caught Ron and me."

"Caught you both; did it", I muttered with the start of a grin growing on my face

"Naturally - I've read extensively about the power of sexual attraction utilizing Tantric magic. However the power required in actually making such a medallion, is way beyond even our **Department of Mysteries**." Hermione said. "I've also come to agree with Ron about another thing - that old piece of metal must have been hexed by someone…a Death Eater most likely … but how did a Voldemort supporter get invited to Bill's wedding?"

"Is Harry in danger?" I asked; suddenly becoming very worried.

"No, I really don't think so _…_ to his credit; Ron has kept the thing away from him. Your brother has been a god-send when it comes to protecting Harry; with this current situation, just another example of him taking a hit … meant for another. Ron really should stop protecting me, but he won't", – Hermione said sounding more and more unhinged. – "So far; the effects have been restricted to playing on my emotional state. I've been experiencing ever increasing erotic dreams about Ron since I translated the Celtic on the back of that thing".

"… And …No; hold-on; that's not completely accurate … meaning … my newly intensified attraction to Ron dates back to the wedding and that was a full fortnight plus a four days, 'before' the trap was triggered. I clearly overlooked something in my research; but I'll look into that later. - Worse yet; it's not just my feelings ... Ron must have been effected too on some level."

"Is this why you missed the prefect meeting", I asked, genuinely amused, "for the first time since Krum; the always in control of herself; Hermione Jean … finds herself irresistibly- 'horny' -for my poor-as-dirt … dimwitted brother?"

"Ron is smarter than he looks", Hermione admitted without intending too. – "I have also just recently discovered, that your brother is physically rather yummy and as I've now seen … both boys in a state that is borderline naked (for example) Harry's _skin-tight_ ; swim costume during the fourth year Triwizard tournament and then at the Burrow pond (after the wedding) – with both encounters leaving very little to the imagination.

"But doing that is kind-of pervy … isn't it", I protested on Harry's behalf.

"Rubbish …you've watched Harry far closer than even I have, these past two years. - So you must know better than I do, that nothing about Harry, including his: ' _package_ ' _has grown any bigger … since the - _Triwizard tournament_ ; _ remember the pond/ bikini incident. - Harry had a tight spandex defined boner in the front of his swimming costume, the entire day you wore that Bikini and don't you dare try to deny, that you took a close-up view of his erect ' _package'_.

"… and you're telling me you didn't check it out …too?" I growled right back

"Of course I did, but I wasn't as close as you were", Hermione countered. – "We both have a romantic interest in Potter and in total candor, as rivals … we have to accept the good with the bad and Seekers are traditionally; small in stature and even entering his seventh year – Harry's: '5 foot 5', overall 'size' remains prefect for the seeker position.

"Package … you've ' _checked-out_ ' Harry's penis", I repeated sounding even more …utterly gob smacked than before.

"And you haven't?" Hermione retorted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Don't make me laugh girl, I'm more or less certain; that you've had your hands on his … arse and I'm willing to bet that you've at least fondled his goods and perhaps even tasted his baby maker".

"Hermione Jean … what's gotten into you?" - I asked utterly scandalized.

"I've seen the way he looks at you and you at him; odd thing about that … the way I figure it, you are, right now … just one hard push away from owning his arse. - I could literally, stand naked in front of him right next to you fully clothed_ and I'd wager that he'd never even notice me", Hermione said clearly disappointed before rambling on. –

I just stood there_ motionless … mouth slightly open, utterly gob smacked while staring hard at Hermione.

"Luckily for you … my ambitions toward Harry were – cold blooded murdered - by a tiny bikini at the Burrow pond, this last August" (she kept saying that …why, did my bikini _strike a nerve?) - "But fate offered me a sort-of consolation prize for during that same time-frame I began noticing that your brother in his atypical; ' _hand me down_ ' boxer shorts, is noticeably … _**bigger**_ … in more than just height in comparison with Harry". Hermione then blustered - sounding usually defensive of Ron and completely unaware of what she was openly confessing.

"Are you saying…that you have seen … OH MY GOD" - I asked blushing hard, while fighting down loads of giggles.

Hermione matched Ginny's blush with one of her own, while saying. - "Not the bare meat,_ ' _ **per-say'**_ , _but I have seen it clearly defined, in a pair of too small to fit properly, boxers _which is all the git sleeps in these days - - (you see) Molly sent me up to Ron's room to wake both boys and when I pulled off Ron's covers …"

"…You saw his morning woody?" I asked … giggling a-little.

"It was an accident, naturally … but yes, I saw Ron's erect package. - Naturally I couldn't help but make the comparison, between Harry and Ron, in the three areas that would most interest my old dorm mates; Brown and Patil: ' _ **overall physique, arse and package**_ '. – It boils down to the difference between a seeker and a goal tender. Harry is built lean and small for speed, while Ronald is put-together like a Muggle tank … to take punishment from quaffle hits".

"… And you know this how? - In all the time I've known you … you have displayed zero interest in the male gender; beyond your sick motherly fixation with Harry", I asked in surprise, for I hadn't expected Hermione to notice anything about my brother

"I haven't changed my long term career goals, and a knuckle-dragging male underfoot is still NOT a-part of my plans. However just because I don't intend to become little miss homemaker doesn't exclude me from commenting on the passing beefcake … I mean the male specimen. Lavender use to go 'on and on' about the muscles required to be a good_ **Keeper** _and Ron has them in abundance. - However you are spot-on … I don't share my former dorm mates all consuming interest in the male animal.

Instead; I tried for years to chat up Harry, without using the slutty sexual tactics employed by Lavender Brown …you knows this, but it is also painfully clear to just about everyone, except Ronald of course, that Harry doesn't fancy me back. He hooked up with you briefly last term and Harry clearly noticed the way you've looked at the start of term, this year … so as of today, with a single_ **hard** _push on your part – you could be bunking-up with Harry before Halloween".

"Just one push, you say?" I asked; now sounding extremely interested.

"One extra strong push", Hermione empathized. "You know how he is, brave enough to face down a dragon and yet tongue-tied in the face of a teenage girl. - The current enchantment on the medallion would do the trick – as I assume it brings to the forefront, desires that are usually deeply suppressed by a shy wizard, like Ron … or Harry. And then with a simple glance downward … at the front of his trousers while holding the medallion and reciting the trigger phase … could reveal in a purely physical way …whatever feelings he has for you".

"Who has the medallion now … you?" I asked trying to keep my internal reasons for knowing … a secret.

"No … Ron has it with him. Actually … it is a pity that I can't let you borrow it, but the risk of exposing Harry to the medallion trap … is too great", Hermione continued to ramble on. "Can you imagine what could happen if the medallion didn't match you with Harry … what if this trap hooked you up with Malfoy? - - Or worse yet; what if this trap was_ 'designed' _to hook-up Harry with Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis or Daphne Greengrass. Do you want Harry to end-up sexually attracted to a cold-blooded Slytherin snake?"

"That would never happen", I declared now seriously worried.

"How can you possibly be so sure that it won't? That's why we must keep the medallion away from Harry at all costs. - Besides … I fear that you lack the willpower required - to do what I must do, to free your brother and myself from the trap we triggered".

"I have plenty of willpower", I retorted, feeling insulted.

"Don't confuse Weasley stubbornness with willpower. The medallion seems to cause ever increasing feelings of intense arousal. I've been feeling it growing inside of me since the start of term. - I've had to use every ounce of my willpower just to prevent the total collapse of my natural inhibitions …" Hermione boasted.

"… Natural inhibitions; my arse", I snorted in interruption. "You are more prudish than a ninety year old spinster that's never been kissed. - In spite of whatever you had in the back of the library stacks with Krum – and then Cormac McLaggen, to me you are still a frigid prig. - And I highly doubt you have a single sensuous bone in your body. Had I not seen with my own eyes - - you giving yourself so eagerly to *Krummie* like a bitch in heat; … I would have been willing to bet with an unbreakable oath that you were totally asexual".

"Don't confuse asexual with a calculated life choice. But thanks loads, for that ego boasting compliment on my femininity," Hermione snarled back as she tried and failed to think-up a stinging come-back. "And don't worry about Harry; I swear on all I hold dear that I will do everything I can; to keep him from falling for the same ' _sex trap_ ' that tripped-up Ron and my-self. - - _By-the-way_ … Ron thought that you might be behind this; _fur-lined trap_ , but I defended you. I said that you lacked both the intellect required and your pranking skills were far too weak to come up with anything this complex".

I uttered a animal growl in angry response to the insult, before saying - - "And I suppose with Ronniekin's all vulnerable from the hex … your going up there to take advantage of his love for you – for a totally meaningless (to you) roll in the hay?"

"Unlike you … I don't- _**use**_ -men for sexual release as you did with your Harry substitutes: Michael Corner and then Dean Thomas".

"You … frigid_ **bitch**!" - I shouted as my temper flared.

"And there is an equally common term for someone like you, with the reputation of being … easy. - I think the term_ _**trollop**_ _ applies … but what good does it do to throw names at each other at this point?" - Hermione said casually not denying her own frigid title. - "Actually, now that I think on it; I can't help but view your previous promiscuity, as an advantage … as your hands-on experience with other men, might truly help you_ ' _get_ ' _Harry.

An advantage … how?" - I asked; quickly calming down. Hermione being a royal bitch was just one of the facts of life. But when the arrogant cow mentioned getting Harry; my anger was instantly forgotten.

"You're spot-on about one thing - I have no practical experience in seducing anyone", Hermione admitted sadly_ "and even without the medallion's help - - from everything I've heard – you have loads of all the right kind of carnal experiences to get Harry. - Had I known how to carnally toy with a wizard in the same manner I'm told that you do … even by employing my meager sexual assets, – Harry would belong to me now".

"With your no male underfoot mindset, I don't see why you ever pursued Harry, you have no real concept of the emotion we mortals call 'Love'," I said in an angry snarl … "but more importantly …what exactly have you heard about me – and who told you?" - I asked; once again in a deeply annoyed voice.

"Does it really matter? - You have the equipment and the skill set in the art of seduction, that I clearly lack … so I've lost where you could easily win – even without employing the_ _**tantric sex trap**_ _ that Ron inadvertently triggered on us", – Hermione declared semi-calmly.

"It's just Like I said earlier, the way I see it, - after seeing you in that scandalously small bikini this past summer, Harry's interest in you has snow-balled downhill since the wedding … it's become painfully obvious to everyone that its picked up speed since the beginning of term. Now all that remains for you to seal the deal is to make one overly aggressive first move.

"Me … why do I have to be the one to make the first move", I asked nervously?

"Let's face reality here", Hermione said, "we both know that Harry making a move on you last term … came out of nowhere. Harry is normally extra shy around girls … too emotionally damaged _and therefore too shy to make a romantic first move - - his first attempt at chatting-up Cho was an awkward mess. - I've seen the pensive. So I'm guessing that when he just upright and kissed you in the common room, it came as big a surprise to him, as it was to you". –

"Yeah … you got that right", I admitted - while smiling a-little at the memory.

"Naturally; I at once assumed Harry's unusual behavior was trigger by a temporary love potion that you administered (Ginny shot Hermione a sour look over that crack) but your thingy with Harry lasted too long to be potion based. Having ended 'it' with you, at the end of term last year - Harry's pride … will tell him that he's already blown it with you and rather than admit to his mistake; he would instead conclude, that you wouldn't fancy another go (boys can be so stupid).

"I've dropped loads of hints …" I admitted sadly, without intending too.

"…Which he hasn't picked up on… naturally", Hermione interrupted – "Normally; Wizarding society doesn't approve of witches playing the sexual aggressor role with a male; because it openly challenges the male dominance of our Magical society. By the way Ginerva, you had me spot-on. Until recently; I personally didn't really see any advantage to my career, in having a man in my life … however; I was willing to make an acceptation to get Harry at my side".

"You only wanted Harry because being his lady would greatly advance your career ambitions", I snarled, I knew all too well how Hermione wanted to use Harry fame, to press forward her career and the thought of such romantic_*usury*; always pissed me off .

"Oh; I don't deny that, being on the arm of a national hero (if we win this civil war) would help me win the office of Minister of Magic at least a decade sooner, than going it alone. Harry knows this about me and my plans and naturally wants no part of it".

"It's the medallion trap, _**dammit**_! - - It has me thinking and dreaming almost nonstop about having sex_ instead of my studies _and this distraction from my life plan has become bothersome. This otherwise useless piece of old-metal; also appears to have worn down my normal inhibitions to the point of openly discussing this very private issue (my sexuality) with you, which is normally something I would never do … this entire thing is a: ' _ **bloody Cock-up**_ '."

"Language, Granger; this thing really has you unhinged … doesn't it", I asked sounding stunned at the totally unexpected profanity coming from her.

"Of course it has … I'm not usually this chatty", Hermione growled back. "It's actually a pity that I have to go up to the: Head-boy suite and destroy the medallion, for its enchantment is unique and I really like to study its effects over a longer period of time. Of course I would prefer that someone other than me _was the female test subject".

"Yeah I just bet you do", I snickered.

"What really worries me_ and more than just a-tad, is … is I'm not entirely sure that the medallion is the- 'sole cause' -of my current emotional and sexual turmoil, meaning …the reason behind why, I now find myself so strongly attracted … to your brother".

"That must disgust you … finding yourself attracted (at all) to any male wizard, *not to mention* a mere tradesman and nearly *penniless* country bumpkin", I said in a sour tone.

"Don't sell your brother short", Hermione replied unexpectedly. "Overall … Ronald's a good man, loyal and devoted and most girls would be lucky to have him. - You should also know; that Lavender Brown, Susan Bones and gods knows who else, are showing signs of renewed interest in him … a fact which upsets me beyond words to describe - - and I can't for the life of me; understand - why I just told you that".

I couldn't help it … I giggled.

"Perhaps, if I hadn't been so determined for all these years, to hook-up romantically with Harry, I might have taken five minutes in all that time … to actually notice Ron's appeal as a person … He has become more self confident and commanding, since I dumped him. Thankfully, he's still fond of me …I think, - but he's put his unrequited hopes for me behind him and has apparently moved on. Any girl with half a brain would be attracted to him and …Oh Sweet baby Maeve … that includes – **me**! – *Double Bloody Buggers* …I really have no idea why I'm being so indiscrete".

"I don't mind", I said; once again sounding greatly amused.

"It's the medallion's doing … I'm sure of it. - That ' _thing_ ' is making me suddenly doubt the wisdom of all of my long term plans … a situation which has only worsened with my ambitions towards Harry having been so recently thrown down to ruin. And yet again, that am I telling you all this - to my primary rival for Harry's affections …continues to amaze me".

"Yes … I can see that", I said while suppressing yet another giggle

"That I'm being this chatty - is cause-enough (in itself) for the medallion to be destroyed. - There are many secrets … like my 'personal feelings' that I would have preferred to keep private. I wouldn't have been caught up in this at all; had Ron and I not been in such close proximity when the medallion triggered. - - I also can't help but wonder if it would have had the same effect … had it triggered on Harry and me". –

"OH I highly doubt that", I declared sternly. "Potter is going to be mine, and nothing is going to change that fact. - One hard push you say …"

"Once I end its spell, I'm hoping that things will get back to normal around here", Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"Don't destroy it Hermione … let me borrow it, just for a few days – I really like to see if Harry is genuinely attracted to me?" I shouted now sounding very worried that Harry could hook-up with Parkinson.

"No … we can't risk that, and I have already told you the reasons why not: we can't be absolutely sure it would match Harry with you - - Ron actually approves of you two together, but can you just imagine what your family would say, if this trap made you become the sexual slave of say; Zabini or Nott. Can you mentally picture your-self grunting like a bitch in heat as you fornicated with the moronic, Vincent Crabbe", Hermione declared with obvious disgust.

My facial expression told Hermione; without words, how 'revolting' that mental image was to a red-headed Weasley.

"Within the hour, I will reverse the spell and melt down the medallion, so that Harry can resist any witch … like Romilda Vane, who might become desperate enough to once again employ magical trickery to trap Harry into a relationship", Hermione said smugly while staring Ginny in the eye, "its better this way I think. Ron might have to take loads of cold showers for a few weeks … but he's used to being sexually frustrated".

"Because of you", I snarled.

"True enough; but I have never knowingly encouraged his feelings for me - - in the long run … It'll be fine… just fine", Hermione repeated almost absentmindedly while straightening her dressing gown and heading for the door. - "I have to go talk to Ron right now …and undo this hex. I'm sorry about the prefect meeting. We'll fix it all tomorrow."

"But…but", Ginny started, not at all certain that I was comfortable with the whole situation, especially now that Ron was hip deep in the affects of this mysterious medallion, which had made my main competition for Harry – (much to my delight) suddenly switching romantic targets. –

I was half tempted to tell Harry about this – and right-away too. He would be delighted to learn that Hermione (at least temporarily), wasn't chasing after him anymore. - Besides: the two of us shared in common, a dread of magical objects - the memory of the Sorcerer Stone for Harry and Tom Riddle's dairy for me – these magical traps were never far from either of their minds.

88** just a little-bit of Hermione's POV

"Ginny, really - its fine", Hermione repeated yet again, interrupting Ginny's train of thought, "I'm just suffering from some of the negative effects of a magical trap … it has to be some sort of artificial hex or charm. I'm even beginning to wonder if the medallion has somehow malfunctioned. I'm sure that whoever planted it wanted Harry effected at once and not delayed until it was verbally triggered … just poor planning I suppose. There is a lot about this medallion trap that I haven't figured out yet … but I will … you can be sure of that".

"So, you're convinced that a wedding guest planted it", Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"It a lot more likely than a Celtic god putting it there_ and it falls into the time frame of the bikini incident between you and Harry, as well as my newly discovered 'interest' in Ron", Hermione said semi-rationally. - I must admit, in spite of its affects on my personality. – I can't help but admire the subtlety of this particularly clever ploy of Voldemort. – To use a medallion to trip-up Harry by exposing his romantic weakness. It was carefully crafted to look like the original *Anam Cara* of legend … which is a Celtic-love-knot medallion ... which anyone can buy in any Wizarding shop in- _Diagon Alley_."

Hermione rambling on, repeating her-self on key points that Ginny wisely took note of.

"Yes-yes …This plot defiantly reminds me of the- 'love candy' - trickery that Romilda tried to pull on Harry a few years back. Ron got caught-up in that one too. - - But then-again Ron has taken several hits, meant for both Harry and me over the years. - Brave as they come your brother; but don't worry; I'm sure that I can easily get us both out of this trap," Hermione said reassuringly, looking much more sane then she had … when Ginny had first arrived. - "I'm just mad at myself for not figuring it out sooner. Wasted a whole day – and it's all Ron's fault!"

8

88** **switching back to Ginny's POV again - (it's like watching a tennis match … isn't it. LOL** )

8

Ginny half-smiled, as alarm bells went off in loudly in the back of her head – I wasn't at all happy that some Death Eater bastard was trying to ruin the foundation I had worked so hard to pull off … finally getting a toe-hold into Harry's soul, during the previous term. Not that the effort had been in vain, as Harry had expressed (to me) several times recently, that Hermione's efforts to get him as a boyfriend was really beginning to strain his patience. ' _She's always stepping on my last nerve_ ' he'd say to me.

' _Dammit; here we go again'_ I said to my-self. _– 'with yet another plot_ – _to_ _steal Harry from … no way in hell',_ I thought. _'The poor sod didn't know it yet; but Harry belongs to me. - And God help any Hogwarts witch … including the currently unhinged Hermione, who tried to come between- Ginerva Molly Weasley - and her chosen life-mate'_.

And so, with my mind now entirely focused solely on this Celtic knot/ medallion trap, (I had to talk to Luna about this … as she was an expert on all things Celtic) - I then instinctively stepped aside as Hermione walked pass me. - "If you're sure… I can't help?" - I asked

"… I'm sure," Hermione nodded, "Go to bed. It's late. - - I'll see you in the morning."

As Hermione headed out of the door, and it was on the tip of my tongue to point out, that Hermione was still only half dressed, with both of her nipples (hard as stone) pushing out from the front of her ' _worn-thin'_ nightshirt … like two spear points. – That the Head-girl's nipples were so painfully visible indicated that they were unusually large and elongated in proportion to her small (32b cup) breasts. In spite of all the rubbish about being in control of her-self; Hermione was clearly insanely horny at the moment while wearing a nearly transparent nightie, that wasn't at all covered by a satin dressing gown, which clung to her flesh like a second skin.

I then remembered with a chuckle, that Ron had never seen Hermione dressed like this and her unexpected arrival at the Head Boy bedroom - dressed as she was and panting in ' _artificial_ ' arousal was sure to cause her brother to react in ways … that Hermione wasn't really prepared for.

Hermione had kept boasting about her emotional self control, as if she was invincible to any kind of sexual temptation … which of course was a crock. She also seemed to dismiss the effects of the medallion on Ron, who was currently suffering his first year of semi-freedom after years of overwhelming attraction for Hogwarts resident bookworm. – My poor brother had accepted that Hermione's only true love was Harry and after the expected: 'bout of depression' he had pulled himself up by his bootstraps and painfully moved on.

Curse to the underworld that ruddy arrogant witch … just because her feelings were 'allegedly artificial', and under control … she seemed to disregard that Ron's far deeper feelings (as usual) Feelings that easily predated; the medallion, with Granger's mildly smoldering of lust was about to encounter a fire storm of desire.

Suddenly a mental image filled my mind and just the thought made me laugh wickedly. There was something highly entertaining about the thought of Hermione knocking on Ron's door, horny as hell and dressed in such sexy attire. - The sight would probably push my multi-year, sexually frustrated brother right over the edge and unless Hermione stunned him right from the off – the moment she entered the room … ( _and that was unlikely - as I could see that the head-girl had left her wand b_ _ehin_ _d_ ) – for it sat on top of her student desk, for the entire world to see.

I suddenly prayed that there was divine justice, if such a thing existed … Hermione Jean Granger would; _**not get out**_ _of Ron's bedroom, without experiencing what it was like to have a Weasley between her legs.

I laughed again in pure delight and wouldn't be a proper pranking sister if I didn't find the thought highly amusing; of my long suffering …love-sick sibling, finally getting a-piece of arse from that prig; Granger. I could easily imagine Ronniekin's in some kind of hexed induced haze tearing off Hermione's nightdress and forcing his way into a long-overdue … shag.

The real shame of it all; was that Hermione's entrance into womanhood … most likely wouldn't actually happen, I admitted to my-self ever so sadly … as I made my way back to my own dorm. Ron would use all his willpower to prevent himself from raping anyone … especially an ever-frigid bitch like Granger. Of all my brothers, Ronniekin's had taken most to heart our Mums lesson of automatically respecting all women … even those who didn't deserve it. Hermione would be all smug when she returned to her suite unmolested, leaving behind a wizard in the overwhelming pain of sexual frustration. –

But perhaps some good would come from the medallion trap. Maybe after suffering through the ultimate case of blue-balls that Ron was about to receive at the Head-girls uncaring hands. - Perhaps after being ignored for years and generally treated like a dog … this latest act of heartless cruelty would finally_ **cure** _my brother, of his long fixation (unrequited) on Granger … and he would accept as the colossal waste of time … the last three years had been. Especially, since my sibling was an insufferably noble, kindhearted and utterly clueless prat … when it came to witches.

For it was undeniably true that everyone at Hogwarts with half a brain, had acknowledged for a long time now, that Hermione, was hopelessly in love with Harry... but few if any knew the other side of that unpleasant truth – that he didn't love her back, not even remotely.

88**88

8

8

8


	7. Chapter 7

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 7 - I love Harry

88**88

Hermione semi-ran, while unconsciously becoming more and more sexually excited – and quickly dashed down to the common room, thankful that it was late enough to be empty. She then speed-walked, barefooted, up to the boys' side of the tower, passing each year's dormitory, as she headed to the very top where the Head Boy bedroom was located.

There was a dull sort of humming in her head now, a distraction that blocked out the nagging fear of being caught sneaking about the boys side of the tower in naught but her nightdress. She felt compelled to fix whatever magic had been cast over the two of them. - It was obvious to her now; that Ron had been right - the medallion was indeed a magical bobby-trap designed to ensnarl Harry.

For one brief-second Hermione once-again contemplated the possibly that Ginerva was behind putting the medallion underneath Harry's bed, but she just as quickly rejected the idea. Ginny hungered for Harry a lot more, than all the other girls at Hogwarts combined - - including … surprisingly … her-self. After the- 'Cho Affair', – Hermione; had finally begun to admit … ever so gradually, to her-self, that her desire for Harry and in spite of her best intellectually based _'subtle' hints concerning her availability as a life mate … had remained unrequited and never acted upon.

88** guess who's POV the next bit is?

Oh, I fully accept that my desire for Harry was not emotional – I don't do touchy-feely emotional. I had no trouble inspiring loads of jealousy however: just by dating Krum fourth year; but_ _**none of it**_ _was generated from my intended target; Harry. My ever so brief fling with Viktor; although highly educational and I had hoped discrete … (major fail on my part) hadn't fazed Harry at all – as he remained smitten with Cho. Naturally I had been utterly furious that my carefully thought out ploy had so clearly missed my intended target while working so well on Ron. For making Ron jealous was easier than shooting fish in a barrel.

However; it hadn't been a total waste of effort - as that revelation had also proven to be an eye opener, for during the two terms that followed the tri-wizard tournament; Ron's unrequited devotion to me had grown in intensity - even when I was so obviously in full - ' _get Harry mode_ ' – This devotion hadn't gone entirely unnoticed by me … for my friendship with him had deepened slowly to the point where I was now extremely 'fond' of Ronald. Up to the beginning of the sixth year school term, I had on rare occasions … enjoyed a rare *very chaste* daydream (now and then) concerning what it would be like to 'live' with Ron, as flat mates after graduation.

However my occasional and totally innocent fantasies about him - had transformed abruptly, when I had seen what his boxers had revealed, while waking him on that fateful first of September. The initial effect of his physique, magnified tenfold …when a mere hour later I had envisioned him naked behind a hot, steamy, shower door - instead of Harry.

Since then everything had gone downhill … for me, to the point, where a silly medallion had set ablaze (like kerosene poured on top of the already smoldering pile of firewood) … the spark provided by the far too small boxer's and the shower incident that followed. Those two incidents combined had primed the pump for a trap of raw sexuality … that triggered a few days later. Ron had been right; like a moth to a red hot flame – I had been drawn into this trap - and worse of all …with the wrong male.

I realized now, that the medallion had somehow dramatically altered my already close friendship for Ron, way-out of portion … to abruptly dangerous levels. After five years of fancying Harry in secret and then openly (for the first half of sixth year), my plans were now- ' _arse over elbows_ ' -and this disastrous situation was entirely due to some stupid-spell … that filled every inch of my body and mind with the nearly overwhelming urge, to shag Ron's brains out. –

This unnatural acceleration in my attraction to a Weasley had to end NOW. I liked Ron a-lot as a friend and while a tiny part of me (perhaps) had actually hoped that something might have happen between us – but not in my wildest dreams had I thought that this would happen.

8

Most of Hermione's recent erotic day-dreams concerning Ron, had centered on a period of time – when my Harry obsession had begun to fade … (especially during the second half of sixth year) when Harry repeated rejections of my 'life mate' plans had finally begun to sink in. - I underwent a brief revival of my Potter ambitions after Harry broke up with the girl – but at Bill's wedding I began to gradually become aware of … Ginny's obvious attempts to get involved romantically for a second time with a surprisingly receptive Harry …

Ginny's campaign to get Harry had taken a major leap forward in the way he had responded to the sight of Ginerva in a (curse it) bikini. Damn to hell whomever thought that two tiny bits of cloth constituted swimwear _ and Harry's typical hormonal boy response … a few anatomical curves on display; mixed with abundant amounts of bare flesh and most wizards fold like a deck of cards.

The level and intensity of Harry's reaction to swimwear, allowed Hermione to bear witness to loads of relationship baby-steps between the two since the current term began. - With limited experience my-self in romantic entanglements, Hermione was somewhat intrigued but what I saw. - My fling with Krum both brief and surprisingly physical … had accrued without any genuine emotional commitment on my part. It wasn't Viktor's doing, it was mine. I have always had trouble with expressing romantic feelings for I always believed that Romance was a colossal wait of time.

88**

It simply amazed me beyond words - how two tiny strips of cloth that I had never in my wildest imagined consider wearing myself (I don't have the figure for it anyway) could so radically change in mere hours … the status quo between Harry and Ron's little sister … I know I'm beating a dead horse here, but all my careful planning thrown down all due to one single, warm, summer afternoon by the Burrow pond … is just infuriating , as if it this one incident had been some sort of a major historical turning point.

The entire last fortnight at the- _Burrow_ -had been highly volatile, and akin to going from zero to sixty in five seconds in an automobile. - It bothered me greatly, that I didn't know_ _how long_ _the medallion had been under Harry's bed … nor did I know for certain … if the sudden appearance of the medallion had in any way … brought about the Bikini incident. What other possible reason could there be for a level headed girl like my-self suddenly wanting non-stop sex with a red-headed idiot, that I hadn't properly kissed yet?

When Ginny had first mentioned Ron's name (just now), the madness of uncertainty had abruptly stopped, while the insane throbbing need, that had refused to be stilled, abruptly quieted … leaving me with only one thought … **go to him**. That was the moment that I knew … with total certainty that I (at least) was under the influence of a sexual compulsion spell. – What effect (if any) that the medallion had had on both boys while under Harry's bed … I didn't want to contemplate; In any event; I had to stop this … before something really embarrassing happened.

The mere fact that Ron had missed the prefect meeting was deeply alarming in itself. Was it of significance that as he was the one who had first touched the medallion … was it most-likely affecting him far more strongly than it was me - - add to that; was the fact that the medallion was also still in his procession magnifying the affects. –

Then I had a thought, which I just as instantly discarded … could Ron have made the medallion specifically to make me; a proud Feminist, subjugate myself to him as a mindlessly submissive sex slave. The thought of course was ridicules, I had dumped him and he had moved on like any proper Englishman should; besides… if I wasn't brilliant enough to duplicate the medallion spell there was no way on earth_ that a mere shopkeeper, a male that was clearly below me in intelligence, could make such a thing. – In my experience; practical common sense; which he had in abundance, doesn't create a spell this powerful.

My lack of feelings toward Ron up to this point (' _genuinely felt_ ' _feelings)_ … gave me, I was sure a distinct advantage - (or so I arrogantly thought). So … in spite of my now rapidly developing - ' _a_ _rtificia_ _l_ ' - attraction toward Ron - I felt fully confident; that I could keep him at- 'arm's length'- (both emotionally and sexually) while I acquired the medallion … Keeping Ron in check; for me, was child's play. - I dominate any room I enter as I had done as a firstie …with all of the other males who had come into my life. Harry in most things being the best example.

Hermione would be the first one to concede; that my love life had always been a complicated mess; Viktor, Cormac and then Harry … three boys/men that Hermione knew perfectly well had never fancied me with the same intensely as Ron had up to the end of fifth year. - Since my first memories as child, I had valued achievement over emotion – brains over heart. Emotions were dangerous things and I was smart enough to admit to my-self - that whatever I had ever felt for Ron –if anything beyond a passing fancy - - I could still sort-out at my leisure, but only if I managed to get my-self out from under the trap of this compulsion curse.

88**88,

I finished-up with my musings by the time I had arrived at Ron's room_ and raised my hand to knock softly … when the door was suddenly jerked open, slamming against the wall and creating a loud racket. Hermione stiffed a gasp of surprise. I'd been so quiet, how had Ron known I was there?

I was about to ask when I took a moment to really noticed him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of old and worn-thin jeans that clearly didn't fit anymore (spells are limited as to how far a garment can be stretched) … these jeans clung to his lower half … like a second skin and highlighted the tiniest details of the semi-erect bulge that dominated the front of his trousers … to a madding degree.

It took a-while for me to tear my eyes off of Ron's clearly defined manhood. My interest in reproduction organs had until Bill's wedding, been for the most part a purely academic exercise. – I once had a dream about catching a naked Harry unintentionally coming out of the Quidditch pitch shower room naked, with is towel draped around his neck … but that exaggerated fantasy had not included any imagery of his package (erect or limp) nor had that dream been half as an inspiring as the in reality sight of seeing Ron in skin tight jeans.

I was still semi-shocked at my conversation just now with Ginny, and had been admittedly deeply surprised that I had in recent years become unconsciously aware of my two boys … packages! Lavender and Patil had spoken often and in detail about the male reproductive organ, but I never suspected that I on any level would even on an unconscious level I would take any note of a size comparison. - Worse yet: that I would verbalize my conclusions to Ginny.

To take my mind off that particular appendage, I forced my full attention back on the situation before me. Ron as it turned out, was both barefoot and shirtless - with his hair standing on end in little red spikes, looking like he'd run his hand through it many times. However; it had taken me far longer than expected, to take-in the entire picture. There was also a- 'faint' -magical blue aura surrounding him …accenting his manliness like a frame does an artistic masterpiece.

In spite of my receding feelings for the unattainable Harry; I still found that an enormous amount of self-control was required to allow my-self the luxury of staring at this masterpiece of prime beef …objectively. Harry could not hope to compare physically to this seventh-year Ron… for Harry always had a seeker's build. - During the just past summer holiday in particular - I had tied to be detached and objective by what I saw of my two boys. But if I was totally honest with my-self … Harry physique, just didn't 'measure-up' to what I'd seen (by accident) on that September morning when I had awaken Ron.

The size of Ron's … male equipment (on that unforgettable day) had in fact …come as quite a surprise to me - as did his deliciously muscular chest, all taunt and defined, with that delicious sprinkling of little reddish hairs that lead downward from his navel – like a red arrow pointing to his baby maker … a sight that had appealed to me so much, that my dreams had been filled with visions of lovemaking with him … ever since.

"Hi," he greeted me, before turning around to walk back into his room, leaving the door open for me to follow.

The unexpected, faint blue magical glow that surrounded him seemed to have the same effect on my emotional detachment - as catnip does on a cat. A hot ache grew in my throat as I caught a glimpse of his back, wonderfully bear_ with carved muscles that flexed as he leaned over. With one quick motion … he pushed all the clothes and personal items that lay on his bed onto the floor. At least I assumed there was a floor under the mess that lay strewn across it. He politely gestured at me to sit, and then stepped over the destruction to the other side of the room.

I violently shook my head, trying and failing to force away the thoughts that were causing my heart to speed up. - - "Yummy" … I half whispered softly to my-self and then shook my head again before saying in a-tad louder voice. "Ron…your room; It's…" I began.

"…A mess," Ron finished, turning back to me. "Yes; I know. It's not always this bad. I was just…"

"…Looking for something?" I said, this time finishing his sentence. I slowly peered around, noting that the head-boy room was even worse shape than mine was. Everything that could be gone through - had been gone through_ and probably, more than once.

"Yeah," Ron said in a far off voice, frowning as he glanced around his room also. "I'm looking for something as you can see…Something enormously important."

My breath caught at his words. It was just a compulsion spell, I reminded my-self. I didn't believe in love spells. A powerful spell on a box of candy had affected Ron just as strongly; but once the hex had ended - everything had gone back to normal. - It had to be a curse that made me want so desperately to go to him and sooth that crease between his eyes … the overwhelming sexual attraction was a mere byproduct and purely artificial. It was only a hex, I told my-self over and over in my mind. A compulsion hex that caused the ever growing urge, to run my hands down his hard yummy chest, and then lower_ and finding out what that trail of reddish hair led to…

"…The medallion," I said sharply, and then took a deep breath, desperate for any distraction to prevent me from acting on this carnal compulsion.

Ron shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"But, it is…" I insisted.

"No, it's right over there…" Ron gestured towards a large pile of things on his desk. "…somewhere."

He was too far gone, in the grip of the spell to be sensible; Hermione could see that. He hadn't noticed that it was the practically the middle of the night, or that I was in his room, which was totally against the rules … off limits. It was obvious; that all he cared about was finding that special something that he was so desperately looking for. Knowing it was me, made Hermione feel a flash of red-hot arousal spread over my entire body, my nipples instantly harden even more to the point that they physically hurt in their need to be sucked. Next: a wave of hot lust spiraling down my body to pool in my Venus mound.

Glancing downward again; I saw the bulge in the front of his jeans outlying his pulsating manhood. He was now as hard as any man can get; his hunger for release nearly unbearable. It'd be very bad for me … if he found what he sought; really-really bad _ and yet, at the same time very-very good; because suddenly I very much wanted to be found. Thinking of being married to Harry for a distraction - was like a single sprinkler turned on a fully engulfed warehouse fire, but it did allow me momentary clarity.

"It's a spell; Ron. What your feelings isn't real. – I've come to believe, that the medallion … as you first suggested, was indeed a trap intended for Harry … designed to make his preference in a life-mate clearly apparent through a sexual form of the_ _**imperious curse**_."

"A trap… and I set it off", Ron mumbled, half to himself.

"No … I set it off …by translating the inscription". Hermione countered. "It is more than likely - that I was supposed to be the other victim in this. - Had Harry found it instead of you, he still would have come to me … to translate it. - I've come to believe that reading the inscription aloud … was the actual trigger".

"But I still set it off". Ron retorted. "Stupid …stupid …stupid"

"NO – no, Ron … get a-grip on your-self! - Whoever planted the medallion wanted to get me and Harry together … and you spoiled that. - Harry wasn't caught in the trap. - - you took the hit for him" … I said carefully.

"Took the hit meant for Harry", Ron again mumbled, as if in a daze.

"Yes" –I replied. "You took the hit and now you must try to fight the effects; try to regain control of your body and clam-down. You should think about taking several really cold showers… and I mean … right away." - But Ron either didn't hear my suggestion or was ignoring my underling logic. Worse yet; merely mentioning a shower…brought-forth the memory of when I had interrupted Ron back at the Burrow taking a shower, on September first _and that memory, made me physically shiver in red-hot … carnal need.

The mental-image of Ron's beautifully naked form with warm soapy water pouring down his delicious body was Hermione's undoing. That warm delicious feeling that came over me as I watched him lean over and rifle though some school robes, checking the pockets…a position that brought his tightly jeans covered … sculptured buttocks _into close-up view _and that sight nearly made Hermione give in to my own arousal, even though I knew on some level, that it was artificial.

"You won't find it there," I whispered in a husky tone, almost taunting him.

Ron abruptly dropped his robes, rising to his full height, slowly turning about while looking at me expectantly. I watched one beautiful carved eyebrow rise as he waited, staring at me with a slightly clouded gaze that was mesmerizing to me. Why hadn't I ever noticed how blue his eyes were?

"Hermione!" he snapped, when I didn't explain my-self. "I'm going mental here. . ."

As the very back of my mind began to be cloud with lust; I opened my mouth, but no words came out. - I was supposed to fix this and I needed the medallion to do that. I had to reverse the magic before I betrayed my rapidly diminishing ambitions to get Harry.

Ron huffed when I still didn't answer, running a shaking hand through his hair. "I know you fancy Harry loads more than me, but if you ever care for me as a friend; even a little-bit, then you'll help me out here. I feel like I'm about to explode out of my skin and I'm too heart-weary to look anymore."

There was pain in his voice. He looked horribly frustrated and tired. I could see it in the circles under his eyes. It was preying on him body and mind. I didn't want him to suffer. No, that was the last thing I wanted. - I cared for him far too much for that.

I sighed, giving in. "Oh Ron, don't you see? - - I'm the one you're looking for."

I heard his quick in-take of breath and his eyes widened at her words. He was silent for one long moment before he spoke in a stunned half-whisper. "What?"

I bit my lower lip, feeling foolish. - It was a terribly arrogant thing to say. I would have to explain my-self, but I noticed Ron looking intently at me, his gaze running over my body. – And for the first time I realized that my dressing gown hung open, that my white (worn thin) favorite nightdress left very little to the imagination - and he seemed to be taking it all in.

"You're her," he whispered hotly in amazement.

"Her?" Hermione asked distractedly, taking a step backwards and half-tripping over more mess, suddenly feeling totally exposed as his eyes mentally undressed me.

"My dream girl. . ."

"Oh! Well…Thank you. But it's actually a compulsion spell that's affecting you current mental state and clouding your better judgment."

"You're the one I've been dreaming of … every night since mid-August. You wouldn't tell me your name. You said I should know and I guess I should have… Did you know that your hair when wet … looks black" Ron mumbled in a semi daze, tilting his head to look at her more closely. "All this time, I never even considered that such a sexually forward witch … could be you"

"Oh, my", I said in a hotly panting whisper, while instinctively reaching to tie my dressing gown back together … but I paused, when I suddenly noticed, that his gaze was directed at the two rock hard nipples pushing out … so clearly defined … from the front of my plain cotton Nightshirt. - Suddenly, his words struck me and I gasped in horror. "Oh…Oh god…Ron…No… please understand - - _**I l**_ _ **ov**_ _ **e Harry**_!"

8

8

8

8

8

8


	8. Chapter 8

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 8 – Ron's thoughts on just about everything

88** flashback to previous chapter **

"Oh…Oh god" I said "…Ron…No… please understand - - _**I l**_ _ **ov**_ _ **e Harry**_!"

88

88** _ _**HJG – POV … mostly**_

8

Ron reacted as if slapped – and he froze in mid-step.

I felt my whole face heat up when I admitted that out loud… again - to Ron, of all people. The blush spread to my neck and I thought I'd be sick from the sheer embarrassment that poured over me. - All of my dreams, my very private dreams of a future with Harry - exposed to Ron … the loyal and devoted unrequited suitor - which I had for the second or was it for the third time, just as bluntly rejected.

" **Get out** ", Ron warned in a harsh whisper that dripped with bitterness and frustration – his aura flaring into a darker and more menacing shade of blue. - - I started backing-up in earnest, abandoning any hope of tying my dressing gown together. It hardly mattered. - In my-hast to back out of the room; my heel caught on Pig's cage that was laying in my path, and I fell, landing smack on my bum in the middle of a big pile of Ron's clothes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked his voice suddenly filled with nothing but concern.

Ron kept shaking his head to clear it, the emotional pain of rejection was visible all over his face – and yet … he leapt over the cage and grasped my upper arm, gently helping me up to my feet. An electrifying shudder reverberated through me despite my embarrassment. - His blue aura becoming even stronger when he touched me and that first contact felt so good, his rough fingers so right against my soft bare skin.

"I' need to get the medallion," I said, jerking my arm out of his grasp and turning towards the door.

"No …You need to leave, before something happens . . ." Ron said, following after her.

His room was like an obstacle course and I nearly fell again, but it didn't slow in my retreat. "I have to- **end** -the medallion curse … before it permanently ruins my career ambitions regarding; Harry", (did I really say that out-loud … _career ambitions_ , instead of Love?) I protested again… weakly.

"I don't care about your hopes, _**leave now**_ – or face getting raped."

"You'd never do that to me – I am one of your closest friends" she said

"You called the medallion's effects the equivalent of a 'sexual imperious curse', and you know how hard it is to resist an 'Imperio'. – Believe me Hermione: it's taking all my will power to not rip-off that nightdress … Right now. - And Harry doesn't love you, he's told me countless times over the years. He's claimed to have told you the same thing… or don't you believe me?" Ron said in a husky tone as he moved toward her, subtly herding her toward the door.

"I believe you; I already know that I'm not his type" I admitted reluctantly

"Then why?"

"I can no more turn-off the way I feel - than you can"

"Then you- **do** -know how I feel about you," he said as Hermione backed against the door just in time for Ron's hands to land on either side of my head, trapping me against the old wood. "Then you know that moving on after you dumped me, has been the hardest thing I have ever done. But I've done what I aught … I stayed away from you last year …I've been polite … a good loser, I've kept my distance while knowing in my soul, that I would given anything … to- 'eat you alive', devouring very inch of your quim until you scream my name in pleasure".

"Oh sweet baby Maeve" I mumbled back weakly.

"Come to think on it … if you did know how I still feel, then coming here was extra cruel – especially considering the way you're dressed - and yet here you are, after curfew – an almost naked Head Girl … who is cock-teasing the hell out a poor-as-dirt, lovesick Weasley. It is a dangerous game you're playing – banking on my sense of honor to allow you to leave here … unmolested."

"You've always been honorable," I whispered weakly.

"You're really pushing your luck here … get out and don't come back," Ron snarled like an animal in heat. "Send one of the professors to fetch the medallion … sometime tomorrow … and let them defuse it".

Hermione could feel the sexual heat coming off him - in waves from his tense, hard body - as the tantalizing smell of his natural musk surrounded me. He exuded masculinity from every pore and his effect on me was so strong I almost moaned out loud with longing. - I had to squeeze my eyes shut when I found them leveled at his bare chest. - My heart was pounding, beating at my ribs relentlessly. Excitement was flooding through me and it made clear thinking nearly impossible.

"I know you worship Harry; but that isn't going to happen … plain and simple. But you won't give up. - So I know that… at some point after Graduation, when he too begins to avoid your company, you'll try to hook-up with someone else at the Ministry … someone who you think is your intellectual equal; but you'll only deceiving yourself, for even the brightest Ravenclaw ever born isn't your equal. No one is! - So mark my words; Hermione Jean," Ron breathed against her ear in a voice laced with lust. "One day when you are old and grey - you'll look back at your lonely life and weep."

My eyes flew open and I met his gaze head on. - The passion I saw there was startling. His eyes were no longer clouded, but a dark crystal blue that was so intense it took my breath away. For a moment I almost felt as if I was looking into his soul … that I could hear it crying out to mine. In the back of my mind I knew that he had spoke the unpleasant raw truth, people didn't like me and men generally were intimidated by a witch with such a overwhelmingly superior intellect … with only the red-head prat in front of me, not bothered that I was smarter than he was.

Suddenly: with a possessive growl, he grasped my shoulders firmly and crushed me to him, not stopping to ask permission as he lowered his head to kiss me.

Fire…as hot as lava and just as fierce - speared through me as he moved his mouth over mine, stealing my very breath away with his intensity. The voice that had been calling to me all day suddenly reverberated very clearly in my mind, pushing thoughts of Harry completely out of my head…leaving one word in its wake…

… _**Mine**_ _._

88**88 – - _Lets explore a-tad deeper, Ron's mindset at this moment … that's always fun_

8

Relief, that's what I felt. An overwhelming sense of exhilaration that I'd found her. That I could stop looking, that she was here in my arms, tasting of mint, and smelling incredibly good. It'd been so hard the past weeks, my nights were filled with dreams of this faceless woman, and every morning I woke up a little more frustrated until I finally got to the point that I could think of nothing but her.

I'd known for several years that Hermione didn't feel what I felt for her. I knew that she was going to make Ginny fight tooth and nail for Harry's love and that knowledge use to hurt. One reason for my pain was that no-one really saw me when I was in Harry's' company. I also knew without doubt … that no normal bloke could romantically compete with the- ' _boy who lived'_ -and when I finally bought himself a clue and tried to stand alone, fate always seemed to find away to pull him back into the orbit of Harry and Hermione. I knew that Harry didn't fancy her but I also that she would always crave Harry over me.

I truly thought that destiny had dumped me at the side of the lane; like she had. I thought I had escaped, that my time with the 'chosen one' had ended_ and doing time in hospital I had emerged to find the three of us apparently parting company. The Heroes went on to Newts and I into trades. Nearly two years later; in the Head-boy suite, as Head-boy (a post I never wanted) I discovered that being just a friend to Hermione had, at the moment our lips met (just now) well …being just a casual acquaintance to Hogwarts bookworm stopped being enough.

I had thought that the encounter with the Ministry Brain had left me magically disabled, like a loaded Muggle shot-gun with a hair trigger, likely to go off without warning. And of course, when I did go off , my out of control blue magic could, without intending to … bring down the entire house.

So because of my blue handicap I naturally wanted to keep a safe distance from the two chosen to do great things. - Keeping my deformity a secret after being put in my place for the crime of romantic aspirations toward a rich intellect that was way above my lowly station in life (as a tradesman/ shop clerk) became ' _easy-peasy'_.

I played the proper role of a rejected suitor during the first half of my last term (my trades term) I had been as extra polite, friendly and courteous as much as possible in their company, with my trade training giving me all the excuse I needed to avoid her _so Harry although still a mate had carried on with his Draco dark mark investigation without hardly a glance back at the straggler who had fallen behind. Meaning: I wasn't underfoot when Hermione openly made her 'move' on Harry.

But knowing the whole nine yards of Hermione's life plans for Harry as a political accessory (like a ruddy 'beaded purse') I was not all that surprised to learn, that the smartest witch at Hogwarts* romance-free* plans …had fallen seriously short. But thick as a post me - hadn't at all expected her to seek me out just to talk (the bloke she dumped) during the second half of sixth year, during the time frame when Harry took up so strongly with my sister.

It had been during fourth year; that I had started feeling as though there was a huge chunk of me missing, hiding somewhere … unclaimed. – When I finally realized what the missing part was, during the ' _tri-wizard tournament_ ' - Hermione had already made a romantic choice _ and it wasn't me. - She'd begun seeing the world famous Viktor Krum, and had decided to use a – ' _far less than subtle'_ … jealously ploy to use her relationship with Krum to make Harry jealous_ and frankly even someone as thick as me knew that ploy was lame (although not right from the off).

A childish maneuvers … perhaps. - But as a chess-master (upon reflection on the tactic a year later … last term) I had to concede the cleverness of the gambit, and I had been shocked at how deeply it had affected me. – Even when the shocks of the Yule ball (chess move) had faded and believe me, thick as a post Weasley fell for that gambit hook line and sinker. - Anyway when the Yule ball stunner had failed to generate the jealousy response she had hoped for. – Hermione seemed to refused to accept defeat, stubbornly deciding to continue seeing Krum (out of spite … maybe) and it took me_ *long enough* (a year plus) to finally figure out that Hermione ploy was dating one seeker; to get our Gryffindor's seeker to notice her. Good try … Granger.

From the end of fourth year, my family knew what I was missing, long before I put the all the pieces of the puzzle together - - and the Twins (bless or curse then) had tried the hardest to cure me of my Granger fixation knowing that it would end badly for me. – They didn't approve of Granger (you see) thought she was an anti-male feminist and bossy as hell. Well …they were spot on about that last-bit, but cold-hard facts didn't stop how I felt.

As it turned out at the end of fifth year, my worst fears were realized. Now everyone knows that there are no secrets at Hogwarts and with our magical community being so small everyone knew everyone else's business. The twins having heard about Hermione aggressive play for Harry go wrong (beginning of sixth year) and Ginny taking him away from Hermione so easily after mid-term. (I'm told they offered discounts in their shop to celebrate Ginny's victory)

Delighted that I was now semi-permanently separated from my arrogant prig, the twins told me (happily) it was the three sisters of fate had taken pity on me… for no one should have to suffer a life-time *chained* to a never wrong; emotion free shrew. When my twin siblings learned that Harry had also escaped Hermione's *clutches* they sent him a give box of their joke products and a funny card about: ' _a close call and something about missing the bullet_ ' (I didn't understand the joke).

And now that I was officially_ 'Free' _my ever so *caring* brother's set me up for a series of blind dates… through intermediaries (old school chums still at Hogwarts) with even Bill getting into the act. The end result was that the girls were pretty and almost all, Hufflepuff's … fancy that (my siblings having determined that I needed loyalty above super intellect or any other positive qualities that make a great girlfriend/wife).

In the spirit of *moving on*, I actually did go to several Hogsmeade weekend dates with some of these girls and although they were very nice and all, there were no sparks … not one of them seemed to fill the missing part of me … which meant; I hadn't quite gotten over Hermione yet. – Baby steps my Mom said _and moving-on is a slow painful process. - Mum, bless her … when she had heard of my male sibling's feeble attempts at matchmaking, called a quick halt their efforts. She didn't buy into the_ ' _getting me back in the saddle… right away_ ', theory.

Thanks to my Mum's intervention I'd been able to try to heal and move on at my own snail-like pace, while somehow able to maintain the ' _fiction of friendship_ ' in the presence of the same girl … whose every moment was filled with thoughts of the chosen-one. –

Up to the beginning of my most unexpected seventh year … I had more-or-less, resigned my-self to losing her to Potter … with me in a shop in London and her up north at Hogwarts with Harry _and in spite of Harry dating Ginny on and off during the previous school year (their half hearted romance having broken down around the time that Dumbledore murder …at the end of term) –

Due to Hermione's obvious delight at their breakup, her behavior indicated to me that she had not given-up entirely on Harry. - I learned this during several casual talks around the same time-frame of Bill's wedding. - These frank conversations reinforced (Granger never beats about the bush, she tells you what she thinks… flat-out) my belief that my best friends would get together, it was just a matter of time _and I accepted my romantic defeat as gracefully as I had the end of my Auror ambitions.

When my sixth year ended, I was determined to settle down in London, work as a shop clerk and fulfill my duties as an apprentice. – Meanwhile; Harry and Hermione would advance to their final year of N.E.W.T. level classes. They had one more year to go on their own, while I went to work in London.

On the first day that I'd come back to school my last term (sixth); I felt the hand of fate heavy on my shoulder. The feeling of course; set in again, the nagging sensation of missing something. – naturally I translated the feeling of deep loss – thinking it was directly connected to spending less time with the Potter/Granger duo – who were thick as thieves and he assumed; beyond happy that he was no longer in the picture. (The gossip network focused a lot on Harry, so I heard things down in trades)

I'd missed entirely the ruckus over the Snape textbook and the Draco has the 'dark mark' mystery and I knew only second hand about the pensive visits with Dumbledore. It hurt me deeply to be excluded from these adventures, knowing how close we had once been. I had hoped that the feeling of being excluded would fade as time passed. – But when Hermione began actively avoiding me at Prefect meetings - the feeling only intensified, and I naturally concluded: – c _ **ause-and-effect'**_. The game for the unattainable Hermione had ended in Harry's favor, and somehow I'd missed the end of the chase – or so I had thought.

And then at the middle of the sixth year at Hogwarts; with me feeling reduced to the role of mere outside observer; for all I could do was stand on the sidelines in a state of shocked disbelief … at the first ever kiss that my sister shared with Harry in the common room. Potter had without warning, just marched up to Ginny and pulled her into his arms for a passionate snog … in front of everyone _and as bad as it had been for me (her brother) to take in - - I can only imagine the horror that Hermione had to have undergone. A witch who hadn't encountered any real competition for Harry's affections … since Cho

After that nothing mattered, not being best mates with Harry _ or Hermione's never-ending love for Harry. The important thing was that finally, I had accepted the *inconvenient truth* - - and when it turned out my sister's time with Harry proved to be brief _ in the long-run, I knew that Hermione would end up with him and if not, my bookworm would never find her equal in love.

I openly acknowledged that she had a low option of males generally and me specifically, which meant that her_ *not needing any man*_ radical feminist dogma would keep her single for the rest of her life. That the missing part of me would stay missing – unless God above, gave my pathetic love-life his undivided attention.

8

88** _ **Authors note**_ _: Okay now you all know what been going on inside Ron's head since fifth year. Now let's get back to the smutty action going on in the Head boy's bedroom._

8

Once again: we switch back to primarily Hermione POV

8

His tongue ran over my lips, and they parted with a breathless moan. He took full advantage of this first ever encouragement - by exploring the inside of my mouth more fully, loving … I hoped, my taste. He was clearly intoxicated. He couldn't get close enough of me. He trailed his fingers up one of my smooth thighs, before he lifted it up and pressed himself more firmly against my burning groin.

Worst yet … I responded, not by pushing him away – instead, I arched my core more fully into him. My soft curves molding so perfectly into the contours of his body. My hands ran though his hair, holding firmly his head, as my tongue brushed against his. Our teeth clashed, but we didn't notice, the hunger in us both was so fierce. He pulled away for just a fraction of a second, and in response … to pull him back; I began to rub my hips against his groin, probing …thrusting … searching, gently rubbing my moist core against his bulging erection. Blue Lightning spiked though us both, making us both throb with intense need.

I somehow, instinctively knew that he wanted to fuck me: ' _right then-and- there'_ , against the door.

Just as I formed the thought, however … the reality of what he was doing must have struck him. It was (me) Hermione that he had pinned against his door, and this wasn't just a nighttime fantasy… this was startlingly real. - I could almost sense his blood pumping through his veins, intoxicated by my smooth feel of my skin, the scent of vanilla shampoo lingering in my hair, which surrounded my head like a halo.

"Too fast," he gasped into my ear, trying to pull away, and I moaned at the loss of contact, gripping his hair tighter and trying to bring his mouth back down onto mine. - - - Ron wasn't immune, far from it. As my hips moved hard against him; tantalizingly slow, grinding into his crotch _and he groaned in hot response. - I was behaving unusually aggressive and strangely possessive . . . frighteningly so. "Hermione, please … go … before it is too late", he begged me.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him_ and his breath caught in the flames of unbridled passion that he saw in them. He'd meant to stop this altogether, but somehow the idea now felt … ludicrous; at least to me. He reluctantly lowered my leg, and then reached up run a thumb over my lips that were swollen from his kisses. He let his fingers trail over my flushed cheeks and into my hair, which was wild, with curls springing-outward, in every direction.

"God, you're so beautiful," he said to me, feeling awe at the sight I must have presented.

I licked at my lips, and then beamed up at him and with brilliantly unrestrained smile; said: "Thank you."

I felt that my smile go straight into his heart. This was me …his Hermione throwing my-self at him. – And he cared for me too much_ so he certainly couldn't use my body recklessly, no matter how badly it would cost him later.

"We have to stop. You have to get away from me … and stay away", He said as his Weasley morality kicked in.

I stopped smiling, and frowned at his words. "I know."

"There's something wrong here. . . These feelings are too strong," Ron said, choking on each word.

"It's the medallion. It's affecting us." Hermione sighed, seeming just as disappointed as he was.

He nodded, feeling his throat tighten. "That makes sense."

"I should go."

"Yes …you really-really should." He said and I saw how he fought to reign in his lustful feelings as he used every ounce of willpower to step away from me.

Hermione bit at her lip, seeming hesitant for a second. "I don't want to go, though . . . Just so you know."

He swallowed hard. "The spell… only reason …Yeah … I understand."

I nodded sadly, my gaze flicking over his delicious chest before I looked-up and saw the pain in his eyes again. "I know it's just a sprung-trap…just a silly artificial love spell - - but…it was nice; I mean…Kissing you. A lot better than I thought it'd be. - It didn't feel like I was kissing a semi-brother …at all"

He couldn't help but smile. "Thank-you; kissing you wasn't like kissing Ginny either … instead it was quite …memorable."

I bit my lower lip; again, thinking for a moment before I spoke. - "Maybe you should give the medallion to me so I can reverse the spell."

Ron felt his heart clench. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help the horrible feeling of loss that went through him. "You're right, you should be the one to do it … (after all) I'm not the one who wants this particular spell reversed."

"But. . . Look at the harm it's done," Hermione mumbled, looking around his room.

"You want to go back to chasing Harry and forget all about me, Yes - I fully understand all that", Ron said bitterly, "but before you condemn me to taking the mother of all- _**COLD SHOWERS**_ ; for the rest of my life … presumingly. - - Please …just one more kiss. After that you can go back to regarding me as … a step-brother again," Ron said, clearly not wanting me to leave, while remembering him as some barbaric bastard who'd practically raped me.

Hermione thought about it for a bit and then looked back at him. "I suppose that'd be okay. One kiss can't hurt anything, not after all this."

He reached out to me, his hands cupping my head and tried to memorize my face. His thumbs ran over my flushed cheeks, and my eyes drifted closed in anticipation. Then, he leaned in to brush his lips against mine, soft and feather-light, and I responded with my own gentle movements, easing his guilt with tantalizing persuasion. –

I figured that Ron was desperately trying to create a memory to comfort him on the cold-wintery nights ahead. There was a dreamy intimacy to this kiss; tongues licking against parted lips, and then slipping into my welcoming mouth, exploring. What had started out slow swiftly became much more powerful as we lost ourselves in the feelings of the moment.

After a while - we came-up for air again, our chests heaving as each of us tried to drag in breath. Ron felt weak; his legs could hardly hold him up, let alone Hermione who was sagging against him. He shifted us around so that he was now leaning against the door to brace him-self and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" – he asked.

"Mmm hmm," I purred, my breath hot against skin, "Just dizzy I suppose. You're a really good kisser Ronald Bilius". Ron didn't dare reply, but he blushed hard at the unexpected compliment.

Hermione should have been smart and pushed him away and left, but instead I began tracing little circles with my fingers over his shoulders and down to his bare chest. My fingers brushed teasingly over both of his nipples and then toyed with the cooper hair that grew nearby, sending shivers of delight following my touch. Burying my face against his chest, I licked my away around his chest, placing a love bite here and there, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning out loud.

My mouth then traveled up and nipped and then sucked softly on the pulsating hallow at the base of his throat. His eyes rolled back and Ron couldn't help the sound that escaped him as his head fell back against the wood. He felt my smile against his now exposed neck, as I proceeded to lick and kiss his burning flesh. I was drugging us both with intense foreplay and I could tell that my *red-prat* felt himself drowning as quickly as I was - - aggressively pushing my lust on him and almost daring him to pick up the gauntlet … to react.

Ron laced his fingers into my hair as I kissed a trail over his collarbone and began branding the other side of his neck. My hands were still running over his chest and then slowly venturing lower, toward his stomach, making his muscles clench painfully.

" **Mine** ," I breathed almost incoherently against his skin.

"Yours," he agreed without hesitation. He felt like he was dying from the pleasure. "Most definitely yours… well since Christmas, fourth year …anyway."

His statement earned him another brilliant smile from me as I pressed my-self forward, against his body. "You want me…don't you?" – I asked, in a deep husky voice.

"Oh fuck, yes." He groaned, fighting down the urge to grab her and show her, just how much.

Hermione's hand drifted past his stomach, progressively lower over the button of his jeans. My fingers traced the line of his erection through the thin material, and Ron sucked in a sharp breath so forcefully he was surprised his lungs didn't burst.

"Bloody-Hell …Hermione… you are dangerously pushing your luck here", He said as he instinctively thrust against my hand, not even knowing what the hell his groin was doing.

I frowned when I discovered how tight his trousers were. "Does it ache?" I asked, looking up at him with wide brown eyes that were swimming in desire.

"Yes."

I nimbly undid the first button, without being consciously aware that I was crossing the line_ and Ron had to grit his teeth. He was trying very hard to hold on to his last scrape of sanity; because it was obvious I had lost mine. He grabbed my hand, stopping its endeavor to free him.

"The moment you undo the next button …you'll be guilty of cheating on Harry", Ron warned. "We both know you'll be filled with regret tomorrow, Hermione … you also know you'll blame me for whatever happens next. – But I won't be able to stop … if you push me much more. So if you truly believe that Harry is destined to be your husband – then leave now, before I put my child in your belly", he snapped a final warning, feeling the need to be brutally honest with her.

"It could be a secret," I replied in a panting whisper, biting my lower lip and feeling so tempted. "You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"No, but …"

"I ache, too. . . I want it to stop, Ron," I pleaded. "Please, make it stop … just for tonight".

There was no way he could say no to that - it just wasn't in him. My wanton words had set him on fire. I ached for him so much. I guess that he hadn't ever heard anything that had affected him more profoundly. But part of him still wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"If you are sure about this, then you are going to have to tell me flat-out; exactly what you want of me" Ron said desperately. – "You've had a long dry-spell since Krum, don't you want your second lover to be Harry, instead of me, even if this is … kept a secret?"

"As long as it stays our secret", I replied in a lust filled semi-daze.

"I want this as much as you do. Yes … Ron; I want you to make love to me" I said; not confirming or denying anything else (emotionally) out loud. - I just stood there leaning into him, relishing the touch of him while still biting my lower lip playfully. I was at that moment in time … too aroused to gasp the significance of the Krum implication of alleged intercourse with me.

I was now committed to having sex; as Ron hands traced the line of my bottom lip - that was full and lush, begging to be kissed again. – then his caressing hands began moving lower and when I looked back at our first time … later-on, I was strangely comforted by the thought that it had been I, that had crossed the line … **First**. - I wasn't dragged into sex; I wasn't assaulted … because you cannot rape the eager and willing.

"I can keep that secret." He said in a deep husky voice_ and then it began

8

8

8

8

8


	9. Chapter 9

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

This story is really for HP readers who are now adults, for it involves sex acts between charters (rated MA) I do not write profanity laced smut – instead I have tried to express the act of physical lovemaking in a tasteful way … but sex is sex.

Proceed at your own risk.

 **88**

I am admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check will do. I consider myself an unskilled…story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish without a qualified editor.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

 ****** When I first read "Anam Cara" Originally written by: Redblaze and Shellyk, I smiled and luckily for me it was in a timeframe where I could download the whole story. - I put the tale on a flash drive and when I was in the mood I would re-read it. - - It first came out in 2006, and well … I'm a tinker, meaning I like to tweak a short story to change it to fit into my Billybob HP universe. Looking back at my files I discovered that my first tweak actually happened on 09/21/ 2011. So dear reader I have been tweaking this tale 'on and off' for seven years _ - and Heaven help me, I'll keep tweaking /changing 'this and that' right up to the second I post … and beyond.

**That is why your reviews are so vital, I need the input to point out things that I might have missed, because a year from now I will still be perfecting my version of: Redblaze and Shellyk original tale. - - Remember also I give all credit and Glory to the original spinners of this story.

** This is where I go over the deep-end, in the original tale (went the word count reached this point 38, 576 the tale was already over by 300 words) and I'm just starting the sex. - Again; you are **warned**! - This one chapter in particular is extra smutty – but I've tried my best to make it hopefully tastefully done (for the most part)

88**88

Chapter 9 – OMG it happened

88** mostly Hermione's POV … again

88**88

He leaned in to capture my mouth, and I returned the kiss with reckless abandon. He'd keep it a secret, this one night, which would (most likely) never be repeated. - It would be the memory of this that he had craved, a night of passion to remember long after I'd gone back to chasing after Harry. A parting gift from me, so to speak, for Ron to always cherish_ and strangely enough I fully suspected that he was okay with the concept of a one night stand, all of it. - -

For my part; I had his word of honor so Harry would never know from Ron - which meant that I could go as far as I wanted too tonight … without negative repercussions. I kept thinking back to the love candy trap, and how quickly things went back to normal: **After** ' the compulsion had its way with the victim …Ron. - If the medallion compelled sex was similar, then by giving into it ONCE, it would delude the effects and bring about clarity of mind, to the point at least where I could end it, cleanly and forever.

By telling Ron (commanding actually) that he could make love to me, the desperate urge to seek him out immediately lessened and I mean considerably. - When Ron gently pushed my pink dressing gown off my shoulders and I *let it* drop down to land in a pile on the floor … without objection, I regained even more control of my mind. Yes … the desire to mate increased ten-fold – but I wasn't in a half crazed daze anymore …either.

As Ron's hands explored the soft lines of my back, my waist and hips, over the semi-sheer material of my nightdress. - My senses went into overdrive, as I felt every single tiny touch with extra strong sensitivity … all these sensuous sensations were new to me and indescribably beautiful. So I decided to yield even more to the trap (for now) and I won't deny that part of me (a big part) if I was going to Fu*k anyway, I was happy with the thought that I was going to share my first voyage into the pleasures of the flesh with my devoted Ron_ and tomorrow he would have the memory of this, to comfort him when I went back to chasing …

… For just a couple of days from now (hopefully) with the medallion trap ended, I could very well be humping Harry's brains out in the back of the library stacks, in my secret spot, his unprotected seed filling me to overflowing - - but tonight I give my-self willingly to Ron and I was actually kind-of eager to coax and prod him as far into lovemaking as we wanted to go. Yes-yes (for tonight at least) he was ...

 _\- -_ _ **MINE**_ _..._ \- -

8

It felt oddly good to give-in to him, as he had desired me for so long. I felt totally empowered by the knowledge that this was my choice, that there weren't many wizards who let a witch take charge or would ever - 'want me' -as strongly as Ron did. In spite of my best efforts; my intellectual approach had never inspired this kind of carnal passion in any other male…even Viktor. The part of my mind- that wasn't in a fog of lust, couldn't help but notice that poor lovesick Ron was pushing more of my arousal buttons by just kissing my mouth - - than Krum had managed by using lips, candles, erotic music and both hands.

Medallion be-damned; whatever Ron was doing … felt great, every- 'touch, smell, sound and sight' -seemed to fit perfectly, even to my incessantly analytical self-nagging mind … all of this made perfect sense.

Hermione fumbled with his jeans, but he then pushed my hands aside to take over, for I suspected that he didn't know how long he'd last with my fingers brushing against him like that. He was on the brink of madness already and now that the decision had been made, it was torturing him; as the drive to actually claim me, and make me his_ bit*h _had been going on non-stop for years. He literally throbbed with need to be in my_ snat*h.

8

88** _unknowingly there was a witness to what followed, but out of love and loyalty she would say nothing to anyone, the below is what Tweaky saw. For when a house-elf deeply bonded with a master, as Tweaky had with Ron, they always stay close to be nearby (invisible) if needed,_

8

Finally he'd kicked the bloody jeans off, and sighed in relief against my lips, as his c*ck sprang-free of its confinement. Newly liberated and clad in nothing - not even his boxers, he thrust his tongue deeper into my mouth, exploring the recesses of it, as his hands slid down my back to the curvature of my tiny bum.

Oddly enough Hermione didn't feel any of the discomfort with Ron's hands on my *arse* - as I had when Krum had fondled me – as abruptly; two more of my arousal buttons, ' _which I hadn't even known that I had'_ …abruptly switched-on. My head was now swimming with lustful sensations as Ron forcefully possessed my mouth again … with his.

With one wave of a wandless blue hand - and without either of us being consciously aware of it; Ron had closed and double-locked his bed-room door. An invisible repelling charm instantly went into effect in the stairway turning away anyone (including ghosts) who might draw near _and finally a muting spell kept any sound from escaping the room.

Blindly, we stumbled back towards his bed, tripping over the mess scattered about the floor until we crashed onto his mattress, his weight falling on top of me. Afraid he was too heavy; he tried to angle away, but I boldly reached up and pulled him back down, the fingers of one hand running over his shoulders and down his back while the other hand shameless explored his exceptionally fine arse.

"I like you on of top me. It feels good," I said in a husky voice, and I did love the feel of Ron pressing me to the bed, his body heavy on mine.

He leaned in to place a kiss behind my ear, and I mewed in acceptance, tossing my head to the side, inviting him to do it again. He proceeded to kiss, and lick at the sensitive skin of my throat (and I loved it to bits). - Sparks of pleasure went off in my head and everywhere that he touched. Arousal button after button; switched on full … making me want more and more.

The analytical part of my mind had already correctly concluded (can you believe that part of it was still barely functioning) - that the medallion spell had overtaken my senses and had bewitched me into seeking Ron out and_ Fu*k _him senseless. To this conclusion the rest of my lust-dazed brain replied forcefully: _ "SO WHAT … this feels corking marvelous?"

\- At this point I recognized that I was all but literally boiling with the need to ride his_ d*ck _really-really hard … in fact I'd do just about anything now; to have him inside me. – In spite of the pain involved in losing my virginity (blame feminism; that I was still a virgin at nearly eighteen). Anyway; I somehow just knew, that the pain of breaking of my hymen would be quickly extinguished by overwhelming pleasurable sensory stimulations (don't ask me how I knew …I just did). But I would think about my new status of womanhood tomorrow, for now … I just wanted to feel.

"Take it off," Ron said in a low voice, pulling softly at the worn thin material of my favorite nightdress. "I want to see you."

Normally … I wasn't the type to be told what to do, but this suggestion; I instantly complied to by rolling him over so that I was now on top, with that area of my body that Lavender had once called her *camel toe*, saddling his_ c*ck _between my dripping folds (did I just refer to Ron's penis in my mind … as his c*ck? – _goodness gracious_ ) anyway; me and my now surprisingly dirty mind then sat up slightly, and slowly with obvious *self doubt* pulled my nightdress up and off before tossing it to the floor.

Hermione's pulse jumped erratically when I actually saw (up close) his blue glow double in intensity as his gaze slowly raked over my exposed upper body, while looking at me with raw hunger. He then leaned-up to more closely examine my small-firm_ Knockers _(breasts); his facial expression one of genuine awe as he reached out to gently-outline one of them with his fingers. Clearly amazed by their perkiness and elongated thick nipples, which although only half-erect, still managed to point straight out from my breast meat, like two thick pencil nubs.

Viktor had repeatedly expressed disappointment in my then fifteen year old boobs (bosom) and since then; Hermione had been very self-conscious about my 'Knockers' (breasts); it didn't help matters or my deepening anatomical insecurities that my small boobs hadn't grown in cup-size, during the last three years. Thankfully; all that negativity about my consistently small_ 32 inch *B* cup _bosom was abruptly undone – because the second boy to ever see my bare teats, was obviously entranced. -

This unexpected adoration was made even more amazing, because I knew for a fact that Ron had seen numerous times; Lavender's notably larger breasts, more than a dozen times … actually. - I knew this because Lavender had boasted about it, in our shared dorm room loudly enough so I was sure to overhear. She had said in different ways and at different times but the gist of it was and I quote: "my won-won is a big booby fancier".

I also can't understand why my language had suddenly become *more colorful* (even in my thoughts) …beyond a working theory that the medallion had set free the primitive animal within me_ and my mind was searching for the correct profanity that worked best: examples being knockers and teats. I also should have realized 'at the time' that Lavender (the ruddy Ming*r) was lying – because *Fleur's* figure wasn't any better than mine, meaning not all Weasley's preferred a huge rack. –

Lavender (you-see) was in my view the classical mindless tart with stereotypical large boobies, so why should I care what she thought … (did I just say Boobies? – that's a new one) - To then add to my current utter delight at the way my far smaller teats were being visually worshiped by Ron's eyes - he then moved his head close enough and flicked with the tip of his tongue over a ripening nipple … groaning aloud as he watched it pucker and harden even more. Hermione couldn't help her eyes from drifted shut at this rarely experienced pleasure when Ron pulled the taunt peak fully into his mouth and gently sucked.

I moaned and groaned 'again and again', slipping in the occasion profanity here and there_(trying them out, I suppose) as his mouth then moved over to my other teat, teasing it in the same torturous manner. His hands skimmed slowly down my body to my hips and then around to my backside where his hands gently began to explore my really tiny bum …yet another area where I thought for sure I would lose in comparison to Miss Brown, who showed all the signs of the beginnings of becoming a 'bubble-butt queen' (a Ginny term) with the size of arse that some blokes seemed to adore. - -

I had acknowledge some years ago that I was to be cursed with a pipe-cleaner / runway models figure, so I wasn't surprised at being ignored by most of the boys at Hogwarts … with one very notable exception (Not that I wanted boys to notice me … just saying).

I felt his arousal through the thin layers of my remaining undergarment, (an embarrassing granny style of pajama knickers) that I usually slept in. (don't judge me – I didn't know when I put them on that Ron would be removing them) … anyway I didn't realize any of these unimportant details, until much-much later. At the time my nightdress (another poor choice as it had cute kittens on it) hit the floor I was moaning in unbridled desire and instinctually arching into him.

I was feeling utterly shameless and was (believe it or not) hotly rubbing my dripping quim up and down the length of his ridge man-meat. Although my mind was crystal clear, the utter emptiness of my hungry vagina was keenly noticeable now; the throb to still the madness, the desire to be 'whole' was nearly overwhelming. I was more sure than anything – that the empty feeling would only end when my burning desire to have him inside me … was accomplished, which I had already concluded was the end-all of the medallion trap.

My behavior and language usage as I looked back at that night (later) and carefully revisited my first 'F*ck' was nothing like my normal behavior. - There I sat fully naked on top of Ron (without an ounce of embarrassment) angling my hips, and moved against him in such a way as to simulate intercourse (Lavender would have called what I did … dry humping) but there was nothing dry about my dripping opening. I could also sense more than see the numerous blue bolts of sheer ecstasy darted from him to me.

A low growl came out of Ron, vibrating against my skin as he lifted me partially off of him, breaking the contact of our lower bodies. – One of his Quidditch roughened hands moved from within my granny knickers in the back, to around the front where with one hard yank, he tore them off. - - In actually: I had predicted this outcome and didn't mind in the slightest, because after this particular night the ultra conservative nature of my other undergarments 'might' radically change. With my granny knickers gone, I was fully exposed to Ron's hungry gaze … and hands.

Still looking at my naked form, he slid one hand to the moist brown curls at the apex of my thighs. I pitched beneath him when his fingers parted my folds to explore my dripping-wet _ _Venus Mound_. He teased me for a-bit, but I became admittedly; impatient and grabbed his hand, guiding his fingers over my 'clit' in the manner that I knew worked the best. (I'm saying clit now … bugger). He fingered me for a while heightening my need for him … but apparently, reaching between us to fondle me, somehow denied him the full access he craved.

Suddenly I found my-self flat on my back again with Ron above me, and then rapidly with loads of licks and kisses …moved down my body to take position between my parted legs. And then without so-much as a: *by your leave* …he lowered his mouth onto my swollen clit and caressed it with slow tongue strokes …in just the right way (' _for I suspected that he might have researched this-bit in advance'_ \- in the hope it would actually happen between us). I instinctively took a two handed grip of his head and groaned loudly, my hands suddenly fisting in his red hair as I held him in the correct place.

"F*ck Yes … Ron, just there. . . Don't stop," I whispered frantically, as I tossed my head back, burying it deeper into the pillow as with unseeing eyes I stared at his headboard.

Moments later or an eternity (I really don't know which) my head exploded, I saw stars, spots and sparkles as I experienced my first ever orally induced orgasm. On Ron's bed of all places, I had experienced a state of profound bliss. I had always thought such pleasures could only be found in dirty adult-novels or poorly written: fan fiction. - Such pleasure had to be either illegal, made-up or beyond mortal reach - but Ron had proven me very-very wrong. –

I don't remember when I let go of his hair, but suddenly his head was poised above my stomach, his tongue toying playfully with my navel. He let me recover for a-bit, before moving lower again, nipping and licking his way down and all over the sensitive skin of my inner thighs; which just compounded my pleasure, making it magnify with every heart throbbing second.

"I like the smell of your sex", I heard Ron breathed against my inner thigh. "I want to taste you again, Hermione. I want to taste how much you want me."

I lifted my head in astonishment_ as shock pooled hotly in my stomach when I watched Ron's mouth move over my dripping sex … again, without invitation. His tongue touched me intimately, and my eyes again drifted shut as a moan of ecstasy slipped past my lips.

On their own accord, my fingers laced into his red hair and once again and I held him to my core, as I writhed in bliss-filled agony …beneath him. - My two dorm-mates had repeatedly insisted that getting a bloke to go down on his girlfriend was next to impossible. All males demanded blow jobs (a Lavender term) but nine out of ten of the same blokes … refused to return the favor.

And-yet, here was a man, that I hadn't encouraged all that much to pursue me romantically; using his mouth to, lick and suck my_ cl*t, thus making my whole body gyrate with indescribably delicious pleasure. And it was as a result of these new and startlingly wonderful sensations that I climaxed for a second time. I was still shaking from the sheer intensity of it all, (ten minutes later) as I had never come close to feeling anything like this...on my own.

Feeling drained and yet only somewhat satisfied, I laid there thinking that there was still something missing; my head still throbbed with the nearly overwhelming need to be complete _and I somehow felt with near total certainty; that the only way to get rid of this… _**missing-part**_ _anxiety, was to complete the medallion curse _ and get Ron inside of me. - I felt nearly overwhelmed with pleasure at that moment…as so far, this was (without doubt) my best (and only) overt sexual experience.

However; my conscious was still nagging at me; for this delicious pleasure it had been rather one-sided up to this point …with me hogging all the good stuff. Oddly enough it was my feminist goal of *equally in outcome* that nagged at my soul the most_ and filled me with the overwhelming need to share the joys I had already experienced ... twice.

I didn't want to find another release without him experiencing it too. - For some reason, I felt there was something very important about us finding - 'oblivion' - together. - So …as much as it pained me, I pulled on his hair, forcing him to stop and he looked up at me in surprise, as my red prat had_ * _gone down on me_ * _yet again (I think that's the correct term – I really must ask Ginny about appropriate sexual slang and terminology).

"I wanted to see you go off again," he said in disappointment, interrupting my musings. "You were so close."

I blushed hard at Ron's spirit of self-sacrifice; but I still ignored him and set-aside (temporarily) my own desire for more oral sex. Instead: I began tugging at his shoulders until he was completely covering me, his face hovering above my own. My long nippled breasts tingled against his hair-roughened chest all the way up, drawing circles on his flesh, as my heart nearly burst with the desire I now felt for him as our eyes locked. I held his neck with one hand and then pulled his lips down onto mine, kissing him deeply, tasting my-self on him, and loving the intimacy of it.

I instinctively spread my legs to cradle him between them, and we both shifted our bodies when I aggressively took hold of his beautiful_ c*ck and guided his erection tip slightly inside my dripping wet opening. Part of my mind was stunned that I had taken charge like this, instead of waiting to be taken, like Lavender said was the proper way for sex to happen in the wizarding world. That was a load of Bullocks, of course. Smart girls don't wait for good things to happen them … smart girls make it happen.

By this point we were both breathing heavily, our chests rising and falling sharply as we tried to draw in breath. Ron was shaking even more violently then I was; I could feel his need pulsating off his body. _ He had waited long enough for this_ and I wanted him inside me - - the trap had to be 'fully sprung' and with his hard rock-hard_ c*ck pressed against my dripping quim, the moment of truth had come, and I wanted it so bad because this felt so right… all of it.

"I wanted you inside me when I go-off again," I said again in answer to his early complaint, "and I want you to cum inside of me."

"But I don't have any condoms", Ron warned while gently trying to pull away,"

"Don't worry, I'm not fertile right now," I said to reassure him while pulling his_ c*ck back into place. – In actually I didn't need him to use condoms, because those things have a tendency to break. - I had wisely taken other precautions, but now was not the time to discuss that … for there was no turning back for me. - Sweet baby Maeve … I had to have him in me NOW!

Ron didn't need further encouragement, and without thinking about it - - took me with one hard, deep thrust … thus filling me completely. Hermione's nails dug sharply into his back (actually drawing blood) at the first stab of pain, but breaking my hymen wasn't as intensely painful as I had expected - even after 'Cumming' twice. And then just as abruptly; the pain instantly dulled and a second later quickly faded away.

88**88_

More of Hermione POV _ (surprise – surprise) 88**88

That my loss of virginity *pain* had faded almost instantly after the first thrust (surprisingly) and was replaced in a mere heart-beat, by an intense feeling of indescribable happiness which now surrounded me; this was beyond any logical explanation. I was like a warm blanket almost instantly covering me on a cold night.

I could actually now see the blue crackle in the air, that spark of deeply penetrating magic which surrounded us both - and made me feel that the missing part of my soul had indeed been found. - For the first time in my existence, I no longer felt isolated and alone, suddenly I was complete_ and with each deep thrust of Ron into me (that followed), I felt strangely 'more and more' whole and fulfilled, realizing suddenly how completely empty I'd been, without him.

I looked up at Ron wide-eyed, and he stared back, looking just as astonished. - It was incredible, the most amazing feeling I'd ever had in my life. - It went far beyond mere physical pleasure; it went far deeper than that … every inch of me (body and mind) was flooded with a wonderful joy, which warmed my soul, from the inside …out.

I would have said something, but Ron took that moment to start too move inside me_ and my eyes squeezed shut at the ripples of fiery pleasure that seared though every inch of me. Harry could never match this; no other man could ever hope to match this nirvana. I moaned and whimpered as he pumped_ **joy** _into me 'again and again', pulling partially out and thrusting forcefully back in.

"Again … more … deeper," I pleaded, aching my back so I could have as much of him inside of me as possible. - And in that moment, nothing else mattered, my remaining fancy of Harry irreversibly died, as my deepest desire of a successful career with Potter … transformed into a far more yummy existence with Weasley (insanity).

Another hard thrust, more confidently this time_ and Ron uttered his own animalist growl. Then together we were lost in a hot tide of passion. - My breath came out in long surrendering moans as we moved together. The throbbing at my core radiated outwards until my whole being was reaching for completion. - Ron was thrusting harder and faster and finally, with a cry of ecstasy, as we both soared to an awesome shuddering rapture. The pleasure was so powerful that I only vaguely heard Ron's groan of release as his body tensed above me and the warmth of his seed filled me.

I was gripping his shoulders tightly, holding on to him for dear life as we rode out the storm. - After what had seemed like an eternity, the last of the tremors subsided, and Ron moved off me. I instantly groaned at the loss, terribly afraid of the emptiness returning.

"Shush luv, I'm right here," he said distantly, his voice sounding heavier than I'd ever heard it as he gathered me to him.

My pulse pounded in my ears as I laid my head down on his warm chest. - Strangely, I noted that Ron's heartbeat was in perfect synchronicity with mine, despite his larger size. - The crackle of magic I had sensed earlier was much stronger now; filling the air and making me feel warm and safe, while heavy with happiness. – I lay there in amazement concerning my first consensual sexual act, for there was no doubt in my mind that I had been a willing participant.

I had not been forced … I need to make that point crystal clear. - I'm absolutely certain that I had the willpower deep down and could have walked away far earlier …untouched, Ron (bless him) had given me ample opportunity. – Instead, I entered into this willingly. The medallion may have lit the spark, but in the end I had been the one that had made the decision to F*ck Ron. (again my foul language surprised me … my use of vulgarity that had increased as the pace of f*ck increased). Anyway, I was no longer a virgin and the overall experience had been oddly delicious.

I would wait until I was alone to revisit the entire incident and analyzed (as objectively as possible) the experience for future reference. As a just deflowered witch; I had both read and been told to expect major soreness – but there was no soreness down-there … instead I could have sworn I felt a purr of sweet contentment coming from my core (strange as that might sound). Ron's breathing had already fallen into the steady rhythm of deep sleep. He was spent and dragging me down with him as my own consciousness started to ebb.

Sated, and weak from everything, I succumbed to the darkness, not thinking anything about the silly and utterly frivolous compulsion spell. Not awake enough to notice that the only light in the otherwise totally dark Head-boy suite, came from Ron's student desk and a golden medallion that laid there glowing brightly in satisfied gold

8888

 **RedBlaze Author's original Notes from 2006:** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is amazing, the response we've got and it's really put the joy back into writing for both of us. A big thanks to Claireyfairy1 for all her hard work as beta. And, hugs to ShellyK for being a great partner and still loving me despite all my whining.  
_  
 **ShellyK's co-Author's Notes** _ **:**_ _*faints* Woohoo! Smut! *grin* She's good, ain't she, our RedBlaze? I love ya, baby!_

Before I sign off, I just wanted to tell all of our reviewers that we really appreciate every single one of your comments. We really do read them all, and wish we could thank you all individually. Please rest assured that we love you all for your support.

 _ **Billybob's**_ _\- Rewrite authors note 2018; Yes-yes I can see you screaming at your screens – OMG they had sex, but just think about it – its seventh year with Hermione turning eighteen on the nineteenth of September …which is a-part of this story line_

 _Grow-up folks, none of the main actors in this Passion play are eleven year olds._

8

8

8

8

8

8


	10. Chapter 10

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 10 – a dream made real

88**88

 _They ran across the grounds, hand in hand, running like their lives depended on it._

 _The wind whipped around him, and though he ran urgently, he felt happy, truly happy for the first time in longer than he could remember. His legs were much longer than hers, so she had to run doubly fast to keep up with his strides, but when he looked at her, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she looked as happy as he felt. Finally, they had found each other, and he wouldn't let her go. So they ran together, away from everything and everyone except each other._

 _Once they reached the large oak tree that stood nearest to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione threw herself on the ground, laughing that intoxicating laugh. The sound resonated throughout his body. It felt right. They felt right. Ron joined her on the damp grass, and lay down on his side, his head propped up by his arm, elbow on the grass. He studied her openly._

 _"You're beautiful when you laugh."_

 _"Only when I laugh" She asked teasingly; and he found he rather liked this side of her._

" _Not only when you laugh. You're especially beautiful when we make love", he openly confessed. Hermione didn't blush at this – and neither did he – but she did smile the most radiant smile he had ever seen. He could feel the warmth from that one smile scorch him to the core._

" _I also love it when we fu*k", she said unashamedly._

 _By using profanity; that one word, his body responded immediately._

 _"Language", he teased, although Ron went nuts whenever she talked dirty._

 _Hermione's smile turned wicked, mischievous. She licked her lips, causing Ron to groan. He didn't know how he was controlling himself, how it was that he hadn't torn her clothes from her body just yet and loved her like she deserved to be loved. - No. Something was telling him to hold back just a-little longer, and watch. It was an urgent feeling he had, that he should wait and see._

 _Ron was rewarded for his patience._

 _She crawled over to him, with predator like grace, her desire for him plain on her face. Silently, she removed his clothes; Ron's only movement was to help her rid himself of his restrictive clothing. And then he was naked before her, although Hermione was still fully clothed. He tried to reign in the anticipation he felt when he looked into her eyes. She wanted him – of that, he was eternally sure – and he wanted her more than life itself. She was his breath, his water, his life. There would never be another._

 _Ron sat up, propping his back up against the tree, and watched her, fascinated. She was on her knees in-between his legs now, putting him and Hermione on eye level with each other. His eyes shut of their own volition when Hermione's lips brushed his. It was only a tender touch, fleeting, but it was enough to inflame his desire. Anything this woman did affected him so deeply, even the simplest of touches. He wanted so much to bury his hands in her wild hair and pull her roughly to him, but he didn't. - He loved when she aggressively took charge as something told him she needed to do this her way._

 _As his manliness wasn't negatively affected by a resolute lover, he let her take the lead._

 _Their kisses at first were soft and gentle, sweet nips and love-bites, nothing breaking the skin - nothing fierce, only barely touching. It was enough to drive him mad. He had the distinct impression that this method was exactly what she had in mind. The very fact that she was slowly driving him mental, with her mouth and tongue … that she was licking his bare skin so enticingly. God almighty, she was literally torturing him!_

 _He didn't even realize he had moaned her name aloud, until he felt her smile against his cheek. She smugly knew exactly what she was doing to him. He could feel it. And she was enjoying the empowering control. Before long, that tongue of hers was licking a path down his chest, where she briefly became re-acquainted with his nipples. Torture and bliss, both were interchangeable at that moment, but he wouldn't have traded this for anything in the entire world._

 _Hermione's hands meanwhile had not by any means; been idle, they freely explored his body, grazing his skin, eliciting moan after moan, and growl after growl. The slowness with which she was touching him was excruciatingly arousing. He had never been so hard in his life. Her small hand finally wrapped around his length, causing his head to fall back and hit the tree behind him. Even that felt good._

 _But then with tantalizing slowness she lowered her head and when her mouth enveloped his length completely, he thought he would die from the pleasure. For months, during the previous summer, he had fantasized about a mysterious woman, and what she would do to pleasure him, and this dream was one of his favorites – the one where she sucked him had been one of his most treasured fantasies. He could hardly believe that, after all this time, his dream woman would turn out to be Hermione. And that she was taking him, rock-hard into the deepest part of her mouth …WOW_

 _The sight of her, with his penis sliding between her lips, was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His best teenage fantasies hadn't even come close to this. Hermione looked so wanton, so wild, yet she was still his very proper Hermione, as she was still fully clothed. His hands snaked themselves into her tangles of hair, guiding her movements *gently* (as it wasn't in him to force her to do anything) with the lightest touch, showing her exactly which rhythm would send him over the edge. But at the last second he had fought to hold back._

 _"I want to be inside you, Hermione Jean. Please, I need you," he rasped, close to coming. He wanted to pleasure her as well. Gently, she released him. Her brown eyes radiated with passion, a passion he was certain mirrored his own._

" _When are you going to let go in my mouth, I really want to experience what's its like to be a really-good _'c*cksu*ker'," - She teased him gently. He wanted that as well, to let go, but right now they both needed to go off together it was just undeniable. She pouted a-bit before she rose to her feet then disrobed before him. Little by little, she exposed her skin to his gaze. She had such lovely skin, so soft and creamy. A woman's skin, not rough like his._

 _An eternity seemed to pass before she was fully naked to him, and Ron took the opportunity to drink in the sight of her. The moonlight illuminated her perfectly. His eyes travelled the length of her legs, all the way up to that tiny patch of curls found at the junction of her thighs. He licked his lips, as he took in the rest of her. Her flat stomach, smooth and soft, her breasts – oh God, those breasts – that felt like they were made just for him, as he knew they fit perfectly in his hands and mouth._

 _Hermione came towards him, and straddled his lap. She liked enormously, the fact that she could ride him from on top, in the dominate position … knowing all too well that her former dorm mates had always complained about being 'taken' while flat on their backs or from behind. For his part: Ron really didn't care which angle his erection probed her opening, and it delighted him at how aggressively she insisted on changing things up, by using some obscure position the bookworm within her had found in the Karma Sutra. - All he cared about was how wet she was, how eager and aggressively she made love to him, how when she really got worked-up; how dirty-mouthed Miss Prim and proper became whenever she_ banged his brains out._

 _A moment later, she had his entire length inside her, swiftly descending upon him. When she hit bottom she cried out: "you are MINE now and I'm going to Fu*k-you extra hard, my pet" – she panted. "Ride your sweet c*ck cowgirl style - like a bull in a rodeo, and drain every ounce of spunk in your balls", she groaned-out as she felt every inch of him inside her, for they were joined again. - - Whole!_

 _Ron instinctively bent his knees upward, so that his lap became a human saddle, If Hermione was talking this dirty this soon into the coupling, that meant that he'd need both hands to keep her steady. He loved it when she went totally wild, when she closed her eyes and leaned back on his raised thighs._

 _She began slowly at first, moving up and down, sliding his rigid shaft in and out of her. He leaned slightly forward, dipping his head, and captured a bouncing nipple between his lips. Hermione softly moaned his name, begging him never to stop. His tongue swirled over her rosy flesh, making it pucker and harden under his touch. When he sucked harder, she shuddered and shivered, rocking her hips against him harder. Then, he released her, only to repeat the torture with her previously neglected other nipple._

 _They rocked together, the motion patient and deep. Ron was firmly buried inside her, thrusting up hard to meet each downward stroke … never wanting to leave her warmth._

 _Her head titled sharply down and she pause at the very bottom of a particularly deep downward stroke, her mouth found his, but gone were the light teasing kisses from before. Their kisses had become urgent and long. Hermione's tongue licked for entrance, which Ron greedily granted. Their tongues collided, sending shockwaves down Ron's spine. Hermione's hands cupped his facial cheeks, as she grinded her vagina onto his upright manhood, her naked flesh pressed hard against his, sweaty chest- against sweat covered-chest… hot skin on skin. He swallowed her moans, as she did his. - Ron's arms briefly let go of her hips, reaching up her back to pull her closer._

 _Their mouths parted, and Hermione looked down at him and panted: "the preliminaries are over Ronnie, no more miss nice girl, now I'm going to_ f*ck you really hard"._

 _And she did._

 _His hands instantly took a two handed grip on her hips, holding her as tight and steady as he could, as his own hips resumed thrusting up hard to meet her. Their hot skin slapped against each other, with the smell of hot sex hanging heavy in the air around them, contained by a light bluish bubble. - Ron at that point needed every inch of her so badly _ and he guessed Hermione felt the same, because she began bouncing up and down on his lap so bloody-hard, all the while running a screamingly commentary of profanity that would have made any_ b*tch in heat; proud, with her vulgar rant all-about what she was going to do to him in the future. And sweet Merlin on a bike – primarily because it was so out of character …a talking dirty Hermione was so frigging HOT!_

 _Grunting and groaning profanity, with one hand on his shoulder to help her stay upright, the other hand fell down between them to the place their bodies united. Ron almost came when he saw her touch herself. Without thinking, his entire attention focuses on that one spot. He watches her fingers spread her folds and openly rub her clitoris. God it was hot. Ron could tell when Hermione's fingers clearly hit the mother lode - because a instant later her head was thrown back, her mouth dropped open and a silent moan caught in her throat, but unable to escape due to all the stimulation._

 _When she came, mere moments later, she shuddered violently, her entire body tensing around him, and her vagina contracting, while literally sucking on his deeply embedded erection, causing his own powerful climax. She collapsed down on him and went limp_ and when sometime later, she once again found her voice, she lifted her head slowly with a huge cat ate the canary look of satisfaction on her face, all but mewing in contentment, as he kept trying to catch his breath, she looked at him … smiled a lazy smile and said: "Now that Ronnie, was a proper F*ck"._

 _Hermione kissed his neck, sucking at the flesh, and leaving a love bite (hickey),or two - and then whispered in his ear, "I know love bites are immature my Luv, but every so often I feel the need to leave a public reminder to others, that your sweet c*ck … is_

 _ **mine**_ _"_

 _Her words made him rock hard all over again._

 _Ron thrust upward …hard, one last time, reseating himself fully within, she grunted at the feeling, smiled down at him lustfully and said: "Not enough for you, well that's just fine with me … let's have another go … shall we?"_

 _ **Mine…**_

88**

Consciousness overtook him slowly, lazily, and he fought it with everything he had. Ron was having the most amazing dream, one from which he did not want to wake, but the crick in his neck was pronounced and uncomfortable. He tried to adjust his position - - Funny thing-that … for he couldn't really move. It felt like a weight was atop him because something was making it very difficult to do anything but lie still.

His eyelid forced the sleep away, as it gradually opened. Ron squinted as the morning rays hit him square in the face. It was almost like the sun was shining directly on him, illuminating his entire bed like a torch. And then he saw - **her**.

Hermione was lying on top of him, straddling his lap, her body softly flung forward so that she completely covered him. - He barely noticed the bluish haze surround them both fade away (but he'd think about that later) he tried to move again and the crick in his neck flared up. And it was only then that he realized he had been sleeping propped up against the headboard.

But it was only when Hermione stirred … that he realized his penis was still rock hard inside her.

Ron groaned aloud at the beautiful sensation.

This was just like his dream. In fact, it was almost exactly like his dream, save the oak tree near the Quidditch pitch - Oh Bloody-Hell … Had they really? - - They must have! - He was still hard and tightly tucked inside her quite comfortably. They had just made love in their sleep, and he hadn't been awake to enjoy it more fully… Darn-it! … (Did I just say darn-it?)

Well, he did remember the dream, and could remember that he did enjoy it quite a lot... A whole lot actually. The only fantasy part being Hermione talking dirty _ and that-bit had been extra hot. – But poor 'ickle Ronnie' knew with almost total certainty, that Hermione Jean did not have a single profane bone in her body. She did NOT use such language. ' _And that was a gigantic pity, really'_ …he said to himself as he shifted position again, causing his erection to bury itself even deeper within her, and in reaction to bottoming-out …he hardened all the way almost instantly, marveling at the fact that Hermione could arouse him again so quickly.

"Let's have another go, shall we," Hermione mumbled sleepily, still not fully awake.

Grinning, he complied. Who was he to deny a lady?

*-*-* 88 - let's try Ron's POV for a-bit

I angled my hips, moving inside her slowly, fully. Hermione moaned, and a small, contented smile graced her lips. God, she was beautiful. Why had I never really noticed how *drop dead glorious* she was naked? - Well, that wasn't the complete truth. - - I _had_ noticed that she was a stunner (fully dressed) but regretfully; I had never seen her in even a swimming costume at the Burrow. She had claimed it was due to fair skin, but that was yet another lie, like the Krum pen-pal rubbish, and until last night I feared that the slashing curse (dept. of Mysteries battle) had left her horribly disfigured, and therefore extraordinarily inhibited about showing skin, - but the same thought that morning made me smile, for after very-very close examination I had discover only a faint red scare no bigger that a pencil line. Thank-God she had no heavy scaring like I did; the BRAIN had left big marks on me, lots of them.

So I had happily acknowledged that she was both free of scarring_ and delicious looking when naked. She had grown up quite nicely; actually. But in all the years I've know her; Hermione Jean had never worn a top that was even remotely skin tight, or even a hint of showing cleavage. I've never known a girl to work so hard to conceal her femininity. - Nope … beyond that one pair of jeans that clung like a second skin to her admittedly tiny, but tightly sculptured rear-end: Hermione Jean never dressed sexy or empathized in more than a passing fashion, her femaleness_ and yet *Sweet Lord* I did so love the sight of Hermione in tight jeans.

But after being dumped by fate when our paths changed directions dramatically at Dumbledore's funeral, what kind of _*only a friend* would I have been if I continued to openly lust after his semi-sister like Seamus did with anything wearing a skirt?

Seamus is a pig … just saying

I didn't feel comfortable using any of the- 'Finnegan pick-up lines' – which weren't all that good… or effective_ ' _By-the-way'_. - So I wasn't a Finnegan pervert, and yet here it was the classic *morning after* and how was I going to explain the fact, that Hermione (of all people) had made love to me frantically last night, like it was the only thing she could do to keep from going insane … only to made love- 'again' – in a shared dream?

I continued to gently pump my manhood into Hermione knowing full well that she would look at this entirely bizarre incident with her stereotypical emotionally detached logic, declaring that the medallion had affected us and that now that they had consummated the spell, it was most likely over and they should be going back to normal …right-way.

The thing was, I didn't _want_ things to go back to normal. I wanted to be with her, inside her …always. - Before this whole medallion thing happened, I had made the effort to move on (post Granger fixation) and embrace my life as an apprenticed shop-keeper (really I had …honestly). Her rejection of me (Twice …or was it four times now) was still a major sore spot, which was easily explained by the fact, that I had only one year and a-half ago given-up on chasing a girl that loved only Harry. (It's still a work in progress … okay… moving on is Bloody hard)

There was a civil-war going on too and Tommie boy, but that was Harry's problem … wasn't it. I was out of the front lines in my tiny shop in London, content with my shop-clerk position in Diagon Alley. I fully intended to do my-bit when the time came (in the war) and felt lucky to be surrounded by good friends and family, but deep down I had known I wasn't doing enough - - I had realized that there was still a significant piece of my-self missing. It was as if I was only a half person. I'd tried dating, but that was another major failure … I suppose.

That feeling, of being only one-half, of a coin had gone away last night – but only for one night. Making love to Hermione made me feel whole and complete, but I also felt guilty of the crime of poaching or more properly, the temporary procession of stolen (romantic) goods. – She wanted Harry instead of me and that was the foundation of my problem at its core; a magical romance triangle tragedy – in the making.

She was annoying and pushy and beautiful and so wickedly smart she scares me - Worse of all, I knew deep down that she belonged to Harry – body and soul – and that meant that when she awoke this morning … a beautiful dream would most likely end … for me.

If I could; I wouldn't ever let her go, but unrequited love meant unreturned and a year before the beginning of my unexpected seventh year I had finally accepted how this story would end _ for Hermione had said as much, just the previous night. She loved Harry and no matter what I did, the Hero always got the girl… match over.

Fate had been extraordinarily kind to me, allowing me to taste bliss with her, but only briefly – and only for a few hours, - I should be darn grateful (I said darn again … didn't I) but at that precise moment in time I also decided that I rather liked having her in my arms, lying on top of me, practically suffocating me and yet it was as close as I'd ever get to heaven on earth. - I smiled sadly at that last thought. As petite as I had always considered her, she was starting to get heavy. Besides, it was time to get up anyway.

"Hermione," I whispered softly, and nudged her side gently. She didn't even stir. Ron tried again, this time louder, and it still didn't earn me a response. Well, shucks … it looks like I have to take drastic measures then.

Knowing this was to be my last chance to do so – As the urge to find what was missing was totally gone. Ron began laying sweet little wet kisses all over her eyelids, cheeks and mouth… all the while gently moving my rock-hard manhood in and out of her faster and faster. And while this method was initially just the means to wake Hermione up, I quickly found that I was enjoying this last coupling … far more than I should. - Especially since she clamped around my meat instantly, when I began thrusting up inside her.

"Mmmm. So nice … More," she mewed.

Encouraged, I thrusted even harder and deeper, using both hands to lift up and then pull down hard, her slick vagina (that's odd: I used the term vagina instead of quim –what's with that?) … my powerful thrust causing sensations of pleasure so intense that my head fell back against the headboard. My hands held tight to Hermione's hips as I literally forced her vagina up and down on my penis (what did I just say?). I marveled at the fact that - no matter how I held her, touched her, she fit perfectly.

Hermione's moans became louder when I fondled her, and groggily, she then began to verbalize her pleasure saying in a hot whisper_ "OH f*ck that's feels so damn good". Unfortunately for me her whisper was semi-unintelligible because like I said: Hermione never swore. A moment later she opened her eyes more fully, which Ron saw had an incredibly sated expression. She smiled, still quite heavy-eyed, and then kissed Ron.

"Good morning, luv," Ron greeted happily.

"'Morning."

Her sleepy brown eyes fought to stay open, but were losing the battle since I was still lazily thrusting inside her. Then, abruptly her eyes snapped open, bright and panicked. - - Hastily, she tried to sit up, as she had seemed to realize she was lying fully atop him, however the only thing she accomplish with all that fuss was to seat herself even deeper on my ridged and upright pointing penis.

Both of us cried out at the pleasure.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Ron? - What? - When? … Oh my God! - - Ron, I had a dream, and it was just like this, and oh my God! - - Did we 'do it' in our sleep?" - - She was babbling. Apparently, Hermione had lost her mind. Not that I blamed her; I was confident that if I didn't finish making love to her, I'd go mental.

"Yes, I think we did," I replied panting hard from the effort of fornicating (OMG ... what did I just say?) "And if you don't mind, I'd like to finish what we started." I grinned cheekily to prove my point, while pulling her hips down all the way until our pubic hairs intermingled.

"RONALD!" she shouted at me.

At the moment (mid-copulation) I really couldn't tell if she was scandalized or turned on. I suspected it was a little of both.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	11. Chapter 11

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

This story is really for HP readers who are now adults, for it involves sex acts between charters (rated MA) I do not write profanity laced smut – instead I have tried to express the act of physical lovemaking in a tasteful way … but sex is sex.

Proceed at your own risk.

88**88

Chapter 11 – the morning after

*Mixed point of view – but that's me all over

8

88**88 (flashback starts) 88**

8

Good morning, luv," Ron greeted happily.

"'Morning"

Her sleepy brown eyes fought to stay open, but were losing the battle since Ron was still lazily thrusting inside her. Then, abruptly her eyes snapped open, bright and panicked. - - Hastily, she tried to sit up, as she had seemed to realize she was lying fully atop him, however the only thing she accomplish with all that fuss was to seat herself even deeper on Ron's cock.

Both cried out at the pleasure.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Ron? - What? - When? … Oh my God! - - Ron, I had a dream, and it was just like this, and oh my God! - - Did we 'do it' in our sleep?"

She was babbling. Apparently, Hermione had lost her mind. Not that I blamed her; I was confident that if I didn't finish making love to her, I'd go mental.

"Yes, I think we did," I replied panting hard from the effort of fornicating (OMG ... what did I just say) "And if you don't mind, I'd like to finish what we started." I grinned cheekily to prove my point, while pulling her hips down all the way until our pubic hairs intermingled.

"RONALD!" she shouted at me.

At the moment (mid-copulation) I really couldn't tell if she was scandalized or turned on. I suspected it was a little of both.

88** (flashback ends)

8

Hermione's breathing accelerated rapidly, but instead of giving in to the desire Ron could see in her eyes, she pushed him away and instantly rolled off him. Her breath hitched when her feet hit the cold stone floor. When she looked down, she must have realized a-lot of things – chief among them that she was fully naked - - because she squeaked and grabbed the sheet right off the bed to wrap it around her - - Damn. Ron had rather enjoyed seeing her naked backside.

As it was, he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He was lying on the bed, propped up on the headboard, his arm flung behind his head as a head-rest, naked and in all his glory. And, he still had an impressive erection to boot. He'd have to do something about that shortly. Unfortunately, Hermione had begun pacing the room, tripping over the loosely wrapped sheet and that distracted him.

Ron just watched her in fascinated awe.

"F*ck … F*ck … sh*te", she kept repeating, like it was a mantra, all while pacing and looking for her discarded nightwear. "Total Insanity!" she then cried. - With Ron on his bed staring at her in gob smacked amazement at her foul word usage.

Hermione crossed the room. -"Surely, this was the medallion's doing" - She tripped over Ron's shoe. The longer she was awake the less profane her vocabulary became. ' _Darn; I really liked when she talked dirty_ ' he said to himself.

"Buggers!" she shouted as she caught herself.

' _Maybe she's not done yet_?' Ron thought hopefully

With another near fall the sheet again fell precariously from her body, but she managed to snatch it back-up again, much to Ron's chagrin. - Bits of his clothing were strewn around the room – from when Ron had torn the room apart the night before – causing Hermione to trip every few seconds and the sheet to loosen around her. - Many times, she had to catch it before it fell entirely away. Each time Ron willed the sheet to fall completely away from her, as he sullenly discovered that his *telekinetic abilities* were severely lacking without a wand.

And then suddenly, she got a faraway look in her eyes.

"It was so nice… but oh my God – everything is ruined!" - - At this point, she was mumbling incoherently almost non-stop.

88** Ron POV

"Hermione, my luv… Please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." My tone was playful, and I could see my eyes sparkle happily in the mirror, which was hanging across the room, over my waist-high dressing table and facing my bed.

"How can you be so calm – don't you realize what we did?" She whirled to face me, sounding alarmed. Then, she finally seemed to notice that I was completely naked. Her cheeks flushed, and she turned away from him. "Can you please cover yourself up?"

"I'm fully aware of what we did, - - but I gave my word – so no-one but us; will ever know what happened here – as for the second item - - Well, - - I would cover-up, except you seem to have stolen the sheet."

I knew my cheek was likely to get her angry with me, but there was something about an angry Hermione that had always appealed to me immensely. Perhaps it was the way her cheeks became a deep rosy color, or the way her nostrils flared, or maybe even the way her eyes flashed. - I couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but whatever it was, I found it strangely enticing.

"Ron! This is serious!" she snarled at me.

"I know. I slept with Harry's number one girl … but I happen to be the one freezing my bollocks off over here, while you're nestled cozily in my worn-thin, cotton sheet."

"Does _everything_ have to be vulgar and dirty with you?"

"No. Not everything." He paused. - "Unless you _want_ me to talk dirty too," - my grin widened when she blushed hard in response. - "My-my … apparently, I've struck a nerve."

"Ron! Stop it; you know I object to you using profanity" … she said

"That didn't stop you last night; Luv … you talked like a dock worker and I for one loved it. Naturally she frowned at crossed her arms (the whole nine yards) looking really enraged; so reluctantly giving in, I then said: "All right then, tell ickle Ronnie what's wrong."

"God! You're so infuriating!"

"What? - - I asked you what was wrong", I replied

"Well, you don't have to be so… so… infuriating!"

"Yes, I gathered that much", I said giving her a 'tiny' lop-sided grin.

She threw her hands up in defeat, which almost made the sheet slide right off her. Again, that darn sheet thwarted me to no end. - I had half a mind to march over there and pry that sheet from her. I cocked my head to one side and raised an eyebrow. That wasn't a bad idea really. So I climbed off the bed and made my way to Hermione, to stand behind her. She was staring hard at the mirror on my dressing table, looking for (I imagine) incriminating love bites and thus, deliberately avoiding looking at me.

"I didn't realize the reflection in my mirror was so interesting," I whispered in her ear, making her jump. A blush crept over her shoulders and neck. The urge to kiss her rosy skin was practically overwhelming.

"You really should put something on, Ron."

"Why? - You've already seen me naked." Hermione gasped at his forward remark. "Well, it's true."

"I was there, remember?" she snarled back. And then she blushed fiercely once more.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me, luv." My voice was deep and soft, trying to reassure her. - "I know you want to forget this ever happened … and go back to loving Harry - It's just that…"

"… It's just that… this is crazy, Ron!" She said interrupting. "We were under the influence of the medallion an_ _**imperious-curse**_ _styled sex spell, and we made love! - - Twice!,"

"I was there, remember?" I said quoting Hermione exactly. "And it was brilliant… all_ **three** _times … well two and a half; we didn't quite finish that last one"

"Ron! God, please be serious! – This was supposed to be over now, as we did what the trap wanted. I sought what was missing, found it and had sex with it"

"So I'm not even a person to you anymore …I'm an_ **IT** ". I said greatly disappointed.

"You know what I mean; dammit. - Illegal Love spells and ruddy sex magic is only supposed to last a few hours at best" She said frantically. "It says so in ever book I consulted. This trap should have ended last night. But somehow; I've molested you in your sleep this morning … sh*te …sh*te … why won't this bloody curse_ END _for pity's sake!"

He fought the grin that threatened the corner of his mouth. It wouldn't do to have Hermione see just how amused he was at her foul word usage. Molested him, sure she did … yeah-right.

"Hermione, if I recall, I was a willing participant. More than willing, in fact."

"But… love spells _and compulsion sex spells simply don't carry over to the next morning" she insisted as she started to panic.

"Then clearly we are not dealing with the more traditional love/sex spells", I said back to her sounding unusually logical.

"But even an imperious curse command to have sex, fades without being reinforced periodically, no spell is never ending", she said

Ron gently placed my hands on her shoulders, turning her slowly around to face me. Then, I took hold of the offending sheet. Gently I opened it, revealing her to me, and, using the fabric, which was still wrapped around her back, pulled her to me so we were standing chest-to-chest, with my skin touching and teasing hers. A few moments later I let the sheet fell silently to the floor, as I let it drop I wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist.

During all of this, Hermione held her breath.

"I don't care about any ridiculous medallion," I stated firmly, and when Hermione tried to interrupt me, I shushed her. - I then picked her up, and before she could say anything to prevent it, I placed her gently on top of my dressing table. I stared into her eyes and saw fresh desire there. Hermione in turn bit her lower lip nervously.

"And I don't care about any artificial compulsions to have sex either. I never needed a spell to compel me to make love to you. You were the only unwilling participant on that bed. What I- **do** -care about, is the fact that you have given me a memory that I will cherish for the rest of my life. For one night - we were united and during that one night … I thought we were really good for each other, Hermione."

She instinctively spread her thighs wide, to accommodate him, and I gently slipped in between her legs, with my reawaken erection in the perfect position to probe gently the dripping opening to her core, with her Venus-mound wetness displaying just how much she actually wanted me. With my rock-hard erection showing her that without doubt that I wanted her just as much.

"We are facing a far more complex compulsion hex than you expected, I get that. It's going to take longer than you expected to end it … I concede that too. – But no matter what eventually happens between you and Harry… you have to know that I'll never stop loving you." I said with total sincerity as I pushed my hips slightly forward and she gasped softly when my knot of my penis slowly entered her. Surprisingly she was hot and wet enough to accommodate my entire knob … which her body seemed to swallow involuntarily. A moment later as if sucked inside her, Ron was once again balls-deep inside Hermione. Oh, it felt so good to be inside her again. This was where I was meant to be, inside her.

Like in their shared dream, Hermione didn't protest – didn't fight the sex or push me out - all she did do was groan, blush and pull me in deeper (sweet). - Gone was the sexually inhibited Head Girl from just a few days ago. She had been replaced with the confident woman from last night. A woman who knew what she wanted _ and went out and got it. - Our eyes held, never looking away. I moved inside her, slowly at first, but when Hermione began to moan his name … Ron's control began slipping away.

 _F*ck me Faster… she panted a command_

Again I obeyed. - My rhythm increased, pumping into her quicker, harder. Hermione's breathing accelerated in time with my thrusts. Her hips began rocking against me in counter-thrusts. Still, our eyes were locked with each other.

 _Deeper dammit… she urged_

Oh, God she's right! - I needed to get deeper, closer to her. Ron hooked my arms under her knees, bringing them up and out, opening her wider. Encouraged by the sounds she was making I then took a two handed grip of her really fine buttocks (did I just call Hermione's sweet arse … her buttocks … what's with that?) As with a puzzled expression on my face I pulled her lower body to the very edge of my dresser, with my mirror only inches from her bare back.

I then looked down to where our bodies joined. My shaft was slick and shiny because of how wet she had become, her curls damp with her arousal. The sight of my penis sliding in and out of her was intoxicating (penis? What am I thinking) anyway my pumping penis almost sent me into an early climax. I angled and dipped my manhood thrusts into different angles so to go deeper inside her, we both growled at this unexpected pleasure. The sounds coming from Hermione's lips was primal, the look in her eyes, feral.

Her hands moved to the dresser, on either side of her parted legs …where she had an iron grip on the edge, bracing herself, and holding her dripping_ c*nt _steady between their thrusting bodies. (Oh hell I just used the term c*nt?). Hermione asked her-self, luckily to 'turned-on' to verbalize what she really wanted.

 _'Don't stop!'_ I heard her say

I wouldn't. Not until she was screaming my name.

" _Oh God! - - Please Ron …F*CK …MY …C*NT …HARD …_ " I thought I heard her say.

The very next instant - her body shuddered violently, more so than in their shared dream. Her head flew back, hitting the mirror, almost knocking it off the wall. Meanwhile: I never slowed my pumping into her. Sweat slicked down from my body; it dripping off of me and landing between Hermione's sweat covered breasts … using the last of my willpower to keep going until Hermione achieved orgasm.

"My god, you feel so fu*king good," she rasped aloud.

My hips, slapping hard against hers, the smell of sex sweat thick in the air. I wanted to cum so bad.

 _"Do it. Be beautiful and cum inside me…_ Ron thought he heard her say.

"Oh Mione, here I cum", he said out-loud

With the sound of her pet-name falling from my lips for the first time in her hearing _and bouncing loudly off the stone walls. I thrust hard one last time, my back arching, muscles straining from exertion. I had never 'cum' so hard in my life.

 _'Dammit, I think I might be falling in love with you, Ron…'_ \- I thought I heard her say

"I've loved you since I was fourteen."

She pulled away from me slightly. "What?" she asked, a deep husky confusion lacing her voice.

"I said that I loved you since late third-year." Ron replied

"But I didn't even say anything."

What was she on about? - "Yes you did, I heard you." Ron replied sounding slightly confused.

"I didn't say it aloud." she said as Ron looked at her again, and somehow he knew she wasn't lying. She hesitated. Fear and awe were both present in her eyes.

"I did- _think_ -it, though", she half-whispered.

He stared at her, shocked.

"Well, shi*e. That's an unexpected development … isn't it?" she replied.

8

8

8

8

 ****As this is a rather chapter, here are a few re-write authors notes** : you can skip this bit if you like

8

***(1)_ I don't write p*rn, and yet the vulgarity in these last few chapters is a intentional plot devise_ and not used for a cheap thrill. I thing we will all agree that in JKR cannon, Hermione hates profanity and Ron has a dirty mouth. Do you see where I'm going here? A reversal

***(2)_ I think I should explain some things which are the corner stone's of a number of my rewrites, which in turn created the Billybob-csagun36, alternative universe.

I think the OWL's was just one of several missed opportunities for JKR, plot-wise. It has been reported that at one point JK toyed with the idea of killing off Ron, thankfully as a huge Ron fan I'm glad that she didn't do it, but had she taken the other fork in the road that the OWL's offered she still could have gotten her post books_ *do-over wish* _of having Harry hook up with Hermione without killing off my favorite character.

That is why it is a recurring theme in my stories that Ron goes into skilled trades after his OWL's - the dividing point between those with the brains to go on to NEWT's and those that don't. Harry's and Ron's marks were only average with Harry not all that smarter than Ron …in potions neither boy was up to Snape's high standards for acceptance into NEWT's level (that's JKR cannon) – Harry only got in because of Slughorn's obvious desire to have Harry in his **slug-club** , so that's politics … but why did Ron also get an invite, as he was never invited into the slug club?

Although not stated in JKR cannon, is it possible than Slughorn pressured his fellow professors to make a NEWT's level exception for the boy who lived (Just food for thought … alright). – Politically speaking, it would have been a disaster for any Minister if: "the Chosen One" didn't go on to the NEWT's. Can you imagine Hermione taking the NEWT's level potions ALONE? –

Hermione being Hermione her brilliance earned her way into NEWT's. With Ron taking a different path (and- **not** -because he's stupid … I really hate when people suggest that) anyway: with Ron going into skilled trades and therefore separated from Hermione and Harry, JKR could have gotten her wish for a Harry/Hermione romantic hook-up

Thus Ron would be open to cross house dating and thus potentially saving another of JK's abandoned sub-plotlines – that being of Hogwarts inner house unity; meaning (all four houses) uniting to fight Tommie boy at the end. (This is the second missed JKR opportunity … in my view). – Having Ron or even Neville hook-up with a female snake (a yucky thought… I know) would cancel out the erroneous notion that all Slytherin's are_ **bad** _by either completely sitting out the final battle in the dungeons or fighting for the other side. - - (NO changing of Draco in anyway however, for that boy remains in JKR cannon pure evil)

Hooking -up Ron with someone else (blasphemy … you say) – Yes_ I'm one of those nutters that think that in long run, Ron could have done loads better than Hermione. Although I don't really wish the arrogant Hermione on Harry either, ( _just saying)_. I stand behind this unpopular stance, even though I was 'at one time' a huge support of the *RW/HJG* relationship …with the thought of Harmione just making me sick.

 _ **By the way**_ – Anam Cara is a Ron/Hermione ship. Perhaps my last one

My third missed plot opportunity for JKR – was Ron's fateful encounter with the Huge magical brain at the Ministry – the potential in making Ron a more admirable charter (in a spin-off relationship with someone other than Granger) is endless. - In the Billybob universe that's the origin of Blue magic.

Okay I've vented enough, sorry if I rambled-on too much

8

8

8

8

8

8


	12. Chapter 12

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 12 – chatting with my reflection

 **Ron's POV**

88**88

Ron Weasley was in a right good mood

Yes indeed … Ron Weasley was pleased beyond all description. - Not surprising, though, considering I'd just had the best-damned sex of my life. - - Okay, so I wasn't all that experienced on the whole sex scene – at least as it compared to my other dorm mates. Hermione was the only woman I'd ever done the deed with, (the only girl I wanted to bunk-up with) but from what I could tell of my limited - yet extremely satisfying – experience of last night and this morning, first on my bed and just now on my dressing table. I figured that I had (in fact) over the last twelve hours experienced some of the most earth-shattering orgasms ever known to mortal man (modest aren't I).

The down side of this nirvana was the certainty that I couldn't look forward to repeating the experience with Hermione any time in the future. In fact, if I had my way, they would have skived off classes just so I could hear her scream my name again. - Unfortunately, Hermione didn't agree with that idea.

The medallion trap hadn't ended after one go, I understood her disappointment (I wasn't upset at all, but I understood). - Already distraught at the fact they had both missed last night's meeting, she refused to give the Professors any more reason to divest her of her Head Girl title. - So after gaining a yet another promise to keep my gob shut – she transfigured some of my better clothing to fit her smaller frame, rolled up her favorite night-dress into a tight ball (to carry unnoticed) and disappeared down the stairs before the rest of the boys dorm began to stir with the rising sun.

8

The heads had been assigned their own house elves, but Hermione naturally - had refused hers. Ron's on the other hand; had a cute as a button female elf named: Tweaky_ and when I called for her this morning - she was blissfully delighted at the amount that the mess in my room represented.

So as my room was being sorted behind me; Ron whistled a merry tune, the sound bouncing off the stone walls, echoing all around me. I was officially late for work, but after last night I frankly didn't give a damn. – My work tie hung loose and undone around my neck since I was still fastening up the buttons of my white dress shirt, which was somewhat rumpled from having been tossed onto the floor repeatedly the night before. That morning, however, a few creases didn't bother me one bit. - Before working on my tie, I ran a comb through my now far shorter hair smugly, smirking at my own reflection (The shorter hair was my gaffer's idea). The reflection returned the smirk in spades. - Oh yes. This was definitely a good morning. Carelessly grabbing the ends of my light blue work tie, I fastened it loosely about my neck in a neat Winsor knot, tucking it casually under my matching and all ready buttoned-up waistcoat / vest.

"Looking good!" - Ron's reflection offered.

"Thanks, mate."

"We should always start our day with a bit of a shag, don't you agree?" the mirror said casually

Ron paused, thinking over my reflection's statement, and I decided that I agreed with my-self wholeheartedly. "Absolutely," I replied and then reached over for my jet black frock coat that seemed to be standard uniform of shop clerks in Diagon alley, a garment which hung neatly on a hanger (untouched) in his cloak closet. –

White shirt, light blue eight button waistcoat/vest, over black dress trousers and the-entire lot cover by an late 1890's style black frock coat … this was how Ron's master wanted him dressed (every day) and as it was a condition of my employment, so I complied.

"You look like an undertaker?" his reflection declared honestly

"True enough, but this lot is the standardized apparel of shop-clerks. Besides, this look, all but screams dignified … at least to my master". I said weakly, knowing in my soul the excuse was lame.

"But I'm told that your brother Bill, who was here for the *Triwizard Tournament*, dresses anyway he likes"

"As I have already explained to you, Bill has a very special skill-set that is rare enough that the bank 'pretty-much' lets him dress anyway he likes" I explained for the fortieth time.

"That's not fair", the mirror said.

"I happen to agree, but as my outfit has been standardized for shop clerks for a century and because of this unwritten rule, I was able to get this work-outfit at a second-hand shop for a pittance"

"I think that you might be the poorest head-boy in a century ", the mirror declared.

"I'm saving-up my pay buckets for a flat in London, thank you very much _and those places aren't cheap," I replied.

"Your future London flat better not be too cheap, or you'll never get the kind-of wild-birds to come over, like the one you nailed last night". The reflection's grin broadened, as it began jerking its reflected hand back and forth in a masturbatory manner, quickly followed by an imaginary humping of air, which Ron decided was quite amusing. –

"Frankly old chum I think you can load's better than that anorexic a piece of arse you had last night! As a Wesley you have a tradition to nail as many well built birds as you can during your last school year", my reflection pointed out (magical mirrors I have discover to my great regret, have a tendency to be rather opinionated)

"I also hope that I don't have to warn you about gold diggers. The seventh year birds of Hogwarts … what few remain, are either ugly as sin, or have no figure, like the pipe cleaner you had last night, in any event they are all desperately looking for security that a husband represents. *Seek them out, *shag them senseless and then *send them on their way, that's my motto", the reflection added smugly.

Any good mood Ron had suddenly disappeared. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Oi, don't be so touchy, mate! - I'll be the first to admit that surprisingly; the Head Girl's turned out to be more of a hot little number than I ever suspected! – We mirrors chat about what's *going on* here and I'll tell you in all honesty that the rumor mill was dead wrong about Granger. I had a fiver on her leaving Hogwarts untouched and generally hated. Money down the drain I suppose, but as a consolation prize I have the memory my particularly exquisite view of her bum, pressing against my glass as you boffed her good and proper. - No Head-boy before you, has ever banged a bird within inches of my glass … I owe you one for that treat."

Rationally, Ron knew that arguing with a mirror was never a good idea; mirrors were extremely stubborn, and seldom changed their minds. But the way my reflection was talking about Hermione – _my_ Hermione – made me very angry. No one was supposed to think of Hermione's arse but me, and I'll be damned if I let anyone – or anything –get away with it, mirror or not.

"I'm warning you - don't talk about her like that."

Without even realizing it, Ron's hands began to glow blue – out of long habit my fingers began to reach for my (fake) wand, ready for immediate drawing if the need ever arose. Training with a few retired Unspeakables from the Ministry's … _**Hit-squad**_ , had honed my reflexes to a sharp edge; I could throw blue hexes and curses before my opponent even had time to think about reaching for their wand. Not that I really needed a wand anymore.

Of course, this wouldn't be much of a match, since the mirror could not strike back, but there had been cases of magical mirror's explosions, which resulted badly in all cases for the witch or wizard involved. - Caution when dealing with magical objects was always recommended. But when it came to slights toward Hermione - Ron was never one to listen to caution.

The reflection's eyes twitched to the left, seeing that Ron's hand move over toward his wand. It tensed slightly, but nothing more. "What are you going to do to me, Weasley? Blow me up?"

"Don't tempt me, wanker."

Incredulously, the reflection crossed its arms over its chest. "You'd blow up your own reflection?" Ron didn't flinch. "For a bird?" the mirror continued, with its tone thick with disbelief.

"For that particular bird… count on it." I replied.

Ron saw a bit of fear in his reflection's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. - Then, its disbelief turned into shock, as the reflection seemed to realize something … - - - "Oh sweet Merlin! - You're in love with that slag, aren't you?"

My temper flared when the mirror called her a slag - and I had to fight down my otherwise automatic response. Luckily my temper cooled when I heard the mirror say; - - "Didn't you hear her say just last night … that she was in LOVE with Harry Potter?"

That comment stopped me dead in my tracts. This entire situation with the medallion was the catalyst for everything that had happened afterwards. The lust had apparently ended when she had pushed me away, gotten-dressed and abruptly left. He didn't feel the desperate need to find her anymore; - he still felt desire for her, strong desire …but that was nothing new, for him. Like the candy trap, intense desire took place while under it_ but next to nothing afterwards. - I knew that Hermione had always wanted to be with Harry … since Potter had- ' _ **single-handedly**_ ' -saved her from the troll – (it was a lie) – but that's what everyone believed.

As an abruptly *emotionally deflated* Ron spent the next five minutes silently finished getting dressed, I tried to convince my-self that Hermione's aggressive bout of heated sex was due 'exclusively' to the lust spell effect on her … a trap not meant for me – it was history repeating it-self… nothing more. Then realization hit me even harder; to my mind on a loop repeated my earlier conclusion as if to torture me. To Hermione, none of what happened the previous night had been real, everything she done with me was due exclusively due to a magical charm. – The compulsion hex wasn't over yet, I realized… but that wouldn't lessen her disgust concerning what we had done. - I, on the other hand, never doubted for a minute my core feelings were real. Deep down, I knew that I loved Hermione, and had just told the mirror as much.

"Next you'll be telling me you're going to marry her and have lots and lots of babies!" the mirror declared sarcastically after five minutes of silence.

"Of course not … To some-one as brilliant as her, I'm just a seventh year casual fling, forced upon her by a stupid spell", and that regretfully was in my view; the complete and honest truth. - During the hour after she left, I had watched with mild amusement as Tweaky (the house-elf assigned to the head-boy suite) hummed a happy tune, as she straightened his bedroom to perfection.

Ron wasn't exactly happy with everything being in its proper place; clothing cleaned and folded – tears in my used garments perfectly repaired. – Tweaky had done particularly marvelous things in bringing back from the dead my second hand shop-clerk uniform/clothing. For one thing they fit properly, which was a miracle in it-self. - But there was a cost … a down-side to being presentable while at work, for I had learned from bitter experience- **not** -to ask Tweaky to leave my room with a "lived in" look.

Poor Tweaky had sobbed uncontrollably (for days) when I had innocently suggested that my room didn't have to resemble (all the time) a fashion plate from some_ * _Wizardly home and garden Magazine*_. - And since then, Ron had allowed Tweaky to do her own thing … even some of my hand me down 'patched shirts' and trousers, had benefited from Tweaky ability to re-mend tears and worn thin spots to the point of invisibly. As I watched Tweaky work … part of my mind had been thinking about Hermione and the fact that she had repeatedly refused to allow Tweaky to clean her room. –

Ron had come across the elf punishing her-self for failing to please the Head girl … it was a bloody mess that eventually Dobby had to be brought in to sort-it all out. - To make things right (under the 'no good deed goes unpunished' theory) I had to agree to be extra messy all the time and make Tweaky fetch food long after kitchen hours. Dobby even made me take Tweaky to London to clean the shop that I worked at. Tweaky was deliriously happy because of the extra work and thus, the Head girl suite issue sorted itself.

I sat in a really nice recliner with my feet up and wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her each morning, making love to her as she woke. - Ron fought down a blush … it was (after all) a foolish dream. Then it was the mirror's next comment that had drawn me out of my fanciful musing.

"Are you going to bang that bird again, any time soon. I'd like advance notice so I can have some friends over", the mirror asked

"If you were listening", I instantly replied, "then you know that what happened between us - will most likely never be repeated … as she fancies Potter. - What happened was spell induced, a never to happen again … sadly wonderful; one night stand."

The reflection snorted. "You didn't answer my earlier question – do you LOVE her?"

"Yeah … I do, but like you heard, she prefers Potter over me. - So its ships passing in the night … kind of thingy – with no-one the wiser" I admitted sadly.

"No negative consequences … just a one-time thingy … eh? Well - I have some unpleasant news for you, mate; I don't remember seeing you use any precautions for any of your impromptu shag sessions. - From my past experience over the years dealing with Weasley's; - I've found the boys of your bloodline to be an extra fertile lot of wankers. I'd be surprised if little Miss Granger wasn't bearing twins as we speak!"

"Bollocks", - I replied.

"Don't believe me do you? Do you honestly think that you're the first Weasley I've seen doing the nasty with their better half?" hearing this Ron naturally blanched. "If I recall correctly, your father was Head-boy during his last year here - with your eldest brother conceived on that very bed."

Eyes widening, Ron felt faint. My breathing quickened, my heart pounding hard in my chest …making me feel dizzy, and soon, I was in such a state that I was lucky that I was already sitting down instead of standing, because I was certain that I was hyperventilating.

"Careful there, mate! Put your head between your knees and keep breathing," the reflection coached.

I obliged readily; I really didn't want to pass out because I'd have a hell of a time explaining to the school nurse or to McGonagall: _'You see, professor, I think I knocked Hermione up.'_ No, I didn't think that would go over well at all. - Aside from the fact they'd probably lose the most house points in the history of Hogwarts and the news would inevitably reach my mother….

… _My_ _mother …_!

Bloody-Hell… My mother was going to kill me. Ron might as well turn my fake wand on my jewels right now - because the second my mother got wind of this; she'd_ **c** **astrat** **e** _me for sure. - A fresh bout of panic surged through my body, this time almost knocking all wind from me. I pawed at my tie; it felt like it was choking me. I bent over in two, wedging my head between my knees in a vain attempt to steady my breathing. - - The mirror was being encouraging, but at that moment, all I wanted was to throw my shoe at the stupid thing to shut it up. Unfortunately, I couldn't move due to the fact that all the blood was rushing to my head.

88**

There was suddenly a frantic knock at my door.

"Ron? - It's Hermione. Open the door." She demanded.

Tweaky while the middle of folding a shirt instantly popped away, disappearing because she didn't like Hermione at all, - -with the discarded shirt slowly floating down to the now otherwise spotless floor. Ron forced himself upright, and caught my reflection in the mirror. – My hair stuck up at all angles from having hung upside down. - My face was a lovely shade of puce … Ruddy-perfect. Just the color I wanted to be when I confronted Harry's girl, with the fact they were most likely going to be parents. I slowly opened the door, and I heard Hermione gasped at my appearance.

"What's wrong? - Ron, what happened? - I was getting ready in my room, when I sensed that you needed to see me … over something vitally important …"

Placing a finger over her lips, I shushed her, and subsequently dragged her inside my room, a dangerous prospect at this time of the morning, considering anyone coming from the dormitories could possibly see. It was really-really forbidden to have girls in the Head-Boy suite. Not that it had stopped her from coming here last night.

I carefully picked up the discard shirt and draped it over the mirror, pulling my fake wand with trembling fingers and attempted a muting spell (six times) so that my reflection didn't hear this conversation. - Finally Hermione became frustrated enough to pull her own wand and do the spell her-self… properly. - Once safe from eavesdroppers_ and naturally; I wasn't stupid enough to *blurt-out* to Hermione what my mirror had seen and heard. I then began pacing about the now the nearly perfectly tidy room, it fact … it was now almost too clean for the average Weasley to live in; as this generation of *red heads* were particularly messy and the head-boy suit at that moment was almost photo-shoot quality clean.

An amazed Hermione took all this in while I paced – for I didn't know exactly where to begin. - I opened my mouth twice, and each time, nothing came out but a startled sort of squeak. - Finally, Hermione seemed to have enough; she huffed and placed both her hands on her hips tilted her head slightly and began to tap one foot in that trademarked annoyed way she did whenever I was really treading on her last nerve.

"Ron, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess? - You should already be in London and I'm going to be late for class and we've both totally missed breakfast", she declared in an annoyed voice

Trying again, my mouth tried to form the words, but again, only silence. - Hermione raised her eyebrow, tapped her foot impatiently (faster) and glared. Okay, she was getting really angry. I thought, so I decided to just get it over with, and deal with the aftermath later.

I mumbled something quickly.

Confusion creased Hermione's features. "Would it kill you to enunciate when you speak? - I didn't catch what you said."

Now, _she_ was dancing on _my_ last nerve. Here I was, trying to break life altering news to her and all she could do was nag. God!

"I said … you're pregnant."

Silence,

Silence,

' _Well, this wasn't going well, at all. She must be in shock'_ \- I said to my-self. - - "Didn't you hear what I said?" Ron asked timidly, wary of Hermione's wrath when the shock of the situation wore off.

"Yes, I did."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? _ No. - - Confused? _ Yes."

"Well, it's not that confusing, Hermione. You see when a wizard and a witch love each other very much; they make love and then nine months later…."

"I know that, you _prat_!"- She said, swatting my arm, 'hard'. I rubbed the tender spot, just below my shoulder where she had hit me. Hermione shook her head, and I clearly heard her whisper under her breath, "Idiot."

"Well then, why are you confused?" I narrowed my eyes, and watched her, ready for more swatting attacks. I might be madly in love with this woman, but sometimes she just annoyed the *bejesus* out of me.

"I'm confused, Ron, as to why you're informing me that I'm pregnant. I didn't realize you were so well versed in magical medicine", She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't take a genius, Hermione, to put two and two together on this. We didn't use protection! - - And I'm a Weasley! - The mirror in my room is placing bets on the fact you're probably carrying twins as we speak!" - I said while pointing in the direction of my covered reflection which was thankfully … unresponsive.

Hermione took a steadying breath, like she was trying to get ready to speak to a small child. "Ron," she began slowly. "You don't have to wager with your mirror about to your future offspring. I'm not pregnant."

I blinked in surprise.

Hermione raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"How can you be so sure?" - I finally asked.

"Ron, you never pay attention; if you had, you'd remember that last night was not part of my fertile cycle. Secondarily; as I don't like to leave anything so important to chance … I decided a-while ago, last year in fact, to begin to take the birth control potion – monthly - as recommended."

"Oi! - I pay attention! - I just figu** …" I sputtered, as the reality of her words hit home. "What do you mean you're on birth control potion?" my voice took a dangerous edge. "And w _hy_ would _you_ need to be on birth control one year ago?"

She sighed, and looked at her watch. "Ron, we're going to be late. I'm heading off to a really late breakfast with Harry and then a class in Arithmacy …and you should have been in London two hours ago."

She then spun about and without another word walked in a brisk pace out the door and down the stairs.

8

8

8

8


	13. Chapter 13

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 13 - the wrong question to ask

Ron's POV

88**88

Hermione left me standing there, dumbfounded, with my question still unanswered. It took me a few minutes to coax myself to move; as I was left motionless - still in shock. Hermione had been on a birth control potion for twelve months if not more. - That could only mean one thing. She had sex, sometime during the last school year.

Hermione always made long term plans (in advance) so it's only natural for her to have carefully considered exactly when and with whom she would eventually have sex with_ and had (wisely) taken the appropriate precautions! … It was just like her – plan everything-out – to the last detail … in advance – but an entire year! - -

Her primary (potential) bunk-up at the time (beginning of sixth year) was Harry, of course – and that he and she had 'scored' sometime during last September, shouldn't have come as the huge surprise that it turned out to be … for me. - - Naturally they had told no-one. Not me or Harry's late school term new girlfriend Ginny! - Ron's total gob-smacked shock over being so easily deceived by my two allegedly best friends – quickly gave-way to anger.

It was at that precise moment that I realized that Hermione had left me alone in my room. I ran after her, determined to know the details of her deflowering. And I caught up with, with her halfway to her first class of the day – N.E.W.T's level charms.

I was determined to get to the bottom of this. - If Harry hadn't done the deed, then Cormac must have done it, on the one date they shared at Christmas ( _the one date_ _that Ron knew about … after-all … he'd bought into the__ _ **only a pen-pal**_ __lie too … until Ginny had ratted her out_ ). There weren't that many boys in Ravenclaw that Hermione would be remotely interested in. - I could easily eliminate all the other boys in Gryffindor and Huffelpuff … and I prayed to the stars above, that the guilty party … wasn't in Slytherin.

Hermione had (admittedly) been a-little overly obsessed for a-while, last term with the snake womanizer; Draco Malfoy, but her interest in him (Ron had assumed) had been more analytical than sexual … as if she was conducting an experiment on a reptile, just to see_ **why** _so many foolish girls fell for his charms only to be replaced a week later by another fool. He was the role model arrogant arse… No, – Draco wasn't the bloke she was taking birth-control for.

When you eliminate the probable - whatever is left, no matter how improbable becomes the only possible suspect … so it had to be Harry … the only man she would (willingly) give herself too, he wasn't arrogant and not a womanizer so he wouldn't hurt her in that way – so she was relatively safe emotionally.

I had always feared that one day; this particular friend would take Hermione away from me - like Krum once did. I considered briefly, that she might be taking the potion for Viktor, but the Bulgarian had been around since- 'fourth' –year … and this was the beginning of- 'seventh' –year.

More importantly: she had claimed to have started taking birth control at the very beginnings of sixth year. During a time frame when I had not been underfoot as much (providing unwanted interruptions) due to my trades training. Thus the boy-who-lived … had far more time alone with Hermione; the hero she had been obsessed with since before she was a *firstie*, the one who got all the credit for saving her from the Halloween troll. Yes … with me out of the way, she had no one to interfere with any attempted seduction … for she wouldn't have been the first witch in history to use sex to bind a man to her.

\- - And it was at this point in time that I finally caught up with Hermione on her way to class.

8

"So, exactly when did Harry get lucky with you … it was before he took up with my sister, I hope?"

"Harry … you think Harry was my first lover … you should really confront him with this news, after all, he's always in need of a laugh" she replied rather smugly.

Ron could feel his neck burn and ears become red, she was insulting my intelligence … yet again. - _It was the pen-pal__ _ **lie**_ __all over again_. - Only Hermione would think that she could get away with the same bit of trickery … twice.

"I know you think of me as thick as a garden post, but we both know that there is only one bloke at Hogwarts that would make you contemplate taking birth control during last year … especially while I wasn't underfoot to keep you two apart?" Ron said keeping my growing anger in check … with difficulty.

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the totally logical implication _ but she needed time to think of an appropriate response … so she shushed me vehemently and stalled - "Ron! We're in the public hallway. - Anyone could hear – including, any number of the ghosts or a fair few of the living portraits!" she said while dragging him over to a niche in the wall where one of a thousand historically significant statues of witches and wizards stood gathering dust … magical people of prominence …that not one Hogwarts student knew anything about.

Well I guess Hermione knew who they were. - - "Then answer my question before someone comes along." I said extra sternly.

She glared up at me, obviously unhappy at being cornered like this. – Why was it - that all of our blow-up arguments seemed to be staged where the entire world could watch us fighting? - Did she think that I did it deliberately, just to embarrass her? - I would say that it was just coincidence, but she wouldn't buy into even the possibility that anything happened just by chance. I certainly didn't win these arguments often enough to have boasting rights … so I bet it drove her crazy … why did I do it?

Ron watched Hermione build up steam for one of her usual explosions_ and as I had a minute or two to wait before the first salvo; a thought suddenly accrued to me: …* **why*** _ was I making all this fuss. - I had always known this day would come … the day when I would learn that my two best mates were having sex. - So why did I honestly care that Harry had bunked-up with Hermione during the previous year … before taking up with my sister during the latter stages of that same school year.

Teenage romance didn't last long in Ron's limited experience; Lavender for example had a new won-won (boyfriend) within two days after breaking up with me. - Not that my replacement lasted any longer than I had, before Lavender once again … moved on to greener pastures. Both of my closest friends were old enough to make their own romantic mistakes and I was actually somewhat comforted by the fact … that she had been wise enough to have taken the appropriate precautions.

Sudden I felt extremely foolish. Just two hours ago I had felt extremely lucky for whatever special privileges she had allowed me (sexually), on the previous night. ' _She had been straightforward about who she loved … so read the writing on the wall - you Prat_ ' (I said sternly to my-self) _what she did last night and this morning was artificial – the result of the medallion compulsion hex_.

"There was no specific - ' **he** ', Ronald." She finally replied with obvious reluctance as I stared at her incredulously and seeing that I wanted the truth – she gave it to me, - - "well … come to think on it, that's not exactly true, for I did have a specific bloke in mind. - - I was just thinking during April of fifth year, After the department of mysteries debacle … about the carnal spontaneity and how irresponsible boys can be – especially when it comes to contraception- -"

"Hey there!" I protested.

"Honestly, Ronald! - You can't possibly argue with that", Hermione snarled. "You didn't give much more than a passing thought to using a condom last night… or a birth control charm this morning, for that matter." In response I had the decency to look sheepish. - She was right, of course… Dammit.

"Can I finish, so I can get to class?" she asked and he nodded. "As I was saying; and already admitted too: last year around this timeframe – I was still hip-deep in my futile pursuit of Harry, And I found myself thinking a-lot about the normal-urges of males in their late teens … and I decided that I should start taking birth control potion … just in case."

"…Just in case you got the chance to bunk-up … with Harry".

"Yes …" Hermione answered honestly without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay, thanks … I just needed to know – now hurry-off; or you'll be late for class", I said in a forced casual voice; as I struggled to keep the intense pain off my face and with a smile that didn't reach my eyes; embarrassed because I had made a fool of myself once again. It was time for a hasty retreat so I took a step back away from her …with the intention of turning about and heading- off in the opposite direction.

"And that's it?" – A gob smacked Hermione said to my slowly retreating form, "no furious demands for an in depth explication"

"Nope", I said meekly. – "All I wanted was the truth … for once. No pen-pal lies. I can't honestly complain about anything concerning last night. - It was (a dream come true) pure bliss for me and a nightmare for you … a nightmare that you will be eager to forget … as quickly as possible. I'm sure you're furious that the trap didn't end abruptly as you expected and I'm equally sure you'll find a way to stop all effects on you, sooner rather than later".

Hermione just stood there staring at me with a stunned mixture of confused expressions appearing on her face.

"Please forgive dimwitted me suddenly fearing that I might have fathered a child in you … when the truth is … it is Harry's baby that you want in your belly" I said as I tried to take another step back away from her. "It was beyond stupid of me to think that you would be unprepared for anything … especially a_ ' _medallion induced_ ' _heat of the moment bit of temporary insanity".

"All I can do now – is to apologize … by expressing my eternal gratitude to the medallion for artificially turning you on to me … for one night. And to thank you deeply for the memory you gave me, before you head-off to your next class and try to behave for the rest of the day as if nothing happened".

**- "And perhaps push my luck …by asking out of curiosity, what incident prompted your totally rational desire to be on birth-control. - If this is too much to ask, I withdraw the question".

"…Well, you see; when a wizard and a witch love each other very much... " she began with a tiny grin while moving toward me.

"Very funny", I replied as I suddenly became abruptly aware of an incredibly tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips. - - Good Lord, she was teasing me. - She'd never done that before – yell at me … yes – tease, NO. Besides, how could she tease me at a time like this? – ' _oh …wait, she's defusing the situation_ ', I said finally, to my-self.

"You really can't ask a girl that question Ronald" she said truthfully in reply. "I have suffered through the normal urges like any other teenager and with Harry being the primary object of my affections; long before Viktor proved to be such a huge disappointment as my first _semi-official_ boyfriend. Indeed, I became so furious at the Yule Ball I actually considered- _doing it_ –with Viktor (however briefly). Thankfully my inhibitions prevented me from becoming a victim of a rare moment of weakness".

"Then you went back to chasing Harry, well that's not all that unexpected", I said. "Personally … my first time was last night and I pray that my lack of experience didn't diminish you're… pleasure"

Hermione stood there and actually blushed. Not just the small, cute blush that would usually flood her cheeks when slightly flustered. - This was a full-blown Weasley blush. - - Perhaps … and that was a huge slip of displayed emotion (for her) and just maybe me think that – my efforts last night and this morning might have noticeably surpassed Harry's bedroom skills. This near impossibility warmed my heart beyond description.

"… I'm really going to be late," she interrupted and yet she didn't try too hard to walk away. Fortunately for me, I had the quick reflexes of a keeper.

"Not so fast, there, luv," I said in my most serious tone. "I think you're keeping something from me."

"It's nothing – just an obsession that I need to get over" she said.

"I disagree."

"Ron, please, not now", she pleaded.

"Why not now _ especially, after last-night? - We have tip-toed around this topic for years, ignored the elephant in the room"

"I'd rather – NOT - get into this now."

"If not now - then when?" I asked.

"Don't say it…"

"Hermione; at what point of last term did you first start sleeping with Harry'?" I asked carefully.

Silence

Silence

88** - - Hermione POV

Finally - Hermione uttered a resigned sigh, there was no point lying about it – as recently … Ron had acquired the uncanny gift at telling when Hermione lied. "Alright then – here goes, - I got serious about Harry around the middle of second year … It started out as a little girl crush - after I read about- _**the boy who lived**_ – in a Wizarding history book - when I was age ten", Hermione carefully explained. "And then I actually met him on the train as a firstie. I couldn't help but imagine him as the Hero and myself as the Heroine in a fairytale. - But then he rescued me from that troll…"

"I was there too – you know!" I growled.

"Don't interrupt me" - - I snarled back. "It was silly really; my foolish crush turned into an obsession to have him as my boyfriend/husband… the classic_ _Happily Ever After_ _ending. – But that self-delusion abruptly ended *mid-term* sixth year. - - You-see, after years into a super-close relationship with Harry; I suddenly realized that he was deliberately overlooking me romantically … in the exact same fashion that I have been doing with you. He fell in love with a girl that was physically not at all like me, she was Asian, with silky-black long hair and she had the classic hour-glass figure with big jubblies (breasts)".

"Cho Chang", I mumbled.

"Exactly - the two of us are totally different physical types," Hermione explained. "At first – it hurt – being in plain sight and yet invisible to the boy I fancied. This 'minor setback' didn't make me give-up … of course. - - So I counter-attacked using the classic jealousy ploy, by taking-up with Viktor, a far more famous- _Quidditch Seeker_ – I hoped that Harry would become jealous enough to realize that I was what he needed to be successful in life".

"But Harry didn't care about you being with Krum!" Ron interjected.

"Yes – I know; I was overlooked again – while he stayed focused on Cho. - - I was never really serious about Viktor. Even I could see that we had nothing in common and a long distance relationship would never work out for us. We came from two very different worlds. However my grey clouds of despair over the failed jealousy ploy - did have a silver liner - because I had an epiphany during the Yule-Ball … when I fully realized that there was at least one boy who was 'blatantly jealous' of me being with Viktor".

"I know I had no reason to be jealous," he admitted; clearly embarrassed yet again, he does that a-lot … get embarrassed in front of me (Hermione) "you never gave any encouragement that we could ever become a couple. - But when I heard you were going *at-it* full-bore in the darkest part the library with Krum … I lost it"

"You knew the truth about Viktor and me; that my just a pen-pal rant was a… **lie**?"

"That he was far more than just a friend – oh yeah - Ginny told me, she caught you snogging him several times… but Ginny being Ginny, I had to confirm her story - ten ghosts and five moving portraits later it was confirmed_ and that is when I finally bought myself a clue (got the hint), that I wasn't your type of bloke". –

I fell into silence for a-bit after that

"You had an audience ' _ **by-the-way**_ ', I said after a long pause. "Every hideaway you had in the library had at least several Ghosts watched you and Krum going at it"

"I didn't intend to put on a public show, like you did with Lavender," I hissed at him

he heard that last bit, loud and clear and instinctively he responded in a semi-whisper; mostly to him-self by saying: ' _ **Cause and effect'**_.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I demanded loudly.

"Nothing; just mumbling rubbish", he replied.

Hermione thought it over for a solid moment before I realized and gave voice to my obvious conclusion, saying in a near whisper:: "Lavender".

Silence

Silence

Silence

"It was revenge" - I said suddenly as the pieces of an old puzzle fell into place in my mind

…Silence

…Silence,

88** - - Switch back to Ron's POV

Before (sadly) a strangely clear headed me, decided to tell the raw truth. - - "It was the dumbest thing I ever did. It is bloody stupid to take up with someone because the person you fancy doesn't fancy you back." Ron finally admitted.

"You never fancied her … did you?" she asked.

"Not like you fancy Harry or to a lesser extent – Viktor."

"I told you … Harry was a one sided infatuation."

"…and Krum"

"Viktor never got anywhere close to what you did to me last night."

"But what happened in my bedroom – it wasn't out of a genuine desire for me – the medallion forced-you to have sex with me – it could have triggered on you and anyone - – or so you said", Ron declared sadly.

88** a reply to a review

A genuine Hermione fan took me to task in a PM - gave me both barrels, and I though she/he got me good. - I was just like she/he once… sadly. - - it is JKR that said if she could do the whole think_ **over** _she would have hooked up Harry and Hermione at the end … not me

And here is my review reply: There is only so far that 'marriage counseling' will take the most willing to 'work it out' bloke, when dealing with a 'always right' and never thinks herself wrong about 'anything' - - non-compromising witch, who thinks all relationship problems are entirely the bloke's (Ron's) fault.

I'm speaking from personal experience here as a divorced survivor of such a witch

Enuff said

8

8

8

8


	14. Chapter 14

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 14 – poaching another bloke's bird

88**88 - _**from last time**_ -

"You never fancied Lavender … did you?" she asked.

"Not like you fancy Harry or to a lesser extent – Viktor."

"I told you … Harry was a one sided infatuation."

"…and Krum"

"Viktor never got anywhere close to what you did to me last night.

"But your response in my room – it wasn't out of a genuine desire for me – the medallion forced-you to have sex with me – it could have triggered on anyone - – or so you said", Ron declared sadly.

88** _**and now on with the show/chapter**_ 88**

*** Billybob note: I not employing first person all the way through this one. Instead I'm switching back and forth. I know the English majors are shaking their heads in disgust … but this is me all over (:-P).

8

Let's start with HJG POV

8

I nodded my head (in agreement) to what Ron had said … agreeing at last to that *last-bit* as if acknowledging an uncomfortable truth. I saw Ron's whole body diminish … (shrink unto it-self), because sometimes the raw truth hurts … loads

"I've said a-lot of silly things recently … for example:" - Hermione suddenly said while grabbing his arm to prevent a deeply depressed Ron's pain-filled retreat … he continued to back up, but my hold on him slowed his progress. Ron looked at me with sadness before finally turned around once more and began to ramble away from me down the hallway; suddenly Hermione didn't care about the class I was late for. "I also told you that I loved Harry." Hermione explained. "The medallion has clearly messed with our minds". - -

"I've said and done a-lot of insane things before events_ ' _got going_ ' _between us last night, but afterwards … as the sun came up - - well; I mean … honestly; my entire world changed dramatically in the last twenty-four hours and I awoke this morning with an entirely new outlook on life. - The medallion started it without doubt – and compelled me to seek you out. - - Try to understand this – _**a spell**_ \- caused most of what I did … * _ **but not all***_ … you did the rest. You brought me to orgasm – more than once, I never felt anything that intense before".

"Me - I did that?" Ron said meekly - stopping short of the moving stairs

I nodded timidly, clearly embarrassed at my admission, my cheeks bright red. Poor Ron was dumbstruck. And then the implications fell into place, as it slowly dawned on him what I was saying; that he was a good f*ck – in spite of it being his first time. That I had actually enjoyed what we had done (no doubt about it). - - A cheeky grin slowly spread quickly across his face and I could easily predict in my mind what he was thinking: " _maybe I'm not total rubbish at everything"._

His self image sucked; there was no way around it. Hand me downs had a-lot to do with it … I'm sure, but things started to turn around for him when he got on the Quidditch team (I hate that dangerous and violent sport … just saying) and yes … I helped him get the position (don't tell anyone). When he started out: - he was … lousy … okay. But he got better, loads better. By the end of that term, NO_ONE could score on him and I mean NO-ONE!

Just a few minutes ago, he had been so insanely jealous of Harry getting 'there' first … but somehow I just knew … that he had found great comfort in the thought that (maybe) he was better in the sack than Harry. – Personally I didn't know, if Harry was good or bad, for I hadn't had sex with him … (yet) _but just the possibly; had made Ron's self confidence unexpectedly soar. (Men and their fragile *ego's* … idiots)

"I did 'good', huh? - Glad to hear it, but tell me", Ron said in an upbeat tone. "Was it as good as your hottest night-time fantasies? - It was for me."

He closed in on me, pressing me back into the wall niche, right next to the statue of the northern: 'Ginda'. And although I scowled at him, he knew it was just a formality. Ron could hear my breathing go shallow … could somehow feel the desire I now felt for him. But when I answered his question, that's when Ron came close to losing it entirely.

"And more," I whispered in a surprisingly husky tone.

A moment later and a glance downward I said to my-self: ' _Oh God! He's hard again_ '. How could just two words (of mine) affect him like that? - He must never know how much, just his close proximity; brings out the wanton witch buried so deep inside me. I had thought that if the trap compelled sex, and we had indeed had sex … oh sweet Maeve … we had deliciously wonderful sex. - But with its mission to make us have sex …complete, why didn't the compulsion … fade; get weaker or just plain _ stop? - Some Love potions stopped cold after the first kiss, and Ron and I did a lot more than … just kiss.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to make love to you right now?" He said to me.

"I have a vague idea, yes," I responded coyly, with just a tiny-touch of renewed lust of my own.

Ron leaned in, brushing his lips with mine ever so lightly. The kiss was chaste and yet even the lightest touch of his lips against mine, made me burn. I instantly wanted so much more, but I franticly fought the impulse, even when Ron moved to deepen the kiss. Thank Merlin … I was saved from having forbidden sex in the hallway, when we both heard a voice coming down the hall. - - I pushed him away abruptly and instinctively we quickly broke apart, stepping away from each other and trying our hardest to NOT look too guilty.

8

Ron POV

8

"Hermione - there you are! - I've been looking everywhere for you. - It's odd really; I looked down this hallway twice already and all I saw was a light blue haze on the north wall. I swear the hallway was empty, and then I looked again, one last time and you just appeared out of thin air. " Ernie Macmillan (Ernest) wheezed, like he'd been running. Ernie; the puff – Prefect, was in a-lot of Hermione's_ NEWT's classes_ and only a step or two away when he finally seemed to just notice that I was there as well. - -

"Oh; hallo … Ronald, aren't you supposed to be in London right now?" - He asked and then promptly turned back to Hermione, while totally ignoring me.

Ron narrowed his eyes as I said to my-self: _'did the little prat want to die? - Didn't he realize he'd interrupted something_ _important_?'

"What can I do for you, Ernie?" Hermione asked.

"I've been looking for you." the puff said.

"You said that already," I interjected deadpanned.

When Ernie glared back at me… I pulled my-self to my full height, which was quite imposing, as I was now the tallest of the Weasley clan. - Years of vigorous Quidditch training had ensured that I was in the peak of athletic shape. - Macmillan, as the classic male Puff was a bit on the short, plump /overly nourished side, with his slightly overweight body frame kind-of shrinking slightly at my imposing stance … though I had to give the Hufflepuff credit for growing a pair and not running away. - Or perhaps that was just stupidity. Hufflepuff's were a hard-working lot, kindhearted and loyal to a fault - but not the brightest wands in the bunch.

"As I was saying; I was wondering if you could help me, Hermione. This last Arithmancy problem is not co-operating with me. Perhaps you could explain where I'm going wrong?"

I snorted under my breath… "Right-then", - If Macmillan really wanted help with his homework, then I was a giant spider. - I had always suspected that, like my-self… the little wanker had fancied Hermione, and now that it was their last year at Hogwarts. - Ernie like a-lot of other shy boys was finally finding the courage to make a move on their favorite birds, before graduation sent us all off in different directions. – But I didn't appreciate Ernie trying to make a move on this particular girl – especially right in front of me.

"Of course, - Ernie; - When and where do you want to solve this particular dilemma?"

"I was thinking right now - I heard the school wide announcement a-little while ago … that all classes today were canceled due to the Professor's having an emergency meeting about Gods know what. – As I left my books in the Great Hall. Shall we go there?"

Hermione nodded, and Ernie beamed. Ron's anger simmered. But, I was stopped short of pounding Macmillan into the ground – by a single thought - that just abruptly appeared in my mind.

 _'This discussion isn't over by a long shot - - we will talk later … count on it. By-the-way … I think - I might be falling in love with you'_.

And with that single thought, unintentionally transmitted telepathically … shocked to no end and completely disarmed a gob smacked Ronald Weasley.

"Ron?" she asked looking puzzled while not realizing what she had done, while gesturing towards the Great Hall.

"You two go ahead. I've got to floo to work", I said still too stunned to move,

"All right. I'll see you at the Gryffindor table, for dinner" she said trying to defuse the tension

"Yes … I'll see you at_ _**our**_ _usual spot at the Gryffindor table", I replied emphasizing in particular one word

A small, beautiful smile graced Hermione's lips, it was a smile that I eagerly returned, and a smile that caused Ernie's own to falter. - It was a proud smile on her face; because I bet she felt swollen with pride, that I hadn't pummeled Ernie- _although I was still greatly tempted_. Jealousy over any bloke with Hermione had always been my greatest weakness – fueled by my insecurities as much as my desires for her.

So without another word, Ron turned on the spot and left a mildly surprised Hermione behind, with a romantic poacher _and five minutes later I was almost at the floo point; which would take me to London and my apprenticeship (I was very-very late now) when an owl appeared over my head and dropped a letter into my open hands. I recognized my master's handwriting on the envelope and quickly tore it open. The note inside read:

 _Ronald_

 _Had to leave town to attend to my sick mother in Canada, won't be back for at minimum a fortnight to as long as a month. We are overstocked at the moment so that's not a problem. Stay at Hogwarts as much as you can, although pop by the shop daily to get the mail and feed my cat._

 _Sincerely: Jonathan Veselkin **_

 _8_

"Bloody-Hell", I said to my-self, a minimum of fourteen days with almost nothing to do. I would open the mail of course, separate the Bills from the catalog orders which I would fill from available stock, (ninety nine percent of the shops business was though catalog sales) then I would pay the bills while I did the banking (I had access to the business vault … fancy that) and then have lunch at the 'Leaky Cauldron' or the 'Prancing Pony' before returning to Hogwarts around two P.M. – My master wasn't going to allow me to do any work on my own, not without Jonathan's direct oversight, because my apprenticeship with him was barely four months old.

But overall; this situation left me with two much time on my hands. - My trade career was now officially on hold, with my personal life after last night … confusing - with everything vastly different somehow. – The medallion was still enchanted_ and was still doing its magic on the two of us and while the spell lasted, I would continue to walk the halls on egg shells – in the simple hope of another night, like the previous one. –

That thought was a real stunner … one night of passion had left me … complete and feeling more clear-headed than ever before. - I now knew what the missing part of me was (the identity of my locker room shower …dream girl) and it was just my rotten Weasley luck that my greatest emotional need was mostly in love with_ ' _ **the boy who lived**_ '.

I shook my head sadly at that fact, leaving me with the one thing that confused me the most … how had her cheering_ ' _thought_ '_ just appeared in my head? - Was it from my own imagination or had she actually said it telepathically, without it being spoken out-loud. With my master off to Canada I no longer needed to rush to London so I went off in the opposite direction comforted by the thought that I could pound Ernie into the ground anytime … whenever Hermione wasn't watching. - -

She would naturally disapprove of me teaching Macmillan a lesson in Wizardly dating etiquette. But to tell the truth _and being Muggleborn; Hermione really didn't have much hands-on experience in the magical dating traditions and customs of Great Britain. - A bloke just didn't make a move on another bloke's witch without consequences. - -

Of course it had to be openly conceded; that while everyone still thought of Hermione as Harry's number-one girl – it was also common knowledge that Harry was semi-dating my sister … too. I wasn't stupid; I knew that some people went-in for a OPEN relationship, where the bloke/bird sees/dates several birds/blokes at the same time. But honestly … just the thought of dating multiple birds at the same time makes my head ache. How do you keep the names straight? –

Anyway: a bloke doing two birds at the same time isn't unheard (My brother Bill was an expert juggler of women … and I actually confirmed his boasting) but to the rest of us mere mortals open dating was unthinkable … and dangerous. But then-again, I wasn't the Chosen-One.

Another bit of magical dating etiquette, that my two best friends were total clueless about (and yes … I told both of them repeatedly) is that most witches and wizards in their seventh year were very territorial (Hermione hated this bit) the way my dad put it what separated magical folk from the Muggle's was our tendency to fight over our mates. Literally fight. My best mate is a great guy but he's never been proactive about physically defending a bird he Fancies; Hermione; for example. When we were all a-lot younger, no-one made a big deal about me jumping to her defense. - But now that we were in the hook-up year(our seventh) I found my-self very unsure as to exactly who's girl; Hermione was … at that precise moment. -

However: Ernie on some level … had to have realized that_ ' **poaching** '_ on Harry's romantic property, was a ruddy dangerous thing to do – especially when easygoing Ron was around to smash into the ground anyone who tried to insult (Malfoy) or steal a girl from … Harry? - It was my duty as the enforcer within the trio; to physically protect my two friends (and potential lovers), whether or not they were …a couple.

Things of this nature had_ ' _all of a sudden_ ' _ gotten really complicated for a-lot of people, especially me, after last night – and until I had a long and very private chat with Hermione to sort-out the 'ongoing' medallion problem - I would put Ernie's dating etiquette education on hold … for now.

With that issue ' _tabled_ ' for the moment - I then made my way to the east tower where the trades' classes were taught: small business management, bookkeeping, inventory control and accounts payable/receivable. The very trade classes that Fred and George had skipped-out on when they had left Hogwarts prematurely.

I had half-hoped to sit in on the accounts payable/ receivable class as a refresher; because my masters books were a mess (my twin brother's too), only to be disappointed when I found a note posted on the door "CLASSES CANCELED" and after shaking my head over a wasted trip (but honestly; I did have to check if Ernie's NEWT's classes announcement, effected trades) - with my duty done; Ron headed back up to the Great Hall (I was starving … alright) pausing at the doorway I watched Hermione sitting next to Ernie at the Huffelpuff table, with their heads buried in a pair of textbooks. –

I made no overt move to interrupt Ernie, as the boy was enthusiastically chatting-up … Hermione. Naturally …she was ignoring his *suave* romantic moves (laughable) while oblivious to the fact, that Ernie was giving little to next to zero thought …to the Arithmancy homework problem laid-out at the table before them.

After five minutes of watching Ernie make his pathetic pitch from the entrance doors, I finally made my own way into the sparsely filled Great Hall, while noticing for the first time - that small number of other 'mixed-couples' from different houses … had come to the mid-morning sanctuary of the neutral territory aspect of the Great Hall …to meet semi-clandestinely.

Sitting down at my usual spot at the Gryffindor table, I ' _ever so politely_ ' asked the wooden table in front of me for a cuppa of- ' _Earl-grey_ ' -and a bit of jam/toast. - I had deliberately sat with my back to Ernie so my 'instinctive' jealousy wouldn't flare up by any purely innocent body language that Hermione made in the direction of the Puff. But even with my back turned, I could somehow- 'feel' -just how frustrated she felt with Ernie … having interrupted their chat in the hallway for a problem that he apparently … already knew the answer for.

I also sensed that she was just as interested in- ' _clearing the air_ ' -as I was. Unfortunately, she was much too polite to tell Ernie to go jump in the lake. I, on the other hand, would have been quite happy to throw him in – but I refrained. - Hermione had proven to be a calming influence on my Weasley temper over the years_ and that unnerved me… a-tad.

It all began with the whole 'Prefect' thing and my good behavior while wearing that badge (which I had done primarily for her sake) and by being a good lad …to please her, I had ruined my family's long established prankster reputation in regards to me. In fact I'd given up on pranking – entirely - because Hermione disapproved of the entire concept. She never pranked anyone – and to 'once again' please her – my Weasley reputation as a prankster had rapidly gone downhill from there.

Well… 'To tell the truth' - I'd never been much of a bad boy. - I did, however, enjoy a bit of rule breaking now and then – being the best mate with Harry … how could I avoid it? – Now a-days I guess Ginny is the primary *ginger* rule breaker in Harry's entourage. As for me; sadly, as Head-boy - I considered my-self bloody lucky if I broke one rule a day. –

After all I had sacrificed during my fifth and sixth Hogwarts years … of no fun at all (again for her sake) - - I had foolishly taken-on the unexpectedly mucked-up Head-boy posting, with my master actually encouraging me by saying that all that extra responsibilities and popping about at six in the morning …*built charter*… a huge pile of rubbish if anyone was to ask my option (and no-body did … _BTW_ ) with the primary reasoning behind my decision 'once again'; my never ending, futile desire to help my best friends fulfill their dreams.

Thus; Harry got some ever so special- ' _alone time'_ -after reuniting with my little sister in September; (she had wanted to get him since her first year _ and they both deserved a little happiness) …besides; it kept Harry's not so subtle _ _**stalker**_ _at arm's-length, and I got loads of brownie points from my best mate for doing that.

Harry had bugged me loads - during sixth year, about Hermione_ ' _driving him batty'_ _and how just the thought of being ' _stuck alone_ ' with her …for any long period of time, was becoming the source of many of his nightmares. - Keeping this brilliant bird distracted and unaware of what Harry was doing … was ruddy difficult for a bloke that she really hadn't acknowledged even existed (all that much … anyway).

Turning a blind eye to what my sister was doing in broom cupboards when she disappeared around the same time as his best mate Harry did; from either the common room or the Burrow, was probably the most thankless chore I'd ever done for them – Actually; helping Harry grope my little sister – (as sick as that sounds) made my best mates entire attitude change for the better with my little sister (last year) all but literally walking on clouds of happiness. Part of me, a big part actually, in spite of the potential danger was glad to see Ginny give Harry another go this year.

Yes … I actually thought my hot headed little sister could handle the deeply damaged Harry as she didn't cuddle him like Hermione did. It was tough love that my sister practiced as she told him off when he needed it. Ginny had a soft exterior but internally she was hard as steel (Like our MUM) and that undoubtedly had a positive influence on both of them.

Hermione had a good influence on me too … but Merlin on a bike - last night made up for all the bullocks that I'd gone through for her sake. - - I grinned as I thought about all the possible ways I could make love to the incorruptible Head Girl … if she would only let me.

8

8

** **Authors post chapter note** : In Hollywood movies, produces often put "Easter eggs' in their pictures, little items that only appear on screen for a moment that connect the movie your are watching with another film (example) **the Avengers** – or Howard the duck appearing in *Guardians of the Galaxy*, being a grade 'A' schmuck, I have inserted a number of Eggs of my own in this tale.

 **Yes** … it's a blatant plug for my other stories (so sue me)

88**

8

8

8

8

8


	15. Chapter 15

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 14 – An incident in the Great Hall

88**88

** _Let's start with Ron's POV_

 _And remember, none of the teaching staff were present, they were all in a hush-hush meeting_

8

"Well, well, well - If it isn't, our much beloved - _Head Boy_!"

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

Malfoy however didn't sod off … (of course he didn't … for that would be the wise thing to do) instead; he stood steadfast next to where I sat. Beside him was his usual entourage, Nott, Crabbe and someone new this year …the fifth year Slytherin; Astoria Greengrass – younger sister of Daphne. - From the corner of my eye, I could tell that the white-blonde girl was_ ' _ **very pretty**_ ' _with a bored (elitist) expression on her face as she stood in attendance to Malfoy… the Git, who was smirking… like any evil bastard would smirk.

"No, Weasley, I don't think I will. - I've decided to lower myself to your … level for a few minutes, in order to inquire about your whereabouts last night."

"And I told you to sod off, Ferret!" - I said with a warning hiss.

Malfoy ignored Ron's last warning. "You see, everyone had their own little theory as to why the Head Boy and Head Girl went missing for the first Prefect meeting of the year. - Not very responsible of you, I must say. - In any event, I have my own theory... would you like me to enlighten you … Weasel?"

"No",

"You seem to have an unusual spring in your step today; Weasel. – And I think I know the cause of your extraordinary good mood. Tell me, Weasel. Does the Head Girl live up to her title? - - Does the Mudblood give good … _ **h**_ _ **ea**_ _ **d**_?"

My temper snapped before Malfoy even had a chance to sneer properly. Within seconds, I was on my feet and with one glowing blue hand (without thinking about it) I grabbed Malfoy by his collar, raising him six inches off the floor, until Malfoy's feet dangled unsupported in the air … meanwhile my other glowing hand I was 'unknowingly' holding-off (petrified actually) Draco's entire entourage, who were also suddenly having trouble … breathing.

"Listen Ferret; don't you to_ **ever** _badmouth Hermione Granger … our Head-girl …ever again?" I shouted …my tone furious. "Gross disrespect of the Head-girls reputation can not only get you expelled, it can also mean a confrontation with my notoriously- 'unstable' - Blue magic, which the Ministry has officially labeled ' _ **dodgy and dangerous**_ ' … when not channeled exclusively through a wand". - - A glimmer of genuine fear shadowed Malfoy's eyes, but only briefly. - "I'm serious, Malfoy, I have no idea what will happen if anger makes me lose control. - I could potentially behead you with one glowing finger".

"So if I hear so much as a single peep from you … regarding a negative comment about Hermione's reputation and I will de-ball you _and that ferret … will clearly ruin Parkinson's entire day.

"I'm not with Parkinson anymore – she is as frigid as her ice-queen title implies. - Everyone knows she's as asexual as Granger. - Besides you can't use magic on me ... you'll be expelled", Draco the seeker sized snake, said defiantly.

"I actually don't need magic – I'll castrate you with my bare hands and a dull spoon, understand? - - Your proud bloodline will end," and when Malfoy still didn't respond, Ron snarled and shook him violently a-little more: "I'm talking to you, Ferret - - Do… I... Make... Myself... Clear?"

"Ronald Bilius … put him down at once", a very familiar stern voice growled from behind me

Ron obeyed that voice … as always_ (without turning to look at her) I slowly let Malfoy down. Immediately upon reaching the floor, Malfoy pulled him-self free and brushed the creases from his expensively tailored robes, his eyes never leaving mine. - If I had thought that Macmillan had given me a death glare before, it paled in comparison to the look Malfoy was giving me now; which was more than a mere look of anger… It was a promise. - - Without another word, Malfoy turned on his heels and calmly walked over to the snake table, as if he hadn't been dangling in the air at the end of my fist just a few moments ago. His entourage quickly followed, nipping at his heels like a pack of frightened dogs.

I shook my head sadly. Malfoy had become much bolder recently, and I suspected it had something to do with the fact that he had become of age. - It was unconfirmed, but the Order was of the opinion that young-Master Malfoy had been initiated into the Death Eaters this past summer after the attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore's unsolved murder. – Of course, nobody at the *Thicknesse Ministry* had believed Harry's story of Snape doing the deed. So the ferret's claim of being an Imperio curse victim had gotten him back into Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry had been given specific instructions to watch themselves around the little ferret.

As far as Ron was concerned, it was Malfoy who should watch himself.

Standing alone and watching the snake retreat, my stomach took that opportunity to grumbled, reminding me yet again that I had missed both dinner and breakfast. - All thoughts of Malfoy were abruptly banished, and I sank back down and ordered another pile of toast, but this time crispy bacon was added … as if nothing had happened.

88**88

**Lets switch over to Hermione POV

8

Hermione had returned to her seat at the Puff table and desperately tried to ignore the entire encounter between Ron and Malfoy (but I had overheard every word … Naturally). I had only intervened when the Ferrets life was in actual danger. Most people just didn't understand how dangerous it was … whenever Ron's hands glowed … Blue. - - - Ernie after seeing Ron's alpha manliness on display had abruptly ending the impromptu study secession, by moving down to another part of the Puff table. – At the same moment he had semi-watched Malfoy and his entourage … sit down meekly at the snake table. - The 'fear of Ron' had been instilled in them all (except for the stupid Draco) and frankly … Ernie must now also share the snake's legitimate fear of dangerously dodgy magic

Hermione had instinctively begun gathering my papers and textbooks, with my traditional irritation on display (over the years) whenever Ron had dared to defend me. - Naturally that had happened often enough to be an automatic reaction for me and I did feel infuriated (at Malfoy comments) and that was all the various witnesses' saw of the incident. – But this time was different, this time every tiny nuance of his defense of me was somehow magnified a thousand fold, this time his defense was a game changer, this time his gallantry stuck-home … hard.

Another reason that so many people misinterpreted my irritation was that deep down … everyone who saw the scene took away the conviction that I didn't deserve a protector like Ron_ and a good part of my irritation was the unpleasant realization that they … were right. - - I had never before cared what the mob thought of me, (still don't … really) but for some reason on this particular morning, this was a bitter pill for me to swallow and that's why I spent the next few minutes regaining my composure, while pretending to glance at my schedule, as if trying to fit in some extra time for study.

Although from outward appearance; I looked totally irate (as I usually did) by Ron's defense of my honor, as I don't really approve of showing off superior physical strength over a clearly weaker opponent, and Draco was that in spades (I hate violence, but I hate bullies … even more).

Draco's problem I said my-self … was that in-spite of being held up in the air, feet dangling, he still was defiant in his illogical belief that he was untouchable. - Six plus years and Draco was still was looking down his arrogant nose at the poor as dirt giant who had stood up to four armed Slytherin's… for me! Perhaps my failure to win-over Harry with logic and reason was somehow connected to my never ending outwardly calm – or barely concealed irritation; (at really stupid people) which was what my peer's saw of me during my entire time at Hogwarts. - I never really had any desire to behave girlish, like that idiot Brown.

Some students thought that I had no emotions at all and yet since the fifth of September; I actually caught myself (several times a day) semi-flirting with Ron (whenever I ran into him) and since the trap had been fully triggered – things had gotten far worse yet, because I started behaving down-right girlish. – This odd behavior (for me) slowly built inside of me which then accumulated with Ron's defense of me in the Great Hall. –

Outwardly I appeared resentful while internally; it took far longer (than usual) for me to calm-down the_ _frantic_ _beating of my heart. His defense of me today, unlike all those previous times, evoked in me a purely sexual desire to reward him (f*ck his brains out … actually) for his undervalued gallantry.

I of course, felt his anger when Malfoy insulted me … but this time instead of being primarily upset at Ron for fighting my battles (Malfoy had insulted me; not him) – this time I had felt my core moisten with desire when I had heard what he had said. Instead of putting the incident out of my mind quickly (as I had done in the past) – even with my back to the entire encounter. The incident in the Great Hall was the breaking point for me. I kept revisiting in my mind, every nuance of what happened through Ron's eyes and what I saw made me … *horny*.

The rest of those in the- _Great Hall_ -had naturally been impressed by Ron's display of blue magic while they regarded the outwardly indifferent Head-girl (me) with contempt (I was use to it, by now) No one realized that I had been moved almost to tears, by all the previously unacknowledged_ ' _ **romantic undertones**_ ' _that were too many to count and coming to haunt me … all at once.

The medallion was behind this; I just knew it. - Making me face-up to all the things Ron had done for me over the years. The desire to seek him out was gone, my urge to have sex with him greatly reduced, but after the Draco incident, my mind seemed compelled to gather all the memories of what Ron had done for me into one spot and play them over and over in front of my inner eyes. What kind of spell acted as a magical matchmaker … was that kind of 'compelled attraction', even possible?

The Head Boy was clearly attractive (I had acknowledged that fact as far back as fifth year) and after putting Draco in his place, I bet he stood a-tad taller in the admiration of those that witnessed it, and the rumor mill would spread the tale. No one would dare bad-mouth the head-girl sexual reputation after that, and that's a good thing … right?

So deeply moved was I by the entire incident, I didn't even notice at all when Ernie had stopped trying to get a date, packed-up and silently departed… his attempt to chat-me up ending when he realized that Ron would do anything to protect_ **me** … his Head Girl.

Hermione's mind was already spinning from my surprising telepathic contact with Ron during the *insult incident* and I openly wondered if this was… yet another side-effect to the medallion problem. Combine that; with the fact, that the trap had not ended with a single copulation as I had expected and what the medallion's spell had made me do (sexually) the previous night and then again this morning. I was facing a very serious medallion problem

The breaking of my maidenhead alone … should have left me barely able to walk, with my mind clouded with pain and soreness for days after. Everything I had read about a girl's first time predicted this (another reason to avoid romantic encounters) but instead; I felt no pain… no soreness. - - In fact; I felt exceptionally well and my mind startlingly clear and filled with …joy.

Since I had left the head boy suite this morning …I have had to keep fighting down smiles and unexpected girlish giggles, while being nearly overwhelmed with feelings of contentment, which made it extremely difficult to focus on making up for all the study time, which I knew I had missed due to this dammable medallion. The N.E.W.T.s exams were this year and I intended to do _ver_ y well on them.

Oddly enough; I did not automatically resent these unexpected feminine feelings as I had done before … being female (after all) was part of what I was biologically – I just felt that my political activist mother would be stunned to discover that at eighteen, I had finally embraced, ever so reluctantly … being a girl

8

"Do you ever put your textbooks down?" - Harry asked her as he approached the Huffelpuff table

Hermione nodded automatically as I continued to pretend reading …without absorbing anything the words said, my mind being in an never ending lope (like a video) of the Great Hall incident. Then without looking up I said; "I did last night (put my books down) as a matter of fact, but it was only a momentary distracted and that's over and done with – now."

Hearing this from the Gryffindor table caused Ron's heart to fall to the floor.

Hermione remotely, felt the pain that suddenly emanated from Ron, and knew that I was responsible – but luckily I was strong willed enough to keep my guilt from Harry's eyes. "I also missed dinner last night."

"I know, and I heard you missed the prefect meeting, too… what happened to you?" - Harry asked, before looking up from Hermione to a spot above her left shoulder.

"She lost track of time, helping me", Ron answered with hesitation, while flopping down into the seat next to me feeling very disappointed and hurt. "I was looking for something in my room – something extremely precious to me, and Hermione came up to help me find it. Took bloody forever, made a royal mess out of my room – but in the end she found what I was so desperate to find. - The irony is; the medallion I was so desperate for … was a fake, the compulsion to find … artificial".

"I wasted all that time on something that never really belonged to me. Now all that I have left to do, is return what I borrowed; to its rightful owner – and I thought I'd ask Hermione to do that for me … if she would be so kind."

I felt my breath catch, and my heart beat pick up a notch in sadness …as Ron's hot tea, bacon and toast appeared before him. (He had a special relationship with the elves). Hearing about my missed dinner, Ron leaned over whispered something into the wooden table and a moment later a full breakfast buffet appeared on the table in front of me – Straightening up he looked me straight in the eye and said simply … " **Eat** "

He was taking care of my needs - again – like he always did. I hadn't asked him to do this, I could have survived until lunchtime – but he did it anyway. This tiny gesture wasn't lost on me either, like all of those that had preceded it … when you combine that realization; with his defense of my honor mere moments ago _ and my relative nearness to him physically – add all that-up and in itself was enough to more than slightly arouse me.

Memories of the previous night then suddenly filled my mind, which caused my body to respond even more, like pouring kerosene on a fire … causing a hot blush to spread down from my face and race toward my core. - Long held erotic fantasies (long suppressed) had come true under Ron's lips and hands. The feeling of him inside me – the pleasure I had felt – thrust after thrust – the stars I'd seen when I reached my blissful peak was…"

"… Stop that, please," Ron whispered low as he reached in front of me for an apple.

I snapped out of my arousal-daze to stare at him dumbstruck, seeing that there was a flush on his face as well, and that his eyes were burning with desire. I instantly realized that we had shared my memory

"Oh sweet baby Maeve," I mumbled half to my-self as I tried and failed to focus.

"What's that?" Harry asked, his voice sounding more than confused as he looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione. - - "What's going with you two - really?"

Ron shrugged, feigning indifference as he started eating the apple (The forbidden fruit of Eden … yeah I had noticed that too) and when I made the biblical connection, I blushed really hard, yet again … but I also refused to answer either boy.

"You two deserve each other …You're both ruddy mental" Harry snarled, as he finally plopped down on the other side of me. - The three of us then fell into a comfortable silence, with only the chatter of the students around us filling the air. Hermione was lost in thought as I ate the meal Ron had provided. My mind was working in 'over drive' as I tried to deal with this new set of issues in my life.

**Hermione's POV goes on, naturally

The problem I was currently facing wasn't the fact that the medallion trap hadn't ended; - my biggest difficulty being that I actually_ _liked_ _the sudden changes in my life. It wasn't just the sexual aspect, which I enjoyed more than I cared to admit (to anyone) … it was the intimate companionship I now shared with Ron. - I felt strangely whole and complete. - The physical insecurities I'd had long suffered about my body - seemed to vanish, as if I somehow instinctively knew that the things I was struggling with, were the gaps in my personality that would somehow be filled for me, by Ron. - Out of the corner of my eye … I saw Ron refilling his plate again (after last night he seemed extra hungry … I wonder why)

As I sat there absentmindedly thinking about the shocking discovery of how very much I had relished the sex … I reached for the salt, sprinkling a little of it over the food I had placed on my plate, food that * **my** * Ron had provided (and why did that recurring thought, turn-me on so much) why do I feel so possessive of him this morning_ and why does just glancing at him …dampens my core. I silently thanked the powers above for compelling me wear a bra that morning, under my unusual uniform shirt and jumper– for those layers of garments certainly covered the two spear pointed *indicators* of my state of carnal …excitement.

As I tried and failed to control my aroused panting - only then did I dare to look-up to Harry who's mouth was hanging open as he looked back and forth between my-self and Ron, with a sort of horrified fascination. - He then turned and shared a puzzled look with Ginny who had *at some point* joined us at the Puff table and was also watching all of us extra closely.

"What?" Ron mumbled, looking at his sister glare at him from down the table.

"Did you just put salt on your grapefruit?" Ginny asked him, arching an eyebrow at Ron.

"Lots of people eat like them that way," Ron said defensively.

"… And, since when did you start eating grapefruit?" Ginny retorted.

Ron looked down, as though only just realizing that he'd actually been eating something good for him. - I too glanced at his plate, and noted that the grapefruit wasn't the only thing healthy he'd selected. - - Why his whole breakfast was worthy of someone who tried very hard to eat a balanced diet (like me). - Then simultaneously, the four of us looked to my plate, which contained every high energy food group imaginable – as if designed for a professional athlete and heavy supplemented with loads of sugar filled pastries that are the usual food staple preferred by Hogwarts Quidditch players, not to mention more animal fats than I usually consumed in an entire month.

The solution seemed obvious to both of us, and without hesitation, we simply switched plates. - I did wrinkle my nose at the salt covered grapefruit, pushing it aside just as Ron instinctively handed me another slice. I picked up and cut a bran muffin open and gave half (without looking) of it to Ron, and then instinctively a moment later; stopping briefly … to hand Ron the strawberry jam.

"Do you two see yourselves?" Ginny asked in surprise.

I paused, my plain muffin half way to my mouth, and stared at Ginny in surprise. She looked back at Ron, with his jam-covered muffin in hand 'also' half way to his mouth, as he too stared at Ginny before shaking his head, turning his attention back to Harry who seemed to be very confused.

"What's the problem, mate?"

"You just switched plates!"

"I don't really like grapefruit," Ron admitted, putting-on a sour face. "Ginny was 'spot-on' about that."

"Yes, and I try not to eat too many saturated fats," I added soothingly. "And, even refined sugar is really bad for the teeth."

Harry just gaped at us both, and then he looked at Ginny as though willing her to speak for him since an explanation of this odd behavior seemed beyond him.

"It's more than that," Ginny said carefully, gesturing between the two of us. "You're doing all the same things at the exact same time. It's really … bizarre. It's like you are in sync or reading each other's minds … which everyone knows is magically impossible."

"Really – at the exact same time, ridiculous … It must just be a coincidence," I said, while looking back nervously at Ron, and knowing that it probably wasn't.

"And, the jam, you just handed it to him without him asking," Harry barked.

"Ron always eats jam on his muffin," I said as though it were obvious. "Don't you, Ron?"

"Always," he agreed.

"See, after knowing him six plus years … it's nothing", I added as an afterthought.

Harry frowned, his keen seeker eyes shifting back and forth between me and Ron, but he said no more, instead he grabbed a fresh plate and focusing on his 'second breakfast' and looking even more miserable than usual. - Meanwhile I softly sighed; thinking that perhaps it was time to clue-in Harry in on a trap meant for him … a trap, like the love-candy thingy …that Ron had tripped earlier.

" _ **No**_ ", I heard clear and distinct in my mind. " _You haven't figured this thingy out yet and there is zero benefit in worrying him over a trap that missed its intended target,_ _Sweet Merlin Hermione, he has enough on his plate already"._

Hearing all this in my head I couldn't stop my-self from smiling. Ron would take a bullet for Harry… I knew that – but this was the second time (this year) - that he'd gone flat on a magical landmine to save his best-mate. - My cheeks heated up at the thought of all the things that Ron had done for Harry …Things I really should have taken a bigger notice of … things that displayed the character of the boy/man I had repeatedly overlooked until …last night.

Again I openly wondered if Ginny was the one that planted the medallion and just as quickly dismissed the idea. A 'short-term' lust spell was 'just barely' within the abilities of the youngest Weasley … but a charm that also granted a telepathic connection … was beyond even the teaching staff. - If Harry had been told about the sexual intimates that I had shared with Ron last night. The raw truth would be the biggest shock of his life.

Laughter filled my head, Ron's laughter. And I then 'heard' his thought

 _'go ahead and tell Harry – I doubt he'd believe you'._

Hermione wasn't going to dignify this thought with a response. That I was experiencing telepathy – which all of my text-book research declared impossible, filled me with a firm determination, to solve this medallion problem as soon as possible. - Other things - I didn't bother thinking about – like the latest dress from Paris for example … for priority one (right now) for me was how to get my-self and Ron … out of the mess the trap had gotten us into.

8

8

8

Just a reminder: this tale was originally penned by: **Redblaze** and **Shellyk** to whom I give full credit – praise and glory. Their work inspired mine and I am very grateful indeed. I have updated it a-bit included things in cannon that happened after 2006 and bent and distorted this to conform to the twisted cannon of a totally 'alternative universe' (AU) of the Billybob 'multi-verse' of HP fan-fiction.

8

8

8


	16. Chapter 16

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 16 – reviewing the situation

88**88

Hours later, Hermione sat in the back of the library surrounded by books. As classes had been canceled for the entire day due some top-drawl secret, staff meeting… I had gone to the liberty to sit at- 'My' -table in the main area… up front (within sight of Madame Prince's desk) deliberately hiding (in plain sight) because of the super sensitive nature of my research. Books on everything from simple love charms, to complex sex magic …lay stacked on the table around me.

This was actually my second go at this research and the longer I looked, the more frustrated I became. The sexual attraction was easy enough to explain, there were hundreds of spells one could cast to increase desire between two people, but (at best) these highly illegal spells only lasted a couple of hours. – Contrast that with the medallion connection we now shared, which was alarmingly long lasting. – Everything I read including things from the restricted section declared that what the medallion was doing to the both of us was magically impossible. Even now I was feeling the gentle urge to find Ron and f*ck him hard (did I again just use the term … F*ck?)

Shaking my head in despair, I returned to my always successful problem solving mode. – If a never-ending spell of any kind was impossible in the Wizarding world; would someone please explain to me why I was feeling what I was feeling? – The overpowering seeking aspect was gone thankfully, but people just didn't hear each other's thoughts – even when dark-magic was involved. There were of course … exceptions to every magical rule, like Harry's connection with Voldemort.

I bluntly refused to accept the Celtic-god_ soul mate explanation, which Ron had originally discovered when researching the amulet. - It was a far too fanciful to be even a remote possibility. Being a devoted *humanist* as well as a feminist, I certainly didn't even believe in the any mythological gods, Greek, Roman, Celtic or Christian _and I certainly didn't think imaginary Gods were sitting around on the clouds …making magical necklaces that just happened to find their way underneath Harry's bed at the Burrow.

What utter rubbish…

8

I knew there had to be another answer, but what? - - That a Death-Eater sympathizer in the guise of a wedding guest had gained access to the Burrow during the reception and planted a 'Lust bomb' under Harry's bed … that I could believe. - - Who had done it …no clue, how he/she had crafted it … no idea. - The main problem was that after reading for hours, and having come up with nothing even remotely close to the problem that Ron and I were now suffering from.

Well … maybe suffering wasn't the correct description. My thinking process had never been clearer, my feeling of euphoria addicting, and the amount of enjoyment I felt from the sex … _ **Oh sweet baby Maeve**_. The urge to have sex had been *sated* for the moment, but like putting the kettle on under a low flame, I recognized that my desire to_ f*ck _Ron was slowly building. And if I didn't figure out something soon (a counter-spell) I'd have to go to the Headmistress.

That thought alone … made Hermione force down the urge to the panic. - Having sex with a fellow student was serious offense. The consequences of what they'd have to admit in order to fix things where too painful to even think about. At the very least, they'd lose their titles as Head Boy and Girl, and at worst, I'd be expelled.

Hermione began to feel both stiff and sore from the strain of hours of research _and I rested my forehead on my upturned hands, while trying to clear my thoughts. - What a huge annoyance it was to constantly have to taper my personal feelings and thoughts for fear of Ron nosing in on them.

I'd left him working on The WWW ltd. Account books, for the Joke shop (the twins were great inventors … but didn't know squat, about keeping the books of their business) while Harry and Ginny where off in a broom cupboard (somewhere) most likely snogging. In spite of the mess I was in (Scarlett witch … desires) I was 'somewhat' oddly pleased that they were dating, as I was so preoccupied with thoughts of shagging Ron (almost all the time now) the amount of time either of us had to spend time with Harry had gone way down.

Beside Harry's experience with dating had been both limited and disastrous and I highly doubted that Harry and Ginny had engaged in sex … **yet**. Hermione's working theory was that poor Harry had been so abused by the Durley's and had little hands on experience with the workings of a loving relationship. Facing death almost every year since turning twelve had most likely had him holding onto sanity by his fingertips at times.

Harry was in Hermione's point of view; deeply damaged from too numerous to count psychologically trauma's while growing up in a closet under the stairs _not to mention what Riddle's followers have done to him. The long term reaction to the abuse he suffered had been the too numerous to count *abrupt* mood swings and massive anger issues (unexplained hostility)…that now dominate his life.

Clearly suffering from_ PTSD _Harry's entire attitude was literally subject to change …at the drop of a hat. The signs were all there of paranoid- schizophrenia such as his automatic distrust of strangers, his limited number of friends (two) his nightmares and Insomnia … his desperate desire to be normal and his many foul *funks* where he demands to be left alone for unusually long periods of time. Finally was his avoidance of normal social interactions, his celebrity status embarrassed him - and of his_ _two_ _ unsuccessful attempts to reach out romantically …his first try (Cho Chang) had been a disaster.

Harry's second attempt with Ron's sister had been a rocky road of *stop and go* missteps combined with a least one breakup. That Ginny was trying again with an emotionally broken virgin had earned Hermione's admiration and gratitude as she (her-self) didn't really have the time (at the moment) to give Harry the in depth attention that he so richly deserved.

My eighteenth birthday on September 19th had been beyond strange, - Ginny as a peace offering (at Harry's insistence no doubt) had given me a box of none potion tampered chocolate's, claiming in a note - that the sweet was a natural aphrodisiac which promoted increased sex drive and libido. Was Ginny trying to tell me something? - -

While Harry once again had done what he had always done for all of my birthdays and Christmas; since second year - - by giving me an expensive gift certificate to * **Flourish and Blotts*** , my favorite bookstore. He did this year after year, as it was a safe way to fulfill a gift obligation without putting much effort or thought into any of my gifts.

My undervalued Ronald (on the other hand) had once again found (for the fourth year in as row) a very rare (out of print) book on obscure Magic spells and rituals. The book was entitled: *Love Magic* by Lilith Dorsey and had over 250 spells and Potions. I really didn't need a book on love magic, as the medallion influence had repeatedly driven me to literally drag Ron into a dusty unused classroom after my small birthday party, where I had happily devoured *My Ron* for several hours of unbridled and very aggressive on my part … passion (insert here – humping like rabbits).

Days of study and nights of forbidden sex filled my calendar and now with Halloween rapidly approaching; I had fallen into a pattern of risky sexual encounters with Ron … all over the castle. As proof of how the medallion had changed the old Hermione …I had spent my birthday money from my workaholic parents (they always gave me money as a gift … well they did) on expensive and tasteful … lingerie; knickers, garter-belts and sheer lace bra's … that I had seen within a discarded *catalogue* that I stumbled across in a bin, in the common-room (most likely Lavender's). Sexy items which I naturally hid from my dorm mates and wore under my school uniform, items that only Ron saw.

My granny knickers and plain Jane bras had been banished from my school trunk, and I was even experimenting with wearing extra light (a mere touch, really) amount of perfume (don't tell anyone). For it seemed that I was unable to spend twenty-four hours without engaging some sort of physically/intimate encounter with Ron.

By accident I had discovered that after getting a *sexual fix* of Ron's seamen, I was good for 12 to 14 hours or rational though and intense study. After that, my … hunger for Ron (is hunger a good word to describe rapidly building desire?) would become so overwhelming that another *fix* would be required. –

I had mixed feelings concerning my addiction to Ron. On the plus side: there was sexual satisfaction galore factor, a feeling of emotional euphoria and physical energy being beyond anything I had ever felt before.

The bad side was my ever growing need to be with Ron, even in a non sexual context. - The joy of just casually touching him while cuddling near the common room fire …with him at my feet and so close to my legs that we often_ *not at all accidentally* _kept subtle physical contact (with a book in my lap naturally). –

Everything was near perfect except for the shakes of withdrawal when I've spent too long a period of time away from him. With Ron; I did things that the old Hermione would never have even considered. - I was no longer embarrassed about my body or any kind sexual activity …even the really kinky stuff. - Ron would say with a grin that I had set free my inner slut and strangely enough, I took that as a compliment.

While Ron and I were, ' _going at it'_ -like starving people at a banquet, frantic need matching frantic need, I was at the same time convinced that the Ginny/ Harry was barely crawling physically … meaning they had not yet copulated. – The sole reason behind this logic, Harry's next to total utter lack of any hands on sexual experience (as far as I knew, anyway).

Nearly two full months into his last school term at Hogwarts and I was convinced that seventeen year old Harry's virginity was still firmly intact … Ron had flatly refused to speak about Harry's love life, as he got all embarrassed whenever I brought the subject up … (during pillow talk) beyond saying that Harry had often bemoaned his lack of … normal life experiences, with Harry in private calling (my) Ron and himself, the least laid Gryffindor's in their dorm … a pair of sexual cowards – a statement that was strangely comforting to me

OMG … Harry was by no means a coward (I mean honestly) but as a witch, in our male dominated society Ginny was expected to delay as long as possible *doing the deed* until she was sure that the boy (Harry) wasn't looking for just a hump and dump and worse yet; the mere thought of Harry doing the deed with Ron's sister meant that the girl was traditionally suppose to wait for the boy to make the first overt sexual move. –

I cannot express how much the *reluctant damsel* concept upsets me. It's 1997 for God's sake, and women have sexual desires just as strong as any man's and yet acting on those desires somehow transforms a sexually aggressive witch into a_ _**Scarlett Woman**_. Oh the horrors – Oh what a huge pile of Rubbish!".

My Ron actually admitted to me that he was in point of fact; encouraging his best mate to do the deed (bizarre) as long it was a act of love and not 'lust' on Harry's part. I laughed when he told me that he had threatened Harry in the ' _traditional manner_ ' with bodily dismembering if Harry emotionally *HURT* his sister.

The old Hermione would have been furious at him for encouraging promiscuous behavior between teenagers, but the new 'medallion' me wasn't even a tiny fraction upset – or at least not as much as I would have been two months before Bills wedding to Fleur. Yes …everything was totally_ _**arse backwards**_ _concerning my way of seeing things now_ and there was also, a sexual undertone to every action I took. - - Apparently Sigmund Freud was right about sex being the *prime motivation* for all human interaction.

8

"Hermione,"

I jumped, and whirled around to see Ron leaning against the table next to mine, eyeing me suspiciously. We were thankfully out of sight and hearing range of the Librarian…Ms. Prince; who was for the moment missing from her desk. - How had I missed his intent to search me out? - It was obvious that I had been so distracted with other things that I just hadn't been paying attention.

Ron stepped forward and picked up several of the books my table.

 _"_ Sex Magic, - Explore the hidden secrets of the ancients - and - TANTRIC MAGIC a user's guide, _"_ Ron read aloud, and then stopped to look down at me, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Looking for ideas?"

"It's not that-" Hermione snarled as I frowned at him. He had piles of work to do when I had left him. There was no way he could be done already. "I thought you were balancing the twin's books?"

"Done," Ron said smugly, and then reached for another book.

"You can't possibly be", I protested

"But, I am . . . the twins accounts are all sorted and sent back … they should be fine for another fortnight. Secondarily: I wrote eight inches more than required on my ' _business profits report_ ' to my absentee master and not due for another week …won't my master be surprised. – Third: I have already been to the shop – owl posted two orders. I took Tweaky with me again and that darling elf was beyond delighted with the amount of work required to properly clean my master's work place and his 'above the shop' flat. Finally after doing the shops banking, I returned to Hogwarts, where I have revised the prefect patrol schedule for next ten days", he said, as he read the title of the next book, and then to my disgust, started flipping through it.

I reached over and jerked the book out of his hands. "I want to know how you finished all that … so fast."

"My sweet girl nothing was done fast, I haven't seen you since you hurried to your own room at five; this morning, at least I don't think I hurried, as it's after four in the afternoon now …otherwise: concerning how I did it all so fast… 'Dunno'," he casually shrugged as he pulled out a chair next to me, and started sorting through the rest of the books I was reading. "What are you doing with these? Wait a sec; half this stuff is so damn hot it should be illegal - - Though, that diagram looks pretty interesting."

Ron pointed to a crude drawing of two people taken from the magical version of the Kama Sutra, where the couples pictured were having sex while floating six feet in the air, above a bed _and then he had the gall to pull it closer to examine the spell involved. - Hermione huffed at him, and closed the book in his face. - Ron had a one-track mind.

"Ronald, the twins accounts . . . You've never finished this fast. I want to see it."

Ron looked at her incredulously. "What are you, my mother? - I told you I'm finished, and I meant it. - I'm sure you could tell if I was lying to you."

Hermione had to grudgingly admit that he was right. I could easily tell when he was being truthful… and he was most all of the time. - I rested my face in my hands, and groaned. I was willing to bet that if I did look at the twins accounts, it would have the neat script of something I would have written, rather than done in his sloppy style. At this rate, they'd be expelled for cheating before anything else.

"It'll be okay," Ron said soothingly, apparently reading my thoughts. "You can look it over if you like. We can fix the parts you think I did, that are to similar to your phraseology."

" – ' _Phraseology_ ' - now where did (my) Ron ever hear a word like that?" I asked myself

He got-up abruptly, walked around the table and with both hands began to gently rub my neck and shoulders, in just the right spots to ease tense muscles. His intent I'm sure, was to give comfort, but practically speaking, all he managed to do was send a hot flash of arousal zinging through me. Before the medallion this would have been a friendly message, his hands always had gotten homework tension out of my stressed shoulders. But Ron and I were no longer_ just_ close friends.

Even fully dressed; the stimulating effect of his hand was undeniable. - I felt the sudden urge to fully undress and let him touch all of my bare flesh. Out of nowhere, the heavy attraction built between us, sending blue sparks into the air - - and Hermione once again ' _just-knew_ ' that this time … I was the one, the catalyst that had turned-on Ron's blue magic and the thought of making it do my bidding cause my breathing go all shallow and husky.

"Why don't you come back to my room again tonight," he whispered against my ear in a voice heavy with lust. "You could check my work there."

"Ron, oh god … no …" Hermione snapped, my voice sharpened with repressed desire. "Don't you see? - We're going to get caught. - We need to stop this."

"I don't want to stop this, I've dreamed of- **this** -for four plus years" Ron said, sounding hurt. "You want to go back to chasing after Harry … I get that. - Whereas; **this** \- is the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never felt so good."

"Before that glorious night … I did want to go back to chasing, Harry - - but that's over and done with now". Hermione said sounding deeply disappointed. "Didn't you see the looks he's been giving your sister this past week? - One small push and they'll be making you into an uncle, in no time at all".

"Really – and when did you come to this realization?" Ron asked genuinely surprised.

"My first clue was seeing Ginny sunbathing at the- _**Burrow**_ -in her thong bikini – right after Bill's wedding, as a matter of fact. - Harry was all but drooling at the sight. - She has far better curves than Cho ever did." Hermione conceded, although reluctantly.

"And that's the reason you aren't putting up a better fight for the bloke you fancy … my sisters figure? - You've had it real bad for Harry (big time) since before you were a firstie." Ron said sounding genuinely surprised

"Harry doesn't see me as girlfriend material, he's ignores everything I done for him."

"I know how that feels", Ron said bitterly.

"Don't you dare Ronald Bilius – I acknowledge that you gave me repeated opportunities to escape our first time together. I know I've overlooked you for years and I know I've hurt you - - but just because- **this** -feels so good right now; doesn't mean it will remain okay. What I feel – is lust – an irresistible attraction that could be due to some dark-magic spells we have never heard of before. Look at the effects of imperious curse on its victims." Hermione explained for what felt like the thousandth time and then sighed. "We are going to have to tell Minerva."

"You're mental!" he protested hotly

"Shush," I scolded.

 _'You're ruddy mental'._ Ron repeated in my mind. ' _She'll tell my mum!'_

' _What if it's dangerous? For all we know, it could be dark magic causing everything'_ , I mentally retorted.

' _Telling my mum is even more dangerous. She'll kill me. - Ever since Bill got the_ _ ' _ **hots**_ _' _for a quarter-Veela, she's been a fanatic about her sons becoming enthralled by love magic'._ Ron thought at me

"Ron dearest, please understand. I've worked for years to get to this point. I could lose everything. - People are already starting to suspect things - - the best example being: Harry and Ginny. They saw the grapefruit thingy – they are- 'not blind' -you know … sooner or later, Harry will know about the trap …and us", I said aloud.

Hermione could feel herself panicking. - How could I face my parents after being expelled?

 _'Hermione …would it be so terrible for you to 'p_ _reten_ _d' to have a relationship with me? - - Harry would be so delighted he'd stop giving us a second thought – Ginny would be so pleased to have you out of the competition for Harry – she'd also turn a blind eye to whatever we are doing._

 _So far … your attempts to end the Medallion enchantment has repeatedly failed _and have you not said that you want more time to figure-out this medallion thingy. – Well – the two of us openly dating would be the perfect cover story. - We won't get expelled. -_ He thought in her direction

"We have had sex, Ron, repeatedly. - - It just isn't done!" - I said in a resigned voice.

Ron reached out and brushed a few locks of hair off my face and neck, and then leaned down to place a kiss at the base of my throat. Hermione shivered, feeling the ache build stronger within me as I tilted my head to the side and surrendered to pleasure.

"It's done all the time," Ron whispered out-loud against my skin as his hot breath caused the longing within her to grow even stronger. "You'd be surprised".

' _Besides; open dating would explain the lustful looks we've been exchanging – and no-body and I mean n_ _obod_ _y … on this entire planet will ever believe that priggish_ YOU… are- '_ _ **putting out**_ _' -for ME'. "  
_  
Hermione gasped in astonishment at the stray thought she had just caught off of Ron. He was putting him-self down again – and after years of unrequited love it was understandable. - - His logic was equally undeniable, if somewhat shocking (Ron being perfectly logical … even the thought of it was insane) that such an idea would come from him – set off warning bells in my head. –

Being overlooked for so long had damaged his self-worth and that conclusion should have been enough to snap me out of the sexual spell Ron had so easily cast over me; but-then he kissed and gently licked my throat again, and I forgot everything but the feel of his mouth on bare flesh. - I didn't want to comprehend anything but the delicious thrill that went through me when his tongue then pushed pass my parted lips, and he explored my mouth possessively.

 _Oh sweet baby Maeve_

8

8

8

To those that remember the original … how am I doing?

8

8

8


	17. Chapter 17

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 17 – nailed in the stacks

88**88

"Come to my room tonight," Ron repeated when they parted for breath. "I want to make love to you again. I can hardly think about anything else."

It was so scandalous, but it felt so right. When I was with him like this, it seemed like the whole outside world just disappeared. - Having Ron's thought's in my head was obviously a very bad influence.

"Will you sit down with me tomorrow and try to figure out a way to fix all this?" Hermione asked out loud.

' _Do you agree to the idea of open dating – as a cover for what we are doing – under the influence …?_ '

 _'… of the medallion … yes - If that's what it takes'._ She thought.

' _Try to restrain your enthusiasm Hermione – I know I'm not your first choice…'_

' _Don't be this way…'_

' _I really do love you…'_

' _I know…'_

Even Ron's voice in my head was filled with love for me - mixed with a generous amount of intense lust thrown in, with the echo or two of devotion on the side. The intensity of theses emotions which had nothing to do the medallion spell … drove me to distraction and sweet-Merlin; he was so attractive, both physically and mentally.

Hermione couldn't help but lean forward and bury my face in to the crook of his neck and inhale his musky odor. Without a single thought given to where we were, I instinctively ran my tongue over his skin, savoring the faint salty flavor that lingered in my mouth. For I needed him like the air I breathed.

"Oh, my," Ron groaned out loud, as his head lulled to the side, and his hand fisted in her hair.

 _Will you bring the medallion?-_ I asked in a thought.

Yes! … Anything you want.

Hermione suddenly realized that Ron wasn't really hearing her. - He'd promise anything I wanted to satisfy his hunger. - I knew without looking that he was dangerously hard with arousal, but for some reason, my hand drifted down to his lap anyway, feeling the solid length of him through his trousers… exciting me beyond description. – That it'd be so easy to just undo his trousers and touch him in earnest … and it was that temptation was what was worrisome.

There I was … surrounded by surprisingly; a dozen empty study tables in the center of the common area of Hogwarts great library, in a full-on lustful daze. I was less than fifteen paces from Madame Prince's oddly empty desk, and I was so turned-on … my normally rational mind thought nothing of the fact that we were virtually alone. An empty library was unheard of during the late afternoon hours, even without classes going on there where at minimum a half-dozen students about.

The oddity of this situation only faintly bothered me as my hand explored the insides of Ron's trousers and in my current lustful condition, I could easily picture my-self dropping to my knees and taking his sweet c*ck into my mouth and sucking the seed right out of him … it was at that moment …"

…' _ **Hold on one bloody second**_ , am _I actually contemplating *F_ _ellat_ _io* – to Ronald Bilius Weasley?_ ' I said to myself furiously – ' _how can I possibly think of 'giving head' as no more than a hazy day-dream and yet strangely enough - actually long to do it in reality_ '. I fully acknowledge my supreme enjoyment on being on the receiving end of oral sex, and concede that I very much look forward to having Ron go down on me again, but returning the favor … putting his c*ck into my mouth … was something I had swore to my-self never to do.

Whores and trollops gave hummers (and where did I even learn that terms, I wonder). I loved the taste that clung to Ron's skin. - It was like an aphrodisiac. But the very idea of doing *that* willingly to anyone had been utterly repugnant to me … until now.

" _DAMN THAT ROTTEN MEDALLION TO BLOODY_HELL_ " I screamed in my mind, instantly beyond furious by what the trap had done to me – as well as changing my manner of speaking into using language (even if just in my head), that was more … profanely colorful.

Suddenly Ron let go of me and stepped back, concern etched all over his face and said "What's wrong?"

"What?" - I replied still very much in a haze, my emotional state in turmoil because of the abrupt loss of Ron's lips on me. - I felt denied, like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on me.

"Look" he said. "I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to do anything with me here, of all places".

"What are you going on about?"

"Snogging in the library, the same place Ginny caught you and Krum"

"What … ?"

"You just telepathically screamed hate at the medallion for forcing you to kiss me in the library.

"I did no such thing" I said blushing hard. As I fought down the vivid mental imagine of what it would be like to run my tongue up and down his ridged shaft and then…"

"I should go, I'm so sorry for interrupting your research", He said to me but with a quick glance down, I could tell that he was in no condition to go anywhere _as the tip of his rock-hard c*ck (penis) was peeking out of the top of his half-undone trousers. I had given him a case of what Lavender would have called with a snicker … frustration 'blue balls'

At this point my mind was fixated on 'blow-jobs', and now way-beyond half aroused I could easily picture my-self doing it to him and why not. He had gone-down on me, more than a dozen times already and even I knew that his only goal in doing it was my pleasure. My_ * **sole*** _pleasure … as oral sex, at least the way Ron does it, is a totally selfless act.

Ron stepped away from me and pulled his book bag around to cover his painful condition, and began backing away, when I said to him: "don't you dare get me all worked-up and then just leave"

"But the medallion … the library … getting caught? - He stuttered.

"You said you knew what I did with Krum in the back of the stacks", I said sternly

"Yeah", he replied in a confused tone.

"I don't like (at all) the medallion making me instantly …", now what I thought was (horny as a bitch in heat) … but what I said aloud was: "… aroused. Especially; not twenty paces from Madame Prince's desk" (the Librarian still wasn't there)

"I don't understand", he said.

"What I am saying Ronald Bilius, is that we are too exposed here at the front of the library, but far into the back…" I began.

"Right you are," Ron rasped, jerking me suddenly out of my seat … picking me and my book-bag up into his arms and carrying me back even deeper into the depths of the_ **evil lair** … to the furthest corner of the library's most neglected and all but abandoned section. – I knew that the house-elves would return my 'dirty' books to where I had found them, leaving no outward sign that I had been in the library at all. - - I shuddered at the thought of how he knew about this secret hideaway of mine, but in a few minutes time we were as far away as we could get from Madame Prince's desk.

My secret spot was in a dark corner … a long unused study area at the very back of the library, just a few feet away from the most remote bookcases/stacks. – All the other tables except for one, was covered with thick layer of dust and a few long-unused cobwebs, and a mere twenty feet beyond my table_ and to the left, was the outside castle wall.

I found my-self being set down on a small, perfectly clean study table, which ironically was the same table where I had been repeatedly - ' _snogged and grouped_ ' -by Viktor. Without thinking of the consequences - I spread my legs and pulled Ron in-between them … moaning aloud as his groin began rubbing against my own. – We were so deep in the stacks, surrounded by the oldest tombs, in a place where the librarian couldn't possibly see or hear us.

I was really tempted to let Ron take point, and allow him to f*ck me hard, on top of my table, but the back of my mind said_ **no**. The sheer injustice of it all, nearly overwhelmed me, I had accepted without any qualms'- that * _getting eaten_ * (another bit of Lavender terminology) was to be a staple of our medallion induced sex compulsion, without giving any thought of doing something unusual and special for him.

Having overheard enough of my slutty dorm mates conversations on boys and what the males in their lives (temporarily anyway … I noticed) and what such boys expected sexually from a GOOD girlfriend. With my pursuit of Harry always at the forefront of my mind (at the time) I did the appropriate amount of research on teenage sexual activity. Consulting first the 'Kama-sutra, then Master and Johnson ' _JOY OF SEX'_ and various magical tombs on techniques and instructions, including the book where Ron had first discovered the *fable* of the Anam Cara

I was about to give in to my new desire to give head (*perform oral sex*) when I remembered what Ron had said about this spot – and how her sister had and a gaggle of ghostly onlookers had witnessed me_ ' _going-at-it_ '… full bore with Viktor. I determined then and there, that I wouldn't, _let-things_ \- get so out of hand, for a second time. - Just a little-bit of petting, some fondling … a few kisses – Nothing the castle ghosts hadn't seen countless times before.

However: in spite of my good intentions … after a mere five minutes of heavy snogging, I was feeling way beyond mere- 'randiness' -as I found my blouse undone and my jumper and bra pushed up and out of the way … my bum cheeks fondled …while I was uttering all kinds for wicked suggestions, laced with profanity and wildly gyrating my body, in desperate carnal need.

But this time my obvious willingness wasn't enough … as images of giving a hummer (I think that is what I'll call this activity) filled every corner of my mind. Something inside of me was pushing hard for me to orally worship Ron's manhood, to literally taste and savor his seed… just to convince my-self and him that I too was capable of a selfless sexual act … for his pleasure alone. I had originally objected to giving oral sex to any man, because I had viewed it as an act of submission to a man's desire to dominate, like a piece of property, a mere sex object, in a male controlled world.

But as I sat there being deliciously groped … skillfully stroked by foreplay towards the ultimate peak of anticipated pleasure … I realized that Ron had not gone down on me to submit to some geopolitical notion of female dominance, he had done it as a heartfelt demonstration of his love for me. I may be in this mess because of a magical trap, but right that moment all I wanted … more than anything, was to orally worship my Ron's … *appendage*

As he had stroked, fondled, kissed, licked and groped me to near my boiling point, my own hands hadn't be idle either, for I had quite boldly (for me) undone the top button of his trousers and by pulling down his zipper, thus I had gained access and reached within his boxers to touch him. - - He was so hard, but the skin of his meat was smooth as silk, sliding easily against my hand as I shamelessly stroked him. - - I was beyond delighted to hear his painfully desperate moan,_ as I had never done anything remotely similar to Viktor_ and even my genuine fear of being caught-out, couldn't dull my odd desire to do something … reckless.

Ron's lips then claimed mine in a savage kiss. His tongue plundered my mouth with unrestrained abandon. His hands gripped my backside, exploring fingers inside my knickers and two handed lifting my bum off the questionably clean table. – Surround by my two favorite smells (books and him) I continued to stroke his c*ck as I built up the courage to do something scandalous. Both of his busy hands were underneath my uniform skirt, and Hermione gasped when she heard the sound of tearing fabric, and then shuddered at the feel of the cool library air, against my *Mons Venus*.

"Dammit Ron", I said. "You've ripped my favorite pair of knickers".

"Sorry," he moaned against my lips. "But you look so damn sexy just sitting in the library that I just_ needed _to taste you. I can hear your thoughts about wanting oral sex, and they're driving me mad. - So your wish is my command."

I felt- 'uber thrilled' -by this casual statement; for my mind at once went in a thousand different directions as to erotic things I would very much love to have him do to me. I was dressed (that day) in my standard everyday uniform and- 'no one' -before Ron… _especially Harry_ …had ever referred to me wearing a uniform as being remotely sexy.

He was off the mark about my oral sex thoughts, as I wanted to give it, rather than receive it … well _ I also wanted him to eat me too, just not right now … just saying – (but you know what I mean). If as I suspected, the medallion made Ron speak aloud what he truly felt. - - How could I not respond to his heart-felt words with a ten-fold increase in my own desire to give oral sex.

With the remnants of my torn knickers lying on the dusty floor, Ron pulled me to the edge of the table and began to kneel down between my legs, but I stopped him.

"NO … no … no", I said firmly, and he looked at me somewhat disappointed, fearing he had done something wrong.

At that moment; I was panting with longing – my core dripping with need, but there were voices in my head that seemed to demand that I return in equal measure all the different kinds of pleasure I had gotten from him … so far. To silence theses voices (and my conscious perhaps) I hopped off the table and silently turned Ron around, so that he was leaning slightly against my study table. - He still had a worried look on his face as I smiled wickedly at him before lowering myself slowly down until I knelt in front of him.

I knew what to do, but I feared a gag reaction and worried that I would not do it right. I smiled a little smile when I heard Ron gasp when he realized what I might do. His entire body literally trembling as I reached out with both hands and with an abrupt downward jerk … pulled his trousers and boxers down. Believe it or not … this was the first time that I had the opportunity to examine *up-close* Ron's_ c*ck (the term penis I decided, did not do this lovely specimen justice)

From my research I determined that Ron's baby maker was average in length for a boy in his late teens, but above average in girth. I know I sound detached and clinical here, but believe me when I say that there was nothing clinical about the fire in my core or my highly excited sexual state. It's just … that a nerdy book-worm like me _doesn't get many chances of having a beautifully erect boner, mere inches away from my slightly open mouth.

I admit that I stared at for a-bit, for book knowledge doesn't automatically translate into becoming what Lavender often described as a_ *BJ pro*. I also knew that technically what I was going to attempt was called: *Fellatio*, the oral stimulation of a man's penis, but a gang of girls didn't sit around their dorms talking about_ Fellatio, because the term was inhibiting beyond doubt.

I was stalling now, and decided to do this in stages, so I first kissed the knob, fondled his ball sack for a-bit, all the while feeling incredibly awkward. – Ron; bless him, just stood perfectly still, his hands griping the edge of the table, instead of forcing my head down farther. He put absolutely no pressure on me to … perform. The noises he made were moans, grunts and groans and I sure I could have stopped at any time without a single word of complaint from him (well maybe … that was a-bit of a self-delusional … exaggeration).

At some point my eyes lost focus and when my sight cleared again … my mouth had inhaled his meat and was moving up and down slowly over Ron's shaft, and with each downward push I took more and more of him inside of me. - My eyes went wide as golf-balls, when I saw what I was doing; my nostrils flared for his penis had a distinctive odor that I rather liked. - His taste was hard to describe … but enjoyable. I had half expected to gag, maybe even retch … but I didn't. It wasn't the horrible experience I had envisioned … not at all. At least I was comfortable enough to want to do it again.

I don't honestly know how long … (major blush) I … sucked him, it was my first time after all, but I didn't get to finish (taste sperm) and ending it abruptly wasn't my idea. - Anyway… I must have done something right because, just as I reached the half-way down point … when Ron with an extra loud groan pushed me off.

Naturally; I was surprised and instinctively I resisted letting go. This behavior strangely enough came from the same girl that had found the whole concept of giving head to a man (any man) disgusting. And now … thanks to the Medallion (without doubt) I hungered for taste of c*ck. I had noticed and perhaps you have too, that as my language has gotten more colorful (vulgar) Ron's way of speaking had gone in the opposite direction. - Ron called this a perk … a balance between us, the sharing of traits that the Anam Cara legend spoke of.

Anyway – Ron lifted me off his manhood and then swung me up and around until my back was pressed against a tall dusty Bookcase. A moment later; Ron easily pushed himself up to the balls inside me. - White-hot pleasure burst through every inch of my mind, as Ron filled me completely - and then he began to thrust up into my quim, roughly. - This time he was savage in his possession of me; primitive in his need to claim what he felt was rightly his. - Connected like this, Hermione could clearly hear his jumble of thoughts, and was floored at the sheer intensity of his feelings for me.

I never imagined physical love between two people to be so *all consuming*, so desperate, but this was. - It blocked out all reason. The pleasure built as our bodies pushed and strained against each other. - Our lips met in wet, open mouth kisses, muffling the gasps and loud moans that surely would have alerted Madame Irma Prince and half a dozen castle ghosts to what we were doing. –

That thought alone had diminished my pleasure a-tad … until (by chance) I opened my eyes and looked over Ron's shoulders and beheld to my great surprise, a huge ball of blue light surrounding us both. - - Suddenly I knew (without being told); that the castle ghosts and the moving portraits could not see or hear us… for I was in the center of this protective blue bubble and perfectly safe from harm or discovery.

Had his thrusts at this point created a blue magic throb, which centered where our bodies met, for it was so intense … it radiated outward, pouring into my limbs and tingling in my fingertips. Hermione actually sensed that the blue bubble was part repelling spell which forced mortal and magical creatures a-like to be anywhere else but where the two lovers now copulated. No-one told me this; but I knew it anyway - as if the magic it-self was reassuring me … telling me to relax and embrace fully the carnal peak that Ron was driving me too.

Moments later I felt my-self rise to the peak of mortal pleasure, for a brief moment, I was suspended in indescribable ecstasy … but then Ron thrust one last time into me, his muscles tensing as he obviously hit his own peak, and Hermione fell off the cliff into a sea of pure paradise as hot sperm filled me. - My fingers laced into Ron's red hair, holding his mouth more firmly against mine as they both shuddered with the force of their simulations orgasms.

There were blue sparks flying everywhere within the bubble … like a fire-works show and the amount of raw magical power on display, exhilarating. - I could see out, but felt unusually confident that nothing could see in … so our coupling had gone completely unobserved. - But the power required to do this was staggering. - And suddenly Ron's efforts to downplay his blue magic made perfect sense. No wizard I have ever read about had this kind of overwhelming power, perhaps not even the late Dumbledore. - He was still struggling to control it … but the potential … oh; sweet baby Maeve.

As we came down from our individual peeks, our panting breaths were raucous in nature and made all that more intense, because of the feelings we had shared. - Once the waves of rolling pleasure started to still, Ron ripped his mouth from mine to gasp for breath. His eyes were wide, a deep fathomless blue as he looked down at me. - Too weak to stand up, he slid to the floor, pulling me down with him as we crumpled to the floor. - A moment later the Blue protective Bubble faded and then vanished entirely.

Feeling for the moment sated, Hermione suddenly realized where we were and what we had done. With the bubble gone, anyone could have come-by and catch us. A tiny voice in the back of my mind shouted the blue bubble had prevented exposure, but now that it was gone, the threat of discovery had returned ten-fold. Some-one could pop around the corner and we could be seen in the most compromising situation imaginable.

Everything was completely out of control.

"Shucks," Ron said, his voice sounding strained with fear. "We could have been caught."

"No … we should have been caught, that Blue magic bubble of yours saved us", I said gratefully as I jerked down forcefully my open blouse and Jumper.

"What blue bubble …?" he replied in a puzzled tone

"Sh*te" I said automatically, which surprised Ron to no end; as I almost never used profanity in public. –

"It's the Anam Cara I tell you", Ron insisted, "that book said that those 'chosen' by the medallion could share their magic and sweetheart you just shared my blue magic".

"So I made that protective bubble?" - I declared sounding gob smacked.

"Yup"

Suddenly Hermione was filled with a profound sense of dread. The blue bubble had protected us, and perhaps hidden our hallway conversation/snog from Ernie … with a ' _invisible on the outside_ ' blue bubble possibly driving away the ghosts, the house-elves, even Madame Prince so they hadn't been caught at the front of the library… but we still could be caught, considering the state of disarray that our clothing was in. We were still literally connected at the hip, with my destroyed knickers lying on the floor less than a foot away_ and Ron's trousers shoved down to around his ankles.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you," Hermione rasped as I began to franticly straighten my clothing. "It's dangerous… all of it. I have no clue as to how I tapped into your power or formed that protective bubble. We just completely stop thinking, Ron. And that's really …really …bad."

"You're right," he agreed with unfathomable sadness as he reached down to cup my face tenderly. "Tomorrow we'll fix this."

"And Ronald … we need to talk … really talk, about this Blue magic of yours. The bubble I just made without using a wand – _because I know exactly where all of our hands were_ … is technically impossible". Hermione said as I swallowed a worried lump in my throat. "Using a wand dilutes your blue magic … just makes it weaker and more controllable … doesn't it."

"I can control it, most of the time … really I can" Ron said apologetically. – "But Dumbledore thought that until they figured out what my magical limits are_ and more importantly: ' _Fully Control_ ' it… I should hide my abilities from everyone … especially Death Eaters… like Snape. - I told that old trickster that you would figure it out sooner, rather than later_ and you have. I'm just genuinely surprised that I got through ' _sixth year'_ without you or Harry catching me. - - Out of sight, out of mind I suppose".

 _By-the-way_ … the very fact that I didn't consciously make the blue privacy bubble and you did … confirms at least one of the perks described in the Anam Cara book that I found on day four of this term, specifically stated that a God chosen couple would be able to share their magical power…"

"The Celtic God thingy is rubbish".

"So is magical telepathy, Luv. So is the two month old undeniable sexual attraction we still share. Give me another explanation for reading each other's minds and my delicious desire to eat you alive … non-stop … every moment of every day. - - This is for me anyway … the_ _loving nirvana_ _that the Anam Cara legend promised. You can tap into my magic and that's supper cool, but what triggers that ability … extra strong emotions?"

"Like what happened in the Great Hall … with Malfoy", I replied softly and he nodded. "Yes that's the most likely explanation". I confirmed as I got off of Ron and grabbing my wand and with a softly spoken 'reparo' spell later, picked up my formerly torn-off knickers and stuffed it into my pocket ( **what?** …they were my favorite pair)

I was now utterly convinced that Ron's Blue magic *disability* that was the direct result of his encounter with the Brain in the department of Mysteries battle, which was somehow connected to the medallion. Short circuiting or cross wring the medallion and therefore prolonging the affects… and such magic was way beyond me.

Had I truly been so fixated on Harry last term; that I had once again overlooked such a major change in Ron's life? Why was the thought of changing things back to normal - - to go back in time to the status-quo before the last day of August, suddenly too horrible to contemplate? - But in the end … it didn't matter. I had to end this before something dreadful happened.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	18. Chapter 18

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 18: – very early the following morning

Mostly Hermione's POV (as usual)

88**88

8

' _Stop that_ ' I thought to him.

"Stop what?" he replied out-loud

' _Ronald Bilius I said stop_ '

Come on, luv, just one more go," Ron mumbled into my hair as his lips nuzzled against the nape of her neck. "You're so sexy when you first wake up. I don't even mind your morning breath."

"My mourning breath, indeed – right-then, Git-off!" - Hermione said clearly irritated, as I tried to crawl out of Ron's …Head-Boy bed, but he had draped one strong thigh over my legs as his arm wrapped around my waist, hampering my struggles to wiggle out of his grasp, but all I succeeded in doing was arousing him further, and I could feel his erection pressing insistently against my lower back. "Bad breath," I huffed again indignantly. "Your breath is no picnic in the morning, I'll tell you that."

"Oh, you know you love it." Ron released me only to re-stake his claim by straddling my hips, and pinning my arms over my head so that his hard body was pressing enticingly against mine. "Give me a big sloppy kiss."

He blew in my face, and Hermione tried to cringe away, but the truth was … his morning breath smelled sexy (curse that medallion … was this yet another 'benefit', a cure for Halitosis?) the feeling of his chest pressed against my back, his large hands wrapped around my wrists making me powerless to fight him, caused a rush of heat to spread over my body and fire pool at my center.

It always amazed me that I wasn't as sore as I had expected to be after such a rigorous bout of sex, (five bouts the previous night, alone) and I guess I had the medallion to thank for that. The physical side effect of this trap, the feeling of waking up totally refreshed … the euphoria of never ending energy was only slightly offset by the fact that I still found my-self aching for him, wanting his hips thrusting hard against mine as we mated. I never felt exhausted anymore, instead I felt in varying degrees depending on how long ago I had my last sperm *fix*. It was an always present craving, like a drug addiction for his touch, which was often unrelated to my ever changing sexual desire that came from his manhood moving inside of me.

I looked up at Ron, seeing that his eyes had darkened. The playfulness had turned decadent and sensual as he turned me onto my back and leaned in to capture my lips, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. His taste was intoxicating and Hermione was quickly lost in a haze of sexual pleasure as he carried out my wicked thoughts. My legs wrapped around his hips as he pushed inside me causing a wave of warm bliss flow over every inch of my body. - Ron's movements were almost lazy as he thrust slowly in and out of me. Our bodies moved in fluid harmony as I arched up to meet each thrust, whimpering as the kindling fire inside of me leisurely built to a raging inferno. I aggressively ran my hands over his broad back, feeling his muscles tense under my fingers.

I was shameless these days, responsive not passive … doing him as he did me. - Ron's breath tickled the fine hairs at the nape of my neck as he buried his face into the curve of my shoulder. In my mind, I could hear his words of adoration, seeing mental pictures of my-self as wanton and wild, and knowing that Ron wanted me aggressive and demanding, which only added fuel to the flames of my own passion.

Hermione gave no thought to Harry anymore. - That Potter didn't return my ambitions no longer bothered me in the slightest. - It was as if I never had even a little girl crush on the Hero. I still considered him to be a friend – but he no longer was the center of my world. - Another man had supplanted him in my every waking thought. I had never felt more alive and intimately connected, or emotionally close with anyone else in my life. – I somehow knew beyond question; that Ron was the only man I'd want hard and naked and desperate for me, with our bare bodies straining against each other, always trying to get a bit closer, to touch and tease and satisfy until they were both weak and yet … only temporarily sated.

Ron's thrusts became harder and more erratic. Hermione could feel her own release bubbling up inside and her nails sunk sharply into Ron's freckled shoulders as her head tossed on the pillow and her back arched, her whole body straining for ecstasy.

 _'Let go for me, luv. I want to watch you come apart'._

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she found herself drowning in Ron's gaze, seeing his undying love for me reflected in the indigo pools. His face was strained but he didn't turn away as he thrust into me harder, my hips lifting up to meet 'head-on' each thrust. There was rarely anything passive about our lovemaking and that fact finally pushed me over the edge, his telepathic words like a command throbbing in my mind. - Pleasure pulsed through my whole being. Hermione couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut again as I shuddered and cried out, my fingers tangling into (my) Ron's fiery hair, my heels digging into his lower back as I held him tightly against me. A few more shallow strokes and (my) Ron followed me into oblivion as he tensed, a low moan of release escaping past his lips before he bit gently at my shoulder to stifle it.

"I love you," Ron whispered breathlessly.

I brushed the sweaty stands of hair of his forehead, sighing; "I know you do."

Ron never pressed the issue, the one word he was so desperate to hear, instead I felt a kiss against my shoulder, licking gently at the place he had bitten gently just mere seconds before. "I wish we could just spend all day in bed. I hate when you leave me", he whispered in my ear.

Hermione gave a breathless laugh. "I think I'd be missed."

Ron groaned and rolled off me. I instantly missed his weight pressing me into the mattress, but I knew I had to leave or risk discovery. I grabbed my wand off his bedside table and performed a quick cleaning charm on both of them. - It was with a heavy heart that I also got up, and slipped my old nightdress over my head as Ron watched me from his desk chair. His mirror was once again covered by a shirt that had a faint bluish glow to it. – I had insisted on this since (my) Ron had told me that we had an audience during our first f*ck. It was like closing the barn door after all the Horses had bolted, for there were no secrets at Hogwarts, but the blue bubbles I instinctively created at least greatly reduced what the magical creatures of Hogwarts actually saw.

I felt slightly unsettled when he stared so boldly at me; for I still couldn't come to terms with the fact … that my lack of curves earned me the looks I was getting. - He never tired of looking at me as if I was some cinema starlet and this wasn't the very first time he had ever seen me naked. - I had once been told that I had a somewhat pretty face (By Cormac… I think) but blokes would say almost anything to 'get-inside' a girl's knickers.

I didn't doubt for a second that (my) Ron thought of me as beautiful for his mind screamed it to me a thousand times an hour. Their telepathic connection had done wonders at lowering my anatomical self-doubts while at the same time leaving me in awe of the man who loved me so much. The medallion had nothing to do with that, for he had loved me this hard … for years. - It was humbling really and it took effort to force those feeling into the back of my mind, choosing to ignore the warm afterglow of our night together, as I tied my dressing gown shut. - Hermione casually let my eyes wander over Ron's naked body, as he lay sprawled on his chair -, totally comfortable in his nakedness. He had laced one arm behind his head and he presented such a lovely picture Hermione couldn't resist leaning over him for one-more, quick kiss.

"I'll see you at breakfast," I breathed against his lips, and then quickly glanced again at the clock which read- (4:45 am) -before turning to leave before I could change my mind. The thoughts that still plagued Hermione that morning were all about leaving my lovers bed with him still thinking that everything was had was artificial and that I wanted to end this, so that I could take Harry back from Ginny.

Part of my sexual craving were artificial, the radical change in my behavior and language_ **had to be** _artificial… didn't it? – As I made my way swift and silent back to my own dormitory, to the bed I hadn't _slept in _for an entire night in now two plus months. I never stopped being terrified that I'd get caught sneaking in or out of Ron's room_ and I hated it that the medallion was all but forcing me to take such a risk every single night. - But after all this time since our first night, was I really being honest with my-self about being 'forced' to make the trip.

Ron (bless-him) had offered to find an empty room in one of the deserted parts of the castle and transform it into our own private love nest – a tactic apparently used by any number of seventh year lovers, that otherwise had to share a bedroom/dorm with others. - Although stunned beyond words that this was going on for the whole time I had been at Hogwarts – without a single couple getting caught … extremely suspicious actually … as if the teaching staff was subtly promoting seventh year couples to engage in pre-marital sex to 'soul bind' them in the same way I was with (my) Ron. I had been wondering lately; how the population of the magical world of the UK kept from extinction; with all the temptation provided by the far more numerous Muggle's population … and was stunned at the thought of Hogwarts castle deliberately playing matchmaker.

Two plus months into a boiling hot relationship and Hermione still declined Ron's offer of finding a lovers hideaway for us, as a safer location than using the_ _Head-Boy suite_ _almost every single time (we couldn't use my suite; because boys can't get into the Girls dormitory), no … I preferred instead_ _repeatedly insisting_ , that I was going to stop going to him … every …single …night. - The same promise I made every morning when I left his bed - and yet, every night I went back to him.

As always, I sighed in relief when I finally made it back to my room, and made quick work of gathering bathing supplies. - The one bonus of waking up so early to sneak out of the Head Boy's bedroom was that I always had the Prefect bath to myself before the other girls woke up. There was a tiny shower stall and lavatory in the *head-suites*, but I hardly ever used mine, preferring instead to soak away the previous nights passions. As a result I was usually long dressed and sitting in the common room ready for a second breakfast (with Harry and Ginny) while my fellow Gryffindor's female peers …were still rubbing sleep out of their eyes. They would often poke fun at me, asking her if I ever slept.

If they only knew!

Ron and I had been sincere when we agreed that we needed to find a way to reverse the magic that had connected us, but somewhere along the way Ron lost the drive. Classes, working long hours in London, Head Boy and Girl duties, Quidditch, the DA, worry over Harry and Voldemort… it 'sort-of' added up, and we never seemed to find the time to deal with something as trivial as a bit of apparently irresistible sex magic.

Not that we hadn't tried to end it …Half-heartedly. But every canceling spell I came up with and tried - had no effect. - - After a few weeks, Hermione stopped nagging, and Ron stopped thinking about it altogether. - And why not …except for overwhelming desires to engage in earth shattering sex, which I initiated more often than not (surprisingly) which left us both, more energized and refreshed than ten hours of normal sleep. - Really, what harm had the medallion done?

Our lives were improved immensely by the connection, and neither one of us was all that eager to give up what we'd gained. - Hermione had reluctantly fallen into Ron 'cover story' of dating, and there are no words to describe my disappointment at Harry's overwhelmingly obvious relief at the news. I'm sure that if I owned a pair of perky 36 inch c-cup teats, Harry wouldn't have taken to me being with Ron so well. Males have two heads and Harry apparently only thought with the one in his trousers… AARGH!

As few students and sometimes none at all, woke-up early enough for breakfast in the Great Hall at five-fifteen AM, but I had gotten into the habit (desire really) of spending a meal every morning with (my) Ron (alone) before he popped off to London. - Now that we were officially dating the looks that Ron and I exchanged at evening meals were no longer commented upon; people seemed to lose interest in the subtle changes in our behavior. - - I became less of a control freak and Ronald was doing better at running a business than ever before (well two actually, his master's and the Twins).

Hermione had endured six long and painful years of insulting comments about my intelligence and lack of figure – I had overheard thousands of half-whispered- *arrogant b-witch* or more often … *Pushy Mudblood* – name-calling, especially from Malfoy - - - but that had all ended rather abruptly … when word got out that Granger/Weasley were now an official couple.

It was like feeling cold in the hallways in mid-winter and your boyfriend puts his warmed cloak over your shoulders – Hermione felt that kind of inner warmth and contentment these days. (my) Ron had always been my sole defender- (Harry couldn't be bothered) - but until now, his defense of me had been low key... so as not be accused of poaching (on Harry's girl). Ron didn't fight my verbal-battles with other students; instead he just stood a few feet away, silently – supportive. - In fact; from his thoughts Hermione could tell he was extra proud when I stood up for my-self.

How could I NOT adore such a man?

Our connection made him more Head-boy confidant while I seemed to have learned to relax and be less 'super critical' … at least a-little, which was wholly welcomed development in light of all the stress I'd been facing leading up to my final year at Hogwarts. - Another thing about the new and improved Ron … he may have been alarmed when he started to really understand the House elves plight, a couple of years back … but instead of knitting hats with me – The prat would ever so discreetly; disappear down to the kitchen for reasons other than stealing some food for a late night snack. - When I had confirmed through Harry that Ron's had 'in secret' developed a genuine interest in house-elf welfare, to the point where Dobby all but worshiped Ron as a house-elf advocate… by calling (my) Ron his_ ' **Wheezy** ' _that unexpected truth left me utterly gob-smacked. That he hadn't made a big show of it _ pleased me even more.

So Ron had discreetly taken up Hermione's- (S.P.E.W.) cause in a way; but regretfully the red-prat, still didn't agree at all with my 'ultimate' solution to the problem (drat) but his increase in concern for their working conditions during the sixth year time-frame was at least progress. - This was of course during the same time-period when Harry had dropped all public interest in the project – I had to stop talking about the issue in front of him, as it actually got to the point of Harry becoming dangerously angry whenever I brought it up. – Harry now called my 'elf welfare project' a stupid _ **crusade** _and a hopeless cause, because of my_ _radical solution_ _to the problem. At the time I thought that Harry's attitude perfectly reflected the thoughts of the red-headed git … but I was wrong … (don't tell anyone that I was wrong about anything … Please? - just think of the damage to my reputation).

Without letting anyone know what he had been doing, during our sixth year of semi-separation_ and without an ounce of nagging from me; – my red-Prat had been interacting on a personal level with Hogwarts House-elves and not just in the kitchen. During sixth year (I can't seem to stop thinking about this) but I had no idea (none) that he was doing this. I wouldn't know about it now, actually, if his 'keep-private' thoughts didn't leak on occasion. – Of course he remained an idiot for thinking that 'instant' universal freedom wasn't the ultimate answer, with his stubbornness on this one issue often causing me loads of frustration. There was no doubt in my mind that Ron had a far better rapport with the house elves than I did, and that it pre-dated the medallion telepathic connection by years … this left me wondering if (my) Ron's way of incrementalism … in the end, might be the better way.

Each day through our connection, I had learned even more of what Ron had done for my sake. He openly confessed 'nothing', but every so often I got a tiny peek inside his head. - Each startling discovery had to be carefully confirmed (naturally); usually during those times when (my) Ron was in London and I was in a class with Harry. Each time I confronted Harry about a new revelation, his answer always began with: " _he made me promise not to tell you_ ".

I was amazed – I was stunned …what my wonderfully adorable … **GIT** , had done for me – as he had gotten nothing from me in return …for years, while I had chased after Harry in vain. Well now my eyes were fully open to the actions of my delectably/annoying - **PRAT** – and this series of romantic epiphanies was due exclusively to the same medallion which had dropped him, ever so neatly into my lap.

Of course … the more I learned, the more I couldn't seem to verbalize that my feelings towards him weren't one hundred percent forced anymore. I kept letting him think I was the victim in this, and by doing so I was keeping alive in a tiny corner of my soul my futile hopes in regards to Harry. - Ambitions that I couldn't honestly reconcile with the percentage of victimhood that had declined steadily …since day one. - I felt confused and conflicted when suddenly the never-ending talk of Quidditch at dinner wasn't nearly so boring_ and I actually found my-self eager to look at the scores in the morning paper during breakfast with Harry. - However; beyond my new-found sports interest _ _overall_ _things continued to improve in my interactions with (my) Ron. I certainly couldn't claim to be suffering when our chess games had become far more interesting. - I still lost every single time, but I was now harder to beat than before.

We were rarely lonely, even when separated - and that was welcomed news too. – the only time that (my) Ron was beyond my telepathic touch was when he was at work in London and over time I really began to hate the eight hours (daily) that he was out of range. When he was 'here' (on the other hand) even when he was at the Hogsmeade branch of W.W.W. ltd. - I was efficient enough at multitasking that I often found my-self having telepathic conversations during Arithmancy whenever Ron ended up sitting for a refresher on a class in trades or consulting with the twins about their need for a business manager while in Hogsmeade. - Theses business review classes he took far more seriously than his first go …but re-learning how to run a business was often boring and he couldn't help but pester me (I didn't really mind). - While others passed notes in History of Magic, Hermione was usually trying to choke back laughter as (my) Ron's voice filled my head, rambling on about something I may have not found amusing before, but was fully entertained with now.

We'd even learned to deflect suspicion by sitting far enough away from each other during the evening meals (I often put my book bag between us) so that no one noticed our odd behavior. At our 5am breakfast on the other hand …I had to fight the urge to not sit in his lap, although I sat so close to him it was often the same thing. So we tried to keep a safe distance and whenever our movements would accidentally fall in sync – hopefully no-one would notice - (my) Ron insisted that our same time movements weren't all that noticeable, but (my) Ron often found my logical precautions amusing (the Prat) - In fact he called what I was doing _and I quote: "theses feeble attempts at subterfuge weren't going to fool anyone". - - Now think about this, (my) Ron had said this and I never even imagined in a million years that he would ever casually use such a sophisticated word like- 'subterfuge'- at the same time when my word usage was becoming more and more … colorful …dammit.

A few had commented that I seemed to have become a bit happier and easy going (almost dreamy) but they just assumed that the stress had finally got to me and I had become a full fledged 'nutter'. - Harry did seem a-tad concerned when Ron (as Head Boy) found the answers to a student problem long before I did, but he chalked it up to Ron growing-up and acting all responsible_ and in fact Harry had started calling him- _**Big Head Boy**_ -just to annoy him. - With my 'unspoken' reaction being that ( **my)** Ron was maturing, while Harry wasn't

It was to his never-ending credit that Ron never argued with me over where I slept, as I tried to dissuade my-self from breaking the rules; in fact, he avoided putting any pressure on me concerning any aspect of our most bizarre relationship. However; he always seemed relieved when I did show up in his room, his face lighting up in a huge smile as he silently lifted his covers, letting me crawl in bed beside him. And thus the cycle would begin … again.

Even when my monthly visitor arrived, he still patiently waited for me in his room. Apparently: the medallion was somehow aware of a woman's cycle (exactly HOW … I have no ruddy idea) and reduced the cravings for sex to almost nothing. - This did not diminish my desire for his touch by one iota. - In fact doing my period; Ron would pre-warm a bottle of baby oil and wait for me with pre-warmed bath towels laid out on his bed. - He would then proceed to give me a nightly 'full body' massages that did wonders for the cramping … until I fell asleep. The Git, knowing I was covered with baby-oil from 'head to foot' would then gather my sleeping form into his arms and cuddle with me …ALL NIGHT. The next morning his bed was a mess (him too) but I felt indescribably refreshed and ready for another day.

I actually toyed with the idea that the medallion was- 'incrementally' -making (my) Ron into the best boyfriend lover on the entire planet, and I'm sure that on some level, it was subtly changing him. The Git actually had the colossal gall to agree with me and freely confessed that he was now far more sensitive to what I needed – a Medallion 'compulsion' to be a better person. We were on the same page … right? - - **WRONG!** \- The Prat then went off the deep end by claiming that it was the Celtic God who had made the medallion, which was exclusively responsible for the positive changes in him.

Dragon piss … total Bullocks … rubbish

Okay … okay; if I were totally honest with my-self, I would admit that I actually liked the changes in (my) Ron and in me, with sharing my-self like this … with him, because he was sharing with me his most intimate thoughts as well. – I never realized just how alike, yet how utterly different we were, though our differences just seemed to complement each other to the point of practical perfection and everyone knows that perfection in humans … was IMPOSSIBLE. - - This reality check, didn't change how the first two months during seventh year; while joined with Ron were the happiest of my life.

After seeing him off to London, I did a little homework and was fully ready ahead of time for the second breakfast I normally shared with Harry and Ginny as Ron had been at work an hour by then. That twenty-first of November; I wasn't at all upset at the fact that Harry and I had Defense against the Dark Arts first period. – Sitting classes with Professor Snape was always an unpleasant thought, however that all changed when I remembered with a smile, during Ron's last (Headmistress compelled) visit to the DADA. - Some seven days ago. - True, it definitely wasn't my favorite class, mostly due to Professor Snape antagonism toward anything even remotely Gryffindor. - I learned more practical- 'defensive spells' –from Ron and to a lesser extent (Surprisingly) … the DA. –

After his latest visit, Ron was now considered the- 'Alpha Male' -of all DADA classes; this was due to Professor Snape's *alleged* curiously concerning rumors floating around school of Blue wandless magic being done by that worthless, mogul … Weasel. "Everyone knew" - Professor Snape had repeatedly insisted, "that the youngest male Weasel had subpar magical talents"_ and Severus demanded to demonstrate publicly … Ron's magical incompetence - to put to rest the outright 'slanderous rumors', of a pathetic Weasel's magical dominance over … four Slytherin's during the Great Hall … incident.

However: during this 'so-called' practice demonstration, Professor Snape_ *allegedly*_ 'forgot himself 'during the duel when each and every spell he cast at Ron had been easily deflected. Frustrated beyond description and without thinking (or so he insisted) old Severus tried instinctively to hit Ron with the most 'unforgiveable' of curse's …specifically: the killing curse … the_ * **Avada Kedavra***. Whether or not he had been ordered to kill the Weasel by Voldemort remains unclear. - But to everyone who saw it utter amazement … Ron stopped it cold, - - (something thought impossible) and this performance was done before a limited audience which included among others …the headmistress, my-self, Harry and three *Department of Mysteries* observers. –

Although premeditated murder was attempted against him, it was Ron that got into trouble over the incident, for his instinctive response to possible murder, which was considered by many to be … ' _ **overly enthusiastic**_ _'_ (although Snape was expected to recover … eventually) - - In the light of this unfortunate accident; Remus Lupin had been invited back to teach defense for the rest of term, which everyone except a few Slytherin's applauded.

88**88

Again Primarily: Hermione's P.O.V. (are you surprised?)

88**88

Another thing that happened after the unfortunate_ dueling accident, I was awarded a ' _special service to the school_ ' for my calming influence on Ron at the time of the …occurrence. – The blue glow around Ron (at the time) had been dangerously intense and yet a single touch (from me) and a few whispered words_ and the situation was: … abruptly defused. I didn't feel that I deserved the award as I somewhat … doubted, that Ron would have actually blown the professor into a million tiny bits, but after some considerable hassle, everyone had dropped the issue

The entire incident was officially declared top-drawer secret by the Ministry, so of course, everyone in Hogwarts knew … every single detail. Harry naturally was beyond stunned, Ginny; proud as a peacock, Ron's parents confused, while the twins became so deeply fearful of their much abused baby brother … that they actually asked me to intercede on their behalf. I still chuckle when I think of that letter (I framed it … naturally).

The biggest downside of Professor Snape's humiliation was Voldemort's reaction. - I was told (later) that Voldemort upon hearing of the duel, became genuinely worried about the possibility of an adversary with perhaps as much magical power as himself (replacing as an equal the late Professor Dumbledore) it was with this thought in mind that he ordered Marcus Flint into Hogwarts to assassinate, the newly revealed_ **Chosen One's** _ girlfriend; **me** \- (are you surprised … I sure was) … assuming that a direct assault on (my) Ron the 'chosen-one' … would fail.

During post assault interviews with the Aurors … Marcus confessed to the belief that he had an easy target with a mere Mudblood, not knowing this extra brilliant 'witch' (modest …aren't I) now shared Ron's blue magic. As it turned out during the encounter … I unknowingly *sensed* his approach (from behind …naturally) I never touched my wand which then glowed blue anyway, an instant before 'someone' uttered the nonviolent spell;_ **Protego Maxima** _against my attacker …(it is interesting to note, that I thought the verbal incantation came out of the stone walls… but no-one believed me) also … the 'bluish' shield spell cut a two inch deep grove into solid stone; in a complete circle all the way around me.

While I don't remember doing 'any of that' consciously … meanwhile; Marcus (the snake) had used a slashing curse on me (to kill) which naturally bounced back at the castor, effectively cutting the former Slytherin legs off … above the knees. - This too became an official Hogwarts secret… with the usual result … as the magical healers were unable to reattach or grow-back, Marcus's legs - which still remains, a medical mystery to this day.

I point all this out, just to demonstrate the overwhelming magical power that I now share with (my) Ron. For what really happened was that while I walked that empty hallway, my mind was filled with a rather difficult rune translation … meaning I gave little thought to my surroundings. Although I will never admit it to anyone officially, I think that Ron was keeping a magical eye on me, that it was he more than me, which detected Marcus_ and working through me, neutralized the threat. Letters poured in from concerned parents both pro and con, concerning security at Hogwarts; while Harry actually was delighted that everyone not privy to the 'prophecy' now thought that Ron was the 'chosen-one'.

With Professor Snape gone until the end of term; replaced by former DADA professor Remus Lupin (hooray!) defense classes became… a-lot more pleasant for everyone, but the Slytherin's. In potions I had already come to enjoy brewing potions under Professor Horace Slughorn, The two year tenured Professor was far more approachable than the former teacher of that subject – and more willing to part with his knowledge _ and although I was more than competent in that area of study - I did find fault (and ignored) Horace less than subtle suggestions that I would be better off … career wise …if I dumped the poor as dirt Weasley and his- 'out of control'- magic, for someone far more geopolitically acceptable.

Ron, on the other hand, reacted with great embarrassment over his newly found notoriety. I didn't know (before hand) how the exposure of his Blue magic skill-set would affect (my) Ron, especially after the ministry had already declared his *blue* abilities- 'highly unstable and dangerous'- and officially restricted him to always employ a wand. I questioned (privately)the wisdom to that restriction in light of the fact that (my) Ron's wand was just a regular stick transfigured to look like a wand, put a real wand in his blue hand and it just shatters. - The ministry was behaving unusually stupid about this … as the cat was already out of the bag by then. I also was offended of course, for I never doubted that Ron wasn't in total control magically, ninety percent of the time, but even I admitted that the other ten percent was at times, a-tad worrisome.

With Harry much to my great disappointment, often publicly referring to Ron's Blue magic as *dodgy* and unreliable while using this declared: 'unsteady/wobbly magic' as a lame excuse to keep his distance from both of us. No wonder Ron had kept this self described 'disability' a secret (which was pure rubbish) as it wasn't a disability; instead it was a huge asset for our side. - I think the real problem was, that immature ickle Harry was dripping with jealousy and it wasn't at all an attractive characteristic. Like rushing into something dangerous without thinking, sometimes Harry could be really stupid … as only a stereotypical – ' **BOY'** – can be.

When restricted to using a wand (a stick) exclusively, Ron's magic was admittedly sub-par which Harry translated to mean … non-threating. The male ego can be so damn infuriating. - It was a pity really; on top of being abused emotionally while growing-up, I was tremendously disappointed to learn that Harry had let the whole concept of being the *chosen one* dominate his thinking when it came to being considered 'top-dog' in magical power as a student.

Males as a general rule can be real- 'A-holes' -at times

8

8

8

Authors post chapter notes: - - **They found the original** (Hooray)

From: chemrunner57 : The original is on AO3... here: (I hope this works)

h*t*tp*s:/*/*archiveofourown*.o*r*g/*works*/10814517/chapters/23992485

just remove the stars...

Also from Cherunner57 and I quote: "Your (meaning my) writing style takes a bit to adjust to"

*And I answer; I regard my excellent prose in the same category of a … 'drive by shooting', of proper English … which hopefully being the terrible shot that I am, my unrefined prose causes no lasting harm!

8

8

8


	19. Chapter 19

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 19 – He did … **WHAT?**

88**88

 **(My)** Ron's frantic interest in taking refresher business trade classes was totally understandable. I knew for a fact; that neither Fred nor George had taken any trade classes in running a business on subjects like; account receivable or payable … before their most memorable departure (I still smile at the memory of the fireworks display inside of Hogwarts) – and I also personally knew (from Ginny) that their Joke Shop business had suffered accordingly. - They needed a manager desperately and I suspected that their ickle-Ronniekins was going to fill that need … until he earned enough to open his own shop.

Family was everything to Ron … and helping out his siblings was second nature with him. Ron's underlining desire for marriage and children was a big part of this and it often made me blush. - There were times when he was half awake and I would share his dreams of running a small business part-time so that he could raise his nippers. - Being a_ _**Mr. MOM**_ _so, that his brilliant wife (he always pictured me in that role) could pursue my own career.

What a difference the medallion had made in me, Prior to September; I would have found any thought of domestic bliss with any man … utterly degusting. - But, by the tenth of November the same thoughts made me feel deliciously happy with just the idea of a brood, **my** _brood of nippers, growing up to do great things and oddly enough, this one thought …thrilled me to the ground. Can you imagine a formerly male-hating Feminist (like me) having such thoughts bouncing around in my head – ridiculous … but here we are!

At dinner time I made it down to the Great Hall first; at my suggestion, Ron and I had devised a haphazard plan to not arrive at meals together, to deflect any kind of unwanted attention at our present state of bliss. – Ron continued to think that my attempts at discretion was foolishness… for the moment he entered any room I was in, everyone would know that he only had eyes for me (I hate it when he's right) . - I tried to parallel what I had observed that other teenage dating couples do - and so far, it seemed to be working, because no one appeared to be the wiser. Nobody seemed to suspect that there was more to the Ron and Hermione pairing than any of our other dating peers. Not even Harry.

Naturally I suspected that Ginny knew far more than she let on. - Ginny was the only one, besides Ron and my-self _that knew about the medallion. - She was also clever and very observant. However, up to this point I had to be satisfied that Ginny was keeping the secret of the medallion to safeguard Harry … from the trap; which was a good thing, as Ron's ultimate goal in all of this, was to keep Harry from being entrapped like me … and my only partially artificial desires.

I honestly didn't really think of my-self as a trapped 'unwilling victim' anymore. – However, telling Ron who thought otherwise had proven embarrassing. - He kept beating himself up about trapping me in this and that thought hadn't lessoned one iota, because I haven't gotten around to telling him of my now ambiguous feelings over this issue, which was becoming an ever increasing problem and almost as worrisome as the price of Ginny silence.

The cost (for me) of keeping Ginny's gob-shut had been rather higher than I had expected, as every week like clockwork; Ginny met with me (privately) in my 'Head Girl' suite (at the top of the Gryffindor girls dormitory) for an update on the medallion's effects on me, who she (like my Ron) called the only_ *allegedly* reluctant victim in all of this.

Ginny repeatedly questioned my 'failed attempts' to cancel the trap embedded in the medallion; she indicated forcefully, that I wasn't trying hard enough to end it. She seemed unusually desperate to know if there was a way out of the trap once it was sprung. She openly challenged the wisdom of only pretending to date her brother to cover-up the sensual side-effects of the medallion - - and it was Ginny that had forced me to face the harsh reality of the situation I was in. - The ever so real possibility: that there might not be a way to reverse the medallion-trap or worse still … that if it was undone, that I would somehow revert back to the arrogant, asexual and super critical prig, that I had been before the trap, which had connected me (for the first time in my life) to my long-avoided … sensual femininity.

These little 'chats' with Ginny gave me loads to think over (no doubt about that). – I felt that Ginny's fears were justified in some ways. - There was a distinct possibility that I was permanently addicted to yummy sex with (my) Ron. If I abruptly ended it though, would we- 'both' -revert back to who we were before the trap was sprung, with only memories of what we had shared physically and mentally with each other? - And why did that thought totally horrify me?"

I personally doubt that (my) Ron would change all that much … because there was no pretending about his feelings; he had been an open book about me to everyone in Gryffindor since our fourth year … the timeframe of Krum. - - Ginny's sixty-four thousand galleon question really was; whether I would remain even slightly smitten with her brother after trap ended. – I wondered about that too _ and to be honest it worried me a-lot.

For her part: Ginny claimed that her sole concern in me ending this trap was how it would affect (long term) the emotional stability of her brother; saying that the longer it lasted the more irreversibly crushed Ron would be. Telling me bluntly, that it would destroy him, to the point where he would never try again, with anyone.

When I thought about it later I decided two things: right from the off: believe it or not, I'm very apprehensive about what happens to Ron when this ends… but verbalizing how extremely worried I am about Ron's Psyche is not something I do. - Everyone, even Harry thinks of me as this unfeeling rock, a walking/talking robot of book knowledge … and that was (regretfully) a perfectly correct summation of who I was pre-medallion. Ginny gave no thought about how reluctant I was to go back to being … that robot. - I doubted that Ginny cared one iota if I revert back to type as an anti-male shrew, which everyone I met knew and HATED.

Secondarily: Ginny sudden concern for her brother's emotional welfare …smelled to high heaven … like pure dragon dung. Does she think I've been deaf for all these years, does she think that my photographic memories failed to recall all the slights, pranks and put-downs she heaped on a brother that was taught to never strike back … at a girl. –

Although I still considered my-self a feminist at heart, I no longer shared my more radical sister's ideas that the male animal was utterly useless. That (my) Ron believed to his core that the second class rights of witches in our society was dead wrong and had to change … I mean honestly, such thoughts just made me want to f*ck (my) Ron, all the time. (Sh*te; I said f*ck again) another downside to our continuing connection, was my language (I know I'm beating a dead-horse on the Language issue. But you have no idea how this- ' _ **radical change**_ ' -in my word usage … upset me)

So if the fake concern of Ginny was pure crap, then obviously … Ron's little-sister didn't want me to destroy the medallion for purely selfish reasons … she clearly wanted to use it on Harry – but not until I found a way to reverse the traps effects quickly … and that made sense. - Ginny didn't up becoming the sex slave to someone like Theo Nott … good thinking.

Secondarily: she didn't want me interrupting the budding (stop and go) relationship she was trying so hard to develop with a emotionally damaged Harry - - - -Well-yeah Ginny's viewpoint in all of this made sense… zero competition …duh! - - - Oddly enough … the way I felt right now she could have the Hero with my blessings. I just couldn't seem to get over my: don't tell anyone (Ron specifically) of my true feelings … mantra.

These little girl-talk chats with Ginny weren't all one sided rants about the medallion, there was useful information that I gained about relations in magical Britain that I hadn't known before … for example; it was Ginny, who wisely suggested that I keep a complete spare school uniform, vanilla bath-soap and my favorite shampoo at Ron's place … just in case I over-slept. - This ever so helpful suggestion made me wonder if somewhere in the deserted portion of Hogwarts, there was a previously used _ 'lovers nest' _ (with Thomas maybe) with a full set of Ginny sized spare clothing… just in case.

During the timeframe when I stopped openly pursuing Harry (after mid-term sixth year) – to the moment when Ron and I had inadvertently triggering of the trap on the fifth of September, it was during this period that Ginny had made her first attempt to hook up with Harry. - - Following my logical train of thought; this would indicate that as Ginny learned more and more about the emotional effects the medallion was having on me. - As a side affect Ginny became unusually forthcoming about why her first go with Harry and why it had broken down.

The problem I concluded was in reaching Harry emotionally - was because he kept all of his emotions tightly locked up deep inside him …which effected in a negative way his verbalizing of feelings, desires, hopes and dreams. Paranoia is sometimes thought of as the irrational fear of people out to get you …when they weren't. - But poor Harry actually had people out to kill him, and with enemies all around, he had for the most part emotionally withdrawn into himself and Ginny had no idea on how to get him to come out of his shell.

This insight gave me clarity into Ginny's real interest in the medallion … If a emotion free prig like me, could be dragged out of my shell, to the point of being extraordinarily chatty about my long suppressed inner most desires … via being indiscrete about the fantastic sex I now shared with (my) Ron – Ginny must have felt that using the medallion on Harry was the ultimate key to unlocking Harry emotionally. Actually when I thought about Ginny's logic, it was flawless_ and equally undoable, without an exit plan; if the attempt went … wrong"

By this point (24th of November) I had thankfully regained some control of my mouth, in comparison to the night of my first carnal surrender _ for I wasn't giving Ginny a blow by blow account of each and every bout of sex Ron and I shared anymore. - I empathized instead; the irresistible nature of sexual desires that compelled me to seek him out: every… single… day. I repeatedly stressed that my addition to her brother as a negative, pointing out how close we had come (repeatedly) to being caught and the recklessness of our medallion compelled behavior.

Of course I avoided telling her of the blue magic and how it had hidden Ron and I from discovery time and again. I didn't say a word about the warmth of contentment, the telepathy and the tenfold increase in physical energy and clearness of thought. I did not want to encourage in the slightest way, her thinking that the medallion would solve any of her relationship problems with Harry, for I was not the only one becoming chatty about romantic relationships.

Ginny in spite of going after someone damaged, apparently was often very frustrated by romantic set-backs (on Harry's part) to move their relationship beyond the broom cupboard snogging stage, the reluctance of his hands to wander and grope her; even when done strictly on the outside of her clothing was infuriating for Ginny. - This stalemate was becoming increasingly galling. This confession among other 'Freudian slips" Ginny made during our Medallion update chats, indicated to me, that Ginny had not taken my advice of fifth September about one hard … sexually aggressive push.

In my view; it all boils down to the amount of physical and mental abuse poor Harry suffered under the Dursley's. That he still stayed with them this last summer bespoke to me his hunger for emotional comfort that he clearly wasn't getting from his relatives. Meanwhile almost everyone in Hogwarts both students and teachers were all but literally on the edge of their seats watching to see if the 'boy who lived' could finally get it right (and find love) I suspected more than ever that he was damaged to the point of requiring a hard push to *jump-start* his heart.

Now anyone who knows Harry's back-story, and his shyness around women in general; had to more or less expect (as I did) to see the several emotional setbacks that Ginny tearfully reported to me_ in their semi-relationship. – His life up to this point would have made anyone mental. - Harry's *near total* lack of hands-on experience in the art of physicality of love, made speed-bumps highly predictable. - Breaking up with Ginny at the end of sixth year … being the best example of Harry's romantic ineptitude.

Harry desperately needed the stability and the self-confidence boost that a long term girlfriend represented. - To be blunt Harry needed to get laid a half-dozen times by girl with a profound dedication to his emotional health and that criteria naturally excluded girls of zero 'long term commitment' …like Lavender Brown. Although brighter than she let on – the bimbo trollop couldn't commit to anyone for more than three days.

At one time I had wanted to be the one that helped Harry through his emotional traumas … but the medallion had made painfully clear to me - my inability as a therapist to emphasize emotionally with anyone other than (my) Ron. No … if I looked at Harry's situation rationally then Ginny was better for him than I was. Apparently however after a fortnight together (as an officially dating couple) the boy who had lived under the stairs for years - was having intimacy issues again (Surprise - surprise).

As you might well imagine, I had myself; avoided this carnal awkwardness associated with my_ first time _due largely to the medallion trap sprung on the fourth day of this term. Some couples (I've read) crawl extra slow (like a turtle) into physical lovemaking, while my experience was more akin to a wild-west stampede (at the finish line … anyway). But that analogy might be incorrect (now that I think on it); we triggered it on the fourth and consummated it around the sixteenth a period of at least twelve full days, between lighting the burner and boiling over the top of the pot … sex. Not exactly zero to sixty in four seconds.

Was it a sprint for the last few yards or was I dragged 'kicking and screaming' over the finish line? – Either way in the end I still got there. - - Questions like this however tormented me; for otherwise of course, it is more than likely that I would have remained a steadfast virgin well into my mid-thirties … or it might not ever have happened, as I had no real alternative in mind too Harry as I went through 'most' of my adolescent years. Being known as a devoted feminist and sometimes *male–hater*, I had put reproduction at the very bottom of my list of priorities. - But not anymore, thanks to 'you-know-what'; I now had all the sexual appetite of a nymphomaniac during mating season … worse yet I relished these desires, craved them.

Now it should be said there were several advantages to being considered a prig, by nearly all of my dorm-mates for six plus years. - Innocuously enough at first, I had gotten use to_ **not** _being looked upon with_ _**eat you alive**_ _eyes by a wild pack of hormonally driven knuckle dragging boys going through puberty - who's only desire is to score and then move on.

Well to be honest …in my case, there is one and only one (drat it all) who looked at me_ _that way_ _and it wasn't the boy-who-lived. I figured that soon-enough I'd have to face Ginny's pressing inquiries about the… ' _ **eat-you-alive**_ ' …looks she had hoped to be getting from Harry by now, looks that would lead to the expected_ ' _ **slap and tickle**_ ' _that most boys would be demanding after the third date. –

' _One big push I had told her … but Ginny rarely listened to me about Boys, and Harry was her problem now, not mine_ '. – Ginny didn't realize yet that she was playing with an unstable boy that feared he could be murdered at any moment … A boy who was horrified at the very thought of leaving behind a pregnant teenage widow.

I then put such thoughts behind me as I entered the Great Hall.

88**88

8

People at the Gryffindor table Sunday morning had by now gotten used to seeing me pile the food onto the_ **two** _plates in front of me. On one; Hermione was careful to select healthy foods, and on the other, I would pile sausages and eggs… I'd let Ron eat that.

The radical difference in our eating habits half-horrified me. - One part of me scolded my-self for letting Ron eat all that grease, on the plate I had filled for him. - But as Ron had more than once pointed out … that the alternative was eating off the same plate … which I had previously confirmed (Patil and Brown again) was a traditional sign of courtship in the Wizarding world.

Ron had patiently listened to my ten minute rant on that disgusting courtship ritual… and had declined to mention aloud (telepathy doesn't count) that a shared plate would have appeared perfectly normal even among some cultures in the Muggle Middle East. - The other part of my mind, the _Ron_ part of me, would not have argued the point, at all. - Knowing instinctively because of the link we shared, 'what I thought' _of a-lot of traditional Wizarding courtship rituals... I think he 'brought up' the same plate issue deliberately in the Great hall to remind our peers that we still loudly argued ( _which didn't happen all that often, anymore_ ) because after I all but screamed his head off for ten solid minutes, he let the shared plate issue drop without any more discussion/argument.

While peeling an orange, I was still deep in thought, thinking about (my) Ron's 'same plate' display of- 'for public consumption' …cunning/cleverness, when Harry - plopped himself across from me at the Gryffindor table. – At first he didn't say anything directly to me. - Five minutes later; a silent Ron appeared and took his usual seat next to me … the head girl … with my book-bag between us (naturally). Hermione had already greeted my lover telepathically when (my) Ron was one-hundred paces from the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione," Harry finally said, breaking the silence … a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"What? … Oh. Sorry, Harry. I'm a bit distracted. Good morning."

 _'Distracted? Is that what you call it now, luv?_

 _What would you rather I say, Ron? Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Whenever Ron walks in the room, I want to shag his brains out._

 _That's a start._

Hermione snorted loudly, suppressing a laugh, causing everyone at the table to look at her. Wide eyed, she forced a cough. "Sorry, something went down the wrong way," I informed everyone. They accepted my answer, but it was evident that nobody really believed me.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm dating Ron which as you know - is a form of insanity – because he's a colossal Git that only wants to talk about Quidditch … while he's suffering the company of a anti-social, brilliant bookworm and prig – who looks down her nose at his favorite pastime … otherwise we are just fine." I replied in a slightly annoyed tone. Harry had been asking me this question, or variants thereof, since my birthday on the nineteenth of September and Hermione still didn't know how to answer him. Instead, I avoided the question with platitudes.

"Oh look. Owl Post," - I said changing the subject.

88**88

88**88

( **Twenty-four** **Hours later** )

Hermione was distracted. This didn't happen very often in class, especially not in Potions. But still, I was having a very difficult time concentrating on my cauldron. And it was all because of Harry and that damned Owl Post.

When a large golden owl swooped into the Great Hall (during lunch) dropping a neatly folded letter in Harry's porridge, Hermione was- ' _mildly'_ -curious. When Harry opened the letter, whatever he saw within caused him to grin wickedly. Naturally Hermione became- ' _considerably'_ – more curious. When Harry blatantly refused to tell me whom the letter was from and I went over to- ' _dying'_ -of curiosity. What made matters worse; it seemed (my) Ron (whose master was still in Canada with mommy) knew exactly who this mysterious sender was. And not knowing, not being a part of the little secret was slowly driving me batty.

It was now late afternoon and my last class of the day and for nearly an hour I had tried to get Ron to tell me what was going on, bombarding his mind with a barrage of questions. Harry was my lab partner and was smugly keeping his gob shut. Ron wasn't physically in the class – he came back from London after three and was half a castle way in classroom remodeled into a woodshop/workshop and engaged in his trade.

As his absentee master had reluctantly allowed Ron (via owl-post) to make a few 'proto-type' sets of his own design. - The advantage - or disadvantage in this case - of being able to read each other's thoughts over a distance- for this long a timeframe -was that we had learned to partition our minds so that they could still hold on to a bit of privacy. Ron was exceptionally adept at this partitioning, and this skill irritated Hermione tremendously.

So, instead of concentrating on my potion, Hermione was constantly trying to penetrate Ron's partition. I just wanted a glimpse - just a hint even; of this- oh so secret pen-pal of Harry's. If I didn't find out soon, I was sure that I would explode from the curiosity. - Frustrated, I sighed. I never used to be this curious, especially not to the point of distraction, and especially not about something as trivial as a letter, but I was feeling this drive, this intense need to know. I figured Ron's nosy streak was catching up with me.

 _'Hermione, stop it. I'm not going to tell you'._

 _'Oh please, Ron! You have no idea what I'm going through'._

 _'Actually, I think I do have an idea what you're going through. And trust me, luv - I sympathize - I really do. I just can't tell you; I promised Harry I wouldn't say anything to anyone. You wouldn't want me to break my promise to him, would you?'_

Damn him. I should have known he'd appeal to my sense of loyalty and moral obligation.

Hermione huffed, but stopped prodding Ron for information. He was right. I would just have to suck it up, and live with not knowing. It hurt a bit that Harry was knowingly withholding something from me, again …but honestly, wasn't I doing the same to him about the medallion? – Harry had a bad habit of keeping me at arm's length, just as I use to do with Ron. So this feeling of exclusion wasn't new, it's just that I used to overlook these slights, ignoring them out of the greater good of catching Harry – but as that goal had recently vanished. I actually began to hate being on the receiving end of a behavior that I use to do to Ron all the time _and in a way my frustration made me appreciate- ' _ **even more**_ _'_ -the man I now had in my life.

Really I had no leg to stand on in the truthfulness department. I had never gotten around to telling Ron the truth about my gradually changing feeling on the entire medallion victim issue (I was forced at the start … but now _my reluctance had been so greatly minimized as to be almost nonexistent) secondarily; my more than just a pen-pal relationship with Viktor. That Ron actually knew more about the details of what I had done fourth year … knew that I had lied_ and yet he went right on loving me… I mean, WOW.

So until I told Harry about the medallion trap and how it accidentally exploded on me and Ron, I really couldn't press Harry to talk about his private life. It stung that I was left out, almost surely because I was a girl that had tried so desperately to- 'chat Harry up' - - However, this failed attempt to become Mrs. Potter shouldn't keep me out of the loop about what was going on. But, we really couldn't tell Harry about the medallion, not yet … at least.

My potion was bubbling, and turning a disgusting shade of puce, which was right on the mark. _ _Good_ , I thought. I decided to stop thinking about Harry and his stupid letter, and start concentrating on the task before me.

I was almost finished with my potion when I caught a stray thought from Ron.

 _'I still can't believe that Harry shagged the married Tonks...'_

"HE DID - **W** **HA** **T**?" - - I cried out, dropping- 'all' -of my bats' ears into my simmering potion. - - For the first time in the history of my academic Wizarding career, Hermione Granger's Potions cauldron … blew up!

The class was shocked. Hermione was stunned. Slughorn eyes went wide. Harry gaped at me like a fish out of water.

Silently, Slughorn moved over to my workstation, unsure of himself and how to proceed. – "I've don't know how to say this … for you are one of my most promising students. But I'm required by the rules to issue you a two night detention, due to your obvious distraction during making this potion and blowing up your cauldron."

Gunk slid off Hermione's nose and fell onto Slughorn's very expensive shoes. - - "And fifty points from Gryffindor for soiling my footwear."

8

8

8

8

8

8


	20. Chapter 20

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

 **Ron's POV**

88**88

Chapter 20 – taking my lumps

88**88

Ron reached into his Quidditch locker, pulling out a clean pair of trousers, making quick work of putting them on as I ran a hand through my hair, still wet from my post practice shower. - - What a day… I was still feeling Hermione's- ' _ **heavy stress**_ ' -from her shocking Potion's explosion, the possibility of her getting seriously hurt - had killed all the humor of the situation for me. - True, Slughorn was a wanker for taking fifty points from Gryffindor and giving Hermione detention to boot, just for making a major mess out of an entire classroom_ and frankly … Neville use to do that all the time under Snape.

The moment I had sensed the explosion – I had bolted from my workroom and at a dead run covered half the castle arriving worried and out of breath. She had mentally told me not to bother – that she was fine - but I worried anyway. I had to admit that it was kind of funny to see Hermione dripping with horrid purple potion. - I just made sure to tuck my slight amusement in the very deepest recesses of my brain, or I'd never hear the end of it.

She was such a wreck over the whole thing that I had to somewhat block her out of my thoughts just to concentrate of Quidditch practice. Besides, I had other things to worry about, like why Harry (the captain of the team) had missed Quidditch practice. I had rushed through my usual routine knowing full well that the rest of the team were still in the shower's (I could hear their teenage banter) and the moment I finished dressing; for I was already well past worry about Harry being a no-show. - As I reached for my tee-shirt, determined to go and search him out, when the very person I was fretting over came around the corner.

"You missed practice," I said, seeing the look of fury on Harry's face and feeling my stomach churn, hoping it wasn't something serious. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's just lovely," Harry snapped.

Harry lashed out before I could react; catching me hard in a jaw with a right hook that had a stunning amount of power behind it … considering Harry was still a mite on the scrawny side. - Ron hadn't expected the blow and so nearly lost my footing, but two years of Quidditch made me 'hearty enough' to take quaffle hits with loads more punch and so I managed to stay up right. I rubbed my jaw and gaped at Harry, too stunned to feel anything but shock.

"Have you gone mental?" I sputtered when I'd found my voice

I narrowed my eyes, and leaned in closer, worried that Voldemort had done something to Harry. I was rewarded with another right hook. As I was off balance (leaning over) this second punch was powerful enough to knock me off my feet. - Instinctually, as I fell …I reached out with a glowing blue hand, and wandlessly gripped Harry's jumper and lifted my best-mate off the floor and threw him across the locker room (ten feet … a mere nothing) until he was pinned to the wall like a butterfly on a 'presentation board.

"Harry, stop … don't make me hurt you," I said desperately as I held Harry firmly against the stone wall from a few feet away, while with a flick of one finger I separated Harry from his wand… Ron then straightened up and watched my best-mate struggle to get free. "Please! - - now get a grip and tell me calmly – what I did I do to piss you off… this time?"

Harry paused, his breath coming in ragged bursts. "How could you?" he rasped, glaring down at Ron in hurt and anger. "I trusted you!"

"How could I what?" Ron replied anxiously. "I have no idea what you're going-on about!"

"You told her… You told her, when you swore you wouldn't!"

Saying the words seem to get Harry worked up all over again, and he struggled harder to get at me … growling in rage. - - I heard the roar alright as did all the blokes in the showers as the locker room suddenly went silent. I felt helpless unable to think what to do, so I just stood-there, breathing deeply, and trying not to panic. Hermione must have talked to Harry while I was too distracted with Quidditch to pick up on it, but what did she talk to him about?

"What exactly did I tell her?" Ron hedged, as I rubbed my jaw once more.

Harry stared at me with hate filled eyes and rounded on me again … "As if you didn't already know!"

"Um… actually I don't", I crinkled my brow in thought. "We've done a lot of things that Hermione has no clue about. Unless you're talking about the time we got pissed/drunk, and passed out in Burrow's garden. . .'And she didn't know about that, until Fred and George sent her those pictures; which I might-add …wasn't my fault."

Harry turned to look at me wide-eyed. "There were pictures?"

"Yeah, the two of us were passed out- ' _all but naked'_ -except for your… y-fronts (jockey-briefs) and my boxers. - - How we got that way, only heaven-knows. That situation was just too good for the twins to pass up," - I said, trying not to wince at the memory - I then abruptly released Harry who fell to the floor in a heap and I sat down on the bench next to his locker. "You know, I don't remember ever taking off my trousers. Do you think the twins - had something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Harry said thoughtfully as he more calmly got-up and then shook his head dismissively. "Anyway, that wasn't it… nor was it our little trip to that vampire den. - - No… I'm talking about Tonks!"

"Oh," I said, and then turned to Harry when the meaning set in. "Oh shit, Harry…You mean about Tonks and you… and the goat?"

"Yeah, about Tonks and me," Harry said, his face flushing once again in anger. "Forget about the goat. - - There was no goat… no goat …okay! - - I just had to sit through a private morality lecture from Hermione about having an affair with a married woman. Do you any idea how embarrassing that was?"

I made a face, while inwardly cringing. I'd thought for sure that I'd blocked those thoughts from her. - How the hell had she'd picked them up? - It didn't matter now and that's why I said: "I didn't mean to tell her, Harry."

"Shod-off …you wanker! - - You don't accidentally tell someone …something like that?"

Harry looked ready to hit me again, but I was too distracted to be overly concerned about it. His mind was focused on something else.

 _'Oh, Thanks-loads Hermione!'_ \- I screamed mentally. ' _How am I supposed to explain this?'_

I wasn't about to spill my guts about the nature of my forced relationship with Hermione, or the real reason that I was with her, in the first place. I knew how he felt …but the medallion was the only reason that she was with me - - and I wasn't too keen about taking the blame for telling Hermione something accidentally that I'd swore to keep secret. – But either way, I had to take the blame for this. – By now I was use to being Harry's *whipping boy* whenever he was furious at Hermione … it's just been more than a year since the last time I had to …"

 _… 'Tonks was taking advantage of him. He's just a child!' -_ She finally mentally replied, interrupting my line of thought.

Hermione's voice was hot and angry in my mind, and I had to choke back the urge to lash out at her.

 _"It happened while Remus and Tonk's were separated when the old wolf couldn't handle the thought of becoming a father. The affair lasted less than a fortnight before Remus asked her to take him back. Besides; Harry isn't a child. - He's the same age as I am! He's the same age as my dad was when he conceived Bill on the same bed we f*ck on every night!_ \- - I then let lose a stream of mental curse words that had Hermione huffing.

 _Watch your mouth!_

 _It's my mind. I'm free to swear all I want!_

 _Not while I'm a-part of it._

I wanted to yell (out loud) in frustration, and I finally did. "Bugger it all to hell!" and concentrating hard and one flare of blue magic, suddenly Hermione was thrown out of my mind.

Harry's fury seemed to quell a little, as he looked at me like I had lost it, and why not - I had been stone silent, motionless and staring hard at a blank wall for several moments. "You're losing it, Ron and I'm ruddy serious here… I think that by finally hooking-up with frigid Granger …you've taken on too much".

"I accept my-part of the blame", Harry continued, - "as I was the one who asked you to distract her – to keep her away from me long enough for me to find out if Ginny likes me for me… instead of all this ' _Chosen One_ ' Bullocks. - But I never thought Granger would take this to the point she has. It's the Krum ploy all over again, don't you see that? - - She is trying to make me jealous enough to take her away from you … which she believes shouldn't be all that hard - as she has criticized everything you done since we were Firsties".

"Don't I know it", Ron admitted sadly.

"She has at times driven us both - mental… nagging us about revisiting until our heads wanted to explode - - And for_ **W** **HA** **T**? - - you can't honestly believe she wants a serious relationship with you? - - Don't make me laugh. - - She's playing with your head mate… what can she possibly offer you to offset being such a royal b-witch … as we both know she'll never spread her legs for any man … especially you".

"Harry… I… well … to tell you the truth; she has been putting out for me … reluctantly I admit – but with that said; even less than eager mind blowing sex has been loads better than four years of non-stop … blue-balls", Ron admitted with total honesty - as my worst fears were spelled out for him

"MIND BLOWING SEX out of our- ' _always frigid_ ' -Hermione – now I know you're pulling my leg", Harry said while laughing semi-hysterically. "One of life's great universal truths - is that the radical feminist Hermione Jean would rather die by her own wand - than sexually put out for any male! – She - **H** **ate** **s** –all men and the male domination of everything. - If I was to marry her tomorrow … she'd still be a ruddy untouched virgin when I died.

"Luckily for you … you can't share that fate as you're not a virgin, now are you", I said with a soft chuckle.

"I can't believe you told Hermione about Tonks", Harry retorted instinctively. – "She wasn't happy with Remus … since the baby arrived he's been so distant. – The only time Tonks was happy last summer was when she was with me, our affair was brief – only a fortnight before she ended it. – But no matter what else happens … if Hermione tells Remus - she'll be the one responsible for the end of that marriage - - not me". -

"I can't beat you into the ground like I'd want to, for breaking your promise", Harry continued. "But at least I have the comfort of thinking about all the *blue ball* showers you've be taking so far this term, because of the pretend relationship that you're faking with ice queen Granger. Do you realize that you're the last virgin in our dorm room – all the others – even Neville has gotten laid - - do you hear that Ron - - you're going to leave Hogwarts with your cherry firmly … intact".

"And that thought makes you happy?" I said in a sadly resigned tone.

"Yes it does - Its divine retribution … that's what it is", Harry said semi-hysterically. "I've gotten laid a-lot during my last summer holiday with the Dursley's. - - I had sex repeatedly, over a period of weeks. – As Tonks was assigned to protect me at the start of last summer - - and she did, while up in my bedroom at number four Privet Drive. While you pined away in chaste purity for an unattainable … and then struggled for more than a year trying to move on … I was having unbridled sex. On 'day one' of our seventh and final term – you were as you admitted to me … still a virgin (which is) also what you'll be …when this term ends".

"…and I just told you; that Hermione has reluctantly ( _no denying that_ ) been having sex with me. So…technically", Ron said truthfully.

"… Getting her to bring you off, by dry-thumping her leg – while still fully clothed … isn't technically …sex. - No matter what she tells you", Harry said scornfully. "I have; on the other hand, known what it's like to be in the saddle with a sexually responsive woman … and Tonks really knows- _**all the ways**_ -to service a man".

"I'm so sorry that I ruined things for you mate – this is my entire fault, like always", Ron said suddenly deciding that he had to take_ **ALL** _ the blame for this. - It was the only way to keep the medallion a secret and Hermione safe from a furiously unhinged Harry. - I knew my best mate well enough to know that he was currently in the_ 'hit something stage' _of his anger, meaning that he had to hit something repeatedly to vent his fury, and as if to confirm Harry's mindset.

"I wanted to hurt you, for telling about Tonks – but in the end Hermione will do far worse long term damage to your balls - than a few punches from me – ever could … because deep-down …we both know that her soul belongs to me … Hermione Jean Granger, will forever be mine … and lucky me I have as a personal lifelong stalker, who is also the biggest prude ever to grace the pages of ' _Hogwarts a history_!"

8

"I am not!" she said.

Both boys turned in surprise, and Ron's eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw Hermione standing there, flushed and breathless.

Harry gasped in surprise, "Hermione!"

"Are you okay – my luv?" she asked, unfazed by both boys' look of horror as she walked over, and leaned down to peer closely at me. - Her hand reached out to touch his face. "Harry, he's all bruised! - - You hit him!"

"I. . . I… you can't be in here" - Harry mumbled, obviously at a complete loss.

I was still gapping at her, but I was quickly recovering from my shock, only to realize that Hermione was in the boys changing room. - There were naked blokes in the showers around the corner, blokes that weren't – _**me!**_

"Get out of here – are you crazy? - This is the- boys' - changing room – they'll take-away your head badge for sure over this!" - I said half angry – half worried.

"You were in trouble. I couldn't just let Harry beat you up!"

I gripped her arm as I jumped to my feet, half-dragging her to the door and beyond, making sure to avoid the showers at all cost. "There are _naked_ men in here!"

She sputtered, her face turning redder. "It's not like I haven't seen. . ."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

" **What**?" Hermione gasped, her feet digging in where she stood. "You can't do that!"

"Head-Boy! … if fact; your head boy_ and you have no idea the bother I've gone through to give you the badge you love a thousand times more than me" I spoke without thinking saying things I shouldn't, over sacrifices unacknowledged. I actually pointed to my bare chest as though my Head Boy badge was actually there (I do really stupid stuff … at times). "I assure you, it's well within my rights to punish you for being someplace definitely - OUT OF BOUNDS!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she looked at me in hurt and disbelief. "I was trying to- _help -_ you."

"I've had enough of your help for today… thank-you", I said with forced politeness, as I half-dragged her even more away from the entrance until we were (at least) ten-yards away from the changing room and outside in the fading afternoon sunlight. – At this safe distance I let go of her and immediately ran both hands through my hair in frustration.

"If anyone asks", I said. – "I forced you into the locker room with a summoning spell".

"I was trying to- _help_ you", she repeated.

"Right from the off: your help was the reason that I was being beaten. - - Secondly: Have you entirely taken leave of all your senses? - Of course Harry wanted a piece of me after hearing a lecture from you about Tonks! – The only person in the know about it - was me – so naturally I'm the only one who could have told you. – I really couldn't admit to our medallion induced telepathic connection, so I had do damage control to keep the situation under wraps. – No matter how you found out, I'm still the one to get the blame … and deserving of a proper beating".

"I might have … overreacted …a-tad", Hermione mumbled softly

"Speaking for my-self …personally – had you come to me and asked my option - - before you tore Harry a new-one - - which of course you didn't. I would have told you flat-out …that; - Who Harry f*cks, is none of our bloody-business. - - Who appointed you_ 'judge and executioner' _over your best friend's love life – how dare you condemn him for the crime - of shagging an unhappily married woman?"

"I overreacted", she repeated in a notably weaker whisper.

"If anyone around here needs to get shagged repeatedly; it's Harry! - - Bugger! - - If Tonks was happy in her marriage she would never have gotten in an affair with a teenager. How in hell can someone so smart about what comes out of books, be so f*cking stupid about people?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione snapped back, stabbing at his bare chest with her finger.

"For what?,"

"For insulting the Head Girl," she sniffed, folding her arms over her chest definitely.

"Fine – this too is entirely my fault … that's my sole purpose in the trio, isn't it. Taking the blame for the misdeeds of the other two perfect people … go ahead; block the effects of the medallion … you said you figured out how … weeks ago. Break up with me, for protecting you and a badge that you love way-more than me – go back to chasing Harry"

"You've both gone crazy," Harry said from nearby, shaking his head as Ron and Hermione turned to him in surprise, having forgotten that he was still around. "Thirty points from Gryffindor in one day! - - Stop, before the whole house hates the both of you."

That thought seemed to deflate some of the anger between us, and Ron sighed, wanting to go back to the showers and drown my-self. - Could things get any worse?

"Well, since you're so keen on my following the rules, you can be sure I won't be showing up anywhere else - _out of bounds_ ," Hermione said stiffly, turning to leave. "You can go f*ck yourself, Ronald Weasley, because you surely won't be getting any kind of- 'action' -out of me!"

"As if … it would take a ruddy-miracle, to get your knickers down," Harry shouted angrily at Hermione's retreating back, while marching off in the opposite direction which led back into the locker room.

Ron had no idea how much of my conversation with Hermione about the medallion was overheard by Harry …but my jaw dropped as I watched my two best friend's storm off in different directions. Honestly: I couldn't figure out what went wrong – I had accepted all the blame… hadn't I? - I shook my head feeling confused as I too headed back to the locker room, the moment I entered; I heard a loud bang echoing from the empty locker room. - It sounded like a heavy blunt object hitting the back of a metal locker or bouncing off the shower walls.

I shook my head again, correctly concluding that Harry still had some anger issues to work out. Luckily by now, the last of the Quidditch team had already evacuated the locker room in various stages of undress running right by the slower moving Ron going in the opposite direction everyone in a hurry back to the castle – and to get out of the range of yet another in a multi-year series of Potter - ' _infamous_ ' -mood swinging … temper-tantrums . –

I knew what I had to do; I had to make sure that my emotionally damaged best-mate _didn't vent his anger by hitting Hermione. - That's why in olden days important people had whipping boys (I looked it up) and the good lord knows I'm better able to take physical punishment than my Hermione.

It was history repeating it-self as the need to protect a friend form hurting others, was the reason why the marauders' (including Harry's dad) became animals to keep Remus from hurting anyone else. If they took punishment for the sake of a friend … could I do less? - - When Tommie is finally dead I'm going to insist that Harry get some help … the mental kind; but that was for later … if we win.

Twenty five minutes later – I also left the locker room – I had taken like a man should; several more well-earned punches from Harry, hoping that he'd take out his rage on me … instead of Hermione. She needed the- 'boy who lived' -far more than I did. If Harry hated me for the rest of my life, I would survive – Hermione wouldn't.

So I took my lumps and left with Harry staying behind …still slightly angry. I judged that Harry was over his 'hit something' stage. - - meaning that his rage would fester for several more days, and then transform as time passed, into him going about the castle in his stereotypical foul funk, but there was nothing unexpected about that. Not at all the classical hero from the story-books was our Harry … but then again, few real heroes are.

Hermione was spot-on about Harry; he was severely damaged individual, abused and traumatized, but fate had chosen him to bring down a great evil and Destiny didn't care squat, that he was a flawed mess. - I saw it as my job as a loyal best mate to hide his flaws and support his destiny any way I could.

And, yeah ... I know I am an idiot for doing this, but I'm loyal, and at times like this, I wonder if I was wrongly sorted. - Maybe I was supposed to be in Huffelpuff all along, for I'm just a average bloke, a hard working middle class tradesman, who values loyalty, above just about everything… and lord knows I'm no Hero.

As I left the locker-room Harry was still throwing his expensive Quidditch gear around. - In fact, taking out his frustrations on his locker and gear was (I deeply hoped) making him feel a-little better. – As I walked away I faintly heard him throw something else (his kneepad I think) hard into his locker. Another bang sounded. I shook my head sadly one more time; for there was nothing more I could do to help Harry.

8

88** Harry's POV

8

Ten minutes later it was full dark and Harry at this point was emotionally drained … and completely fucked-up in the head. I didn't know what was pissing me off more: the fact Hermione knew about Tonks, or that Ron had wasted so much of his time (years) with that asexual B-witch. - - Harry knew he could do better … hell, everyone knew he could do better. There was no way, outside of a massive compulsion spell … that could force that anti-male shrew to- ' _put out_ ' -for any wizard in England. Especially a dirt-poor shop-keeper like, Ron – and besides; there was nothing remotely sexy about the ultra feminist Granger.

"F*ck."

There went my second kneepad, deep into the deepest recesses of my locker, along with my other equipment, where it landed haphazard and lopsided in the pile of sweat-stained leather. My gear was stained and battered by countless workouts I'd put my-self through on the pitch. - I was covered in sweat from my 'anger-outburst' and the one-sided fight with Ron … who had been all noble (as usual) and never thrown a punch my way. I could always tell if I was in the wrong about something … by how 'little' my best-mate fought back… and it was clear to me as I sat there, that I had really 'mucked it up' … this time.

Ron had a longstanding weakness for Hermione and I should have known that- ' _sooner or later_ ' -she'd get the contents of the letter out of Ron. A still miffed Harry then tried to use Occlumency in futile effort to ease some of my remaining anger, but my mind kept coming back to what happened that afternoon.

"Harry had watched with satisfaction Hermione storm off and she probably wouldn't speak to Ron or me for weeks to come. - Normally Harry would have welcomed the silence, for Hermione was an expert nagger who criticized everything Ron and I did. My best-mate on the other-hand looked stricken at the prospect, because the cold shoulder treatment from Hermione was pure torture for the love-sick_ **chump**. - They were supposedly dating now – but I wasn't fooled. She was using the red-head ALRIGHT …and it wasn't for sex.

While being beaten- Ron had tried to back-pedal; and explain to me that this- 'thing' -he had with Hermione now, just - 'kind of just happened', - and they couldn't tell him any details - just yet. He claimed Hermione wanted to keep what went on between them private and that he couldn't deny Hermione anything.

Feeling lied too at that point; I had punched Ron even harder, for being a special kind of idiot about her this year. - I screamed in Ron's face that he was being 'Granger manipulated' yet again … just to get privileged information – like the whole Tonks thingy. When Ron's expression showed disbelief … suddenly I got supremely suspicious and 'demanded to know' exactly how it had happened … had my friend finally broken down and verbalized his feelings? – Looking at a very sad Ron I saw him shake his head- **NO** \- his ears going red in embarrassment.

Ron then reluctantly explained that during a visit at_ ' _ **St. Munog's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**_ '_ after our Department of Mysteries misadventure fifth year, He had told Granger exactly how he felt and asked her out on a proper date. - - Ron looked so crestfallen when he reported to me how Hermione had turned him down flat. She even mocked him for even asking. "Hermione" … Ron had said: "made it crystal clear that she had her signs set on you Harry".

The following year, we went our separate ways and seeing Ron (during sixth year) became haphazard at best, dropping down to near zero when I hooked up with Ginny. - Meanwhile Hermione sought Ron out, around the same time frame - but only in a desperate need to hold off total isolation, the classic reward for: ' _I'm looking down my nose at you arrogance_ '.

Anyway: Ron then told me that out of nowhere, Hermione had come to his room to help with something he had been so desperate to find … just three days short of her birthday this term and the usually analytically calm and ever so logical Hermione, had abruptly announced that she wanted to experiment with normal wizarding dating practices by asked him to volunteer for several serious- 'snogfest's'- . This had all happened on the night of the first prefect's meeting on September sixteenth.

Harry then asked if he had had sex yet - and Ron had reluctantly said - yes – but naturally; Harry didn't believe a word of it, especially after he pressed his best-mate for details … like describing Hermione's naked body. Ginny had told him the Hermione had a tiny cross shaped birth mark at the very top of her butt crack that could only be seen when she was fully naked. Ron had instantly blushed hard when asked if a naked Hermione had any marks on her body … Ron had failed that test, by citing privacy concerns – which I took to mean – that my best-friend was lying and the poor idiot had never seen Granger naked.

I felt like I was going to be sick. They'd been together for a while, and I had been relived at first, but now I was insanely furious when I realized that it was all a sham?

Before he left … Ron had insisted that what he had with Hermione was real – that they were dating and snogging –but beyond that was private and he really shouldn't have said anything about having sex with her, as he wasn't normally the kind to kiss and tell. - - Hearing what I thought was pure bullocks; Harry just couldn't deal with this crap anymore. - I then yelled at Ron to get the-f*ck_ ' _out of my face'_ _before I put him in the hospital wing. It was the only warning I gave my best-mate. Ron must have sensed that I meant it, because he left quietly, limping slightly while trying to see out of two blackened-eyes.

Once Ron left, I just stood there, in a furious daze. - Rage still coursed through me. Anger and hurt once again engulfed me. – I only had two people in the whole world that I even half-trusted. I knew that Ron and his blue thingy had my back. Ron will use every ounce of his dodgy magic to get me to my face-off with Tom. Ron I could depend on. Granger on the other hand I wasn't so sure of. I just didn't understand why Granger just didn't tell the true, when she was screaming at me over the Tonks fling – why didn't Hermione just admit, that dating the idiot Weasley was just another ploy to get me?

I had more than just merely suspected … that Ron since being so brutally shut down after fifth year battle at the Ministry that Ron was still hopelessly in love with Hermione (his attempts to move on and find someone else …a valiant effort but ultimately … pathetic) . I knew I had begged him to keep Hermione away from me during my sixth and seventh year, but I had never suspected that Hermione would go this far … to get a foot-hold into my heart. –

Hadn't she already tried the jealousy ploy with Krum? - It hadn't worked during fourth-year, why would she think it would work now. When would that arrogant little b-itch finally realize; that the answer was- **NO**.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8


	21. Chapter 21

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 21 - Round two, the Medallion strikes again

88**88

** - Lets go again with Harry's POV

8

"Are you finished abusing inanimate objects?"

The familiar voice cut through my focus, causing me to whirl around, and faced the intruder.

"What is it with girls and the boys' locker room today?" Harry grumbled, turning away from Ginny.

Ginny snorted, amused at my response. - "Aww. - Is 'ickle Harrykins' angry?"

I bristled at her mocking tone. "Go away, Ginny. I'm not in the mood."

I heard her move, but she didn't leave. Instead, she advanced deeper into the empty locker room, moving ever closer to where I stood. I could almost feel her, the small hairs on the nape of my neck prickling and standing on end in some kind of unexpected anticipation and this somewhat unnerved me.

"When are you ever in the mood, Harry?" she asked, a bit sharply.

She was annoyed; I could tell. - Well tough. - She was the one who sought me out, not the other way around. If she wanted to stay, she'd just have to deal with my mood, whether she liked it or not.

"F*ck off."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have a potty mouth, Mr. Potter." She said demurely

From the corner of my eye, I could see her. Ginny as she approached me, alongside the nearby long, narrow, wooden bench; which divided the two sets of metal lockers that stood on either side - not six feet apart. She stopped just two feet from where Harry was – deliberately invading my personal space. Ginny then with exaggerated slowness; straddled the bench; in such a way that I couldn't help but turn to get a better look.

The sun had fully set and the locker room was growing dark and cold around them – the only remaining two source of light was a magical heat stove that the house elves maintained to keep the locker rooms warm during the harsh Scottish winters _ and a glowing coin/medallion that Ginny placed almost directly in front of her skirt covered crotch - and Harry instantly concluded that was why Ginny had brought a charmed medallion – to provide light – like a Muggle torch (flashlight) - the coin/medallion providing a romantic/sexy golden glow kind-of atmosphere, for these strange proceedings. She then closed her eyes and began to softly recite;

' _My heart reaches out, deeply longing to heal the separation, to be in total union with you again - Yet I know and painfully so, I must await divine timing. The day will come - when our hearts will be as one … in the prefect union of body, mind and soul … with our special Tantric magic combining, to do truly wondrous things. And thus we shall remain – united – in this life and the next … forever more'._

Ginny finished and then looked down at the medallion and smiled sweetly – her highly dangerous gamble had apparently paid off. For the glow had doubled in intensity, meaning Harry was her Anam Cara.

8

88** **Mostly GMW _ POV**

8

Unable and unwilling to wait any longer - (as it was now the last day of November) - Ginny had stolen the medallion out to the head-boys suite, after talking the whole thing over with her best-mate and Celtic expert Luna Lovegood. - After describing the effects on her lovesick brother and the previously very - 'consistently frigid'; Granger. - Luna had confirmed Ron's original theory on who had put it under Harry's bed. Ginny still being a-tad unsure; then allowed Luna twenty-four hours to do her own research. – Being the close friend she was; Luna had offered herself as a test subject and although it had failed to uncover her personal soul-mate … it had worked well enough on two other couples/test subjects … to confirm in Luna's mind its total 'God made' authenticity.

Now exactly three days after stealing the ' _Anam Cara_ ' from her unsuspecting brother, I sat under the brightly glowing medallion, my knees thrown wide, causing my already too short uniform skirt (I had hexed it smaller) to rid up my milky white thighs. I had endured enough miss-steps and false starts (sexually) and now I fully intended to act upon the almost four month old advice of Hermione.

Harry's eyes were drawn to my exposed thigh flesh and I bet; he idly wondered if those thighs were as soft as they looked, or as strong as they promised. What made them even more enticing was the fact that my knee high socks had been skillfully transfigured into self-supporting 'virgin white' stockings with matching sheer lace on the top. The stockings climbed my lovely legs all the way up to mid-thigh – stopping just short of the bottom of my unnaturally_ _short-short_ _school skirt; I was showing only about four inches of skin, but that four inches, was definitely worth the look.

The extra short skirt … the sexy stockings and the glowing medallion drew Harry's full attention to my crotch and I happily noticed him looking at the bait, but I concluded that more was needed to sink in the hook. - Because I smirked, and just as I had practiced, leaned slowly back, propping my-self up with a loose grip on the portion of the bench behind me. This carefully planned action made two things happen; one) my skirt pulled up abruptly … to the point where Harry got more than just a- 'tiny glimpse' -of my white lace knickers – and secondly: my partially unbuttoned uniform blouse opened-up even farther.

As it was, I had entered the locker room with the top five buttons of my uniform blouse already undone. I wasn't wearing my winter cloak or jumper in the traditional manner for a late November evening … instead my cloak I had left by the door along with my book-bag and the bulk of my jumper draped behind me like a mini cape (the sleeves were tied at the bottom). - Now, my already partially open top, had parted even wider, at least enough for Harry to see a tantalizing splattering of freckles that kissed the skin on my upper chest, covering a never before seen (by Harry) bit of cleavage between my deliberately braless breasts. –

I had stuffed my bra into my book-bag so as to reveal my 'boobies battery' (it never hurts when dealing with a boy). - As all girls with half-a brain knows that male sexual excitement is based on what they see (visually). - - My erotic display of bare flesh (especially cleavage) was intentional, as it reminded Harry strongly of my summertime thong-bikini and the delicious amount of creamy white skin Harry had seen me display, And I was so f*cking close to him now, that I bet; that he could almost taste my … breasts freckles?

"See anything you like?" I asked in a slightly panting, deeply husky tone.

Poor Harry was Confunded, he could detect a faint hint of my breathlessness, a sexiness he'd never heard from me before, but he didn't really know what to do about. I had encountered this reaction before and had always backed down. But not this time … This time I was going to push the issue, **hard**.

Looking up from my chest … our eyes met and Harry had to have been stirred at the sight of the unbridled desire that was so clear in my eyes. - He had to have noticed that my cheeks were rosy flushed, my mouth slightly open with my lips wet and full; my eyes, a deep recess of chocolate brown. My red hair freshly washed after Quidditch practice shone in the light, falling in waves behind me. Harry had told me more than once that he liked my hair loose (like now) and for this seduction I did whatever it took to turn him on. - Usually I wore my hair tied up when I studied, or when I played Quidditch or in a tight bun behind my head to keep it out of my eyes.

I had come from the girls locker room (right next to the boys) fully prepared. I'd given a-lot of thought to this aggressive seduction. - So when I widened my thighs slightly, my goal was to make Harry cum in his trousers. - -

' _F*ck! What was she trying to do? … C*ck-tease me out of my anger – or – outright kill me?_ ' Harry asked him-self - - "What are you doing here, Ginny?"

This time, I leaned way forward, giving him a glimpse down the front of my mostly open blouse. I could see Harry fighting hard with his body, but he couldn't stop (being a visual animal) from reacting to my aggressive stimulation. - "The girl's locker room is on the other side of that wall (I pointed to the left) … you do remember that there are girls on most of the Quidditch teams … yes? - I heard the ruckus and using a pair of WWW ltd. Patented 'extendable ears' I eavesdropped. Thus I heard you have a big fight with Ron and Hermione."

Harry snorted, and looked away, his body now somewhat under control, and his anger resurfacing. "You did … did you? And I could say that. - _ ' _ **by-the-way' _**_ My rows with your brother are none of your business."

I wasn't able to hide my stricken look, however I quickly recovered. I could see that he felt like sh*te for hurting my feelings (boys speak first and think later … its genetics) but really, in a way_ I deserved that crack, as I was far too nosey for my own good.

Generally speaking ... when a boy say something stupid (and knows it) the best counter is to not say anything back … for a good three minutes, and my silence quickly took its toll when Harry started looking increasingly uncomfortable under my disapproving scrutiny. - - As an embarrassment distraction, he decided to get ready for a shower. He pulled off his Weasley jumper, and then threw it into his locker, to join the rest of his abused Quidditch things.

Finally, he couldn't take the silence any longer. - - "C*ck teasing a bloke to the point of distraction – generally works ( _for it had with him_ ) But by putting out the fire of my anger – you lit another one", Harry warned.

"So you_ **do** like, what you see?" Ginny purred seductively.

'Look Red' - (an affectionate and very private pet name) – "I already know you're smoking_ **Hot** _and you know that I know. That bikini you wore last summer hol … was wow. But c*ck-teasing the wrong bloke might get you raped".

"You can't rape the willing" I replied drolly – an answer which stunned (even more) a now very befuddled Harry

"You shouldn't joke about that kind of stuff, Red – I'm not a big fan of being c*ck-teased", Harry snarled.

"A girl is only a c*ck-tease, if she doesn't … put-out", Ginny replied coyly.

Again totally stunned by my unexpected response, like on the receiving end of a rapid 'one …two' punch, Harry replied with unexpected candor: - "You're just doing this to get Ron out of trouble for telling Hermione about my fling with Tonks".

"So you … f*cked Tonks … 'jolly-good' for you. But your_ ' _May December_ ' _tryst has to be over now – because I've heard that she and Remus have reconciled for a second time. - - Some couples break-up and then get back together countless times _ ' _we did … didn't we?'_ ," _ Ginny said, with a wicked smile - "this is especially true they say … for married people. - If you don't believe me on this point, why not ask - my Daddy … he told me all about it, ( _the Lupin troubles_ ) in yesterdays letter from home. - - My guess is, that you beat the snot out of my brother … who from the look of you, didn't fight back - just so you'd not try hitting Hermione".

"Yeah, so what?."

"Well I wouldn't try punishing Hermione like you just did Ronnie, if I were you. Because if you try, you'll land your-self in a world full of hurt… because my brother and his blue magic will smash you flat like a bug …"

"Yeah … I just found-out about that, Ron is not to be messed with"

"And yet he didn't fight back when you hit him … did he?" she pressed.

"You're spot on and I've just been wondering about that", Harry admitted feeling bad about it.

"Things have changed Harry; you are still the average bloke chosen by destiny … prudish Granger is the emotion free brains of the trio … and dearest Ronniekins is the power. - Sweet Merlin on a bike Harry, you really can be such an ungrateful snot. - - Our Ronniekin's has already sprung at least two magical traps meant for your unappreciative arse … just this term".

"Traps … what kind of traps?"

"The most recent one is a compulsion spell that has some serious side effects, a telepathic connection … for one - which most likely told Hermione every secret Ron ever had. - The main purpose of this particular trap is to reveal the 'Soul Mate' of a pre-determined couple. Granger the cynic still believes it was planted under your Burrow bed, at some point during Bill's wedding. Luna, Ron and I think it was designed by a Celtic God and utilizes an irresistibility strong, sexual attraction charm to bring a destined couple together.

Once fully triggered the trap cannot be escaped or reversed. The Anam Cara (soul mates) are drawn irreversibly to one another and bounded as one, during unbelievably intense sex. So even without my Da's letter, I knew as an undisputed fact, that Tonks … beyond being to-damned old for you … cannot possibly be your Anam Cara."

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"Tell me something, Harry," Ginny began, ignoring his question completely. "Is it the fact that they (Ron and Hermione) are in a genuine lifelong relationship – is that what's gotten your knickers in a twist? - - I'll tell you this much – whatever they have, it's real ... for my brother anyway. You may be in denial about it all – ( _as I know for a fact that Hermione is_ ) - - but I notice things that you don't _ ( _you are a boy after all … and therefore clueless_ ) and I'm telling you 'here and now' – she is over you – meaning you mood swinging idiot, that Hermione's six year quest to get you as her non-sexual: *accessory* husband … has ended. - Furthermore Ron didn't lie to you (he rarely lies at all) Granger has been f*cking my brother, like a bitch in heat … since the sixteenth day of school."

It felt like the wind was knocked out of him. " **What?** – that's not possible."

Ginny shrugged. - "It seems to me; that you should be happy that your personal stalker has given up the hunt. - I know for a fact, that you begged Ron to take the Head boy posting - just - to keep her away from you…"

"I did not", Harry stuttered

" **Liar** … you and I both know that no one else wanted the job … if it meant dealing with_ **the prig** ", Ginny countered. "The only way Minerva would give her the job, was if you agreed to be her Head Boy. - When you turned the Headmistress down cold, Ronnie, naturally … stepped up as the 'ONLY' alternative. Face-facts; Potter … think of how much 'bother' that Minerva went to, just get one particular boy, who had completed his trades year, to come back to be this year's Head Boy. – We both know that Hermione the arrogant prig is despised that much". –

"So here is trap number one: The prig was getting to you, wearing you down – I could sense it _and one of your greatest fears was the thought of being nagged for the rest of your life by our book-worm semi-dominatrix. - I'm also guessing that you prayed to the stars above for this particular Ronnie made miracle".

"I never asked him to sleep with her…" Harry began somewhat admitting to what he'd done.

"Of course you didn't. Ron naturally went the extra mile and sprung yet another trap meant for you in the process (Do you remember the candy incident … at all?) my entire family knows he'd do crap like that for you in a heartbeat. – So right from the off … number one: the Head-Boy trap during which he willingly stepped in front of your personal stalker … and a fortnight later … your overly loyal prat, triggered yet a second trap meant for you, in the form of a very-old medallion … **this medallion** _as a matter of fact", I said pointing down at the glowing object that lay mere inches from my crotch. "This little trap didn't do all that much to my lovesick brother … for the idiot was already cursed with adoring Granger … so the medallion didn't change him".

"The miracle you prayed for, came-true in the traps effects on Hermione; for it hit her extra hard … right in the core of her 'frigid' soul … with the end result being; that instead of triggering on her and you – as the trap maker possibly intended … Ms. Know-it-all is now permanently, soul-bonded to my brother", I declared firmly.

"But; it's all artificial … it's all an act - a ruse to make me lower my guard". Harry countered sourly.

"That's what Hermione thinks too – she also says it's all 'artificial', but she's a fool", I replied. - - "Think-about it Potter … who ever planted this medallion under your bed_ MISSED _their target. Had you found it you would have taken it straight away to the smartest witch of our generation … triggered it and …"

"… I'd be stuck for the rest of my life with a super annoying hag!" - Harry said in a shocked gob smacked tone. The expression on his face was one of utter horror.

"Spot-on … you got that in one … jolly good", I said with dripping sarcasm. - - "Have you noticed that since they missed the first 'Prefect' meeting, she's not around half as often to nag you senseless about unimportant stuff (homework)… or that her focus at meal times has been on Ron and not you. - She has to literally compel herself to avoid sitting in his lap - - I've actually seen her sit extra close and then force herself to put a respectable distance between them. - - Ron enters a room … any room and she can't take her eyes off of my sibling – and all this is because she is irreversibly smitten … with him now. And you avoided this terrible fate, because your best-mate sprung two different traps meant exclusively for you".

"Are you grateful … oh hell no … He lets you beat him", I spat feeling slightly irritated. "Because as the totally 'unobservant' prat that you are … you walk-about; blindly-unaware to what's going on … right under your ruddy nose".

"I'm not blindly unaware!" Harry protested hotly

"The world does not revolve around you either, silly". I said with a soft-chuckle. "When was the last time Hermione smothered you like a mother?"

"Well…ah… you might have a point there"

"Of course I do – you self-absorbed twit". I snarled. "You should be basking in your new found freedom from your know-it-all stalker … but Hell NO - - Instead, you're standing in the Quidditch shower-room, throwing your gear around like it's your mortal enemy".

"I have every right to be mad"

"Yes you do – but your ongoing- 'anger issues' -makes me wonder … what is it that's really at the core of all this fury … this time? - It can't be Ron; for he took his punishment like a man … can't be the lying, because, well, haven't you been lying to everyone all this time … about f*cking Tonks?"

"I didn't tell you about Tonks … did I … oh shite". Harry said gob-smacked.

"I didn't know about the f*cks you got out of her at the Dursley's … not until today anyway", I admitted. "I really should send a thank-you note to the twins for inventing the extendable ears. But I did know about the sex you've had with her here at Hogwarts, early sixth year - before you took-up with me, silly-boy". I exclaimed smugly.

"How?" - Harry asked,

"I just guessing here … but I believe that Tonks was the one who suggested you two use an long abandoned guest bedroom on the seventh floor of the Gryffindor tower just ten yards short of the fat-lady … for your one and only - 'rendezvous' during this term. However: what she didn't tell you was that particular bedroom; was where she used to f*ck Charlie – another of my girl-foolish brothers.

"She shagged Charlie in our_ ' **snog** '_ only bedroom?" - Harry asked in a horrified tone.

"Come-on Harry – how many times have people told you that there are no secrets at Hogwarts?"

"A passing house ghost informed me (not three hours ago) that the Headmistress knew all about your_ _**Tonks/Potter affair**_ _and has (with her silence) endorsed it. Apparently the headmistress wanted you- 'laid' -before graduation , but didn't know about the Privet Drive trysts - - and with Cho gone; none of the girls here (before me) dared to challenge Hermione's outright ownership of your arse. - It was nice of Minerva to arrange it don't you think? – An older and experienced woman teaches an untouched teenager the facts of life".

"Oh I'm so royally screwed" Harry bemoaned

"Not yet – but let's not get ahead of ourselves here", I said knowingly. "So; that just leaves two options: you're either pissed off over the fact that your: six-year; bookworm- 'stalker' –has given up her pursuit of you … because you actually want to be her obedient little lap-dog".

"Not Funny Ginny"

"It's not meant to be – it is time for a reality check sweetheart. - Hermione intimidates you and I can see it in the way you never argue with anything she suggests. Ron and I stand-up to her and you don't … it's just that simple".

"I'm not a coward". He countered hotly

"I didn't say that you were. I just don't see you being happy playing second fiddle to someone who is convinced she knows better than you do … concerning every little thing that's going on in your entire life", I said bluntly.

"But this traps effects on Ron … does it mean he's stuck with that irritating nag …forever?

"Do you remember the end of fifth year, when my brother finally bought himself a clue and realized that everything he felt for Hermione was unrequited? - - When he at long last accepted that she was in love with you", Ginny asked

"Yeah, she told him while he was in Hospital recovering from the Brain", Harry said sadly in a near whisper.

"He came home a broken man, we all saw it," Ginny said sadly. "When I told Da what happened … how she cried on your shoulder at Dumbledore's funeral …totally cutting me off from you. Daddy went straightway to Ron and strongly suggested that we tell you (Harry) to spend the last school summer at the Grangers … with your newfound girlfriend. - - But dear-old Ronniekin's would have none of it. He felt you'd be more at home with us then with strangers … especially if we invited Hermione as well. - He was willing to swallow his heartbreak in silence for your sake. That's why you and Granger got to stay at the 'Burrow' after Bill's wedding and I'm very grateful to my sibling's- 'sacrifice' -for it gave me the opportunity to hit you with my Bikini ploy".

"I had no idea"

"My brother's natural self-sacrifice in regards to you has always been over the top and pure bullocks in my view, and his instinctive nobility that none of his siblings share makes me wonder if he's adopted. It was his example; that's gave me the courage to give us another go and made me decide to pull out- ' _all the stops_ ' –last summer and provide you with some Weasley eye candy as an alternative to the prig Granger pipe cleaner who has never been seen (that I know of) in any kind of swimming costume. I think I succeeded in keeping your mind off of your stalker".

"That you did … and I had enjoyed every minute of it", He admitted.

"So - - In the light of current events; I have decided to crank- up what we had last term to a higher level, no more waiting for you to make a move on me; - - No more, innocent little sister of your best friend … rubbish. - - You've still haven't experienced emotional-love on any level, like Ronniekins has suffered every day for years."

Harry abruptly roared at me. "Who the- _f*ck -_ do you think you are?," The intensity of his gut-reaction floored me and then, one second later – one tiny, fleeting second – I could see the harsh realization strike him, as he abruptly acknowledged (to himself) that I might actually be right.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	22. Chapter 22

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

 **Author's warning** : for those of you that recall the original and the Ginny sex scene, well … this is it and yet … no its not. I have tried very hard to avoid the soft-p*rn undertones of the original. To me the first go-around in the Quidditch locker-room was just sex. I prefer to advance character development as a core principal through physical lovemaking.

Well … at least I'm going to try,

Leave me a review – let me know if I surprise you

88**88

Chapter 22 – a B-witch in Heat

88**88

Let's start with Harry POV

8888

She must have seen that recognition, the acceptance of her premise in my eyes, because she simply said, "I'm right, aren't I?" There was no triumph in her voice, no victory in her words. It was just a simple statement of fact, soft and frightening at the same time. - -"You're insanely angry because your two best mates have found true love … well at least Ron has … with one another – (although Granger foolishly still thinks it's artificial), and you have not."

Shame filled me. Ginny was spot-on (right). I hated to admit it – loathed it actually – but if I was honest with my-self, I had to concede that she was right. - - I wasn't angry that they had been dating each other, but I was furious at my-self for thinking it wasn't … **real**. Ron had tried to be open about having sex with Granger and I had taken everything he'd said as a lie – just another plot of Hermione to get me – I'd been so bloody smug – figuring it out in advance - but that smugness had made me as big a liar as they were – because I had lied to my-self.

The truth was that I'd seen what Ginny had seen, the… ' _ **Eat-you alive**_ ' - looks … the pains they went through to hide what everyone who looked even remotely close … could easily see. Harry Potter was jealous that they had found love; whereas I'd never really experienced the emotion of love, my-self. My fling with Tonks wasn't love; it was just repeated casual sex with the same bed-mate.- - - My eyes sought out Ginny's with a silent question: ' _how did she know'_?

"I know you better than anyone realizes, Harry. I have been studying you for five years", Ginny said simply, answering his unspoken question, as the coin/medallion in front of her …glowed a-little brighter.

We looked at each other intensely. Harry had never felt anything like it. It was like nothing else existed in the entire world but the two of us. - Something was happening – an overpowering attraction, I didn't know why – but it was there, it was in the way she was looking at me, in the way I was looking at her. I'd never had a woman understand me the way Ginny seemed to… not even Tonks. - But the Tonks thingy was a different story altogether. I cleared my throat, as a feeling of raw lust, far stronger than anything I felt for Tonks took hold of me with never before felt intensity, out of sheer embarrassment I looked away.

"So, how did you really find out about Tonks, anyway?" I asked, becoming apprehensive to the point that I desperately felt the need to change the subject.

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Extendable ears just now, through the separating wall between the boys shower and the girls, the same trick outside. Secondly; my brother is not the only Weasley on good terms with the ghosts and magical portraits … who are I might add, worst gossips than even the house-elves. Ron has the unbreakable loyalty of the elves so I'm cut off from that source of information. Third: my twin brothers, they still have loads of friends here".

"Finally and as disgusting as it sounds … there is: Seamus. Although not a player, he does like to hang around the girls shower hoping to get a peek. That Irish pervert told me (not ten minutes ago) in passing. – That upon hearing the ruckus in the boy's locker room, he lingered in the shower room entrance when all the others fled … just to overhear your 'loud argument' with Ron and Hermione and then he ever so kindly filled me in on those details I had missed. Regretfully for you 'blabber-mouthed' Finnigan is on his way back to the castle right now and I can easily imagine – that you three and the 'Tonks affair' will be the talk of the Tower within the next half-hour."

Harry groaned. Of all the people who could have heard, it had to have been Seamus. He was even a worse gossip than Harry's former married lover. This would be all over the school by morning.

"F*ck." Harry moaned

"Yes, please."

 **88** Ginny POV**

8

His head whipped around so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. Ginny was sitting there, thighs wide, smirking. I arched my eyebrow at the shocked, almost terrified look that was on his face.

"Stop playing games, Ginny."

"Who says I'm playing games?" - I said coyly as slowly, I undid the next button on my blouse.

"Ginny," Harry warned. This was definitely going somewhere he wasn't sure …it should go. Just having me there, so close, was wreaking havoc on his body. – My calculated appearance, my seductive action were so f*cking tempting, innocent and wicked; all at the same time.

There went the next button and the medallion glowed a-little brighter

He couldn't let me do this. I was (after all) his best mate's sister. I was also the only sister to six – **SIX**! – Brothers. Harry couldn't let me 'lose' my innocence on the tile floor of a Quidditch locker room. He'd known me for far too long, knew me all too well and erroneously believed that I deserved better than a locker room bench, for my 'first' time.

"If you don't stop, Ginny…."

I gave him a cloy smile; it was both seductive and sweetly childlike. I then undid the last button and my blouse fell all the way open and I deliberately left it hang open, thus exposing fully, the deep valley between my 36 inch c-cup breasts. – Lavender Brown was often overheard in the common room saying that and I quote: "A nice pair of teats is the ultimate trump card" (there was nothing modest about Lavender). - - Anyway … my now fully undone open garment pulling back naturally to the point (just short) of fully exposing the outer edge of two blood-red areola's that was in turn a fraction of a inch shy of my two painfully erect nipples. At this wondrous sight, Harry's breath hitched, as the bulge in his trousers (Yes I noticed) twitched in excitement …but then in deep embarrassment he quickly looked away again.

I sighed in obvious disappointment at how strongly he was fighting this _and said: "Dear me, behold the great Potter, everyone's savior. - Stop being so noble, Harry, and take what's being offered to you?"

"I'm not going to take your virginity in sweaty Gryffindor Quidditch locker room, Ginny."

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" I replied with total honesty.

Harry's mouth dropped. At first, he was too shocked to say anything. Then, surprisingly, he became angry again. - -"Who was it?" - - he growled. - For some unexplainable reason, he needed to know whom I'd been with. The need to know was intense and fierce. I bet he tried not to think why it bothered him so much, but when he looked at my pale skin, my firm, round, perky breasts - - hot pangs of desire and possessiveness must have shot through him. It frightened and excited him at the same time... good thing too!

"Does it matter?" I replied drolly.

"Yes, it bloody hell matters!" he replied hotly

I cocked my head to the side, examining him, scrutinizing and evaluating whether or not I should tell him, instead I decided to tease him some more: - - "No, I don't think it does."

Swiftly and silently, he approached me. Harry towered over me, his eyes smoldering. His breath deepened, and his pulse quickened. His c*ck had to be so hard that it hurt. - He wanted me, almost as much as he wanted to know who had had me…first.

"It matters." He roared

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why." He said his tone trembling.

"No, I don't" _ I replied, sounding devilishly innocent.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"Yes." I replied hotly

"Because I can't stand the thought - of someone else touching you", he roared.

8

88**88 - Harry POV

8

One second later … my mouth crashed down onto hers, as I pulled myself roughly against her. I whimpered and moaned into her mouth, my body melting and moldings-itself against hers. I forcefully pressed my body into her grasp, my hips colliding with her body.

' _Oh f*ck, she tasted so good_ '. I said to my-self. Her tongue snaked out, licked my lips, seeking entrance, which I greedily granted. Our kiss was hard and wet, all their pent up frustrations breaking the surface.

Ginny pulled away, causing Harry to groan at the loss of her mouth, but I was soon rewarded. She got to her feet and step over the bench to stand mere inches in front of my open locker_ and then she reached back and unfastened her skirt. It fell and abruptly pooled at her feet; she then stepped out of it easily. I audibly growled at the sight of Ginny in her 'fully open' uniform blouse, a delicious looking bare midriff above a simple pair of white-lace … cotton knickers further down were her thigh-high stockings and at the bottom 'Mary-jane' shoes.

I had never seen a sexier sight in my entire life (and that included a naked Tonks) – Not even the 'magically moving' pictures in Seamus's adult magazine compared. - My c*ck was hard as a rock and throbbing, waiting and wanting to possess the redhead before me.

Licking my lips, like I had been presented with the best feast a man could ever want, I reached for her, but she slapped my hands away, saying in a husky tone: "I'm not finished yet" and then Ginny reached up and with tantalizing slowness, untied her jumper and let it fall, and then with seductive grace she pulled back and then off, her opened uniform blouse and let it slide back and off her shoulders. - Her blouse landed on top of her skirt and jumper in a tiny pile right in front of Harry's locker and my much abused Quidditch equipment.

I openly starred with starving eyes, at Ginny's exposed teats, before burying my hands in her silky red-mane, pulling her down to my waiting lips. This kiss was no less passionate than our first. Ginny mewed, her hands exploring my bare chest. - Her fingers tugging at my nipples, sending a jolt of lust directly to my erection. I groaned because everything felt so good.

My hands left her hair, and began roaming down her skin. It was as soft as I had expected, sweet and warm. - My hands then gently cupped her breasts toying softly with her nipples as my mouth released her lips, and latched on to the skin at the crook of her neck. She bucked violently against him.

"F*ck me," she breathed.

"Oh, God… Say it again," I ordered; for I thought it was so hot, her talking dirty.

"F*ck me," Ginny whispered again. I could feel her smile against my cheek.

I rewarded her with a swipe of my tongue, right at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Eyes rolling back, she groaned hotly, biting her bottom lip, in an effort to not cry out. I would have none of that. I desperately wanted her to come undone. I wanted to make her cum, over and over again. I wanted her to scream my name_ and scream naughty, forbidden things as I f*cked her.

"Say it one last time, my sweet luv", I begged.

"F*ck me," she began, causing me to groan loudly. I attacked her neck like there was no tomorrow, while my hands openly fondled her hard nippled breasts. "Oh, yes. Oh, God. Oh…. I want to feel you …Pounding my p*ssy… take me Harry. Please!"

' _God, she was trying to kill me_ ', he thought.

"Please, I need…" she panted

"What do you need, Gin? Tell me." I asked breathing hard

"I need you inside me."

I was certainly going to oblige. – I stood; but didn't stop tugging on her nipples if anything I pulled them harder (painfully harder). Once on my feet Harry roughly turned her around, and made her bend forcefully at the waist so that she had to take a two handed grip of the bench in front of her, thus Ginny's knicker covered arse was nestled just right, against my throbbing c*ck, I felt like an animal as I held her in place with a 'violent like' two handed grip on her wide child bearing hips, pressing my c*ck up tightly against the crack of her buttocks. - Harry used one hand to roughly tug her last remaining garment (her knickers) to one side, positioned them a-little to the left. "Are you sure you want to do this," - I asked in a panting hot whisper as my hands filled with the material of her knickers

She answered me with a moan filled_ ' **YES** ', her knees almost buckling from under her, but I had a extra firm grip, and I wouldn't let her fall. I'd never let her fall. - The image before me was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen in my young life. For about five feet ahead of us, was a tall (ceiling to floor) extra wide grooming mirror.

We were in the classic doggie-style position on top of the bench; Ginny in front of me, perfectly positioned for us to both watch each other during all of what was to come. Seeing her naked breasts dangling and swaying in time with her heavy breathing in the reflection was inspiring with her eyes locked with mine… this sight by it-self, nearly making me explode prematurely. –

Ginny's teats were noticeably bigger than Tonks_ and firmer as well in spite of Tonks having given birth to a cub (Teddy) and I couldn't stop my-self from mentally comparing these two very different sets of breasts in my mind; for I also had Tonks in the exact same position (several times) at number four Privet Drive. The Purple haired Auror seemed to prefer the doggie position as in my mind's eye I could easily envision Tonks slightly sagging bosom sway with her animalistic like rapid panting … I recalled sensing on some level Tonk's reluctance, her diminished desire and want compared to Ginny's eager enthusiasm. Tonk's was cheating on her husband …after-all.

Right then and there and thanks to this erotic side by side comparison … I concluded that Ginny was way hotter in every conceivable category, for I could physically feel Ginny's overheated desire for sex just pouring off her… Off of me, too. I'd never wanted someone as much as he wanted Ginny Weasley right then.

"Watch", I said

I then snaked a hand down around her stomach, tickling and caressing her soft skin. When I reached below her navel, my fingers wormed their way under the band of her kickers, travelling south to their ultimate destination. I cupped her sex; her soft red curls were damp with anticipation. My finger slid between her lips, brushing against her swollen clit, causing them to both moan in tandem.

"You're so fucking wet," I marveled.

"For you," she replied softly.

I growled like a beast ... verbalizing my hunger.

I watched her in the mirror, as my fingers danced over her core. She was the most erotic creature I'd ever laid eyes on … far better than Tonks on her best day. Ginny's eyes were heavy lidded, but not closed. She was watching, watching me pleasure her with my fingers, watching us together. Her hips moved faster against my hand, needing more. I increased my tempo, my eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. I licked my lips and she did the same, at the exact same moment, as if their bodies were in prefect sync.

When I slid a finger deep inside her, she cried out. Her back arched, as one of Ginny's arms, reached back, grasping my hand and guiding my finger to just the right spot. Taking the hint I concentrated my efforts on stimulating her clit. She moan when I found her ultimate hot spot as I felt my c*ck come to rest in-between the butt-cheeks of her sweet arse and she turned her head to moan her approval of my foreplay technique. I returned her moan fervently, although with a touch of sadness as well_ with the sure knowledge that my experience with foreplay was rather limited. A grunt of my own – matched Ginny's moans … so much for the preliminaries.

This was my first mistake for I shouldn't have rushed the foreplay in a hurry to the main event "Watch," I whispered, coaxing her gaze back to the mirror.

** ** more of Harry's POV

I was amazed that I hadn't cum yet. But I also felt a desperate desire to get my c*ck inside of her, to cum inside of her, because I felt close. My tempo sped up, and before long, I added a second and third finger. Ginny was panting, rocking against me with wild abandon. As my overly stimulated cock rubbed franticly in the crack of her sweet arse

I looked at Ginny in the mirror panting and grunting. I'd never seen her so free and uninhibited.

I'd noticed these last few years that she wasn't the shy little girl who'd once had a crush on me. - She was tougher, more confident. - - Subtle things I'd come to notice, like the way she walked with her head held high, or that sultry, mischievous gleam in her eyes. I'd noticed how boys had begun stealing glances at her, appraising her. - She was definitely stunning, and unafraid of her sexuality. - - I'd even seen her in sexy swimwear; which is something that no one had ever seen in regards of Granger, who clearly hated being female. - -

There was simply nothing even remotely feminine or sexy about Granger and every single boy attending Hogwarts knew it … with one notable exception. - But, the biggest difference was also the most important: I had 'over time' became painfully aware of how much 'more' I liked just being around Ginny, just talking or planning Quidditch strategy.

Oh, I'd noticed Ginny Weasley all right, but never dared make any move. - I knew all too well that I was in constant danger of being murdered, that Markus Flint had broken into Hogwarts to kill someone close to me - the irritating witch that everyone thought was my girl. I knew that my entire life was f*cked-up, that it was wrong to use Ron as a punching bag to vent my anger. So far thank Merlin, I had never hit a girl, yes …thank Merlin and thank Ron for only he could get me out my 'hit something' funks with letting me hit him … or his sharp-wit and he did this far more often than anyone suspected. - If it hadn't been for Ron I would be in a nut-house right now … or prison for assault.

I knew I was an emotional mess and in great need of professional help. And with my precarious grip on sanity not so good …as it was; I didn't need to put Ginny's life in danger as well, 'never mind the fact' that she had of her own free will - - rushed into danger at the end of last year by dating me longer than Cho had dared, in spite of Granger disapproval …and without a second thought, because I'd had a moment of weakness that made me kiss her and only the lord knows where that impulse came from. Watching her now, watching her ride my finger like her life depended on it, I thought she never looked sexier.

Our eyes were locked in the mirror's reflection, chocolate brown with emerald green, desire reflected in both. Ginny was having a hard time staying upright, but I had a firm grip on her. "Cum for me," I whispered from behind and into her ear. She whimpered in acquiescence. I stroked her clit …once, twice, and then thrice more.

Her first orgasm (by me) crashed over her violently. Ginny's entire body stiffened with intense pleasure. Her- 'screams of ecstasy' -echoed off the tile. Sh*te, she was loud, oh God, so loud, and I found that I rather liked the fact that she was a screamer. I liked it a-lot, in fact. I was so painfully hard, I so desperately wanted to cum …with my hard c*ck pressing and rubbing between the cleft of her plump arse. - Now I thought it was my turn.

*Mistake number two: a good lover has zero concern on whose turn it was to get off. There are no 'turns', the ultimate goal is to serve each other's pleasure. This way of making love I knew 'nothing about' during my first time with Ginny

It took her a full minute to come down from her peak. But I wasn't finished with her… far from it. After seeing how gorgeous she looked when she came, I had to have her, had to be buried deep inside her warmth. I had to get naked… and quick.

Keeping an arm wrapped around Ginny's waist-line, I summoned my wand, and quickly performed a banishing charm on the rest of my clothing. Another flick of my wand, and the outer doors to the locker room were locked and sound proofed. - Only then did I toss my wand aside.

"I'm going to f*ck you now, Ginny." Her moan of approval resonated deep inside of me, firing me up, fanning my burning desire to get-off.

With her knickers pushed to one side and her body bent over with both hands holding onto the bench, I nudged her feet wider a-part. Using both hands I resumed my two handed grip on her hips again, and fumbled around with my hips trying to position her so that my manhood tip dripping with pre-cum, was centered at the entrance of her orgasmic dripping quim. I leaned into her slightly, but missed my target. Tried again and missed again.

And then from beneath me I heard the sound of frustration and impatience coming from Ginny; who reached back and took hold on my repeatedly missing rod _and skillfully guided it by tiny fingers directly into her dripping opening. Once I felt my erection push into the folds of her sex, I instinctively pushed forward. I hissed something vulgar in Parceltongue as my c*ck slid deeper. My c*ck was extra sensitive, having been aroused for such a long time. But It didn't matter, though … as I was about to have her.

Pressing forward and going ever deeper into her opening, I said loudly, "Don't stop watching, you're going to want to remember this moment", - Immediately, her previously closed eyes (from the pleasure of my c*ck going all the way in) snapped open and locked with mine again in the mirrors reflection.

Having plunged all the way inside her with one deep, hard stroke, both of us cried out as I fully seated myself inside her. Ginny had to brace herself, grabbing hold to the edge of the bench beneath her. Her mouth was opened; and then a small, almost imperceptible smile began to grace her lips.

For my part, I thought I was going to die of pure pleasure. She was so tight, so wet, so fucking hot, I felt like I was going to go insane if I didn't _pound into her like a madman. I could feel her c*nt muscles clenching me, sucking my dick like a blow job of throbbing and contracting muscles. I hadn't expected this, as Tonks wasn't even half as *tight* as Ginny was. My self-control was fading. If I didn't move soon, I believed I would quite literally explode after my first thrust.

And oddly enough directly under the point where our two bodies joined; sat the medallion – glowing like crazy – its second couple soul-mated for all time.

"Please." She whimpered from beneath me

One word … One word was all it took for me to truly, utterly lose control. I slammed my cock into Ginny, hard and at a rapid fire pace …repeatedly. She moaned her approval at first when I began. - But after a solid minute of acting like a jack rabbit I heard from beneath me, a repeated frantic request to 'slow down', but I ignored Ginny's pleas and did so repeatedly … again… and again… and again thought out our first F*ck. – It was my turn, and I thought my-self entitled. Ginny did her best to keep up with my rapid fire style meeting me half way, weakly counter-thrusting against my brutal thrusts. - I was growling, and grunting like a wild animal in heat. - But she wasn't mewling in pleasure anymore … she was screeching like a cat during mating (in pain)

Reaching down, I covered her mound with one of my hand, and stroked her clit roughly with my thumb matching the speed of my pounding dick. - Ginny's breaths became short pants, her eyelids trying to flutter shut from the extra harsh force of my thrusts - meanwhile I thought her grunts and closed eyes was a indicators of her rough bliss I was giving her, but as I learned later, this was not the style of lovemaking that she wanted. For my Jack rabbit first F*ck ended long before she had a chance to climax for a second time.

I was to learn a-lot of things that night; right from the off; How much I enjoyed having sex with Ginny, that's a good thing; on the downside however; I also learned that there were many different styles of lovemaking. My limited experiences in bed was 'solely' based on a witch that with regularly; gave herself to a alpha male werewolf, and it wasn't unusual for Tonks to be taken violently in the doggie-style position, so I naturally copied the rough style that Tonks preferred. Wolves and by extension werewolves: f*cked their b-witches hard, whenever they mated.

Secondly: I'd never watched my-self with anyone like this. But now, I thought it was the best f*cking idea I'd ever had. - I was on the edge, my orgasm close, so close, as I watched my-self f*ck her _and I didn't even try to hold back long enough for her to reach her peak. I truly thought that once in the saddle I was allowed to focus on my own pleasure, everything the twins told me was that the 'hard work' for a bloke was in getting a bird to spread her legs, once I was balls deep the reward for wining and dining was doing whatever it took to bust a nut.

"Oh God," she whimpered not liking at all, the roughness or the speed of this coupling… one bit. "Harry." She repeated my name … but I took little heed of her tone, misinterpreting my name as an indicator of the level of her pleasure instead of her deep disappointment. I didn't suspect until later that my presence between her legs was more important to her than what I was doing while there. - In spite of all the things I did wrong, Ginny's lack of general pleasure or a second orgasm made her more than a little mad, but (thankfully) she resisted the urge to rip my head off.

The sound of our heavy labored breathing engulfed us. Spent and still cradling her to me, I let my head drop to rest on Ginny's upper back. We were both- sticky and sweaty, - utterly tired, but I at least, was fantastically sated. (yeah … I know that we both should have been satisfied … I'm getting to that) still; all-in all doing in the *locker room* was a long-held fantasy of mine and in reality it resulted in the best-damned orgasm I'd ever had, and I'd had already experienced my share of mind-blowing orgasms with Tonks.

Resting against her, my hands reaching around her body from behind began to stroke and caressed Ginny's breasts leisurely. That I wasn't in a rush this time, I just wanted to prolong the afterglow a little longer, completely unaware of Ginny's growing disappointment. As my hearts beating began to slow I thought that I could sense that Ginny's heartbeat that I felt under caressing fingers was in synced with my own, which was a silly thought _. - It_ m _ust be just my imagination_ , I thought, but something inside me doubted that. Something inside told me that this was right, perfect.

I smiled in contentment against her skin. Thinking that we were finished for the night, my anger was gone, but in its wake was the deep feeling that I had mucked-up something. - Something really-really important. Not aware on any conscious level of the numerous mistakes that I had made, like violently working out my remaining anger, during our first coupling, or going off way too soon. - I nevertheless still thought that Ginny had never been more beautiful. I had kept gently thrusting into her (no longer fully hard) after I had climaxed, out of a reluctant to give up the pleasure of being inside of Ginny.

Things I didn't think about until after I had spilled my 'unprotected seed' in my best mates *little sister*, Yeah … I banged Ginny, was Ron going to get to kill me 'before' his brothers got the chance. Or was he going to leave that privilege to his parents. - Secondly: I had given the same amount of thought to birth control as I had to Ginny's pleasure, and although I wasn't aware of it at the time until our first coupling ended, the possibly of pregnancy now sprung up in my head. ' _How many ways are there to die_ ' … I wondered.

Third: as we got up and dressed I was rather bluntly informed that my lovemaking style was not doing all that well in comparison to Ginny's pervious boyfriends/lovers. And I was wrong about how many lovers she had experience with … before me. As we walked away from the locker room and back toward the castle_ I got a very detailed *ear full* _concerning my sexual shortcomings and her overall disappointment … believe me.

Really I think that all schools including Hogwarts should give blokes a class as firsties with a refresher during fourth year on what to do with a bird in the bedroom, because apparently I 'sucked dragon-piss' as a lover. - - Luckily for me, Ginny was more than willing to give me another chance to get it right, she said that she had a hide-way already prepared which like the *Room of Requirement* appeared and disappeared as needed.

These most unusual quest bedrooms were charmed to refused to appear to students under the age of sexual consent. And sixteen was the bare minimum age in the wizarding world. (Guess how old Ginny is?) this was the same 'room' we had used before for snogging reasons, but instead of a couch, facing a fireplace, this time it contained a king sized bed. The room I had already noticed was in desperate need a proper cleaning, with Ginny suggesting strongly to me, that I ask Dobby to clean and maintain it … as Dobby could be trusted to be discreet about it.

"So we aren't going back to Gryffindor"… I asked.

"Nope", she replied, "you're relatively new to sex, and to get better at it, you'll need practice"

"I'm still upset about not being your first" I said, with a touch of bitterness.

"You had Tonks and I've been with …'others'. Being with me is not a race to be my first, the real goal with me is to be my last lover", Ginny said and I was strangely comforted by that goal.

But just before we stepped through a door that just appeared about fifty steps shy of the fat lady and the entrance to the Gryffindor's common room. – A bedroom I might add with huge mirrors above and all around the bed … Ginny stopped me and said: "Harry you need to understand something right from the off. - I am not a one night stand. - Come Christmas I want to be formally engaged to you (with a ring on my finger) so I can announce our intent to marry to my parents. With our engagement lasting as long as it has too.

"You want to marry me?"- I replied stunned.

"Well of course, silly. What we did in the locker-room was just the first of numerous rehearsals for our wedding night. You need some training-up in bedroom skills, because right now you're selfish and too damn rough. - - Just so you know, sometimes I will want it rough, but that decision is my call, exclusively".

"Yes dear, but if you're engaged to me you'll be in constant danger, remember what happened to Hermione and Marcus Flint. That piece of scum thought that Granger was…" I began, but I was cut off by an irritated interruption.

"… Hermione wasn't attacked because the death eaters thought she was your girl, you idiot", Ginny growled at me. "She was attacked because old Tommie boy _knows for a fact that Hermione is joined at the hip to Mister blue hands … my git of a brother."

"Their relationship is a sham, Hermione is using Ron to get at me" I countered, while at the same time ignoring any discussion on Ron's Blue magic.

"Bullocks Harry, Mx. Uber feminist belongs to my brother right now, body and soul. Nothing is going to break them up, believe me", Ginny said deadly serious. "Just like after tonight you will be forever … _'_ _ **MINE**_ _',"_

8

8

8

** - **Authors post chapter note** : Calm yourselves, a-lot of you are angry at me, for - **NOT** -making Harry's first time with Ginny the near God_ **nirvana** _like perfection of a union between two extraordinary mortals. - But those of you who are; 'Honest' with yourselves, know that not every sexual experience is 'paradise' for both people involved. Sex is like learning to ride a bike, a beginner (not first timer) in any activity, gets load better with practice - -

But: I did this for another reason too, I'm a huge Ron fan (just saying) and I wanted a clear difference between Harry and Ron in the bedroom (reading about two perfect sexual experiences is … boring). - This story is only going to have only one male that is 'anywhere close' to being a fully dedicated selfless lover. A wizard that is totally committed in every way to the needs and pleasure of the witch he loves … and that wizard isn't Harry.

8

8

8


	23. Chapter 23

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 23 - Consequences - Or: if it ain't broke – don't fix it

88**88

 **Ron's POV**

88**88

Hermione still loved Harry. She had just admitted to that 'fact' just forty days ago *(this was insane, it couldn't be 40 days ago, for the first time they had _'done the deed'_ it seemed like only yesterday) – I recalled every detail so well. -She never felt about me the way I had felt about her - - and everyone knew that! - - I had accepted that unpleasant truth at the end of fifth year and had struggled to move on without her, until unbearable loneliness had driven her back to seek-out the comfort of one of the two of her closest male 'friends'(me). - I remembered at the time that she had behaved rather selfishly; she had to have known that with her underfoot during the second half of our sixth year, that her demands on my free time had made it loads harder for me to find someone else.

Deep-deep down I knew that the things she had done with me (sexual or not) the cuddling and the flirting for nearly two plus months was totally artificial. - - I had spent the last four years living without her … I'd live through her super criticism of me, I watched her pathetically mothering of Harry for years and her pursuit of him, without utilizing any of her femininity (laughable) I mean really, how does a girl think they can gain the attraction and the desire of a bloke with logic alone.

I have never been a great intellect but even I knew that catching a fish requires bait… when dealing with witches that meant that I turned to my older sibling's for advice. The ' _ **double F and double B theory**_ ' (Face – Figure - Breasts and Butt) that's what good-old Charlie taught me before becoming a firstie; an approach that emphasized the treatment of witches as a series of 'body parts' over their personalities (which is why, I think; he colossally 'failed' with Tonks). –

' _ **Be a Ladies-man**_ ' and collect their knickers as trophies was Bill's sage advice (he at one time boasted to have taken 16 while at Hogwarts) or so he 'claimed' before he ran into Fleur (his womanizing waterloo). And of course: ' _ **strictly follow the rules of magical courtship**_ ' this tid-bet came from good old 'stuffed shirt', Percy, who's pursuit of only one bird for four years …the infamous 'Clearwater', turned-out to be his unattainable, just like mine; right down to being dumped multiple different times … like I was.

I ignored the-lot without regret, but there was one-bit of 'sibling advise' that I should have taken and the three of them told me the same thing (Ginny and the Twins) from fourth year onward, they said to me countless time, " _ **forget about Granger**_ ", they all had told me … "you're not the bloke she fancies". I swear the three of them are part fortune tellers … for they predicted with scary accuracy what would happen to me (a moth) which became overwhelmingly attracted to the blue ice cold appearing ('flame') that was Granger.

Like all the other mistakes I have made in life, I knew 'full well' that I was attracted to a die-hard feminist 'know-it-all' pipe cleaner, a political activist who was out to change the magical world. - SPEW was just a foretaste of her radical agenda. I also knew that her pursuit of Harry was not due to any romantic attraction … for romance was to her, an easily avoidable distraction. Yes … I saw the writing on the wall and yes …I ignored it; the more she hardened her heart against love, the harder I tried to soften it.

There is an old favorite saying of my Grand-uncle Bilius about 'something unattainable' that I really should have taken to heart …"Be careful what you wish for, because the maker of all things has a wicked sense of humor. - His proof of a 'Godly joke' was mankind it-self; in all the crazy things that we men do just to attract and keep a mate. The maker must be laughing his 'rear-end' off when he looks at me. Hopelessly in love with a man-hating … B-witch, who when she ends this trap permanently - will be free of me (her worthless distraction) forever. –

I bet Hermione is dancing bare footed with indescribable joy over not having my telepathic touch in her head. She'll be planning gleefully on how to end the sex attraction too, counting the hours until she can walk away from me without a single backward glance. Yeah … dancing with Joy that's what she's doing … giggling uncontrollably at the thought of moving on without these useless emotions and desires. Her mind fixated on the future, without men. - - - I needed to move on too …without her … I could do that … couldn't I?

Ron rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, stifling a groan. I was angry with Hermione, wasn't I? – I had taken a beating for her sake, and-yet I still ended-up in the wrong … as usual. We had a huge argument and she'd blocked me out of her mind, thrown me out with the trash. Why was it my concern that this prim and proper … insufferable know-it-all had ripped Harry a new one over the Tonks thingy.

Why was it my fault that this meddling prig stuck her beautiful nose into my mind which then caused my best mate to actually punch me … a-lot. Well … more times than I wanted to count. Why did I always let Harry hit me when he was really insanely furious at Hermione? - - Okay – okay - I did know the 'why', but what good did it do me … really?

Everyone knew that she didn't want anything to do with me and yet, I still couldn't shake the desolate feeling welling up inside. There might as well be a Dementor standing there right beside of me and if there was, they wouldn't even sense my presence. - Because I felt like every drop of happiness had already been sucked out of me. To top it off, panic had started to fester inside of me. - Over and over again I had to keep reminding my-self that Hermione was perfectly healthy, holed up at the top of the Girls' Dormitory, happy to be finally free of me … Dancing on tables in delight … but it wasn't helping.

' _What if she was hurt? Lying somewhere, bleeding, and I couldn't help her_ '.

"Bugger!"

I flung the pillow across the room, and buried my face in my hands. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My entire body was shaking like an addict during cold turkey withdrawals, I was sweating profusely, even though my one window was wide open on a frosty November night _there was no fire in the heat-stove _and I'd already kicked my sheets and blankets to the floor. –

What if Hermione had already stolen Harry back from Ginny and were at that very moment in some secret hideaway, shamelessly naked and riding a tied down to the four-poster bed; spread-eagle: Harry … in the cowgirl style, widely bucking up and down on him while screaming joy at the ceiling celebrating her victory (over Ginny) and was now rejoicing in the fact that I would spent the rest of my life … empty and alone?

I moaned in heartache at the thought; once again, turning on my side and curling into a fetal position to stop my-self from reaching for my wand to end it all.

It had only been a few hours since Hermione had cast a spell utilizing an obscure form of Occlumency, effectively blocking me from her thoughts, and I was already mostly mental. I reassured my-self that she wasn't suffering a tiny fraction like I was – because she wanted more to anything else was to resume her pursuit of Harry. She claimed that she'd hadn't given him a thought since the medallion spell was triggered, but with me out of her head – I bet that little-runt Potter was back as her one and only focus. –

I hadn't even known that it was possible to block a compulsion spell that was far stronger than an Imperio curse. I couldn't help but wonder if she could block the medallion, then why hadn't she 'offered' to do the same thing for Harry so that he could avoid or block his connection to Voldemort. - - But oh no, Hermione had a quick answer for that_ and said that both parties had to 'agree' to the block ... Had I agreed? - I don't remember. It didn't matter anyway. . .

Without her, I was better off dead. - Harry was right; she didn't want or need me, she is an anti-male feminist whose career will always come First … third … tenth and so on, ahead of me. A girl that must have really-really hated; every time she felt my sexual thoughts slip under her shields and interrupt her coldly logical brilliant mind… I just knew it.

I went to reach for my wand again, but my hand turned slightly blue and involuntarily jerked back to my body at the last minute. - - Hermione was right: I wasn't alone in my head. She had theorized that part of the brains consciousness had transferred into me as an act of self preservation, when it had attacked me. Isn't that just peachy! - I apparently had joint custody of my body. Hermione had told me that humans don't use all of their brains with the clear implication that the portion of my brain that was empty was far larger than normal, oh joy (she can't help cutting me down … I'm such an easy mark).

My magic was all mucked-up, half of me was gone (Hermione) while another part of me won't let me end it all. – I was suffering excruciating pain during my withdraws from the drug I call Hermione; while she was perfectly fine, humming a merry-tune while happily finishing a essay that wasn't due until the a few days ahead of the late December; Christmas holiday (some twenty-one days from now). - She didn't need any male to be happy, especially an idiot with just enough maturity to fill a teaspoon.

Even without Harry as her asexual- 'accessory Husband' … she'll do just fine … have a smashingly successful career … a long queue of people looking to her for problem solving expertise. I kept repeating this to my-self as I finally tumbled off my bed, and backed into the corner, trying to get as far away from my wand as possible.

I needed this agony to stop … I had to find Hermione somehow, although exactly how I was going to get to my feet 'little-lone' walk two steps, I hadn't figured out yet. I had to beg her to take me back, to turn the medallion back on; even if i had to crawl the entire way … turn it back on if only 'just enough' so that I could semi-function. But I could hardly move and then there was the anti-male girl's …dorm stairway to contend with. Pain had started spreading all over me – soul crushing emotional pain – which I couldn't possibly counter.

I was sure that the only overwhelming feeling that Hermione was enduring right at this moment was relief. She was joyful at being free of our connection. As for me …only obviation would end my torment … the sweet relief of death. I could try for love again, in another life … along with Dumbledore and my long dead twin uncles (Fabian and Gideon) during the next great adventure which can only be found in the undying lands of- _**Valinor**_ , beyond the western shores.

 _Hermione!_ \- - I screamed it mentally, putting every ounce of effort into it, because … if I didn't feel her telepathic touch soon, I'd lose it. It was as if I was standing at the edge of the abysm – facing the_ 'Vass' _darkness that was Hermione's part of my mind … a part that was now 'empty' and filled with bone chilling fear, - not of the darkness itself, for I believed in something greater than myself, beyond the flesh. NO … No … no … it was just knowing that I had to face an uncertain future - **alone** , without Hermione by my side …which was really, just too terrifying to think about.

As my dodgy magic wouldn't let me die properly, by tomorrow morning I was relatively sure that I would be found a 'mindless shell' like the victim of a Dementors kiss. - For I was determine to find a way to welcome the darkness like an old friend and then embrace oblivion … alone.

*Hermione was with Harry right now

*They were having unbridled sex

*Hermione was at this very moment, conceiving Harry's first child,

She belonged to him, she wanted him_ and two years from now neither of them will be able to remember anything at all; about the trio's childish sidekick.

Because tonight - I was going to find a-way to kill my-self.

88**88

Hermione's POV

88**88

 _Just think logically_ , Hermione told herself, taking deep breaths as she forced herself to concentrate on the cooling water running over her body. I knew in advance that there'd be a period of adjustment once I'd cut my-self off from Ron's mind. You can't have someone living in your head for a month or more and not miss them when they were suddenly gone.

I just have to get used to it.

This knowledge however; didn't lesson the overwhelming dread, the irrational panic that was seizing me, but I had known that was going to happen too. - - I had warned Ron that there could be negative side effects when he'd insisted that they try and partially break our connection.

Hermione slid down to the floor of the girls' shower, closing my eyes as the icy water ran over my naked body. If Ron wanted me out of his thoughts … that was fine, I didn't want to be there anyway. - - He was nothing but a crude prat, a stereotypical knuckle dragging cave-man_ and yet I still missed his telepathic touch … intensely. I was in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, surrounded by over sixty witches and yet at that moment, I had never felt more alone.

\- - No, I will- **not** -be enslaved by a stupid male or his medallion trap. I would rationalize my way through this. I'm a committed Feminist; I don't need a man in my life. - Sex is merely a form of physical entertainment and can be done without any emotional attachments. Love is a delusion. If I just forced my-self to stay calm, I could get past this.

(Five horrifying minutes later)

Oh, why did I even agree to this? - Why had I even bothered to research spells using Occlumency as a possible means to block telepathy? - - Why would anyone willingly cause themselves this much pain? - I couldn't even remember why I was mad at Ron?

Hermione started crying. Great wracking sobs shook my entire body as I rested my head on my knees. My pride be damned, I couldn't live like this. - I didn't _want_ to live like this. - This foolish experiment to block our connection is a painful failure. I just had to convince Ron to change his mind in the morning. - He'd get over being mad at me. - He never stayed mad at me for long – quick to forgive and apologize, even when it wasn't his fault.

I had been looking out for Harry's emotional wellbeing …that's all. Having an affair with an older married (witch) was wrong on multiple levels – that she was a close friend and life-mate with a werewolf husband made it ten times worse. Harry may be destiny's chosen, but magically speaking; he wasn't all that powerful. My Ron on the other hand …"

Telepathy had turned out to be a mixture of blessing and curse. It connected me on an all but cellular level to one of the kindest GENTLEMEN I know. – Why would anyone want to sever the connection so someone who loves me more than his own life. When, I learned that Ron was being hurt - taking a proper thrashing (beating) without response – allowing him-self to be flattened so that Harry would vent his rage out on him, instead of me. - - I couldn't help going to him, even if he was in the boys changing room. I didn't want Ron hurt for something I did.

What if he was hurt right now?

No, I told my-self, he wasn't hurt.

But he wasn't with me…. For some reason, the part of me that used to be Ron was gone, and there was only one way that could happen ... He had died without me knowing it.

I started crying even harder, and I gripped at my hair as the pain ripped through my body. - If Ron was dead … I didn't want to go on. I wanted to die too. There was no way I could live like this. Half of me was gone. You can't live as half a person. It's just not possible.

 _ **No**_ _!_ \- Hermione told her-self, forcing those awful feeling into the back of my mind. Ron was NOT dead. - It was just a side effect. A side effect of the spell Ron had told me to cast. - _Damn him!_ \- - I hoped he was suffering as much as I was, because this was all his stupid idea.

My head shot up, and for the first time I actually felt the freezing water I'd been sitting under for the past hour to keep my-self distracted. … What if; he- _was_ -suffering considerably more than I was? - His feelings for me had always been stronger than mine had ever been for him … until just recently. This was- _madness._ The last time we had felt the effects of the - medallion's - overwhelming need to find our soul mate, it had affected Ron much more intensely.

"Oh my God!"

Hermione jumped up and was almost to the door when I realized that I was still naked. - Not bothering with the rest of my clothes, I quickly pulled on my favorite dressing gown, and ran out of the showers, my hair still soaking, my body near frozen. I reached into the pocket of my dressing gown and quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it at my own chest … thus undoing the spell that had been blocking his thoughts; - after all, the connection wasn't broken, just blocked.

In an instant, a wave of the most awful feelings I'd ever felt washed over me. They were so strong and so dreadful, I couldn't pay proper attention to where I was going and I stubbed my toe on the hearth in the Common Room, making me abruptly sprawl face first to the stone floor. I felt my knee crack painfully against the hearth stone, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming-out in pain.

' _I'm dead to her . . . she loves Harry – I want to die. . .'_

Hermione could hear Ron's voice clearly in her mind, could feel his panic that was so desperate it was choking the breath out of me, and I was only feeling it second hand.

' _I'm not in love with Harry … not anymore. - Don't you dare do anything stupid, like trying suicide! – If you leave me - - I'll kill you!'_ I projected my thoughts forcefully towards him.

As I screamed at him mentally, I took a moment to look down to inspect my toe … which was bleeding badly and very clearly broken. The pain Ron was feeling, mixed with the pain in my knee and toe made me want to black out.

' _She left me. She's gone back to chasing Potter. I can't go back to just being friends – better to end my years of suffering now. . .'_

He wasn't hearing me. It was obvious he was rambling to himself, caught up in some sort of self-made nightmare. - Images bombarded my mind, pictures of herself dead, or worse yet … having different kinds of sex with Harry.

Hermione hopped up, my wand in my hand glowed briefly blue ... enough anyway so that she could stand and move, I was still badly hurt and the pain was intense, but I manged to compartmentalize my physical agony when I realized that although I could hear him, he still couldn't hear me. - I'd only undone half the spell. I needed to get to Ron and undo the part that was blocking my thoughts from him.

Oh, sweet baby Maeve …how could I have been so stupid to agree to this? - - I wasn't the kind of person to act rashly out of anger! - - A beaten-up Ron had demanded that I find a way to undo their connection, and I had been only too glad to tell him that I had found an answer weeks ago.

But, this wasn't the answer to the medallion trap - - this was a horrible nightmare.

I could only barely walk (and even that hurt a-lot) so running was out of the question, I didn't make any effort to be quiet as I rushed (as fast as I could manage) up to Ron's room (which I might add; was freezing cold). I barged into the room without knocking, and gasped when I saw Ron curled into the fetal position lying in a corner with his head buried in his hands, his entire body shaking violently.

"Ron!" I said while limping over to him, dropping down to help him, and wincing when darts of pain shot through me from my injuries. "Look at me Ron, - - my luv, - - I'm not having sex with Harry … I'm right here with you."

Ignoring my own pain (and the cold of the room), I laced my fingers into Ron's hair and lifted his head up until he was facing me. His eyes had squeezed shut, and he was refusing to look at me.

"No, no, you're with Harry. You're happy … humping like rabbits … gone forever. . ."

"Oh bother!" I snarled.

I then dug into my pocket once more for my wand. It took a huge amount of effort just to get the spell right, considering my-own pain, and the madness Ron was sharing with me unknowingly. But once the block was removed, Ron stopped shaking almost instantly. His eyes flew open - and brilliant blue orbs stared at me in shock.

' _Hermione?'_ he thought

' _Yes?'_ I replied telepathically as I started to shiver from the cold in the room

I tried to smile, but the pain in my toe was catching up to me, and I was sure that my facial expression looked more like a grimace. It must have been enough, because Ron pulled me to him, wrapping me up into a fierce hug.

"You're not with Harry... **why not**?" - He asked aloud and a-little confused

"Of course I'm not with him. Ronald - - Honestly – I've hardly given him a thought since we triggered the medallion."

"I'm so sorry … if I ruined your long term plans".

"When one door closes another opens," I said firmly. "I've come to think that just maybe; you 'might' be better for me, in the long run than Harry… but on days like the last two I still have my doubts. - I did warn you (did I not) that there'd be side effects from blocking the medallion," I said, the pain making my voice shrill.

"Side effects? - Bloody-hell … I almost - -" Ron pulled away, staring at my face as if assuring himself that I was real, and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said, holding me to him and burying his face in my hair. "Don't ever leave me again."

It felt so good to be in his 'warm' arms again; I was now enveloped inside his slightly blue aura and thus; cut off from the snow fluting around his bedroom. - I could have happily stayed like that … all night and forgotten all about my broken toe. - "Just promise me we won't fight again. That was awful. You hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, placing a kiss against my neck. "I'm so sorry for whatever it was that we fought about."

"Ronald Bilius!" I said in anger while smacking hard at his bare shoulder. "You don't even remember the fight."

"No I don't … because whatever it was, it wasn't worth what I just went through."

He studied my face again very carefully, for a second before he leaned down and kissed me, a second later his tongue sweeping into my willing mouth, causing a second wave of tingling 'blue' warmth to spread from my mouth to all over me, killing instantly the last of the bone chilling cold I had suffered from my ice-water shower.

"You're all wet," he mumbled against my lips, and then brushed some of her wet hair away from my face as he looked down at my body. I knew why I wasn't shivering from cold …his aura (blue … naturally) had extended to cover me as he pushed my dressing gown to the side, and raised his eyebrows when the curve of my breast was revealed. "Are you naked under there?"

"I was in the shower when I realized that you might be in as bad a shape as I was. I didn't have time to get dressed"

He hugged me again. "Thank Merlin you did realize it. I really think I might have done something- drastic -if you'd waited too much longer." Hermione moaned when he unintententionally pulled me closer which caused me to put more pressure on my knee and he pulled back, frowning. "Are you okay?"

I sat back, resting my weight on my hands to take the pressure off my knee. "I fell. I was in such a hurry. I didn't see the hearth and …"

"You're bleeding!" Ron pushed my dressing gown aside, revealing my legs as he stared at my toe in horror.

"It's okay - It's just …"

"… Broken," Ron finished, as he ran his hands over my calf up to my knee, studying it. "And you're knee, it's all …"

"… Bruised", I said automatically finishing his sentence again (our connection was back …hooray). Out of the corner of my eye I saw frost on his bedroom mirror and snow being blown in through his open window coming to rest in a tiny pile in the center of the room.

"It looks bad," Ron said, and I squeaked in surprise when he suddenly swept me into his arms and stood. "You should have told me sooner, that you were hurt."

Hermione wanted to tell him that it wasn't that big of deal, but I was enjoying being near him too much but I bit my tongue. Instead I gently laid my head against his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat, knowing that it carried the same rhythm as mine, and finding huge amounts of comfort in that knowledge.

Carrying me across the room in his arms I continued to be amazed that I wasn't shivering from the cold of late November night in the highlands of Scotland. – Growing fearful of a frozen cold mattress, I desperately wanted to point-out that his widow was wide open and no fire in his heat stove… when abruptly his bedroom window and door closed and locked a roaring fire *just appeared* in his previously stone-cold pot belly stove (that had also shown clear signs of frost, when I first entered) - as a very noticeable 'bluish wave swept around the room bringing the temperature up to a 'toasty' warm; mid-seventies.

When my damp and naked rump touched the perfectly warmed mattress I signed in relief. And I'd bet my life-savings that my dearest Ron wasn't even aware on a conscious level that he'd done any of that; as he was instinctively more concern with my comfort than his own. - - I was utterly gob smacked as there had been no wand waving, no multiple incantations recited, for all these numerous different tasks done …all at once. As the room was a vertical ice-box when I entered and I wonder if my thoughts on the cold had somehow triggered (my) Ron's magic once we were reconnected again.

8

The head-boy's suite was now perfectly warm enough for a mostly naked me and it wasn't until Ron right hand began to glow blue that I snapped out of my happy state of shock at yet another display of his blue magic; this time focused on my injuries:

"What are you doing", I asked?

"I'm healing you," he said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I shook my head, thinking back to Lockhart and what Harry's arm had looked like when it had suddenly been de-boned. "Without using you wand - I don't think so."

Ron smiled at me, making him look very endearing. "I don't need a wand anymore my sweet Luv; mine is just a piece of ordinary wood_ and please tell me, you aren't comparing me to that nutter … Lockhart."

"He _was_ a Hogwarts Professor…"

"… And a huge fraud as well as a bloody-idiot," Ron said firmly, before leaning down to study her toe again. "Come on, Hermione, trust me."

It did hurt, and I suddenly realized that I did trust him, more than anyone else in the entire world (including Harry) … Knowing without a doubt, that he wouldn't want to do anything that would knowingly hurt me. "Okay", I said in a near whisper. - So I bit my lip, watching as he carefully healed … both my toe and then my knee. All the while, his brow was furrowed in intense concentration, as though he was desperate to get it right – and his blue glow intensified. When he was done, Hermione breathed a sigh of- ' _pain free_ ' -relief, and I smiled-big up at him, filled with indescribable pride.

"Alright now?" he asked with a tried voice and then ran a hand 'gently' over my knee, looking a bit put out. "The bruising isn't totally gone, but it should feel a-lot better."

"It does," I said all but beaming … I then leaned over to look at my knee and seeing that although there was a faint tinge of reddish-blue, it looked much better than it had, and my toe (although still black/blue and swollen) was nearly perfect again. "Wow, Ron, that's really impressive. I didn't know you knew healing charms, especially bone mending charms, those are really difficult."

"With as many times as I've heard my mum do those charms on my crazy siblings, they come pretty easy to me," Ron said, his cheeks flushed despite his nonchalant shrug. - "Besides, I do share a mind with the most brilliant witch ever to grace the hallowed halls of Hogwarts."

"Ron … why was your window wide open and no fire in the hearth, why was it freezing in here", I asked?

"My blue thingy stopped me every time I tried to reach for my wand to 'do myself in'. Yeah-yeah, I know I don't need a wand but I wasn't thinking all that clearly (at the time) so I thought extreme hypothermia might do the trick in less than 30 minutes"

He said this to casually as if it was a everyday thing (and extreme hypothermia wasn't in the old Ron's vocabulary) as another wave of heat went across the room warming it and drying me as if I was gently patted dry by warmed towels … even my damp dressing gown was dry and hair combed and brushed (a hour long task that usually involves terrible snarls and yanking) all done; in mere seconds.

in spite of all these 'wonders' all I managed to say was: "Bloody Hell Ron, you were deliberately trying to freeze to death.

"Why-not, I thought you were with Harry banging away like rabbits, so what did I have to live for", He replied with a casual shrug?

I looked at him horrified, ' _cut off from me for just a couple of hours and…_ ' I thought in a gob smacked tone referring to yet another example of (my) Ron's purely instinctive blue magic acting semi-independent of conscious commands to keep him (or me) from harm. - His own magic had created the blue aura I had noticed … keeping him in a frozen room toasty warm.

I had been right about another thing … what Ron felt for me was extremely deep and way beyond anything any other seventeen year-old, felt a teenage girl. It wasn't remotely normal behavior, his total commitment to me.

Instinctively I reached out with a gently trebling hand and placed it on Ron's bare chest and felt the heart beat of a truly 'gentle_ man', who loved me. And yet during this most tender revelation I still found my feelings convicted, angry that he had wanted to die, and deeply touched for I was nowhere near worthy of so powerful a love.

"I don't deserve you", I said in a semi-whisper

"Nah, you can easily do better than a mere shop-clerk/apprentice. You're the super brilliant one, beautiful and sexy" he replied looking at me with eyes filled with near worship

I felt my own face flush rise up my neck to my cheeks. "I think you may be exaggerating just a little."

"I don't think so," he said with equal firmness, eyeing my lips, his gaze darkening, his tone dipping down a notch. "I think you're perfect."

8

8

8

8

8

8


	24. Chapter 24

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 24 – Hermione makes a mistake, is that even possible?

88**88

** - Hermione POV of course

8

"Now I- _know_ -you're exaggerating," Hermione repeated, giving a nervous laugh rather than, giving into the lustful thoughts which were flowing off Ron in waves. - It wasn't easy, but we had other things to discuss, - - "Ron?"

His gaze had drifted lower to the V of her dressing gown. "Huh?"

"We need to talk."

"We do?" he bemoaned.

"Yes. Aren't you alarmed by this?" I asked, taking a deep breath to still my rapid heartbeat. "This is starting to get scary … I didn't even break the connection, just blocked it, and look at what happened."

Ron finally broke out of his entrancement, if only slightly, and stared at me, looking unconcerned. "Then don't block the connection again. . . You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

My mouth dropped open in outrage. "It was- _your_ -idea!"

"It was?" Ron said in genuine surprise, before his eyes slid back down to my mouth. "That was really 'daft' …even for me. Oh sweet Merlin, you have a nice mouth."

"Ron, you're not listening. Pay attention to me!"

"I am paying attention to you," he said, sounding dangerously sexy as he crawled over me. My breath hitched as I stared up at his bare chest, and felt his weight pressing me down onto his bed. "I always pay attention to you … always." - His hand then slid up my thigh, pushing my dressing gown aside as he gripped a cheek of my tiny arse possessively. "How could I not – when for my sake - you just walked through the Common Room without knickers?"

I couldn't prevent the moan that escaped me as fire flowed through my veins. "I was in a hurry."

"Mmm, - just think… flashing the common room…the thought is so darn sexy," he mumbled under his breath, as he leaned down to press a kiss to my collarbone.

I could feel his erection straining against his trousers, pressing insistently against my inner thigh. He smelled so good, and I knew he'd taste even better … but I wanted to get a final word in before I gave in completely. - "We're going to have to start researching this again. You have to give me the medallion."

Ron ignored me, choosing to lick at the curve of my neck. - I sighed, knowing that Ron held onto the medallion like it was his greatest treasure … which was ridiculous of course ... it was 'OUR' greatest treasure, as it had brought us together, given me more joy and contentment than I had thought possible. - The Git must think that if the medallion goes … so go I. - - Dammit … I really need to convince him that I'm not a victim anymore. But fearing its destruction means losing me (to him) and after the affects of just blocking it fiasco (a major muck-up) … destroying it now, was a really silly thought. So it wasn't unusual for him to suddenly try to change the subject when I brought up the medallion? - "I'm serious, Ron. I want you to give it to me."

' _I don't have it'._

He spoke to her mentally as his tongue tracing over the shell of her ear. His efforts of distracting me were working very well. My body was screaming at me to just let it go and enjoy what he was offering, and then the meaning of his words set in. - - - Dammit … dammit … fu*k …Now I was really pissed-off … so I shoved at his shoulders pushing him off me - - . "What in Bloody-Hell, do you mean … you don't have it?"

Ron sighed and pulled back to look down at me in annoyance. "Before I got mad enough to disconnect us, you had been nagging me for weeks about keeping the medallion safe, remember? - - You thought my Head-suite was too obvious a hiding place for whoever planted this trap thingy".

"We've been really lucky …really-really lucky, on that point; actually", Ron rambled on, "So far anyway. - As we have no way of knowing how long the medallion lay undiscovered under Harry's bed. Or how; without being triggered (by the poem) it still caused loads of sexual attraction to develop between Harry and Ginny, during the last fortnight of summer … while at the same time having no affect on you".

"Yes … I've been wondering about that too", I said trying to distract Ron from my mental gasp as I abruptly recalled my growing attraction to a certain red-Prat during the last fortnight before the start of school. I was at the same time both pleased and impressed by Ron's logical analysis.

"We can only be grateful that the ill-fated Tonks tryst – predated the medallion's arrival under Harry's bed, which means my luv … that the Tonks assignation faded out 'on its own' as a casual fling; that was primarily at its core … just sex".

"Just sex … are you bloody mental? - It could have ruined a marriage", I growled at him.

"Then you don't think it was really fortunate that it ended … before Remus found out?"

"He will find out; Ronald", I pointed out harshly

"After the little incident at the pitch locker-room … of course he will, luv. - - But that's a Lupin marriage problem and when he does find-out, I'm hoping that- **who** -she cheated with, isn't half as important to Remus as- **why** -she cheated. By-the-way: that- _was_ -a nasty trick of hypocrisy you pulled with him; lecturing Harry about keeping his fling with Tonks a secret – while not saying a word about our medallion thingy … and the compelled sexual affect its had on you. And that my sweet luv; was a huge disparity in full disclosure, which I naturally; took the lumps for".

"I didn't think it through; I admit that, it was pure gut reaction. Which isn't at all like me … and since when are 'you' the logical one? - - Not that I mind: actually, because it makes our arguments, loads more fun. However: I especially never wanted Harry to take out his anger, physically on you"

"He was going to explode on someone, you know that", Ron softly replied. "He vents and gets it out of his system and then goes back to just being moody for a week or two. - I broke a promise to my best mate - do you have any concept of how bad … that makes me look in his eyes?" –

"Okay; I was wrong to do it, but it was you; Ronald Bilius, which added insult onto injury … you just 'had to tell him' about us – f*cking – and I'm still clueless why you had to share that little_ _tid-bit_ _with Harry…" I complained as I waved off his ramblings without acknowledging on any level that he had been 'right' about any number of issues … lately. It's an automatic reflex with me (I've done it for years) its pure bluster; actually. I do it just to keep up the appearance of being inflatable, although maybe now that I have (my) Ron, I could perhaps tone down my 'Know-it-All' persona, just a-tad. - But that's for later, for right now I had something to settle.

"I shall not be distracted Ronald Bilius" - - (I always call Ron by his proper name when I'm angry at him, why is that … is it a girl thing?) - "What did you do with it? - Just think about what just happened to us, which proves beyond doubt, that the medallion is vitally important to our emotional health", I rambled on while trying not sink into his deliciously blue eyes. "Blocking that trap nearly had fatal consequences for both of us. If something happened to it, who knows what that could mean for us…"

"Nothing going too happened to it – the traps already been sprung – on us," Ron repeated, getting off of me entirely, to sit on the edge of his bed while turning his back on me. – From the expression on his face I could tell that he was frustrated beyond words; but I also sensed that he knew how important this discussion was to me, I saw him run a hand through his hair as he took a heavy breath. - -

"Did you or did you not; say to me 'repeatedly', that considering the quantity of magic required … you highly doubted that the medallion trap could trigger for a second time, and as I couldn't bear you destroying it … so I …"- - His eyes widened suddenly. Hermione could sense the panic rush through him and that caused her own breath to hitch.

"What did you do?" I asked softly

"Nothing intelligent obviously," he said, dropping his face into his hands, mumbling through his fingers. "I just wanted to keep you from sneaking in here and destroying it – so that you could go back to chasing Harry. – It was you that convinced me that its magic was spent and couldn't go off on anyone else. So about a week ago I baited a lioness!"

"Where is it?" I whispered, being too flustered to think of looking for the answer my-self.

Ron looked up at her, "A week before the Tonks reveal - I put it in a tiny box, wrapped with brightly colored wrapping tissue (a bow and everything) and told my sister it was a surprise gift for you… and made a big deal about putting it on the top shelf of my bookcase to keep it safe until Christmas."

"Ginny has it?" - I asked horrified

"Most likely; curiosity will eventually kill the red-haired Gryffindor lioness … but no real harm has been done… because you said it- **can't** -trigger a second time - - and besides, its Celtic inscription has to be translated before the spell can be triggered … - … right?" - Ron said becoming alarmed at my increasingly horrified expression. - " **And no one but us, knows about that** … so even if Ginny borrowed the medallion for a-bit … ( _and stealing things from her brothers is atypical behavior … for her_ ) the most important thing of all is …it can't go off again. **Can it**?"

"So you baited your sister into stealing it just to keep me from disarming it?" Hermione snarled. -"Do you want my honest option of this plan?"

"Of course I do - but what are you implying here …Why wouldn't it be perfectly safe? It just looks a-lot older than all the similar ones that you can buy in any Wizarding shop around Valentine's Day. Secondarily: I'm reasonably sure, she won't open a present that's already wrapped and that I said was specifically meant for you. She doesn't read ancient Celtic for fun like you do - so we're safe on that score as well".

"Well Ron … what happened was …"

"… Unless, ' _someone_ ' I know … who hates any secret that I try to keep from her, went and told my little sister – the very thing that you insisted that I tell *no-one* about. Without such detailed knowledge Ginny won't be able to figure it all-out … (on her own), even if she does open the magically locked box I put it in?" Ron said in a rush, his voice growing more and more panicked. - "Oh my God, you did tell her everything … didn't you? - - If she tells my Mum … I'll never live to see the Christmas holiday." He said his ears turn fire engine red in worry.

I gapped at him. "If all she tells you mother is that you've bought me an; Anam Cara medallion for Christmas, a romantic trinket you can buy in any store in Diagon Alley. Why would she freak out about that?"

"Have you even met my mum? - She'll have ten different names (ten for each gender that is) of our first two children, picked out by Boxing Day," Ron said.

"Ron, my concern isn't about us dating, I sure your Mum already knows about that, I'm worried over what will happen, if Ginny tries to use it. - If she translates the Celtic inscription and then reads it out loud; while holding it - - thus triggering the spell, it could affect her the same way it did - **US**?"

He stared at me blankly, and then blinked in vague understanding - - "But she doesn't know about the translation …does she?"

"Yes, she does … the first night I came to you – I sort of spilled the beans on the whole thing, I don't know why I did it … as it was quite the uncharacteristic thing for me to do. I even recited the entire poem… in English. – Since then to keep Ginny silent about us … I've kept her updated on the effects on me, sexually. I didn't go into minute detail of course, but she does in fact, knows everything we do about the medallion".

"How could you (of all people) do something so absolutely … stupid?" - Ron blanched at somehow being blocked from using his usual profanity. "I don't want my sister to end up in the same situation as we are in. At least the reluctant love of my life, the witch that is trapped in this with me … somewhat likes me – Ginny could unknowingly trigger the bloody things on just about anyone – even a Malfoy"

"Ronald Bilius calm your-self, I have outlined to her more than once, the inherent dangers. Besides, it's just a medallion. – As I have again and again told you … the difficulties involved in making a – ' _repeating charmed object_ ' … well … it's next to impossible. - - - Even the magical booby-traps that Egyptian wizards put on their tombs only went off 'once'. Bill told me that. – The trap ' _most likely_ ' … can't go off again and affect her as deeply as it did with me."

"Secondarily: It's not really your medallion… now is it? - We don't know who it belonged to originally, or who hexed it with a super powerful compulsion spell. All we do know with certitude is that it was a- 'booby trap' -meant for Harry, that you found under his bed. - - I have assumed (up to now); that it was - ' _person or persons unknown_ ' -that planted it – specifically to trip up Harry … but maybe it wasn't. - - There are a number of people on our side that want Harry to find romantic happiness"

"Like who?" Ron interjected.

"Maybe Tonks is behind the medallion trap and that's the real reason behind his affair with her?" – I said to Ron. "We know she works at the Ministry; were loads of magically dangerous items are stored. - Secondarily: she was the last one to guard Harry at_ ' _ **Privet Drive**_ ' _before he came to the_ ' _ **Burrow**_ ' _for the wedding; which equals 'means and opportunity'. - She could have slipped the medallion into his luggage and then it rolled out of his bag and under his bed. - Have you considered that possibility?

"No … I hadn't, because thinking that Tonks is behind all this, doesn't work for me" Ron replied honestly. – "If the Anam Cara had trigger on Tonks and Harry like it did on us, they would be humping like rabbits (like we are) every single day. You keep forgetting that the medallion trap keeps repeating on us. And Egyptian tombs analogy of only going off once is not explicable to us …"

' _Did (my) Ron just use the word explicable_ ' I asked myself? –

"Have you found yet a single spell that connects two people telepathically … or shares magical power? Ron asked his arguments solid. – "No?" … "Because; I insist the medallion was planted_ AFTER _Harry's tryst with Tonks… otherwise he couldn't have been able to hook-up with my sister again".

"I'll concede that point, but that doesn't change the bottom line here", I replied. – "Everything we have tried to get-out of this trap has backfired – and if Tonks is now_ **off** _the suspect list … then we are no closer to finding out who is behind this; then we were on- ' _day four_ ' -of term". I said, taking a deep breath and trying and failing to think about any of this rationally. - - "I haven't been able to keep my hands off of you … and I've come to your room for sex daily".

"So you're right … if Tonks had triggered it on Harry, she be just as addicted to his c*ck as I am to yours. - She'd also need a daily fix as badly as I do … so she would be here right now. – And_ ' _by the way'_ _you were right about another thing; - I did sneak in here and tried … several times (behind your back) to break the curse, but failed to find the medallion". This confession earned the expected reaction from a sour faced Ron. - - "Don't frown at me Ronald Bilius, I don't want to go through the rest of my life influenced and controlled by cursed artificial feelings" I said without thinking … lashing out with a non-truth, while pouting a bit,

"Oh, I see … you consider being connected to me via the medallion; a ' **curse** ' … that's good to know. - How many times must I say how terribly sorry … I am. - - I should have never brought that … 'stupid' thing to you in the first place …" Ron admitted sadly. - "After I get it back from Ginny; I'll send it- ' _straight away_ ' …to my dad at the Ministry, tell him what happened … how its effects … just me ( _while keeping your name out of it … of course_ ) and see what the Department of Mysteries can do about it."

"I think it is too late for any of that", I retorted sadly. "Today's blockage attempt has proven - if nothing else …the medallions effects on both of us when turned off, are extremely unpleasant and not to be endured. – Furthermore; turning it over to the Ministry for them to experiment with, could be considered very unwise - as it could result in fatal consequences for us. - - Maintaining the current- _**status quo**_ -is something I can live with, until the end of term… at least".

Naturally Ron was not happy to hear this.

"Don't give me another sour look Ronald; I have worked too hard to become Head Girl", I said sternly. "The current situation is far from perfect, but blocking its effects before the 'Leaver's Ball' will do neither of us any good. Besides we do have another thing going in our favor in regards to Ginny".

"She doesn't have a photographic memory, like I do - and on her own, without outside help - I highly doubt she will be able to decipher the inscription on the back, which I'm now convinced was our primary mistake, actually saying the spell out loud", I continued.

"Yes-yes … reciting the poem - triggers the effects", Ron said sadly.

"Ginny doesn't … as you said … read Celtic, as most normal people don't study Celtic for the fun of it… like I do", I recited from memory, and didn't bother resisting the urge …to smack his upper arm.

Ron rubbed the sore spot and gave her a weak smile. "Oh, come on, Hermione, it will be fine. - I'll get it back tomorrow. Besides, what are the chances of her finding a soul mate in four days? I chased after you for five years and got nothing"

I supposed that was true…. What were the chances of Ginny of opening someone else's gift and finding some to translate the Celtic and trigger the trap in just a few days? - - Worrying about Ron's sister having sex, really wouldn't help anything, so instead I let my eyes drift over Ron's yummy bare torso.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	25. Chapter 25

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 25 – the joys of make-up sex

8

88**88

** - Hermione POV of course

8

I was starting to resent Ron bringing-up (all the time) that my feelings for him were- ONLY –artificial _and worst still; I understood why he kept doing it. - I doubt he was rubbing it in my face out of malice; (my) Ron I'm certain, wasn't the type to say one thing behind my back that he wouldn't say to my face. I think he kept bringing it up as a self reminder to him-self that what we had was only temporary. It was a form of self-inflicted punishment over the fact that he believed very-strongly that each time we made love he was forcing himself on me (it wasn't true). I even bet he was holding back a-tad when it came to initiating sex with me, out of a real fear that he would be accused of raping me once the trap ended.

Ron really was handsome, a loyal companion to me and Harry, fun to be around and utterly devoted to me. I actually loved the freckles littered over his shoulders and arms … the faint trace of red-copper hairs on his chest that lead to a trail that dipped below the waist band of his trousers. - His arms were strong, his stomach flat, and I just automatically discounted the scaring of his body; done by the Brain incident of fifth year. - The scared muscles on his back felt wonderful under my fingers, rippling as he responded to even my slightest touch. - Finally there was the club like appendage between his legs, which he used on me (repeatedly) to bring me to the peaks of sexual nirvana

Naturally such thoughts made- feelings of lust -begin to pool (once again) in my stomach, sending waves of heat darting through my entire system. I looked up, and saw that thoughts of Ginny and the medallion had fled from Ron's mind as well. His eyes had turned a dark, midnight blue. I loved whenever his eyes turned that color. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Blue fire seemed to swirl in the air between us. Hot, burning desire that blocked out all rational thought and I was defenseless against its power over me, - Artificial or genuine I didn't even try to fight it anymore. It was extra cruel of me to allow him to continuously beat himself up over the artificial issue as I willingly gave my-self over to temptation right now, and my eyes ran over Ron's masculine form once more. This time, I was certain that the possessiveness burning in my gaze was authentic.

 _ **Mine,**_ I thought, and suddenly realized that any witch who tried to take him from me would sorely regret it. - I'd die for him, and more importantly; - _I'd kill to keep him._

"There's no need for that, love," Ron said, his voice husky with arousal, but lingering with mirth. "No one is taking me from you . . . since the middle of fourth year; I've always been yours exclusively – body and mind."

"Forever" - I asked? - Knowing that my voice held a tentative/worried tone.

"I know you want to be free of the medallion … and me. - - And I'm equally sure you'll find a way. - But as far as I am concerned … I will love you for eternity and beyond," Ron replied with unshakable sincerity as he grabbed my hand, placing it over his bare chest so that it rested on the hard flesh directly above where his heart lay. "Feel that? - It beats only for you."

' _Dammit he did it again_ ' - I said to my-self, as I hid this thought from him. – ' _What am I afraid of – I always have known that I wasn't a hump and dump to him - - that he will love me to beyond the end of time. Boys were the ones who had commitment problems, not girls_ ' - I let my hand rest lightly on his chest, feeling the heat of his skin and the rapid thump of his heartbeat beneath it. My eyes gently closed, and I listened to my-own heartbeat pounding in my ears and took comfort from the duality of their rhythms. We were the same beat, the same being, one heart, two bodies, and it soothed the raging tempest that had swept over me at the mere thought of losing Ron.

"Better?" Ron asked after a few more seconds.

"Hmm, yes… Sorry, I think I'm still a little shaken-up by our separation." I leaned down, moving my hand and resting my cheek against Ron's chest. "I don't ever want to be disconnected from you again…. Not ever."

"You know I almost killed myself tonight … right?" Ron admitted his voice strained and hesitant.

My entire body trembled in dread at the mere thought as I lifted my head and looked at him as a second shudder of fear went through me at the thought of what would have happened if I hadn't made it up to his room when I did. "You would have killed me too. . . I can't survive without you. Please don't ever forget that."

Ron stared at her, and then nodded. "I won't … but it scares me, Hermione. What if something happens to one of us?"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"It might. There's a war going on, and Harry needs us. In spite of him being a royal arse today … we both know that I'd step in front of a killing curse for him … if I had to. Everything would be lost without him. Whereas, I'm … expendable,"

"You have already stopped the killing curse once, you can do it again", I said; trying to reassure my-self.

"I saw it coming, heard Snape say it … so I was prepared", Ron replied. "There are other was to kill, what if I don't hear it coming … next time, - what if I'm caught unaware?"

"You're not expendable … you're everything to me," I said, the fear gripping me again. I reached up, letting my hand run over Ron's cheek, feeling the faint signs of red stubble beneath my fingers. "Don't underestimate that blue magic of yours either to automatically protect you as it has protected us in the hall and in the library".

"Yeah, that was a stunner", he replied with a lop-sided grin

"I sometimes wonder how much of that experiment brain shares space within your gray matter. There are large portions of the 'medulla oblongata' that humans don't consciously use. With each occurrence of independent magic I become more and more convinced that part of the giant brain conciseness' transferred into you. It can't be a total coincidence that you're developing this skill just when things are heating up …out there".

"Doesn't the thought of something else inside my head worry you, because it scares me silly? He replied in a clearly frightened tone. – "I don't really control my own magic, I'm the dominate party in this joint custody of my body (right now) but that could change without notice", Ron said to me and I knew what he was thinking (without telepathy) he was worried that his blue magic would hurt me".

"I'm not saying that any form of divine intervention; united you with that giant brain, because the whole God thing is rubbish to me. But I know you believe in such things. But whether or not you have a guardian angel inside your head looking over us or not; is irrelevant … I'm sure you'll be just fine. - - So far the blue thingy has only acted to protect you, with your wonderfully deep feelings for me ( _which I don't deserve by a long shot_ ) through the medallion extending that protection to me. Honestly I'd be dead right now if our connection hadn't been around when Flint tried to kill me".

"Don't even think that", Ron said horrified.

"It's the truth Ron, our medallion connection saved me, and I'm grateful. Think of all the times I have gone to you and then returned to my own room, undetected. There has never been a single soul in the hallways or stairs … a coincidence … I don't think so. We been with the prophecy controlled inner circle of Harry since we were Firsties and although I don't believe in destiny, I can't help but to connect the daily increase of danger to Harry and my-self with the growing power of your blue hands. It is- **our** -duty to make sure Mr. ' _Mood swings_ ' - Potter makes it to the final show-down. You can't die you Git … or ickle-Harrykins will never make it."

(My) Ron didn't look convinced. Hesitation and anxiety flowed off him and I wanted to make the worry in his eyes disappear. My hand ran to the back of his neck, my fingers tangled in the thick red hair that curled at his nape, and tugged it lightly. I brought his mouth to mine; my teeth nipped lightly at his bottom lip until he parted for me and let my tongue slide into his mouth.

I swallowed his moan, savoring the feeling of lust that washed over me again - as Ron clasped me tightly to him and returned the kiss with fervor. Our tongues danced, our lips were soft, swollen, and our bodies were instantly hot as Ron pushed me back against his mattress.

I moaned, arching my back into him when I felt his weight over me, pinning me to the bed. Ron's large, calloused hands came up to cup my face as his kiss deepened, becoming hard and possessive.

"For now … at least …You're_ **mine** ," he rasped against my skin, as his lips moved over to run down the curve of my neck.

My head tossed to the side, giving him free reign as his tongue traced down to the line of my collarbone that was exposed. My hands were still tangled in his hair, and I savored the silky feel of the red stands sliding through my fingers as I gripped harder.

I was on fire, burning up in need, as my legs wrapped around him and there was nothing artificial about it. – I felt more alive than ever and although I had no real understanding of the term LOVE, outside of the way this strange term was used and often abused by so many to get sex. At this point I had accepted fully, that I adored (my) Ron with every ounce of my being, all my research indicated that what I 'felt' qualified for the term 'love'. - Merlin knows I was absobloodylutely sure that (my) Ron loved me. So why did I continue to let (my) Ron believe that every time we had sex, everything I did was forced and artificial? As my hips thrust upward in an instinctual need to still the ache deep inside my core. - (My) Insecure Ron growled as he grounded his c*ck back against me.

' _I was a terrible person_ '. I said to myself as his lips crashed over mine again, his hunger stark and all-consuming in my mind. It rushed through her body as they strained against each other. The throb of one heartbeat pulsed between the two of us. We shared one thought, one need—the need to be connected, to close the space of flesh that separated our souls… to truly be one with each other. And yet I couldn't tell this prefect man that what I felt for him was real and overwhelming

' _If he dies without knowing how I genuinely feel, I couldn't live with myself'_ , I said to myself knowing that his lust blocked the thoughts of my inner torment. I felt (my) Ron as he reached down to undo the cord of my dressing gown while I tugged at his trousers. – At that precise moment I was very glad that I had taken Ginny's advice as one of my clean and pressed uniforms (plus undies stuffed in a satin draw-string bag) Hung ready to use in the Head-Boy's dresser.

' _I'll need it in the morning_ ', I said to myself as the top button of his trousers came free, the zipper giving way to my hand as I pushed it down his pants to caress the hard, silken steel of his arousal. In perfect harmony, Ron's impatient fingers pushed past my curls, thrusting into my over heated core, as we both gasped.

"You're wet," he breathed against my lips.

"You're hard." I replied with a wicked smile.

We both laughed, and then we became one breath again as Ron passionately kissed me, his tongue mimicking the thrust of his fingers. I stroked him in the same beat, loving the feel of his erection, the hardness of it that was so different from my soft, moist center.

I greatly enjoyed what his fingers did to me, I savored his touch, but as always … I wanted more. Fingers didn't fill the void that needed to be filled, it just teased and tormented. And Ron knew what I needed. He felt the primitive mating pulse that demanded our bodies be completely joined as strongly as I did.

Of one mind, they fought with Ron's trousers, shoving them past his hips and then my feet tangled in them, dragging the material down his legs. My dressing gown now lay open, and my back arched from the feel of his fevered skin against mine. My feet hooked together at the small of his back and then locked him into place as I began writhing beneath him, desperate for that first drugging thrust of his body into mine.

I moaned in disappointment, a frown marring my features when Ron reached behind himself and unlocked my legs from him. My eyes snapped open, and I could see that he was smiling at me, looking devious, and so sexy that my breath caught.

"Turn around," he said, his voice low, sounding dangerous and possessive.

I felt my-self melt. Shimmers of excitement flooded over me when I heard his thoughts echo in the recesses of my mind that were reserved only for him. My eyes drifted closed and I mewed from the fire that was racing through my bloodstream. I was so weak from the need that (my) Ron had to help me turn over, so that I was laying on her stomach, my aching breasts pressed against his tangled sheets. He roughly pulled my dressing gown from my body, and I heard him toss it off the bed. And then I felt his lips on the nape of my neck, his fingers brushing my tangled mess of hair off my naked back and draping it over my right shoulder.

He leaned into me, and Hermione could feel his erection against my tiny buttocks as he trailed kisses down my bare back. Ron's hands closed over mine where they gripped at the sheets, and I instinctively spread my legs while shifting my bare buttocks impatiently up towards him, and then a thick pillow just appeared under my waist like (was the blue thingy helping out again?) I hear myself moaning from the feel of his hard, heavy body draped over my smaller one.

"Please, Ron," I whispered, "F*CK me".

He chuckled against my shoulder when he heard my profanity, and then brought one hand down to my thigh, pushing it aside so that I was fully open to him. For a brief moment the tip of his meat lingered at the opening to my anus. I had wondered how Ron felt about anal sex but as we hadn't discussed the issue … I was relatively sure anal wasn't going to happen at that moment. A moment later he guided his c*ck into my dripping wet (uplifted) cunny … (OMG I'm using the term cunny now) parting my folds with the tip of his… 'rod' , his advancing manhood nailing me deeper into the 'crescent-moon shaped firm pillow' and mattress as he gripped my hips with both hands and drove forward hard to beginning of my cervix.

"Oh God," I gasped, burying my face in the sheet to muffle the scream that was threatening to escape me. I had a two-handed tight grip on the sheets when with a wave of one blue hand the covering of his dresser mirror flew off and I began to panic, " _But wait a-sec_ ' I said to myself, ' _the blue bubble is back_ ' (hooray) I saw our naked reflection perfectly clear in the mirror without the slightest fear that Ron's 'voyeuristic reflection' could see or hear anything.

We'd never done doggie-style before and it felt so good … pushing into me from behind, filling me and stretching me, as far as he could go. My eyes rolled to the back of my head from indescribable pleasure, the hot, drugging friction of their bodies joining.

As Ron's hands caressed my uplifted fanny, a-lot smaller in comparison to Lavender's massive big-butt posterior. - - However; Ms. Brown's enormous arse, clearly hadn't won-out against my smaller one – for I suspected to (my) Ron everything about his girl (me) was pure perfection. And then for some reason (I think it was at my telepathic prompting … actually) he began to slap/spank my buttocks' sharply, pinning me to the bed. His hips surged forward with each slap, and I did scream out, but these muffled shouts were of delight not protest with my muffled groans and grunts of approval drowned out by Ron's own loud moans.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Hermione," he rasped aloud only to have his voice echo back from the stone walls. "This feels too good … it has to be illegal."

"We don't know that it isn't," I replied jokingly while panting hard, my laughter strained as I shifted under him, longing for my first ever spanking to continue in perfect sync to his thrusting c*ck into my incredibly eager quim.

My behavior was nothing like the old Hermione, as our feelings flowed freely, the telepathic channel between the two of us … wide open and overwhelming. There was a-part of me that felt I needed to be spanked (punished) for the beating he had taken to protect me. Another part of me liked the concept of being a bad-girl and the mixture of pain and pleasure during sex.- - The intensity of our combined pleasure was almost more than I thought I could withstand. His hips pulled away, and then thrust forward again, and white-hot lighting surged through me. It was like his body was made by the God's just for me.

"Its destiny," Ron breathed warmly against my neck echoing my thought: "I was made to love you… forever."

His word usage was strangely sophisticated and I was cracking jokes (actual funny ones), but it didn't matter. This bizarre role reversal only pushed me forward as images burst in my mind: hot, erotic scenes that made my breath come out in raspy gasps as Ron's body kept pumping into me. I pushed up against him, and they were a tangle of hot, sweaty limbs, straining bodies that were thrusting and writhing on Ron's sheets.

With a final slap on my uplifted arse, the pleasure reached a precipice, my head fell forward once again, and I bit down hard on the pillow as burning ecstasy poured over my body. – My entire body shuddered from the force of it, and Ron's hips thrust harder in response, prolonging the bliss for what seemed like eons.

He was facing his mirror and I bet; he was forgetting entirely that his reflection would normally be watching everything, but I knew better, I knew we were safe for part of (my) Ron – 'the blue part' - was instinctive protecting us, his moans vibrating against my sensitive skin as I felt him spill his hot seed directly into my womb.

Suddenly spent …we collapsed weakly onto the bed. Ron's weight was choking the breath out of me, but I was too weak to protest as I fought to suck oxygen into my tight lungs.

He abruptly flopped onto his side and pulled me with him, so that they were in the spoon position; where I was able to take larger gasps of air and still enjoy the closeness but at the same time too breathless to speak. I could still feel his man meat resting in-between my crack … but I was too weak to turn my head far enough around to look at him. I could hear him struggling for breath too, I could feel his chest rising and falling sharply against my back - It had been a one of our better 'F*cks' and my climax had been so beautiful. I couldn't help but reach out to him, speaking to him mentally say: _I need to tell you..."_

I couldn't see the smile form on (my) Ron's lips, but I knew it was there all the same. - She felt his thought caress her mind. ' _tell me what?_ '

I nearly told him, that I wasn't a victim, that what I felt for him wasn't artificial _ and that I loved him. But at the last second I became a coward again, I couldn't say it so instead I declared aloud: -"Everything will be fine," hoping I was telling the truth. "You'll see."

Ron nodded, and then reached out and pulled me to him, so that my body cuddled tightly with his. "I hope so," he replied, as his fingers ran lazily through my hair, gently working out the tangles… "Because, truth-be-told … I really can't live without you."

"I'm a terrible person", I sighed softly in a whisper into Ron's pillow.

8

8

8

8

8


	26. Chapter 26

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 25 – I don't have it

88**88**88

The first thing Ron did when he entered the Great Hall the following morning (Saturday: 30th of November 1997) was look for Ginny, his eyes scanning the room for his sister's familiar shock of red hair. He headed straight for the Gryffindor table and was almost at the top - when he spotted her already eating breakfast. His mind so 'focused' on getting back the medallion to notice that his sister was all but sitting in Harry's lap.

"Budge up," he said, elbowing his way between her and Harry.

Ginny huffed at him, scooting over on the bench when she had no choice but to accommodate him. "There is a whole table, Ron. What's the matter with you… and where is your better-half"

"I need that gift-wrapped box back, the one with the unbreakable lock … the GIFT that I put on the top shelf of my dresser for safekeeping," he said, not even bothering to fill his plate as he leaned over to whisper to her.

She pushed him away in annoyance. "No. You gave it to me."

Ron breathed deeply, knowing that she'd be like this, just to annoy him. "As I told you at the time, that box contained a secret gift for Hermione… a belated birthday gift . . . I need it back now so I can give it to her."

She smirked. "Made up, have you?"

"We row all the time; everyone knows that… so it's no big deal. But yeah, Miss snoopy-face … if you must know … I had to grovel a-bit, but nothing new there either. - - I'll spare you the gory details of how I had to humble myself - - but suffice to say, she forgave me in the end. Now can I please have it back? - You can keep the box if you fancy that", - - Ron said, casting a glance at Hermione who was seating about ten to twelve feet away – attempting to look disdainful as she watched the three of them. " _Ask her again …Please_." Hermione thought projected

"Come-on … Ginny; fork-it over",

"You know, the birthday gift excuse would have been more plausible if one… you hadn't first called it a Christmas gift. Secondly; Hermione's birthday had already accrued two whole months, before you even told me about the Christmas present box. Such an obvious lie made me curious … and that in turn made me nosey".

"So I 'unwrapped' your un-pickable lockbox_ and as the first thing the twins ever taught me was the picking of magical and Muggle locks … I opened the box and took a look at the medallion inside. Even as Christmas gifts go – it would suck dragon piss. It's sort of old and grimy. If I didn't already know the real back-story (first hand) behind the medallion from Hermione herself … I would have thought you bought it as scrap. – The moment I saw it, I thought … how could; my git of a brother really think he could impress someone like Granger with someone's second hand medallion?"

Naturally … Ron's sour expression deepened

"Now I know perfectly well …how much your favorite bookworm just loves old and rare magical junk. Seeing as you gave her a- 'rare' and 'out of print' magical volume on her actual birthday. Not that she gave you more than a_ _half-hearted_ _thank-you for your efforts".

' _I did too thank-you for that book – maybe not as enthusiastic as I should have in front of every-one, but in_ private … in that long un-used classroom I was properly grateful_ ' Hermione thought hard in Ron's direction.

"But why lie about the birthday part? - That was your big mistake Ronnie".

"When I told you … what I told you, Christmas and birthday lies, not-with-standing ... I still made it perfectly clear that it belonged to my girlfriend. I did not know until just yesterday that Hermione had 'spilled the beans' about- ' _all the fun_ ' -we have had since I found the thing".

"Boudoir fun, yeah … it was a great tale, the bare flesh … the passion", Ginny smirked knowingly.

"I personally… never wanted you to know all the gory details surrounding the magical booby-trap that I unintentionally triggered", Ron said in a resigned tone. "You must also understand how bad I feel about Hermione being caught-up in this – that's all on me – my fault alone".

"And she lets you continue to think that she participates 'only' with great reluctance", Ginny interjected as Harry looked at her with deepening suspicions, listening hard.

"If Hermione told you everything, then you're fully aware that only an 'Imperious grade' compulsion spell, could force her to be intimate with me. The medallion is a trap, an apparently irreversible trap. - And by now you have to know what my sole reason for being in the trio is … don't you? - - I'm supposed to be the chap that sets off the traps intended for Harry. I'm the expendable one, who does his ruddy best to keep his family and friends out of trouble … and little sister, that includes you. - -

That medallion is extremely dangerous. - - And after being caught-up with that stupid_ *Riddle diary* … you of all people should- know better -than to play games with magically enchanted items. Even the best of them can be a bit 'dodgy' (evasive/tricky)" Ron concluded.

Ginny looked at her nails, appearing to be bored by the thought. "A-bit dodgy eh? - And you're afraid that it might get me into the same- terrible fix -that you and the Head-girl are in?"

"In a nutshell … Yes"

"You worry too much; Ronniekin's. I'm a big girl and have known for some time; what I want and more importantly … who I want. - - There is nothing remotely artificial about how I feel about Harry. - But as you're so concerned …I'll do you a good turn … since I'm feeling particularly sisterly today. I'll take the medallion off your hands … if for no other reason beyond that of keeping Hermione - who normally 'hates men' … from destroying it and_ **you** ; for breaking your heart (brother mine) is just a unimportant-bit of collateral damage that she doesn't care squat about – she will callously crush your soul into the ground (again); for what is it now: the 'fifth time' … in a two years".

"Think-back brother … we're all at the Ministry, how much help did she offer when the Brain attacked you … **none**. - Did she rush in, wand in hand to try to free you … **No**. She saw those tentacles wrap around you and she rushed off to 'find' Harry, because clearly his safety was loads more important to her … than yours. Finally: what was your reward for saving her ungrateful arse from the slashing curse … she visits you in hospital (once) just to tell you that she was hopelessly 'in love' with Harry".

"She then ignores you entirely for the first half of your sixth year during her pathetically lame attempt to chat-up (my) Harry … when that fails (perhaps: because he was banging Tonks) Harry : then out of nowhere, snogs me in the common room at mid-term. Feeling rejected and despised, she seeks you out just to avoid the isolation and loneliness that she so richly deserves".

"Your attempt to move on without her during your trade's year is ruined by her 'demands' on your time at the end of that same year. Old Albus then gets him-self murdered and she went looking for comfort in Harry's arms; instead of yours. - I blame her for making Harry go all noble and breaking up with me to keep me safe … which is a load of troll-sh*te"

Ron ran a hand over his face. - "Don't be this way. Gin-gin, I know (full well) what's going to happen, when she finds a way to safely end-this. - She'll dump me fast and cold like an ill fitting shoe. – However much that will hurt me; I did forced her into this … it's my entire fault, so I have to take the beating. To end her suffering I need the medallion back – Harry … please, help me out here?"

' _Ron we really have to revisit this entire 'fo_ _rc_ _ed' aspect of the medallion trap_ ' - Ron heard clearly Hermione say in his head

"Sorry … not this time," Harry said casually, setting down his fork and looking around Ron … to grin at Ginny. "Right from the off; I don't want my primary stalker coming after me again. - Second: My new girlfriend and I …don't want Hermione underfoot when we're looking for some alone time – especially when your sister is feeling … randy,"

Ginny flipped her hair, and leaned on her elbow, smiling back at Harry as she looked hard at Ron's gob-smacked face. "Yes big brother, Harry and I are together as more than friends with snogging benefits. - It's nothing different than what you now share with Hermione. Of course Harry isn't being forced to do anything, he actually wants to be with me … there is no Imperious level magic that compels him … his feelings aren't artificial"

Ron turned to glare at his sister. "Did you tell him everything … before you …?"

"… You told Hermione about Tonks," Harry interrupted sounding more than just a-tad bitter, as he picked up his fork and took another bite of his eggs. He swallowed his food and shrugged. "Turnabout is Fair play."

"Actually I didn't … she plucked it out of my head using telepathy, as Ginny my sister, should have already told you", Ron said to Harry like he'd never met him before. - "Anyway – from my point of view …my sister stole the medallion from me, because she feared that she couldn't win you over, without it? - - think about that mister_ ' _boy who lived'_ … think about it long and hard".

"I'm a big boy; Ron and I figured out (all on my own) that I want Ginny", Harry retorted forcefully.

"Mate … you've been played … yet again", Ron replied harshly. – "I've come to believe, that both Tonk's and Ginny seduced you in turn, to ' _satisfy_ ' their own selfish agenda's. – Had you not been the 'chosen one', neither one of them would have given you the time of day".

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, coughing hard enough to render him speechless. When Ron did nothing … it was left up Ginny to pat Harry hard enough on the back to dislodge the obstruction. As she did this she screamed at her brother; - "Who cares about who makes the first move … some witches … when dealing with an extra shy wizard, would grow old and unkissed … if they don't become proactive and get things started".

' _Be careful what you wish for_ ', Ron said to him-self.

"Honestly, Ron … I'm not ten. I know where little witches and wizards come from," she began, before getting up walking around her brother and settling back down on the other side of Harry, sitting as close as possible next to him - as he raised a glass of pumpkin juice to his lips … before finishing her thought... "Hippogriffs bring them." - - -

Harry coughed again, spraying juice into the air as he laughed.

Ron wasn't amused. "Cute, Gin-gin . . . our family will be so proud. The first female Weasley in several generations and you are using the same kind of trickery to bunk-up a bloke; as Romilda Vane tried with that tainted-candy"

All the humor in this situation abruptly disappeared from Ginny's face and she sighed sadly; obviously worried that Ron would tell their mother, - - "I'm not the jezebel you think I am, big brother. - I was being selfish … I admit that. - - I knew the risk I was taking, and you're right; I should have told Harry everything before I triggered the medallion. - - But that's water under the bridge now - besides; it's like I said, Harry doesn't think of himself as being 'forced' to have sex with me … like Granger does, whenever she puts out for you".

' _We really need to talk about this, I don't feel even remotely forced anymore. I can't even bear the thought of any-kind of separation from you. What happened to us is irreversible and I've accepted that. But you are right; if Ginny has triggered the trap on Harry then we are not dealing with something made by Voldemort. – In fact; I have no bloody idea who made it or how? - This is not good, Ron …not good at all'…_ a voice in his head declared sounding very worried indeed.

' _I know that'_ , he thought back to Hermione, already knowing that she'd been following their conversation through him, although why she was sitting with Neville at the other end of table was a mystery to him. The same Neville who seemed unusually interested at the goings on at the Slytherin table nearby.

' _I'm sorry that I ever confided in Ginny about our problem, although how she knows about the telepathic side effects to the medallion spell is beyond me…_ her thought appeared in Ron's head.

Harry cleared his throat, snapping Ron out of this mental conversation. "There is obviously more to this glowing 'night-light medallion' thingy … than Ginny told me, but I'm not really objecting to the end results. - Tonks has gone back to Remus and they are undergoing marriage counseling, and you can tell Hermione for me_ that the Lupin ' _reconciliation and counseling'_ tid-bit was the 'hot' news that was in the letter that she was so curious about. - I don't know how the werewolf in Remus will deal with infidelity, but that's his problem".

"On the plus side, your sister is with me now. We are well beyond holding hands and kissing in dark hallways. – We had sex last night (more than once) and right now your sister has loads of my unprotected seed swimming inside of her. - - And I have no idea why I'm admitting to all this to her much stronger brother in the Great Hall", Harry added in a disturbing bit of unexpected candor

' _Harry is running at the mouth just like I did at the beginning_ ', Hermione thought to Ron.

Ginny smiled brilliantly at Harry. "Thank you, Harry, but you needn't worry about putting a bun in my oven … I'm taking the same precautions that Hermione's taking. - Although; I've only been on the potion since Bills wedding… I'm not opposed to the concept of a Potter baby. – I just made sure it didn't happen when I went to see you in the locker room, because boys never worry about knocking up a bird until 'after' it happens.

' _Exactly like I told you'_ Hermione thought at Ron smugly (can a thought be smug?)

"I didn't lie to you, I went to the locker-room fully intending to f*ck you. However, I must say that I would prefer that we hold-off on making Potter babies until after our wedding … mainly because my Mum would kill you, if I show-up at the Burrow for Christmas this year, in the pudding club."

Ron gasped in surprise. "Please sis, tell me that this entire conversation has been a cruel prank at my expense. Tell me that you bunked up with Harry, without actually triggering the medallion trap."

"What if I did?" - Ginny said smugly – "I hardly think you have suffered overly much from what it has done to you. And I've worked very hard to make Harry understand what he needs to do to make us both 'happy' between my legs - - Granger is the only unwilling one … the sole victim in all of this".

' _I am NOT unwilling'_ _Ron heard Hermione's all but shout in his mind

"Gin … I swear you are the perfect Gryffindor match for Harry, both of you are beyond brave about rushing into something blindly, without giving an ounce of thought about how to pull your chestnuts out of the fire when things turn bad. - - Everyone thinks that (my) Hermione is the smartest witch of our generation, but …if even she can' find a way out of the medallion enchantment after all this time … then little sister, there isn't a way out".

"Ginny … no way out?" - Harry said turning on his witch sounding horrified.

"Even blocking the effects temporarily has proven disastrous", Ron continued in an even more desperate tone. "Hermione clearly doesn't like being drawn to me for another sperm fix every other day, she hates the risks we take to sedate the unnaturally strong desires she feels, she doesn't want to be stuck with me … at the hip … forever … time may have lessened her original disgust at what we are doing, but all three of us know, not matter what happens, she will forever be in love with Harry".

He then felt Hermione mental gasp … most likely because he had just exposed an unpleasant truth. ' _Ronald, like I told you already, I'm no longer in love with Harry. I'm not his type and he is my unattainable. - - Ginny is a better fit for him, and about my feelings being artificial … we really need to revisit the sole victim issue … in private … as soon as possible._ '

' _Not now please_ ' Ron thought back urgently.

"Whenever you force yourself- ' _over and over_ ' -on the unwilling … that's - _**rape**_ \- in my book", Ginny spat-back with her usual sibling dose of deeply hurting venom. "I didn't rape Harry; Ronald … He hasn't once complained, that what we did four times last night felt; **artificial**."

"So precisely how is it, that what we did willingly … is in any way comparable with the unwanted sexual assaults you've conducted on our very frigid Head-Girl on a nightly bases since the Sixteenth day of this term", - Ginny growled, for once a Weasley is offended, they don't normally take prisoners and Ron's face showed all the shame he was feeling.

' _Ronald Bilius … God dammit … you have N_ _EVE_ _R raped me_ " this thought was as close to a scream as mental telepathy can get

"Ginny … I can't tell you how bad I feel about dragging her into this. But if you triggered it on Harry without giving him full disclosure- ' _before-hand_ ' -then you entrapped him, just as I did with Hermione … into a form of emotional bondage that could possibly last for a lifetime … I didn't know it was a dangerous trap until after it was triggered. Can you say the same? "

' _Ronald Bilius Weasley …don't make me come over there … answer me… did you hear what I said'_! Hermione's thought was furious but Ron had no time to deal with a distraction of delusional truth.

"The medallion thingy had a life-long spell on it? – Harry repeated once again … suddenly worried. His usually pale skin going very flushed as Ginny now showed signs of deep guilt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny frowned in obvious embarrassment, but she rallied her spunk before she turned to confront Harry. "Did you or did you not … confess to me in-between round one in the locker room - - and then a second round in Charlie's ever so secret … hideaway – where I might add, you spent the entirety of last night… pounding your man- meat inside of me. You're a quick learner Potter, I'll give you that. And you've improved more and more each time you banged me".

"Well that's good to hear … at least" Harry said with a look of profound embarrassment on his face.

"I don't really know why I'm being so chatty about our first marathon F*ck, I don't usually kiss and tell, this must be the medallion inspired chatty side- effect that I saw in Granger the first few nights, thank god it fades in time. - But this sucks Dragon dick …I just can't stop my-self from telling my favorite brother - - it's not Bill; Ronnie_ it's you, that I look up to. Dammit I never wanted to admit to anyone how much I depend on Ronnie".

"We both own Ronnie; Red, and both of us suck at showing appreciation" Harry said without thinking.

"You got that in one… Potter - Anyway I can't stop recalling how bad an f*ck you were during your first go at me (so much for the concept of the prefect Hero …eh) or how you gave no thought to getting me pregnant and how I had to teach the 'love of my life' the raw basics of shagging".

"In contras I also have no bloody idea how much of a *fantastic f*ck* my brother is … as Hermione tells it_ for it could be pure 'bull-sh*te' for all I know… as her 'bunk mates' up to now, only numbers at maximum …two. No bloke is a great f*ck right out the box, lord knows Harry wasn't… he was a self-aborted little git who treated me with all the finesse as a wolf in heat … which is of course none of your bloody business ickle Ronnie".

"I couldn't agree more. Too much information little sister", Ron bemoaned".

"Don't I know it … but I can't seem to stop myself". Ginny said before she turned to Harry and said: "Actually and you did get better with some practice, like Dean did", Ginny confessed casually again … automatically

"Dean Thomas got there before me" Harry growled as he scanned the Great Hall looking for Thomas.

"Yes but he wasn't my first" Ginny declared

"Then who was … I'll kill him too", Harry roared loudly

"You'll do no such thing", Ginny replied with equal fury.

Ron was at this point beyond stunned or gob smacked, mostly because he had actually encouraged Harry, to bang his sister.

"… What was I saying", Ginny continued. "Oh yes … you weren't my first and I wasn't yours … or should I hunt down Tonks and do to her what you want to do to Dean. Anyway … In between bouts of gradually improving sex … as the first time you did me, was downright terrible… (Did I say that out loud …again … sorry Harry). - - Did you not say, that you fell in love with me, long before the first time you ever saw me in my thong bikini?"

"Yes … I did and I swear on my magic it's the truth". Harry said suddenly with total sincerity.

"Good boy" Ginny purred in response, while she slip a hand under the table and undid his trousers zipper before she began to openly fondle his c*ck. Hermione was sitting in a perfect position to see what Ginny was doing under the table. (Regretfully; Hermione had also been spot-on about the smaller size issue). "There you go brother mine, there are no artificial affections between Harry and me. He wants to be with me, and- _by the way_ … thank you Ronnie, my medallion induced sex with Harry (after a-bit of training up) has gotten better … not ideal yet, as more training is required and practice … loads and loads of practice".

"Ginny; I really-really don't want to hear this" Ron bemoaned.

"And I don't want to tell you this either, you Prat. - But I'd rather spill my guts to just you here … than everyone in our common room?" Ginny said as she gestured to the mostly empty Great Hall (with no-one in earshot) while putting more effort into apologizing to Harry with a hand-job

And as if on cue, Harry closed his eyes and moaned softly in satisfaction … and not wanting to cum in his trousers he gently removed Ginny's hand as he whimpered, "Not in the Great Hall; Red, although I appreciate the gesture"

"Would you prefer that I slip under the table and finish you off … with my mouth?" she asked ever so sweetly… utterly shameless.

"Oh my god Gin-gin, control yourself", Ron interjected; "take a moment to think about what will happen if you get caught doing that … here?"

"You know Ronnie … I don't care that much for the new responsible adult that Granger changed you into. - You never use to put all this much thought into consequences … you're not fun anymore. The twins will be so very disappointed. - - Besides: Is the Great Hall any less dangerous a place to have sex, than the back of the stacks – in the library …where Krum shagged Granger?"

' _Viktor never shagged me, I want to make that crystal clear!_ ' – Hermione's thought screamed in Ron's head.

"Thanks-loads … for the reminder Ginerva … and yes … you are spot-on, legally speaking; using a spell to obtain sex ' **does** ' translate into Hermione being raped … by me". Ron retorted sadly while showing no outward sign of having heard Hermione's thought. - "That she has out of the kindness of her heart …"

"… Heart … what heart?" - Harry interrupted scornfully.

"Don't push your luck again with me Potter or have you forgotten what I did to you in the Pitch locker room", Ron snarled as a dim-blue glow began to form around him. "Where was I? … Oh yes: she has been downplaying everything sexual that I did to her, because she doesn't want me in Azkaban, at least; until after I've finished my usefulness to her ... as head-boy".

"Because she loves that bloody badge loads more than you", Ginny said in a sour tone.

"Yeah, now that I can believe" Harry interjected

"Without a doubt", Ron conceded in a deeply depressed tone.

' _It's not true, not one word of it_ ', Hermione thought projected at Ron desperately.

"It's the comparisons that cut the deepest, I suppose. – Unlike with me …when she went at it in the deepest part of the stacks with Krum, for several prolonged 'gropes and snogs' it was a choice she made of her own_ 'free will'," Ron said his growing angst obvious.

"Yeah and there is no free will when she puts out for you, is there … is that what you're saying? - You're a rapist Ronnie… admit it?" - Ginny said gleefully while twisting the ' **guilt** ' knife into her brothers guts

"I don't deny it Ginny, I know I'm the worst kind of scum for enjoying Hermione sexually, but that's why I need the medallion back to end Hermione's unrelenting forced desire for lovemaking with me. I want to make this right … dammit. So I'm not asking anymore little sister, I have to destroy this thing to free the two people that you and I have entrapped."

"That last bit … the _entrapment part_ …it didn't sound like you at all", Ginny inquired as Harry nodded in agreement. "Was that you … or is Hermione telepathically using you like a ventriloquist dummy?"

"You weren't kidding me … were you? - They can really read each other's mind …way cool", Harry said enthusiastically

"And we will too, eventually", Ginny purred delightedly … "By-the-way Ronniekin's, is there anything else … any other special abilities that Harry and I have to look forward too?"

"You can't put a positive spin on what you've done to Harry. We do share thoughts, true enough_ and magical power … at times. – In fact I've seen Hermione's hands glow blue, more than once …while doing a difficult spell…"

" _They do? - - why didn't you tell me_ ", she thought in amazement, her face twelve paces away showing great surprise. ' _I thought it was you acting thru me that took care of Flint?_ '

' _That was me, watching out for you, but you've used my blue magic on other occasions (a-little) that I've noticed and I don't mind … really I don't_ ," Ron mentally responded.

"You can share magic?" Harry asked; interrupting Ron's train of thought.

"It's mostly one sided with us, the blue glow was very weak, but with time, I suspect that Hermione will be able to tap into all of my distorted magic; whenever she needs too", Ron said without hesitation.

"There's a shocker, Hermione gets to 'use you' to gain superior magic, whenever she wants … and you get nothing in return - - yup …no surprise there", Harry said bitterly

"You don't want my blue magic; Harry, I can't control it at times. – It is every-bit as dangerous as the Ministry says it is. It seems to act independently of my will. And you have no idea how much that scares me. I'm dominate right now, but and there is always a, but. I can seriously hurt people without intending to. So believe me mate, you don't want my blue thingy.

"So you are telling me that you're a loose cannon, that it can turn on you", Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Pretty-much", Ron replied in a resigned tone.

' _You are in total control MOST of the time_ ', the thought popped into Ron's head.

"What did I tell you", Ginny said to Harry.

"Well … it sucks to be you", Harry said; feeling smug and less threatened.

"Don't I know it", Ron replied with a resigned shrug. "Being connected to me which Hermione has now begun to describe as a 'curse'; has been no picnic for her either", Ron continued. - I distract her in class and have misappropriated her organizational skills… believe me when I say that she would like nothing better than to be free of me".

" _You are very w_ _ron_ _g about that, Ronald Bilius_ " Hermione thought firmly in his direction. That she was using his 'full name' for a second time in twenty minutes being a great indicator of her level of anger.

" _I'm a drag on your potential, and we both know it_ ", Ron telepathically shot back

' _YOU ARE NOT, I CAN'T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE THE POSITIVE EFFECTS YOU HAVE MADE ON ME … THANKS TO OUR CONNECTION_ ', she all but screamed in his head

" _Not now, please_ " …Ron mentally replied, not wanting to be distracted.

"What are the other positive things that go with triggering the medallion - - can your telepathy be used on others … or is it restricted to just your soul-mate?" - Harry asked eagerly.

"What makes you think that I know? - - I'm not the brains of the trio … That's Hermione's job - My guess is; that Hermione and I are only a month or two ahead of you". Ron said exasperated. "But the worst thing about all of this, for me; Ginevra … is the unshakable knowledge that – I emotionally entrapped Hermione into this … That I permanently ruined her ambitions to 'marry' Harry…"

"THAT WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN RON … I TOLD YOU THAT COUNTLESS TIMES - I ONLY PUT UP WITH THAT NAGGING B-WITCH … BECAUSE OF HOW YOU FELT ABOUT HER … OTHERWISE…" Harry roared overly loud, causing others in the great hall to turn and look.

"…You would have booted her to the curb … yeah I know", Ron admitted sadly in a near whisper, while in his mind he felt Hermione gasp in horror. "I love her, it makes me a fool … because it's unrequited …but I can't change that. - And it is my love for her that makes me feel so horrible about all this. - she has had to endure - my unwanted sexual advances for months now… apparently, for nothing!"

"Ginny try to come to grips with this …we kept the medallion secret from everyone and especially Harry … precisely in the hope of avoiding him falling for the very trap, that was specifically designed to trip-him-up! - - The same trap that you … deliberately, activated on him, without thinking of anything but your own selfish desires to get Harry. - - - Meaning little sister … that you have most likely, bonded yourself to him for … perhaps forever. And worst of all; you've painted a huge ' _bull's eye_ ' target … right on your own back".

The smile on Ginny's face as well as most of her facial coloring drained in an instant.

"Back-off Ron … you're frightening your sister", Harry snarled.

"Maybe it's time for her to be afraid; Harry", Ron countered while looking directly into his younger siblings eyes. "From today onward; the best way to destroy Harry will be by harming or killing you … my sister,"

Harry put an arm around a now trembling Ginny; offering what comfort he could, while openly glaring in anger at Ron. "Gee whiz thanks, mate. Ginny will go all paranoid on me now and start having nightmares again",

"I'm beginning to think, that being a little paranoid is a healthy thing", Ron said as he glanced down the table to where an equally distraught Hermione sat next to a now fully distracted Neville.

"Alright-then", Ginny said with forced cheerfulness after pulling herself together. "Where were we … oh yes … I did something incredibly stupid and put everyone at risk …especially my beloved Harry. I'm sorry Ron … for taking the medallion, but I really can't give it back"

8

8

8

8

8

8

8


	27. Chapter 27

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 26 – entering new territory

*Hoorah … new stuff at long last … a voyage beyond the original

88**88

8

Ron's eyes narrowed at Harry and then back at Ginny … and that's when he saw, to his horror the confirmation of his worst fears. For he saw the - ' _ **eat you alive**_ ' -looks Harry was exchanging with Ginny. Ron's eyes were now practiced enough to also notice the 'tell-tale' signs of glazed over lust coming off of Harry in waves and this too was directed at his sister. Ron's connection with Hermione transferred instantly, ' _these observations_ ' -to where she sat, some ten feet away (down the table) and for no reason … he heard in his mind, Hermione gasp in horror.

' _They are soul-bonded_ ' was Hermione's thought to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are", Ron admitted, a-tad louder than he expected, ' _In spite of all your warnings – she was willing to do anything to claim her man'_ … Ron thought to her before saying aloud: … "You are going to have to let Mum throw you, a grand-wedding … at some point after Harry's graduation. - You'll have to give up any thought of coming back for seventh year (of course) it's in_ _Hogwarts a History_ _page 325, paragraph three … no married students.

"Married? – But we just started being an sexual couple … yesterday", Harry said stunned

"There is no- ' _do over_ ' -with this thingy, Gin-gin. If you've done what I think you've done - you're now welded together at the hip", Ron said shaking his head sadly. "Go ask Hermione if you don't believe me… she tried to block just one part of the medallions spell, our telepathic connection. - It was blocked for only a few hours (last night) and I quickly began to contemplate suicide. I discovered that I couldn't go on living … without her. How do you expect to carry-on this thingy with Harry … with you at Hogwarts next year and him in London at the Auror Academy?"

The end of her education clearly horrified Ginny, and Harry noticed.

"Ron …You're exaggerating again", Harry responded. "You don't sit the same classes as Hermione, being in trades and all, you go to London for eight hours a day and this separation hasn't harmed either of you.

"Being at different ends of a castle is a lot different than the distance between London and here. And just so you know, I can't feel Hermione's 'telepathic touch' while I'm in London. And being without her… it hurts a-lot … well, for me anyway. I feel as if - half of me is missing. - And finally to add insult to injury there is the_ **appetites** _issue. I spend more than half the day and all of my nights as close as possible to Hermione. - I'm not at all sure that I could remain remotely sane if I had to go without touching my better half; at all … for two solid years".

"You can't survive without a daily piece from her … that's pathetic", Harry snarled

"I'm not talking about sex you idiot, I mean physical contact of any kind. The touch of her hand, and innocent cuddle, - I have to be near her, it's a craving. - Right now Hermione is the other half of my soul … the far better half. That's all a-part of the medallion trap, that Gin-gin triggered on you; Harry", Ron admitted as he glanced with longing at Hermione who had moved up the table and was now sitting not even five feet away.

"These cravings for Granger may be what you have been experiencing, and separation from her will be torture for you (without doubt) but there is nothing new about that. There is nothing to indicate (so far) that Harry and I will have similar separation issues. I'm not even sure that Hermione endures any discomfort by being separated from you", Ginny said smugly.

"I have to agree with Ginny on this one. I can easily foresee you breaking down completely, if this artificial connection is permanently broken - but I can't see it effecting Hermione all that much … I certainly can't imagine her contemplating suicide because she is separated from you. - In fact the more I think on it the more I doubt that being sexually cut off from you for two entire years, would negatively affect Hermione at all", Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Harry is right … isn't he? … I bet she hasn't complained 'at all' about being out of touch while you're in London. - If anything I'll wager that all she felt while you were gone was relief. She probably swore over and over to stop coming to you every night and stop all public displays of the medallion induced 'lust' … only to yield to what she calls the _ curse _ in the end", Ginny said, taking perverse delight in magnifying the painful feeling of emotional guilt twisting in Ron's guts. It was something the twins would have done in a heartbeat. Normally Ron would have been crushed, but this time Hermione was deep enough in Ron's mind to offer an instant counterattack.

" _Don't you dare believe her; Alright … so I didn't say anything about the discomfort of missing your mental touch while you were out of range, but that I didn't verbalize my sense of loss doesn't lessen one-bit how much I missed you. There are a-lot of feelings concerning the medallions affects on me that I haven't properly expressed yet. This entire thing is_ arse over elbows, - Boys are supposed to be the ones that suck at expressing emotions or romantic commitment … and here I'm the one that's tongue tied_ ", Hermione projected this thought into Ron's mind.

" _But it was ONLY the trap that made you give your-self to me … to come to my room in the first place_ " Ron thought back (replied) and she could sense his rapidly deepening depression.

" _At first, maybe … but later on…"_ Hermione began only to have her telepathic thoughts blocked by Ron's mental wall of growing guilt. He didn't want to get his hopes up, only to have them crushed for the 'sixth' time

"I've always tried to be an optimist – always tried to find something uplifting in the stuff we fall into… I look for the humor in everything so as not to go mental", Ron admitted out-loud … "but there is nothing remotely funny about what I have done to Granger and what Gin-gin has now done to you", Ron said to Harry sadly. - "There is a major downside to the trap, which Gin-gin has been downplaying, that comes with the medallion connection.

"For if your other half … my sister …was to be taken from you, or separated over a great distance like London to Hogwarts … without a daily fix of your other half, well …all I can say is… there will be indescribable amounts of agony involved, (at least for me). - - I hate to keep bringing this up; but when we (because of a stupid argument that I started) tried to block our telepathic connection … the feeling of loss and grief made me try to … **end** \- my own life". –

"I know it wasn't that bad for her as my feelings are a thousand times stronger, but this is not a lame joke and I swear that I'm in deadly earnest. - - We were only separated for only a few hours … and by the time when the love of my life restored the connection; I was literally on the brink of suicide".

"You're pulling my leg … you commit suicide … over an arrogant feminist, that might even hate all men …that's ruddy ridiculous", Harry said now in a deeply worried tone.

"Ask Hermione some-time how utterly lost I was without her", Ron said as Harry's elbow slipped off the table as he stared wide-eye at Ron. - -

"And all that really happened … you went suicidal when the medallion connection was broken?" Harry asked in extremely worried amazement.

"Not broken … merely blocked … that ruddy medallion is ruddy dangerous and that's the true reason I need it back. - You and Ginny can be saved, you've only been under the spell less than a day, Hermione too will bounce back and refocus on her studies and forget all about me", Ron pleaded. "I'll be destroyed; but it's the kind of collateral damage that I can accept, because I expendable and you-lot aren't".

"That's a pile of Rubbish; Ronnie", Granger is the expendable one … because you can do loads better", Ginny snarled with Harry nodding in agreement.

"Come-on Harry …even you must admit that the trio's best researcher is …no ( _not good enough_ ), the best magical researcher in all of the U.K. is the most brilliantly beautiful … smartest witch of our generation … Hermione _and she says the medallion has to be destroyed".

' _No … NO …NO …not destroyed I have changed my mind about that … I can't lose you … I can't …I think that just maybe … I could just possibly … be so_ _mewh_ _at falling in love with you',_ \- - this bit … this mental projection was unsure, and a-bit confused. I looked toward (my) Ron and saw a broken man who didn't get my last thought projection, because Ginny had baited the lion one time to many, as he was definitely glowing dark blue now and was poised to attack.

"Don't humble yourself to Harry by begging… Ronnie - - - we really don't have the medallion … anymore!" Ginny said, looking a-tad ashamed of what she had done to her brother. He was a good man; a fantastic Head-boy, he was helping out with the twins Business accounts (for free). - His one and only 'glaring' fault; was his never ending attraction to a cold blooded; ever critical feminist prig who couldn't possibly love him back. It was just inconceivable.

"I didn't remember the poem Hermione recited but I knew that the inscription was vital to the irresistible sexual attraction portion of the medallion magic … so I got some help translating it."

"Help from whom?."

8

"Help from me naturally" said a voice from directly behind Ron

Ron didn't have to turn around for a voice in his mind told him in one word: - ' _Luna_ '

"I'd ask Hermione to join us – but there is no real need – as she's connected to you so intimately – right down to your- synchronized body movements - and heart-beat. Which means that she feels, sees and hears … everything you do", The Ravenclaw said in her trademark dreamy voice. "You two really should sit down and have a chat with Harry and your sister – you know –tell them what to expect and all. Telepathy can be a scary thing for some people".

"I have been trying to do just that; Luna" Ron replied.

"Telepathy … I always thought it was impossible as in …there is no such thing", Harry snarled instantly going into a bad mood. "Legilimency is the closes magical equivalent and that only covers fragments of surface memory – not mind to mind continuous communication."

' _She knows_ ' - came Hermione's thought.

"Of course I know", Luna said as if she heard Hermione's thought. "The first to voyage into new territory are often considered strange by those to fearful to try something new. You should know all about this by now Ronald. - Your blue magic has the Ministry deeply worried and at a complete loss - with most of your fellow students now … especially the few Slytherin death-eater wannabee's … severely afraid of you."

"You translated the medallion", Ron said, denying nothing

"And Hermione still refuses to believe that it's the genuine article … silly girl. Although the irresistible carnal desire she has experienced by having mind-blowing sex with you in the Head-boy suite after midnight – almost every single night – should have told her otherwise". – Luna said sweetly, leavening Hermione seated a few paces away both stunned and horrified. - "And Ginny I'm disappointed in you too, trying so hard to belittle your brother and increase his shame ten-fold; by insisting that he always forces him-self on an unwilling Hermione. I mean really … the Celtic Gods are progressive enough to not encourage the repeated rape of the unwilling".

"I … I … I", Ginny stuttered in protest

"Hermione was without doubt, reluctant at first, but at no time was she a totally unwilling participant in the proceedings. In fact during the last fortnight … she has initiated sex three times more often than Ronald has", Luna said with a smile. "The cat is out of the bag sexually for our formerly priggish Head-Girl. - Ronald naturally; refuses to believe any of this … that his ability to turn-on Hermione as a lover, is actually far superior to what Harry has done so far to his sister".

"I'm a better lover?" Ron asked all but gob smacked by what Luna had said

"Of course you are Ronald, the ghosts and the portraits all agree on that …your 'blue bubble' has stopped the magical creatures from watching the actual couplings …but being a good lover has very little to do with what you do to the head girl in the bedroom. - It's how you treat her when you aren't having sex that really matters.

The respect you show when she fights her own verbal battles and how you tend to her every need especially the unspoken ones. After centuries of watching students having sex in secret hideaway that isn't secret at all, to the ghosts and the other magical beings in and out of Hogwarts usually put more stock in the tiny gestures of lovemaking that accrue 'out' of the bedroom, than the physicality of sex. And it is in these tiny often unacknowledged expressions of love, that will forever make you a far superior lover to Potter", Luna continued turning to speak to Ron directly.

"Your problems up to this point I believe …are based on self-confidence issues, and I am pleased beyond words to describe, that our Head-girl has become recently a major supporter of yours … to the point that she doesn't allow you to put himself down anymore (you still do that far too much … just saying). You have since the end of fifth year, become more independent, of Harry's influence. You have stood on your own and become_ *the someone* _that others look up too.

"Me?" Ron said weakly.

"You have brought peace to the Hogwarts hallways, and that is something you can be proud of; but you are not the only one who has changed for the better due to the Anam Cara" , Luna said. – "People have said to me that since Hermione started to date you, she has become less stern and intolerant. – You'd be surprised at how many people have told me in utter amazement, that they have actually seen Hermione smiling in the hallways".

"Only a powerful spell could make Hermione smile", Ginny grumbled sourly

"You can blame the medallion for making Hermione more receptive and outgoing; but the true is that it is actually due to her telepathic connection with Ronald … I'm reasonably sure that she has begun to channel some of Ron's people skills", Luna said in an upbeat tone. "However: These positive developments in personality doesn't change the fact that the Head-girl has come to Ron's bedroom seeking sex … every single night, week after week".

"The medallion did that, it takes away free will" Ron protested.

"I disagree with you Ronald. - With a repeated medallion based compulsions being unlikely I firmly believe that the sex originally inspired by the medallion weakens with time so that the people involved seek out the touch of their Anam Cara from purely self-motivated desires. - Carnal activity does refresh Anam Cara lovers, allowing the up-beat attitude and physical energy required for several days of uninterrupted work. My conclusion is that any thought that by now, at the cusp of November, that Hermione is in any way forced to have sex with Ronald is, ridiculous"

"She actually wants me", Ron half-asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Much more than she is willing to admit to even herself, apparently… that Hermione is still making you believe that she is 'forced' to have a medallion fix every twenty-four hours is utterly preposterous, but Ronald was totally correct when he stated that long term separation of Anam Cara lovers will have painful consequences on both partners", Luna said while looking hard at Harry and Ginny. – "My point here is that since their first go as lovers …nothing has compelled Hermione to seek out Ron for several encounters (of sex) each and every day beyond her own deep desire to continue such sexual intimacies. - A witch that hardly wears knickers anymore on the chance of a; quick shag _in a deserted hallway, can't possibly claim to be unwilling".

"You don't say", Ginny said with a wicked grin knowing that she too had contemplated going, regimental.

"Really Hermione, I think you are long overdue in having a serious discussion with Ronald concerning this 'artificial rubbish' that you've been pushing", Luna said while looking disappointedly at where Hermione sat, which was … well out of ear shot. "Sweet Merlin; face the reality of your situation – as odd as it may sound in this multi-verse it is you and not Ronald that is handicapped when it comes to expressing feelings. Hermione has slowed the entire process considerably, the same medallion trap that she has repeatedly insisted could not trigger twice, has ensnarled yet another couple in a far shorter period of time".

"Harry and my sister … yes; I know" Ron bemoaned

"This goes beyond the four of you, actually … as I have a reliable source that tells me, that since the boy's locker room *incident*, the medallion 'trap' has been very busy … hooking up couples all around the school. A hand-full last night and even more Anam Cara couples this morning … the medallion is connecting people as we speak, (lifelong pairings that will go beyond the veil). Couples, which in raw numbers alone; should have made the authenticity of the gift from an already identified Celtic God … irrefutable."

"I got my man, that's all that matters to me", Ginny exclaimed smugly.

"I realize that you refuse to see the big picture in this situation; Ginny, - but I wouldn't act so smug about this – if I were you", Luna said turning on her dearest friend – her tone laced with frustration and bitterness. "You and Harry banging like rabbits in the Quidditch locker-room is just a foretaste of what is in store for all the mortals at Hogwarts that will invoke the Anam Cara in the days to come".

"Dammit Ginny … look what you have done, we had this situation 'contained' with Hermione the only victim", Ron said hotly. "Triggering the medallion a second time has perhaps started a chain reaction … school wide. You really did muck-it-up this time, little sister and - … this time; there will be_ Hell to pay _ and I'm going to collect".

"Now stop lying to me … both of you. - One of you has the medallion on you I can sense it _its nearby … I just know it _and I suspect it's on you Potter, you're covering for your new girlfriend (how noble of you). Bang my sister all you want, but turn over that blasted medallion to me … **Now**!", Ron roared like a beast (sounding a-tad unhinged) as he shot to his feet before turning on Harry … with his entire body suddenly glowing a very dangerously blue.

8

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Hermione shouted from five paces down the table; her wand out and pointed directly at Ron's back. – Thankfully the spell blast, had a bluish tinge to it, otherwise it wouldn't have penetrated the blue defensive glow that now surrounded Ron.

'Thank-you Hermione', Luna said sweetly before turning on her closest friend. "Ginny take what you see before you …as a warning, of the huge disadvantage of belittling the *blue wizard* too much … emotionally. You and the twins have damaged more than just Ronald's self-worth over the years. For the first time you have seen the lion roar. Luckily, no one has been hurt … 'this time'. - Thanks in large part to you Hermione. - - It must be hard, being the life-long lover of the magical world's most powerful wizard. - - oh, dear me – did I say that last bit out-loud … oh, my bad".

"The world's most powerful wizard", Hermione repeated in a frightened whisper as she moved closer to the others.

Harry was at this point way beyond confused, He looked up at Ron towering above him (like a statue) posed to strike – and beheld the look of grim-determination to crush-flat him like a bug … and for the first time in his life experience with Ron – Harry was actually felt a-little bit afraid of his best-mate… the very same easygoing bloke - who had taken a beating so easily for Hermione's sake.

"You just realized that you've massively underestimated the magical and physical power of your best friend". Luna said casually to Harry. "Quite the revelation; isn't it"

Harry had the grace to nod his head weakly in agreement.

"I don't have much time, the time spell I cast will only stop time for a limited period and I have to be back at my seat when it expires – so no questions". Luna said with uncharacteristic sternness. "When the spell lifts I will deny the conversation ever took place … so listen up".

"You can't stop time", Hermione protested as she came closer.

"Just because you haven't yet found the spell in one of the obscure books in the restricted section –doesn't mean it doesn't exist. After all …in how many books have you found any mention of time-turners? – Some knowledge is forbidden to the average student here, for very good reasons. For example; prior to September sixteenth … did you ever imagine yourself in a lifelong – loving relationship?"

"Well … honestly … **NO** ", Hermione replied with unusual candor.

"When Ginny first brought me the medallion I knew at once that it was the genuine article and what its sudden appearance at this particular period of time signified. - Ginny however, like you …didn't believe in the legend, not without proof … anyway. So I suggested that she put the medallion to the test …choosing someone she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with – (having mind blowing sex – was a major plus - I might add)", Luna said drolly. "Is anyone here surprised that she picked Harry as her test subject. - - Now …I did warn her that this gift from the Gods might not work for her … as it didn't for me with my chosen test subject".

"And who was that?" Hermione asked having abandoned Neville and was now standing protectively close to Ron's …semi-statue. She had her glowing blue wand out and had already noticed that everyone around her was frozen in time.

"Why, Neville of course", Luna said while nodding sadly in his direction. "I was naturally disappointed, for he's another of the grossly underestimated wizards around here; he's been very kind and a perfect gentleman to me_ and that sort is …very rare. - - But then-again …most of Harry's inner circle is that way… rare and unusual, that is".

"That's true enough" Hermione replied as she looked with bedroom eyes at her best friend and lover.

"To make a long story short; the medallion didn't glow for me at all, (when I held it) – because I have not yet (apparently) met my soul-mate… it is equally possible that *he or she* is not even in the country". - Luna declared with a touch of sadness.

"So the spell has a limited range", Hermione said. "It works best at close proximity".

"Yes and No, although that would be the logical conclusion to make", Luna agreed. "The medallion triggers the knowledge in a person that part of them is missing. - Fate then brings a couple together and undeniable carnal desires seals the deal".

"The Celtic god bit is rubbish", Hermione insisted.

"Really? … You're still insisting, that the 'lust trap' that you've said is beyond current magical knowledge, even to the Ministry. A spell that can't possibly be sprung more than once … has now gone off, so far _more than half a dozen times in the last twenty-four hours. - Ron started it all with Harry a surprising second and Neville third".

"Neville, I thought you said it didn't work on him", Ginny said.

"No, I said it didn't work (at all) for me", Luna replied sadly. "I walked right up to Neville, yesterday morning and recited the triggering poem (out loud) right here … in a very crowded Great Hall. - I all but sat on his lap while triggering the medallion in my hand … Ron was in London and you-lot hadn't come down yet, and the hall was filled with the older students from every house. Not a single student under the age of sixteen was in the great Hall –a coincidence … I don't think so. - - Again to make an already long story shorter, the medallion didn't glow at all for me; so nothing was destined to happen (for Neville and I) …very sad, really".

"In my disappointment I dropped the medallion on the table, just as Neville asked me what was wrong. - Instinctively he picked it up and held it in his hand … instantaneously the medallion – glowed… _**big-time**_ (almost blinding actually). That it responded so strongly to Neville touch - indicated to me that his soul mate was within the castle and nearby … but not close enough to trigger an instant overwhelming response".

"Who else was in the Hall yesterday morning", Ginny asked in a worried tone, - "Was Hannah Abbott there?

"Yes … she sat behind me at the Puff table and no more than five paces from where Neville sat, why do you ask?"

"I really don't want him hooking up with Hannah … that's all", Ginny declared sourly, "She's the only Puff at Hogwarts that has been chasing after him (so obviously) and I have a bad feeling about that girl … that she would be a disaster for Neville"

"She's not that bad, Neville dated her for a bit (last term) and Ron thought they were on their way to a serious hook-up. – But Hannah then blew Neville off to chase after Ernie MacMillan for a-bit at the end of last term. Ernie wasn't interested in what Hannah was selling … so she switched back to Neville; at the beginning of this term", Hermione unexpectedly pointed out, surprising everyone within ear shot … as she had shown no previous interest in the romantic games played at Hogwarts.

"What? – The gossip center of Brown and Patil told me this in passing, a week ago", Hermione offered casually, in explanation. "But if Hannah isn't his soul mate … then who is?" Ginny asked – "There are literally dozens of girls (of breeding age) within this castle"

"You seem unusually interested in Neville's love-life", Luna snapped at Hermione.

"He's a dear friend of mine. Ron is also extra fond of him and agrees with his sister that Neville can do better than a girl whose sole career ambition is running a 'pub/hotel' that's open twenty-four every day (no time for family)", Hermione said in a disappointed tone.

"I too think that an 'Anam Cara' hook-up (they would be out of range) between Hannah and Neville would be disastrous; as he is destined to stay here at Hogwarts and Hannah in London which when you add in the daily sexual fix that has already been pointed-out; is why most long distance relationships fail", Luna replied logically. "However; I didn't have the luxury of questioning every single female in Hogwarts, to find Neville's 'soul mate' (the medallion will do that) and knowing this from folklore …I felt compelled to return it to Ginny in time for her rendezvous with Harry in the locker room last night ", Luna said in a matter of fact tone.

"The one true oddity in all this is Hermione's resistance; because naturally; I didn't expect Ginny to keep it for long … for according to legend once the Anam Cara makes a connection it only stays around long-enough …to lock into place the soul bonding of the couple involved … before moving on to the next couple".

"I can therefore only assume that it stayed with Ronald as long as it did, due to the overwhelming importance that Destiny has placed on his future offspring's. It clearly didn't expect the stubborn resistance to genuine love that Granger has put up … for it did work as expected during a far shorter time span of exposure - in the locker-room for you … didn't it Ginny".

"It glowed like crazy if that's what you mean." Harry said

"… And you both yielded to its carnal impulses in short order", Luna continued in her stereotypical dreamy tone. "As you have already discovered the appearance of the golden glow which indicates a match – the stronger the glow – the stronger the intended connection – which made you and Harry as tightly bonded in mere moments … like any of the other famous long term lovers in history".

"In fact; I believe what happened to Harry is very telling for future events, for I think that it was the medallion (it-self) that somehow encouraged Ginny to steal/burrow it from Ronald and Hermione … for legend indicates that the Anam Cara chooses with great care, those who benefit most from its bliss-filled lifelong matches. - - Perhaps it was your quick success (Ginny) with the medallion in comparison to … others_ that has me the most worried. It is possible that for the first time in recorded history, the Anam Cara has failed".

"What do you mean it failed; do you mean with me?" – Hermione asked. "But that can't be true, for I'm feeling the effects at this very moment. And why is the disparity in time-line when it comes to taking effect so glaring … is it of major significance that we didn't rip each other's clothing off in the library after I spoke aloud the triggering poem. - I don't even think it glowed all that much. It took twelve days before I …"- - Hermione began and then her voice faded as she faced a horrifying possibility. - - "What's wrong with us … that it took so long to work on me and Ron; in comparison to Harry and his sister?" Hermione asked with a desperate edge to her question.

"I'm not sure it did work in your case …obviously – as you are clearly the problem here; Granger_ and mainly because of your original life plans had little if any room for romantic love, with your futile ambitions toward Harry… more based on imagined career advancement than any genuine attraction to a male", Luna explained in a matter of fact tone.

"It worked so strongly on Ron obviously … because he's always wanted to be your soul-mate. - You on the other hand (as everyone knows) want to be with Harry_ and you self-denial over his lack of feelings for you, has as I have already said; greatly delayed the medallion process", Luna explained. "Had the medallion been kept in your head suite instead of Ron's - - perhaps its proximity would have accelerated matters".

"What I keep wondering about … is when the Anam Cara encountered such strong opposition on your part to mating with dearest Ronald, why didn't the medallion just give-up on you and find an alternative soul-mate for Ronald", Luna said casually and ignoring the look of dread that suddenly appeared on the face of Hermione. – "There has to be a least a dozen breedable age girls in the Great Hall …right now, who would in a heartbeat, jump at the chance at the wonderful man that you have ignored for years."

"If she tries long enough will Hermione find a way, to end the Anam Cara enchantment on her-self, without one or both of them ending up dead?" Harry asked as he looked hard at the Head-girl .

"Anything is possible", Luna replied.

"How could you possibly know all this?" - Hermione asked, sounding genuinely horrified.

"I talk to the castle of course, just like Dumbledore did. Anything that's channels as much magic as Hogwarts has for century after century is bound to develop into something … unique. - The magical portraits are terrible gossips and exaggerate terribly most of what they see or hear. - Most of the ghosts are perverted voyeurs … who like nothing better than to spy on all of us mortals; while we do romantic stuff. In fact, talking to the castle has been a huge plus for me personally because all of my Ravenclaw dorm mates think, I'm bat crazy".

8

8

8

8

8

8


	28. Chapter 28

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

88**88

Chapter 27 – epidemic of Medallion pairings

88**88

"Hermione; before you waste any more time asking; I'll confirm that Ginny no longer has the medallion. - - As she told me (early this morning) when she and Harry had finished fornicating in the locker-room and had redressed to leave … that was when she discovered that medallion had vanished.

"Vanished?" Hermione said horrified, "what do I do now?"

"I can talk to the castle on your behalf, if you like. - But; I have every reason to believe; that Aengus, the Celtic God, who originally created the Anam Cara medallion … never had any intention to 'force' eternal love on someone who clearly doesn't want it", Luna said.

"Wait a minute …" Hermione began softly only to be talked over by a much louder Luna - - "I've had time to think about where this all started_ and why Aengus put the medallion under Harry's bed – and why it didn't connect Harry to Ginny when she used the_ _thong bikini gambit_ _to get his attention down at the Burrow pond".

"Yeah … that a real good question_ and better still, why I didn't think of that?" Ginny snorted …smugly

"I originally concluded that whoever planted it … like a certain God (unnamed) acting through a mortal, made a mistake", Luna said rambling on as she looked hard at Hermione, "but then I changed my mind. I now think that the actual target from the get-go … was Ron. Aengus, I assume: is aware of our 'about to start'; tragic civil-war and has become fearful for the continued existence of magical Britain. The trigger poem couldn't have been set-off at the Burrow, or it would have affected the Twins and Charlie, so its effects on all the breeding age boys at the Burrow were (at that time) muted or all but nonexistent".

"So it was intended for me and Harry and had he found it instead of Ron, Potter would have brought it to me to translate and would have triggered on us in the library", Hermione interjected. With Harry looking borderline nauseous at the very idea being STUCK forever …with Hermione

"No, if Aengus had wanted Harry to find it at the- **Burrow** , he would have made it happen.

"Will you stop with this Celtic God … Bullocks", Hermione growled.

"My dear Head-girl", Luna retorted sweetly. "Your career obsession has clearly magnified your resistance to the entire magical concept of destiny - fate and by extension … 'true love' … which is the strongest form of Magic. - It was your ongoing war against 'emotional entanglements' that was the reason that I felt compelled to recite the triggering poem in the Great Hall a second time yesterday… in the presence of a surprising number of sixth and seventh year's students. I effectively doubled-down on the trigger (in the proper form) for the Anam Cara to all students of breeding age who felt strangely compelled to sit for an early breakfast". –

"Since then: I suspect that the medallion has been popping about the castle _ making only Merlin knows how many Anam Cara connections, since it disappeared from the Locker-room.- - For the foreseeable future anyway … I predict the medallion will bring together loads of pre-destined couples allowing them to reap the carnal benefits of seeking and finding their own soul-mates".

"It's the magical equivalent to a post war baby boom", Hermione said aloud, surprising her-self as she put the pieces together.

"Exactly … the medallion wasn't created to be owned by an individual like the - _**sorcerer's stone**_. Aengus wanted it to appear and disappear as needed ... and in this case, to counter balance any magical losses from our upcoming … civil war", Luna declared happily.

"Before I forget", Luna continued with unusual insistence, "I should once again point out that Harry was (in my option) never the intentional target. I have on very good authority that the medallion was found by the man that Aengus most wanted to find it – as a way of 'grounding' like a lightning rod, the life of the man who would in the near future, become the most powerful wizard in all of Europe, if not the entire world."

"A wizard that can't control his own magic, an all powerful loose cannon that is equally dangerous to himself as to any enemy he might encounter. - Oh I feel 'loads' safer already", Ginny snarled with contempt.

Harry chuckled as well; while nodding his head in agreement with Ginny. – "Ron is a great second fiddle, a fantastic best-mate, but … just the thought of him controlling his blue thingy is downright laughable. - No seer that I know of; has prophesied that Ron would be the world's greatestest… 'anything', for Merlin's sake. He 'might' make a fine shopkeeper someday, but that's about it".

"I on the other hand have a hugely important prophecy about_ **me** … I'm the 'Chosen One' picked by destiny, the only one with even half a chance to defeat Voldemort and yet you saying that this divine inspired medallion trap wasn't meant to ensnarl me", Harry asked in a slightly offended tone

"You have a destiny to fulfill … there is no denying that, but I don't recall any mention of super-powerful magical ability being employed in any prophecy to take out: Tom Riddell", Hermione pointed out automatically, not at all happy with how self-absorbed Harry had become this term.

"The David and Goliath bit … eh?" Ginny said weakly

"An average hero of no exceptional ability, taking down a great Evil… mythology is full to overflowing with such stories", Hermione declared.

"Personally … I consider; lifelong romantic happiness - and mind blowing sex, to be a pretty nice added benefit … don't you?" Luna asked the little group.

"Hell yes" …Harry said while looking lustfully at Ginny

"So … I will find the counter-spell?" Hermione asked sounding more than a-tad disappointed.

"Do you desire one - do you really want to be free of Ronald for all eternity?" Luna asked, "Because I am reasonably sure that Aengus might be willing to make an exception in your case. – getting you 'even this far' has been_ ' _such a bother'_ …for him. - - If you rate you career ambitions superior to Ronald, I'm sure Aengus, would be willing to set you free. - - After all; it is Ronald's seed and his offspring's that are of future historical importance … not your eggs".

"… Besides; many here believe that he can easily do far better than you", Ginny once again interjected with Harry besides her, nodding firmly in agreement.

" **NO** … definitely not… He is MINE and MINE alone. - If that Lavender slut or any other Trollop tries to steal my life-mate … I'll …I will … *#%& … and mutilate", Hermione rambled on - with such possessive intense heat ( _mixed with a surprising amount of profanity_ ) that it stunned all who heard it.

"Do you hear that Ginny – uber possessiveness of - your soul-mate – is the fourth by-product of the Anam Cara", Luna said in a tone that underlined her bitterness in not being included as one of the chosen.

"So the medallion has moved-on … it's gone from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I highly doubt it. The last time I saw it glow – Neville had it in his hand. Furthermore; I couldn't help but notice from I was sitting (mere moments ago) at the Ravenclaw table - - the way Neville is currently staring with - ' _eat you alive eyes_ ' - at the Slytherin table", Luna said which made everyone turn and look in that direction.

"I walked over here originally to follow his line of sight", Luna continued. "I could see a rather chubby girl sitting at the snake table, which appears to be straining at the bit to devour our poor Neville alive. - Do any of you happen to know the name of the black-haired … green eyed, plain-featured girl with glasses, which is currently sitting five places to the right of Malfoy and staring with such obvious longing at our Neville?"

"If you are referring to the roundish-featured girl sitting next to Daphne Greengrass (her best friend according to Brown and Patil) that unremarkable creature is Tracey Davis" Hermione said in passing, having finally regained her composure. "I don't know all that much about her, as her only talent seems to be remaining under the radar of her age peers. Tracey is; I'm told, soft spoken and shy, unusually studious for a Slytherin and was never a-part of Professors Umbridge's _Inquisitorial Squad _nor has she or Daphne been connected to any of the Death Eater wannabes currently operating at Hogwarts. – I'm told that although a pureblood for ten generations and of the finest pedigree, she doesn't qualify to be a-part of the Death Eater movement because she isn't one hundred percent British, apparently her highly cultured grand-mother was from India".

"Daphne and Tracey are best mates; with Greengrass the older sister to Astoria, who is currently seated in the place of honor where Pansy Parkinson 'used' to sit – at Draco's right hand. - I've heard (again from my former dorm mates) that they are already engaged and plan to marry at the end of this term". – Hermione then continued in a more sour tone. - - - "Where is Parkinson by-the-way, if she has been supplanted from the Death-Eater wannabe's inner circle … who is protecting her now … after all; the 'ice queen' has loads of enemies".

"Being a plain featured and roundish figured girl in Slytherin could be long-term tactical decision", Luna pointed out thoughtfully, having only half-listen to Hermione ramble on. "Considering the brutality and excessive dominance qualities of her male counterparts a relatively simple glamour spell combined with the proper wardrobe could possibly conceal a diamond in the ruff, - being attractive and female within Slytherin, might draw the wrong kind of attention".

"A six-year long 'glamour' to down play attractiveness … yeah that makes sense, especially if you are an 'age-peer' and share a 'house' with a clearly abusive womanizing ferret. - I've heard loads of stories of the ferret verbally and physically abusing his girlfriends … including Parkinson. - But please tell me that you're not suggesting that the Celtic 'Anam Cara' is responsible for bringing about a 'love match' between Astoria and Draco?" - Ginny said horrified while jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh heavens no", Luna replied with a most un-lady like snort. "My 'sources' have provided me with several 'eye-witnessed' accounts of Malfoy's cruelty toward his numerous female companions. The Greengrass/Malfoy alliance is an arranged marriage brought about for- ' _mutually beneficial_ ' -financial gain … as are most of the marriages that come from that house. After the Parkinson/Malfoy alliance fell through last term, Draco's' father has been trying frantically to make other arrangements - - - There is zero love within that coupling … believe me. - For the Anam Cara of legend to work, both parties must be capable of self-sacrificing acts of love, which is considered an emotional weakness (disease) that a 'fair amount' of' Slytherin's, until just recently anyway; have only rarely suffered from."

"Nothing but self loving *A-holes* over there," Ginny snarled.

"Geneva, that's an uncalled for bit of stereotypical rubbish", Luna countered sternly. "Besides; there are exceptions to every rule … for I am personally aware of several different examples of Slytherin's of the current class year that are fully capable of genuine Anam Cara intensity of attraction … which indicates to me that the medallion you lost … currently resides somewhere within; Slytherin House".

"What makes you say that", Ginny asked.

"I direct your attention first to Neville, who the medallion glowed for so strongly yesterday _ and if his current behavior is any indication, makes me suspected that his Anam Cara is now known to him and nearby", Luna continued. "Although I wasn't fated to be his life mate, (drat) once triggered … I suspect that the medallion went into automatic search mode – looking for Neville's' other half. - - How it came into the possession of: Ms. Davies is anyone's guess. But there is no denying that this particular girl with glasses, as unattractive as we all might think she is, on the outside … has next to zero interest in whatever heated conversation that is going on around her".

"Yeah, now that you mention it …from all outward appearances', Theo Nott's futile attempts to chat-up Tracey and Daphne have been outright ignored this morning; that much is plain enough to see_ and since when did Nott get into Malfoy's inner circle?" - Harry asked taking his eyes off of Ginny for a moment to look at the snake-pit. He always kept an eye on the snake table, always more than half-expecting an attack from that direction.

"This Daphne person seems to be very fixated and worried about her little sister… just look at her over there, she clearly isn't happy about Astoria's connection to the Ferret and I can't honestly blame her for that… I'd hate to be forced engaged to any Malfoy", Luna said with clear disgust.

Both Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement while simultaneously shuttering in dread at the thought.

"Now that I think on it", Luna continued a moment later, "the Anam Cara has made a great choice for (our) Neville. We should all try to look beyond the physical and focus on the entire package that Tracey brings to the table. - Our magical culture and males in general focus far too much on the visual, as in: - how we look in a thong bikini", Luna said while staring hard at Ginny. "Whereas we females focus on the materialist, as in: - what the male can do for us, to provide for us … such as help us advance our self-centered career goals", This time Luna sneered at Hermione.

"We girls put only secondary importance to the maturity and emotional commitment qualities of the average male", Luan continued as the two girls recovered from the Ravenclaw's cutting remarks. "I'm reasonable sure that neither Ronald nor Harry would waste a single glance at a roundish figured Slytherin girl, like Tracey Davis or Millicent Bulstrode with her large frame and manly muscles. No I'm sure that neither boy would give either girl the time of day".

"Yeah you got that in one, those two aren't even remotely attractive", Harry snorted with contempt.

"I disagree with you Luna on Ron's behalf. Just ask Harry about what kind of girlish figure that I had during fourth year", Hermione pointed out.

"Fourth year hell … you still don't have half the figure that (my) Ginny does at sixteen. You're a ruddy arrogant pipe clear and for the life of me, I'll never understand … what Ron sees in you", Harry snickered with disdain.

"Just because you are a 'visual animal' concerning what you personality find attractive in a witch; shouldn't automatically apply to all other males", Luna pointed out wisely. "I just remembered that Ms. Davis is currently in the top five of this year's NEWT's level class in potions. As potions and herbology are two sides of the same coin, Tracey would need (in the long-term) the skills of an extraordinary gifted botanist/Herbologist to give her the special plants that are so often required to advance as a potion-maker.

"So Tracey attraction is purely materialist, what does Neville get from the beach-ball", Harry snarled.

"Harry … really, what's come over you this term? I know that the unrestrained chattiness of new Anam Cara beneficiaries can reveal things that our normal sense of discretion keeps hidden, but …" - Luna began.

"… I tell it like I see it, so don't get me started (right-now) on the Dursley's. - So if you don't like me telling the raw truth … then piss-off", Harry warned; followed by a hiss in parceltongue that from his facial expression alone, was far from polite. Even Ginny was noticeably surprised by Harry's open display of 'ill-mannered' hostility.

"Oi Luna, your time freezing spell seems to be slipping", Ginny said a moment later with a slight smile. "People are starting to move again. It's in slow motion to be sure, but they are still moving. Just look at chubby Tracey and you'll notice that … things are heating up at the snake table. - For Ms. Davis has slowly half-turned her back to her own table with Mr. Nott at this point clearly shifting his 'chat-up' focus onto Daphne exclusively. Ms. Davis's face meanwhile is an open book; she's looking with obvious sexual longing at (our) kind hearted Neville … with the eyes of a hungry cat regarding a captured mouse".

"I see that too and part of me is frankly offended; that she is showing all the smugness of someone expecting an easy kill", Luna said in a semi-angry tone. –

"I agree … She does have a cat about to eat a canary look about her", Hermione observed "… And while we on the subject of missing snakes where is Goyle, Draco's other bodyguard. Crabbe is there as expected, but no Goyle".

"Look around you, there are a good number of people missing this morning, including a fair few of the long term couples that have been dating for several terms", Luna said while waving her arms in different directions. "As I told you, the medallion has been busy". –

"Oh Sweet Merlin", Hermione said as she too looked around and noticed (for the first time) how many well known dating couples weren't there and sadly … the number of long established couples, wherein one or both of those involved were desperately looking around, as if searching for something missing.

"It's early yet, with many of those; already medallion connected couples, still in bed (together I assume) these next few days will be remembered as the morning of joy and sorrow, depending on what the Anam Cara decides. - And perhaps I'm over thinking the Davis/Longbottom connection. – There is clearly something about Ms. Davis that (our) Neville finds irresistibly attractive. - As you my dear friend (Luna said speaking directly to Ginny) and Ms. Hannah Abbott, both share the same body configuration of noticeable curves and modest bosom size, I would say that my notion of a figure concealing glamour, is a likely explanation to Neville's current lovesick behavior. I think he sees Tracey in a way that the rest of us don't".

"Really; what's wrong with me … I should take comfort from the sure knowledge that the Anam Cara doesn't allow one life-mate to dominate the other", Luna said in a more up-beat tone. – "So in spite of the long established stereotypes involving snakes … Ms. Davis won't be 'eating Neville alive' – anytime soon, like a cobra toying with its mouse/dinner. - Those touched by the Anam Cara enter into a prefect partnership of_ ' _ **equals**_ ' _emotionally and sexually - - with Ms. Davis's strengths filling in those areas where Neville is weak _and won't that be fun – the cross house mating of a snake and a Gryffindork?"

"I think you're wrong … no snake in her right mind even a plain featured roundish one, will ever give a Gryffindor like our kindly Neville, the time of day," Ginny said instantly feeling sorry for her Yule Ball date. "If what we see is what Tracey really looks like, then as a snake she can't feel anything for (our) Neville, for no snake worth their venom will yield to such a disabling weakness … like love".

"I disagree … my dear friend", Luna countered argued - "The medallion has the same effect on both parties – a sexual appetite that won't quit … telepathy, shared magic and an unquestionable life-long fidelity combined with an extra-strong possessiveness that can be dangerous for any who tries to interfere. - Oh and did I mention the 'fifth' benefit: children, 'loads of destinies children' always come out of Anam Cara unions".

Ginny, Harry and even Hermione had the grace to blush hard at the thought of children.

"Although I'm delighted that the Puff; Hannah Abbott, doesn't get Neville, I'm not sure that a chubby (borderline ugly) Davis will be any kind of improvement", Ginny countered still sounding very worried".

"The more I think on it; the more I'm rather pleased about that outcome" Luna said sound quite thrilled. "Neville's a good friend and deserves only the best life-mate. Their career paths parallel each other so perfectly … intertwined and interweaving like a vine. Yes –yes a good match".

"But Tracey is a grossly overweight beast", Ginny protested.

"Ms. Davis isn't all that obese, I think you are seeing her far chubbier that the rest of us and as a one time rival for Neville affections that's totally understandable", Hermione said while looking harder at Tracey. - The girl was clearly overweight but not overly so, her hair was a disorganized mess with terribly unflattering glass which severely distorted her make-up free face scared with pimples. The harder Hermione looked the more a magical disguise makes sense.

"Your brother firmly believes that not all snakes are bad; he has clearly set a-side his childhood discrimination to embrace the maturity of tolerance; which is why most Slytherin's respect him as Head-Boy …Granger's influence on him without question", Luna said in a matter of fact tone. "Just remember what I told you Ginny – the medallion hooks-up people who are missing a-part of their soul. - - I was admittedly; gob smacked and totally surprised, when you told me that Granger here had hooked-up with your brother, rather than (our) Mr. Potter – who she had been with such little subtlety … chased after, for the last six years. The know-it-all lacks any people skills – whereas Ronald has that in abundance. Two halves making a whole – I suppose", Luna said as she started to head back to her seat.

"Why does everyone think I'm such a bad choice for Ron?" Hermione asked in a soft mumble

"Because he can do loads better than you … smartass", Ginny said not believing Luna for one second. "But wait one damn second; Luna – you can't be serious … a cold and calculating grossly-obese, Slytherin b-witch … as Neville's soul mate?"

"And I insist that we can't see the real Ms. Davis, however (our) Neville can. - - But believe what you will, it chances nothing." Luna said in dismissing Ginny objection. "I tell you with absolute certainty; that the match is already made and only awaits sexual consummation. - - I can see their magical auras reaching out for each other across the room. - This Davis person is not evil, wants no part of the DE wannabes and most importantly of all … she must be beyond desperate to find heartfelt … genuine love. – If she has been resisting love and/or hiding her femininity as strongly as Granger has, her desperation must be profound with her impending surrender coupling … epic in intensity. – Someone like Davis has more than ample good reason to suppress her … needs - if you consider her male housemates."

"I'm not resisting … not anymore – anyway" Hermione said in a half-whisper

"That's good to hear Granger – (for your sake) for had the medallion failed to work on you, it would have been a first _ and the consequences for you (personally) would have been severe. - Ronald as the blue wizard is of vital importance in our civil-war and his four children will do really impressive things in the decades to come. Such an important figure requires a loving life mate, and you have no idea how close you came to growing old unloved and living out the rest of your days, with only a series of cats for companionship. - - Refusing Destiny is never wise … isn't that right Harry?"

"I'm not trying to run away from my fate", Harry replied.

"I'm not refusing my destiny with Ron either, not anymore … he is mine … we are together" Hermione insisted fiercely.

"And those that try to take him away from you…" Luna suggested

"I thought you said that Anam Cara couples are super faithful", Hermione protested

"Ronald will never cheat on you and that has nothing to do with the medallion … cheating is not in his nature, but that won't stop several witches from trying to lure him away. - The same can be said for Neville; as he's the same type of bloke, seriously undervalued".

"I wonder if Davis knows about the special herbology workshop/greenhouse that Professor Sprout arranged for Neville at the beginning of last term", Luna continued while thinking out-loud. – "He; like Ronald, didn't advance to the NEWT's level. Instead (our) sweet Neville was taken-on as professor Sprouts special apprentice last term and is destined to replace the herbology Professor when she retires in a few years. In fact, Neville's official title (which he has seriously downplayed this year) is *assistant professor*. _**By-the-way**_ … the herbology workshop I mentioned, has a brand new futon couch – (the kind turns into a queen sized bed) - which would be an excellent location for the all night kind of repeated shagging, that the Anam Cara requires".

"So Tracey has the medallion?" Harry interjected

"It is possible, but I seriously doubt it", Luna insisted. – "As I already explained … the medallion of legend has a reputation for moving from one couple to the next rather quickly", Luna explained. "That it stayed with Ronald for as long as it did - - indicates to me … the importance of giving- _Mr. Blue hands_ -a 'calming influence'. That the medallion lingered at all … is most unusual – I assure you … most unusual".

"Why would the Anam Cara waste so much time and effort on my dimwitted brother Ronnie? - - Wouldn't the- _**boy who lived**_ –bloodline, be more vital to the future events of the U.K.?" Ginny asked feeling as insulted as Harry did.

"Why … that's a silly notion", Luna replied. "It is very rare that an offspring of a child of destiny like Harry or Neville go on to surpass their sire in fame and glory. That Ron is clearly the more important figure to the fates is indicated by the fact that the Anam Cara chose to be found by Ronald … instead of Harry. - - Personally Ginny, I think you should consider yourself lucky that the medallion chose to settle your romantic aspirations _-_ _ **in passing**_ … before moving on to the far more important Longbottom/ Davis pairing".

"In passing?," Ginny growled in anger.

"Yes … of course. Believe me when I tell you that your Harry has a single duty … to face the dark Lord", Luna continued. "The prophecy doesn't say who will win and until that sticky issue is settled, the role in the future of Harry's offspring … (if any) has yet to be determined. – Remember what I alluded to earlier my dear friend, traditionally the children of celebrities, ' _rarely if ever'_ , surpass the achievements of their parents".

"Sticky issue?", Harry asked weakly.

"Think on it Harry, ' _only one can survive_ ' is rather vague", Luna countered

"So I'm doomed" Harry said

"Not necessarily"; Luna said in a more upbeat tone. - - "Truth be told, I despaired for your chances when headmaster Dumbledore was murdered, but my despondency over your prospects in facing… ' _you-know-who'_ … greatly improved when Ronald was attacked by an engorged brain during our little- _**Department of Mysteries**_ -misadventure. - That Ronald began manifesting his blue magic abilities so close to the time-frame of Dumbledore's demise … to me, is very telling".

Harry still looked nervous and fearful so Luna continued. - "Everyone knows that to get to any member of the trio, an assassin has to go through Ron first. - It was by utilizing Ron's blue magic as only someone touched by the Anam Cara can… that saved Miss Granger from being murdered by Marcus Flint. Fate has provided her with a super strong protector and the same goes for you Harry … a wizard gifted with the power to stop anything the Death Eaters send your way. You have a destiny Harry, and Ron is just the kind of powerful bloke to get you there".

8

8

8

8

8

8


	29. Chapter 29

**Anam Cara - - (Soul Mate)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Rated MA – mature audiences**

 ****Rewrite done by Billybob – begun 02/01/2017**

 **One last time** : this wonderful tale was originally penned by: **Redblaze** and **Shellyk** to whom I give full credit – praise and glory. Two writers whom; as far as I can tell, have both moved on to other things beyond HP fan-fiction. Getting permission for a rewrite - from people who are long gone - obviously isn't going to happen. - However; if either one of them find out about my rewrite – and can prove their authorship and disapprove of what I've done herein – out of deep respect for their original tale … I will delete my rewrite at once.

 **Secondarily** : The original tale left most readers hanging … as in wanting more Anam Cara match-ups. I know many will be disappointed that I didn't connect Luna with Neville ... but Neville is a man of the ' _earth'_ (conservatively grounded) and sweet Luna is a classically 'dreamy flower child' of the ' _air'_ (two 'elementals shouldn't mix). – Finally; in reading my other tales you will quickly learn that I strongly advocate a particular policy concerning Slytherin's, meaning: not all snakes are bad. Check-out Tracey on line, concerning what (JKR cannon) says about her.

Hooking-up Tracey and Neville serves the greater good by promoting the concept that a snake is redeemable (except for the ferret … he can rot in …) oh never mind.

 **Traditional Disclaimer:** I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

I am admittedly- **not** -even remotely, a trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check will do. I consider myself an unskilled… story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish without a qualified editor.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

 **8**

88**88

Chapter 29 – the Hogwarts: Great Hall orgy – that never happened

88**88

"I can easily imagine Aengus greatly enjoying his role of playing matcher maker for all us breeding age students here at Hogwarts". A moment later Luna turned and had a very animated (one sided) conversation with a portion of the Great Halls … inner stone walls. This continued for a few minutes with the others watching in gob-smacked silence.

"Attention all", Luna said brightly as she turned back to address her friends. "I have an update on the last known location of the medallion. – I've just been reliably informed, that_ _**Pansy Parkinson**_ _ found a medallion … sometime around eleven last night (well after your locker room encounter … Ginny) lying abandoned … on the floor next to Tracey Davis bed; in the dormitory bedroom they share, deep down in the dungeon".

"My source then witnessed Parkinson pick up the medallion, which glowed strongly in her hand and then not ten minutes later, she enter the 'all but deserted' Slytherin common room … where she marched with clear purpose, before coming to an abrupt stop… directly in front of the chair, that was at the time occupied by a none-other than a very lovesick (for her); trades apprentice: Gregory Goyle.

"Parkinson and Goyle – no way?", Ginny exclaimed somewhat horrified.

"I also have been informed that Milady Parkinson (the ice queen) whose title comes from the hard-earned reputation of being asexual and emotion free to the point where she rivals in disdain of all men, (our) resident feminist/humanist: Hermione", Luna said in her trademarked dreamy fashion as Hermione frowned. "Parkinson and the rest of her dorm mates (the infamous gang of girls) are considered to be so extremely 'anti-male', that they react with violence (magical and physical) when approached by any member of the opposite gender".

"They clearly haven't tried the Granger 'patented' technique, of nagging incessantly … one hundred percent effective at driving people away", Harry snarled at no-one in particular

"How long does the overly chatty and completely indiscreet thingy (running at the mouth) last among new Anam Cara soul-mates?" - Hermione asked Luna, not quite remembering how bad or how long she'd been dangerously indiscreet verbally.

"Depends on the amount of suppressed feelings" Luna replied casually. "Apparently, Harry has been holding back a-lot when it comes to his resentment of you"

"All for (my) Ron's sake" - Hermione replied wistfully?

"Insult you enough – and risk losing Ronald, a price to high to pay … for Harry", Luna replied with Ginny nodding her head firmly in agreement.

"I can't be that annoying and condescending" Hermione asked a little taken-aback

"Oh yes you can_ _ **By-the-way**_ …Ms. Davis has been a-part of the Parkinson's gang of girls since she was a firstie. - - Pansy in particular expressed such clear dislike for all males and especially the womanizer Malfoy, that even the ferret (and I do like that term for him) couldn't stand the thought of bedding her". – Luna said casually. "Isn't nice to know Hermione, that you aren't the only witch at Hogwarts who has zero use for anything male?"

"My view on the usefulness of the male animal has changed dramatically during this term", Hermione declared with absolute certitude as she looked with satisfaction and joy at the red-head male she had 'shot in the back' with a petrifying spell

"Anyway"; Luna continued, "Parkinson stopped right in front of Goyle's chair and then untied and dropped the silk dressing gown she was wearing (she was naked underneath) she then proceeded to bend over and I'm told; dangling from a golden chain hanging from her neck …was the medallion that swayed at eye level in the valley between her breasts. I'm told that Greg instinctively reached up and took the medallion into his hand and …"

"… BAM, the Anam Cara struck again" Ginny said gleefully.

"Parkinson and Goyle – the very thought of those two snakes - mating … is disgusting?" - Harry said horrified, his body shuddering in dread at the mental imagine.

Luna continued to ramble on, taking no notice of what was being said around her: "Over the next hour Parkinson aggressively did things sexually to Goyle in front of a small common room audience (five) that no one ever suspected that she was even capable of. - Momentarily sated as lovers, Parkinson returned to her dorm room where she packed a small overnight bag and shortly thereafter the two new lovers were seen leaving the Slytherin dungeon for …"

"Right there …in front of everyone in their common room … really? – That shameless hussy", Ginny interrupted with a snort of pure amusement.

"You have already pointed out that neither; Parkinson or Goyle are here … in the Great Hall …this morning", Luna continued. - - - "I assume that they have found a 'love nest', similar to yours Ginny. Although I find this pairing most unusual - an aggressive female snake, losing all of her normal inhibitions to the point of publicly indentifying and aggressively claiming her Anam Cara shamelessly in front of her peers. - Can you just imagine the intensity of long-suppressed sexual desires that the prigish; Ms. Parkinson, is currently unleashing on poor love sick Goyle, in some empty trades workshop or dusty guest bedroom in the dungeon?"

"Parkinson … reputed to be an even bigger ' _frigid prig_ ' than Granger … if that is even remotely possible?" Ginny declared with scorn in Hermione's direction. - In response Harry chuckled softly as Hermione's face acquired a deeper sour expression. "If the dorm of the Gang of Girls had the medallion within it long enough to unhinge Davis and then Parkinson; that whole thing makes me wonder … what effect will it have in the long term, on the other girls of that dorm?"

"Do you think the violent anti-male attitudes of the 'gang of girls' was all a self-protection_ **act** , just to keep their romantically 'Neanderthal' male peers at arm's length", Hermione asked intrigued?

"Without a doubt" Luna replied.

"But what about the trigger phrase, how was it triggered in the snake-girls dorm bedroom last night?" Ginny asked.

"The Gang of girls (all of them) was in the Great Hall, when I recited the incantation aloud in front of Neville" Luna said suddenly thoughtful.

"All of them?" - Ginny asked mystified, "and how does that translate to Davis and Longbottom?"

"Good question … a very good question Indeed …it's been a very interesting year, so far … I truly feel that the Anam Cara is here by divine purpose, with (our) Ron chosen to bring the medallion into Hogwarts to hook-up as many of us as possible, thus saving magical England from 'probable' extinction", Luna firmly declared; as she glance up at the ceiling of the great Hall and smiled at something she saw.

"One final FYI (For Your Information) point for you alone; Hermione, Ron is going to keep the head suite house-elf Tweaky, the elf will literally 'beg' Ronnie to take her on as his personal house-elf _ and kindhearted Ronnie won't be able to say no to Tweaky. Ron will never free her, and you'd be wise not to pressure him on this issue. - For if you really want to be ' _ **Minister of Magic**_ ' one day, having Ron's Tweaky in your home is the only way that it will happen. You won't miss all that much work or any fundraisers and baby-kissing events, that are required of someone with your extreme political ambitions …especially with Tweaky doing all of the household chores and providing much needed child-care (babysitting) - - although Ronald will fight with his 'elf' over the right to do child-care privileges (he's going to be a fantastic daddy… just saying).

This-bit along, made Hermione very thoughtful about the undeniable logic behind Luna's proposal

"I tell you in all sincerity that Tweaky hates you (right-now) as do all the other House-elves here. They don't want your 'human morality' concepts of freedom, forced down her throats. NO-one wants someone else's lifestyle forced on them Ms. Humanist", Luan said with unusual harshness. " _ **By-the-way**_ … Tweaky's working conditions under Ronald, will become over time (incrementally) the nationwide role-model for the improvements in house elf treatment, for centuries to come",

"How can you possible know all this?" Hermione asked sounding mystified.

"Silly girl" Luna replied with a amused giggle, "I was born a natural soothsayer (seer) like my mother and grandmother before me, it's having a multiverse worth of different realities playing-out 'side-by-side' in my mind …non-stop, is what makes me appear to be a total nutter", she said in a matter of fact tone, before turning about and returning to her seat at the Ravenclaw table where she sat back down. – A moment later, as the slow motion of the others began to move faster and faster, before abruptly; time unfroze completely and all the others in the- ' **Great Hall** ' -began to move again at a normal pace (except for Ron).

Harry, Ginny and Hermione then turned as one to watch with spellbound amazement as Tracey Davis who had been totally ignoring a chatting-up lines of Theo who sat beside her on the bench …slowly and seductively gained her feet, as she stood; there instantaneously appeared a highly 'noticeable'_ golden aura _ that surrounded Tracy and gradually dissolved the carefully crafted multi-year glamour that had concealed the true appearance of the girl underneath. Luna's theory of concealment had played out just as she had predicted. –

Not only did the Anam Cara glow surround the girl, it also reached out with grasping golden tentacles, which met and interlocked in the middle with the same kind of tentacles reaching out for her from Neville. It was a truly amazing sight. Once the glamour disappeared; a totally different girl stood in her place.

For one thing her overall chubby roundness in face and figure … vanished. For another; Tracey immediately gained four inches in height (from 5.4 to 5.8) and her previously dull and unkempt appearing black hair, now hung like shinning 'Silk River' down over her shoulders to end at the small of her back. Her once scared and pimpled face was now 'smooth and unmarked' while showing a healthy amount of permanent 'tan'; indicating a partial 'India' heritage 'mix' somewhere in the far past of her family tree.

Tracey had also trimmed down considerably, but would still be considered by many as a: 'big-boned' girl. She wasn't overweight per-say, but there was clearly some robust meat on the girl. Tracey was neither totally devoid of figure like Hermione, nor did she resemble the huge busted bimbos as seen in an adult wizarding magazine. - Being Muggle-born her-self: Tracey's overall shape indicated to Hermione a muscled body frame, that was half-way between the extra fluff softness of a Lavender type and an extremely overly developed frame of a Muggle (female) body-builder.

Tracey's shoulders; were broad and clearly muscled even in her Muggle-style clothing, which was the normal attire for a Hogsmeade Saturday. - Her modest skirt showed a fair amount of leg, with her upper thighs displaying an usual amount of muscle strength in comparison to your stereotypical 'soft' late-teenage girl.

She had a long face with bright emerald green eyes that were totally fixated on Neville. And her glasses had changed as well, from ugly and unappealing into the crescent-moon shape spectacles once favored by the late Albus Dumbledore and these 'reading glasses' all but screamed intelligent beauty. And last but not least she was panting heavily in a manner that reminded Hermione most of her-self when she was feeling extra horny for Ron.

Hermione stood transfixed with gob smacked amazement as Tracey crossed the short distance (a few steps) between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables as Neville with his back fully turned to his own table and still seated, turned to face the approaching black haired girl, wearing glasses. - - It was clear to Hermione, when Neville's expression didn't change (at all) during her remarkable transformation, that Neville had never seen her beach-ball persona. Tracey was in Hermione's personal option; a-bit overly muscular to regarded as genuinely feminine, but as a far too 'hyper critical' pipe-cleaner figured … no longer an extreme feminist, she didn't feel in any position to complain about the huge difference in types of girls, that boys found attractive.

Tracey cheeks were now flushed and the speed of her panting had intensified, with a deeply lust filled expression on her face. - Neither she nor Neville gave any thought to their surroundings; as 'without a word spoken', the horny girl pulled off her reading glasses (tossing them on the table beside Neville) before sitting down across his lap with her right arm wrapped around his neck. The two stared into each other's eyes for a-bit, before Tracey leaned-in and shamelessly and extra passionately *full bore* began; French-kissing the apprenticed botanist … senseless.

To the precious few who bore witnesses to this cross house dating miracle, the biggest surprise wasn't Tracey's devouring a boy she had never spoken to before, the stunner was Neville reaching under her skirt … between her legs and openly began fondling … her crotch.

No one in the great Hall interfered, not even the teaching staff at the head table. Tracey didn't object either … instead her head tilted slowly back, her eyes closed and she uttered a deep moan of pure pleasure, confirming Hermione's suspicion that Neville had unfretted access to Tracey's Venus mound. –

Blushing like mad and feeling more than a-tad like a voyeur, Hermione instinctively turned away and while looking around the Great Hall was once again gob smacked; as other 'new' couples … and old (much more than just a hand full) began to openly engaged in spontaneous 'foreplay', with tiny fingers going down blokes trousers and big hands reaching under jumpers to explore 'teat meat'. The most bizarre part of this spectacle was the fact that meanwhile, there were others … sometimes seated 'right next' to these foreplay engaged couples … continuing their normal eating activity as if totally oblivious to the semi-orgy beginning right next to where they sat. –

Stranger still: there were a surprising number of cross house foreplay going on; beyond Tracey devouring Neville - Lisa Turpin and Su Li both of Ravenclaw had invaded the Hufflepuff table to make their Anam Cara conquests. Padma Patil (another raven) could be seen leaning into Dean Thomas whose back was pressed against the wall and gently snogging him - Two Puffs: Susan Bones and Megan Jones; were attacking Ernie Macmillan and Wayne Hopkins respectively (both boys Ravenclaw's).

This was apparently the year of the Anam Cara _love-match 'aggressive' female, for apparently Daphne Greengrass was no longer fixated on her sister Astoria chatting-up (with overly thick flattery) the slimy ferret (Draco was soaking it up too) - instead just like Tracey had done; Daphne had also abandoned any 'internal' Anam Cara match-up with a fellow Slytherin and she was now among the Hufflepuff seventh year boys; snogging intensely a 'unidentified' boy seated between Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione couldn't see the boys face; because Daphne was too busy 'snogging' it.

' _Oh darn … it seems that most of the male snake's were incapable of a 'selfless act of Love_ ', Hermione said to her-self in observation …while beaming in delight.

The sheer number of students engaged in the opening stages of massive cross-house breeding was enough of a stunning sight to unnerve Hermione, but she was pleased to note that in most cases … but not all; it was the girl that had uncompromisingly 'sought out' their soul mates (Girl power) and Hermione seeing this was extremely overjoyed. It was way beyond odd for Hermione to see a totally unexpected 'monogamous' orgy breaking-out right next to their totally unaffected peers. –

After watching the love-fest going on around her (for awhile) the rapidly aroused bookworm turned to make a comment to Harry and Ginny on what was happening … however; she was stunned once again to see that; Ginny's rump now was planted on the table with Harry sitting between her spread legs. Ginny's discarded jeans (and knickers) laid on the table next to Harry's left hand with Ginny's jumper and bra had been pulled all the way up, her blouse wide open with one of Harry's hands …fondling an exposed breast; while his head was buried in Ginny's muff, happily devouring her … Venus mound.

As her own hand reached to caress her jumper covered bosom; Hermione 'by mere chance' … looked up and saw the Anam Cara Medallion floating in mid air over the exact center of the Great Hall… glowing like mad. The odd thing was that the medallions usual golden glow now had a bluish tint to it. - She smiled slightly as she looked, knowing that Luna had seen the same thing. - Ron's blue magic was indeed connected to the Anam Cara; and Hermione just assumed that the medallion was 'borrowing' part of Ron's 'doggy' magic to 'double' the range and intensity of the medallions …reach.

Only now did Hermione question yet-again, who had made the medallion; although the crazy idea of it being made by a Celtic God … remained; rubbish in her view. The very notion that the_ "Three Fates'_ (she didn't believe in them …either) of ancient Greece, had somehow arranged for her (years in advance) to find lifelong happiness with Ron was ridiculous … wasn't it? - The entire concept of 'fate' was just as equally logical … as the silly idea that magic was even remotely real?

She was nearly bent over in desperate carnal need, by now - her core dripping wet in c*ck hunger. She looked down at the wand in her hand and saw the bluish glow of her magical connection to Ron, clear as daylight. There was no fighting this frantic urge to mate (even in public view). - As without even looking in Ron's direction with a slight flick of her wand all clothing below the waist on her Anam Cara soul-mate was pulled down to his knees. Luckily Hermione was wearing that morning, a crotch-less set of knickers which perfectly complimented her recently shaved *bald* vagina region.

What little remain of Hermione's rational mind, took in 'one last time' with utter amazement the two radically different Great Halls of that morning. The younger students (under the age of sixteen) and most of the Slytherin boys (from all years) were behaving normally for a Saturday morning breakfast, prior to the start of a Hogsmeade weekend. They were gathered in small groups by year and chatting excitedly about what they planned to do during the 'Hogsmeade' visit about to start.

A good number of sixth year students combined with a precious few … ' _here and there_ ' of the fifth years were snogging rather passionately,(mostly couples from different Houses) inspired no-doubt by the medallion, but at the same time these mid-teens couples weren't old enough for the medallion to allow 'wandering hands' or ripped off 'knickers'. Reassure that the medallion had minimum age standards when making a match, Hermione joyfully scanned the room again.

Tragically; Luna wasn't the only totally unaffected sixth year, but Hermione was equally sure that Luna was the only untouched observer that actually 'saw' what was going on; because there were visible tears of bitterness pouring down her face, mixed with intense interest and combined with sour frustration. - She stood against an outside wall talking to her-self (or the castle) chatting away about a Hogwarts orgy that no one would recall except for those 'few' that surrendered fully to the power of the Anam Cara. Hermione made a mental note to sit down with Luna (later) and get the details concerning how wide spread the breeding went that mourning.

8

88** - - Hermione POV

8

Having had by this point more than ample simulation, Hermione turned back to Ronald only to discover that my boyfriend/life mate was no longer - _**petrified**_. – With his trousers drawn down to his ankles and he sat calmly on the bench; next to where Harry and his sister were going at it (like newly-weds) looking extremely pleased and at peace, as he looked up at me standing over him … while I openly fondling my-self.

It was only at this time that I noticed that both of us were surrounded by his blue protective bubble – there were numerous ghosts in the Great Hall (by now) making gleeful noises as they happily watched all the human fornication currently going on (or about to) as well as their wonderment at all the other mortals, not even remotely aware at what their horny peers were doing. The ghosts (and house-elves too presumably) only source of real frustration was their inability to see what (my) Ron and I were doing within our privacy bubble.

(My) Ron said nothing; he just looked up at me with the unspoken question as to why he had been stunned … which remaining unanswered. - Apparently; being a romantic couple and sexual lovers hadn't changed - _**by one iota**_ – the Head Girl (me) from hexing him whenever I thought he needed it. Which (come to think on it) was quite often.

Ron's beautiful c*ck was pointed at my core like a spear of pure deliciousness. And as I looked at his meat debating where to suck him off (I still hadn't tasted sperm directly from the source) or just F*ck him. I decided I couldn't delay my own release any longer so I turned around and lowered my-self down, using one hand to guide and impale my hungry quim all the way down onto (my) Ron's upright shaft.

A quick glance to the left showed Tracey Davis also bouncing hard … up and down on Neville's glistening manhood, moaning loudly about how good he felt inside her … while he held her in place with a two handed grip on her waist-line. I then glanced to my right where I saw Ginny was now flat on her back on top of the Gryffindor house table (legs thrust straight up in the air while resting a-top Harry's shoulders) being f*cked hard and deep while grunting and moaning extra loud. - No-one except for me heard her.

I too groaned deliciously as I slowly reached the very bottom of Ron's cock, filling me right down to his balls sack, the missing part of my soul reunited (yummy). – I knew that my coupling with Ron in the Great Hall that morning was not as frantic or rushed as Harry's or Neville; because my soul bonding with Ron was not as new as it was for Tracey and Ginny.

I vowed to myself …right then and there, that I would confess to (my) Ron that I was: ' _head over heels in_ '_ _ **love**_ _' _with him_ '.

' _To tell him as often as required, that I wasn't a victim anymore. And then I'd turn magical courtship *arse over elbows* by asking Ron to marry me, after graduation. Equal rights for witches meant I didn't have to sit on my bun and wait for (my) Ron to pop the question._

' _I still opposed house-elf slavery (even if they didn't regard it as such) but I would only give a lip-service protest when Tweaky joined our household. That elf will help me give (my) Ron the four children that Luna envisioned. - But convincing Ron that he was my chosen life mate was for later. I have to start thinking long-term and fully embrace Ron's incrementalism ideas of changing/improving magical creature's civil-rights_ '. I said all of this to my-self as I soaked on his baby-maker (a delightful thought … ' _baby-maker'_ )

" _Did I get this right, you want to marry me_ " the thought came into my head. - Startled; I looked down and saw (my) Ron smiling up at me. _**'God bless' telepathy**_. Apparently being 'petrified' had zero negative effect on our mental connection.

" **Yes** … is my answer to your ever so progressive proposal", Ron replied out loud? – "After all: it's the logical thing to do under these circumstances".

"I assume you heard everything during your imitation of a statue?"- I asked to him also out-loud, while having a perfectly rational conversation with my fiancée, in the Great Hall, surrounded by all of our age-peers … while sitting fully impaled on his deliciously erect - C*CK. - He smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement, beaming-up at me with that sweet lopsided grin of his, that always made me melt (this is my life now… Hooray). –

"There are also the logistic details to consider", I rambled on as if this was no different than countless other chats we had shared in the Great Hall. "We still have this term to finish_ and convincing your parents that a shrew like me, is in love with their youngest son, isn't going to be easy either. We need to go into Hogsmeade with the others today - and pick out an engagement ring and our wedding bands. I need to get a job and we need to find a flat in London".

" _Say it please … and out loud so I can hear it. The three words I have waited for since the Yule-Ball_ " came the emotion filled thought

"I love you", I said to (my) Ron …with my warmest smile.

Loads of Blue bubble fireworks galore followed, which I felt down to the cellular level of my soul. I didn't want to stop the euphoria I felt; I didn't want to lesson my desire to share his bed every night. I still didn't buy one hundred percent into the god theory; but I had no desire to end the happiness I felt either. -

I truly enjoyed his (bigger, longer and thicker) manhood … as I aggressively began to move up-and-down, my fully impaled dripping snatch as I sweetly savored every inch of his rock-hard c*ck. – I smiled again as I thought of Harry's smaller pecker, for I felt pure joy beyond description in the knowledge that I had gotten the bigger man in the trio.

Pleasure coursed through me and I began to moan … aloud; for I was in control as I assertively f*cked his baby maker in and out of me, embracing on so many different levels, every ounce of joy and contentment that (my) Ron had given me every day since the sixteenth of September … with my last conscious thought as I exploded into the first of many earth shattering orgasm I would enjoy that day … was:

 **MINE!**

8

Finis

8

8

** I hope you liked my Hollywood remake of a true classic and my ending it with a bang!

8

** By the way, Daphne was snogging/ and later had in public sex with: Wayne Hopkins of Hufflepuff - - Lavenders fate most regretfully was sealed by JKR cannon as was Tracey Davis but in the Billybob multiverse both girls live full and happy lives. As for Seamus, he never really matures enough to settle down with anyone.

8

9


End file.
